Star Trek: Anachronisms
by Tigris Euphrates
Summary: A plausible and highly enjoyable crossover between Disney's Gargoyles and Star Trek: the Next Generation/Deep Space Nine/Voyager (Homepage: http://www.miniclan.org/tigris/anachronisms.html)
1. The Beginning

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By T'Layna MacMathain,

and Tigris Euphrates

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, Sapph Blackstone and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# 

# 

# Chapter One

## A New Beginning

From the Station Manager's Log: Stardate 39772.9-Chief Engineer Makar Deenax was severely injured in Jeffries tube Two Delta.He was working on an EPS conduit when something burned the outer shielding away.The resulting breach showered Deenax with plasma.Dr. Devlin told me flatly that K34's medical facilities are inadequate for the extent and type of injuries Deenax sustained.On the positive side, the Deenax symbiont sustained little damage.Prognosis is grim however for the Makar host body.Dr. Devlin estimates his chances for survival at less than 40%.I am ordering an emergency transport to Starbase Thirteen.I hope that they can save him. 

"Hang in their, boss."Assistant Chief Engineer Lev Kallinan said with hope he really didn't feel inside.He had no illusions about the extent and degree of his boss' injuries.The hulking engineer from Centauri again squeezed the hand of his unconscious boss.Now he began to regret the many behind-the-back remarks he made to his now critically injured boss.The doctor wedged his way between the Centaurian and injured form lying in the medical bay.He flipped open his medical tricorder and waved a mediscanner over the prone Trill.Ten seconds later, he snapped the tricorder closed and pocketed the mediscanner.The doctor's face didn't make Kallinan feel any more reassured.The lines across the doc's forehead seemed to almost reveal his mind.His boss was barely alive, and probably won't make it.He turned to the pilot of the shuttle."Deela, can't you get this junk pile to go any faster?"

"Look Lev, this rust-bucket isn't exactly a ship-of-the-line you know," Pazet Deela snapped back angrily.Kallinan was surprised by her rage.A seething rage that was obvious in the blazing auburn eyes flanking her ridged nose."I'm lucky this wreck can go this fast in still stay in one piece.Maybe you could go out and push this dammed thing!"The anger in her voice was dripping venom by the liter.

"All right already!You don't have to bite my head off!"Lev replied, taken aback by her anger.Why do so many Bajoran women love to bite off people's heads?Guess I'd bite off people's heads off too if my people had been Cardassian punching bags for six decades, Kallinan ruefully thought.She's worried about Makar as well.

Pazet returned her attention to piloting the ship.She was indeed worried about Makar.Unbeknownst to Kallinan, Pazet was in love with Makar, and they had been conducting a secret affair while they were on K34.It took the self-control of a Vulcan to suppress the growing reservoirs of tears in her eyes.She didn't know what the future held.There was a very real possibility that the Makar host body would die.Dr. Devlin was too quiet about his condition.Like the other miners in the small shuttle, she was afraid she would lose him.She silently prayed to the Prophets for divine help.She wished she were heading to Deep Space Nine instead of Starbase Thirteen.She knew the shuttle didn't have the range or the speed to get to DS-9 in time.If she could get Makar to DS-9, perhaps the Emissary can help in some way.The Sisko always seems to succeed at whatever he does.She also knew that DS-9 boasted one of the most gifted doctors in the entire Alpha Quadrant.

What even tortured her heart even more was the possibility that the Deenax symbiont would survive and be joined with a female host or even a non-Bajoranoid.She could accept his death above being joined with an incompatible host.She didn't even know if symbionts could join with other Bajoranoids or even non-Bajoranoids.She did know that Trills have joined with Terran humans.Humans were close enough to Bajorans as far as she was concerned.Though the Makar host body was a native Trill humanoid, he was Bajoran enough for her.He had even offered to have cosmetic surgery done to Bajoranize his features to please her.She feared the worst.It would crush her if her lover came back as a woman of any species.She was very much a heterosexual.

About an hour later, the ship came within hailing range of Starbase Thirteen. 

"This is the Red Star Mining shuttle Demon II to Starbase Thirteen, priority alpha medical emergency."Pazet said into the comm. "We have a medical emergency from K34.Request vector and clearance.ETA about one hour to transporter range.Need emergency transport to sickbay."

"Demon II, you are cleared.Approach vector 241 mark 16," replied the Deltan comm officer.Kallinan shook his head.Time seemed to drag agonizingly slow.Another hour they will be within transport range.I hope that this Trill is one of those that can use a transporter.Lev sat back in the seat with a loud whoof!There was nothing he could do, and he hated feeling that way.His mind began to replay the accident with the clarity of a security grid playback.

Most engineers seem to become a living part of the systems they maintained and managed.Station Manager Sanchez even joked that his engineering crew had been assimilated by the mine's systems.Sanchez' joke was partly true.Lev Kallinan was one such engineer.So was Makar Deenax.WHUMPF!Kallinan felt the rupture before he heard the alarm klaxons filling the mine with that wailing sound Lev felt was specifically designed to make your stomach crawl and send your heart rate through the roof.With growing, sickening, certainty he feared the worst.Few sounds can fill an engineer with more dread than a conduit breach. 

"Boss!This is Lev!Are you all right?Come in Deenax!" he nearly screamed into his commbadge.Silence.At least the tube sensors deactivated the EPS conduit instantly.That would help limit the damage.He wanted to have at least some degree of optimism as he barked orders into his commbadge to summon a rescue team from the other miners.What will I find in there?

Kallinan ordered the computer to release the hatches and security fields that protected the mine.Without them, this sector of the mine could have caved in.He knew that his boss was in serious trouble when he entered the Jeffries tube and saw the haze.Acrid smoke with a sickeningly sweet smell mixed in with the metallic smell of high-energy plasma by-products filled his nose.Smells he had smelled before.One never forgets the smell of burnt flesh.His mind drifted to the experience that led to his introduction of those dreaded aromas.

Suddenly, he was back to being a junior engineer on the Velaro.The-was a Bajor-registered cargo freighter that was returning to Bajor after picking up a load of cargo modules and medical supplies from Starbase 77.It was a risky journey.Starbase 77 had posted warnings about possible pirate activity in the general area of the Mainstream Nebula.Normally, Captain Landa would have avoided such risks, but the medical supplies contained the vaccine and medicines necessary to treat an outbreak of Cardassian hepatic fever in the fertile Narbin River valley.This particular disease was just one of the Cardassian Union's unwanted "gifts" from the Occupation.Captain Landa felt the risk was necessary since Cardassian hepatic fever was fatal in about 60% of the cases.Delays could kill dozens, or even hundreds. 

Three days later, they came under attack by three fighters of one of the smuggler cartels hiding out of the Mainstream Nebula.When Captain Landa was unable to negotiate a safe passage, the lead ship opened fire on the poorly armed freighter.A phaser bolt struck the engineering section and caused a coolant leak.The safety doors sealed off engineering, trapping three engineers.The escaping coolant killed his college buddy and mentor Daniel Walton and severely poisoned the other two.It was his first experience of combat in deep space, and he felt he could have lived without it.Had it not been for the chance appearance of a Federation Miranda-class ship returning to Starbase 77, he probably wouldn't be here.

Sensors had located the breach about fifty meters in the Jeffries tube.That's probably where Deenax was.He snapped out a tricorder and confirmed his boss' life signs.He entered the Jeffries tube crawling on the metal grillwork of a floor.Damn...I wish I had my kneepads on now.His vision was partially obscured by the smoke.At least the oxypak was allowing him to breathe.He had to get Deenax out of there.Smoke is an ancient killer.Deenax was more than a superior was; he had also become a friend.I'll be damned if I am going to lose you like I did Danny!

When he entered the sector where the breach occurred, he noticed a twenty-centimeter gap through the outer shielding.What in the name of the Stellar Spirits could cause this kind of damage?There was also a twenty-centimeter hole burned through the solid deranite walls along with several centimeters of duranium alloy.He also noticed the hole was more like a burrow, extending several meters into the rock before turning.It amazed him that even in a horrible tragedy like this, there was still the engineer trying to find the cause of the system failure.He then became angry with himself.

"Damn it!'Kallinan cursed under his breath in the oxypak.Makar was more important!His worst fears were confirmed as he saw the prone form of his superior.The smell of burned flesh and synthetic fibers nearly overwhelmed him.Why can't they make an oxypak that filters out those smells as well as the damned smoke and toxic fumes?There was a massive burned area centered on his chest.Much of his face was also damaged, but to a lesser degree.At least the stomach area where the vermiform symbiont resided didn't look near as badly damaged as the chest area.His reverie was broken when he heard of soft moan and a weak cough from the injured Trill engineer.Fighting the rising tide of nausea, he briefly checked to see if he could move his boss and friend.The last thing he wanted to do was add to his already extensive injuries.With his Herculean strength, he dragged Deenax back through the fifty smoke-filled meters of the Jeffries tube. 

Dr. Devlin was already there with an antigrav gurney.The miners then lifted Deenax and placed him on the gurney.With heroic effort, Dr. Devlin managed to stabilize Deenax, but knew the nature of his injuries were well beyond the scope of his experience and capabilities.Especially in a primitive dump like this with little more than bandage sprays and antibiotics.Red Star Mining owned the mine, and the Ferengi owned Red Star Mining.Ferengi are not exactly the most generous of employers.He suspected Federation and local law mandated the safety features of the Jeffries tubes and the presence of Dr. Devlin himself.Wiping massive beads of sweat off his forehead with a sponge, he tapped his commbadge.

"Dr. Devlin to Sanchez" the doctor solemnly said into his commbadge. 

"Sanchez here.What the hell is going on down there?" 

"EPS rupture in Jeffries tube Two Delta" the doctor replied, "Chief Engineer Deenax has third-degree plasma burns all over the upper body.The symbiont seems to be undamaged, but I wish I could say the same for the host.We don't have the facilities or the technology for these kinds of injuries.Damn those cheap-assed Ferengi!"His language then degraded to an angrily muttered series of comments about the Ferengi owners of Red Star Mining and speculation about a possible ancestry with Terran canines and Regulan bloodworms.

"Prognosis?"Sanchez' churning stomach already knew what the answer would be.

"We need to get him to Starbase Thirteen as fast as we can or we bury him.We may anyhow.He's pretty messed up.I'm giving him 40% odds, and that's being extremely optimistic."

"You got it!"Sanchez then turned to his console and sent a priority alpha medical emergency message to Starbase Thirteen.He then ordered Pazet to warm up the fastest shuttle (such as it is) and get Deenax to Starbase Thirteen as fast as humanly and otherwise possible.One hour later, the shuttle Demon II was on its way to Starbase Thirteen.

, , ,

I guess I had this coming to me, Ensign Jana Matheson silently reflected as she stared out of the porthole of her cabin.Utopia Planitia was many light-years in her wake as the USS Harry Benjamin sped its way to Starbase Thirteen.From there, she would be transferred to the USS Serenity.The Karpov Psychiatric Institute on Beta Brahe VII was her final destination.She saw her faint reflection in the plastic window.Her fiery red hair seemed to be a much more subdued shade.She could even see the faint reflections of her emerald green eyes.She seemed to have lost some of the fire there as well.Was she seeing herself or a monster reflected?Ensign Matheson sighed.

Jana Suzanne Matheson was born of a wealthy family in San Francisco.She was 26 years old and stood a trim 65kg on a 165cm frame.She had become well known for her red hair and a fiery temper that went with it.She was very intelligent, but also impulsive and impetuous.She also proved to be a gifted student.Five years ago, she was accepted into Starfleet Academy. 

The discipline of the Academy soon proved to be too much for Jana's impulsive nature.She graduated 302nd out of a class of 429.Although her performance was sufficient to graduate, many of her instructors felt she was not performing to her potential.She also had some difficulty with the rigid discipline and chain of command.Many of Matheson's critics felt her family's immense wealth and political connections had a lot to do with her admission into Starfleet Academy.Now the Academy seemed like another lifetime in another world.

She was all too aware of the fact that Karpov represented her last hope to salvage her career in Starfleet.Ensign Matheson walked over to the replicator and ordered a raktajino.Get your small luxuries while you can.Even in the 24th century, hospital food is still the favorite target of barbed commentary.Ensign Matheson wondered how a technologically advanced society such as the Federation couldn't make a decent meal in a hospital?She was convinced that hospital meals were a form of torture.She lifted her raktajino and gazed at the stars streaming by the porthole through the steam.She took a sip of the potent Klingon beverage.What she wouldn't do right now for an old-fashioned American hamburger or some hasperat, not the usual replicated stuff either.Hospital food is bad, but jail food is barely edible.There were worse places Starfleet could have sent her for what she did back in San Francisco.She also knew all too well that her destination could have been the brig or even a penal colony instead of the Karpov Institute. 

, , ,

Lieutenant Matheson carefully straightened her uniform before entering the Captain's office.She still had enough pride left to look her best before being handed her head on a platter.The Captain was not very happy, and Lieutenant Matheson knew she was in disfavor for disciplinary reasons.A few nights ago, she had decided to have a night on the town in San Francisco.She wanted to get away from Utopia Planitia and her duty for a few days.Instead of getting away from her problems, she was standing here awaiting the Captain's discipline.

She decided to start her holiday by going to the Starway Lounge just outside of the Academy.She had been having a particularly rough time working with that insufferable idiot of a doctor who just happened to be her boss.Dr. Zimmerman was very eccentric and seemed to go out of his way to irritate Lieutenant Matheson.As the night progressed, she progressively became intoxicated.She could feel her temper rising and a lot of pent-up frustrations were straining at the reins, ready to break loose at the slightest provocation.

The provocation came in at about 2300 in the form of a Tellarite engineer from a cargo freighter in orbit above Earth.Lieutenant Matheson had a problem with the typical arrogance Tellarites are famous for.This Tellarite, named Hakash, seemed to be worst than most.She strongly suspected his abrasive demeanor would vanish in the face of a Klingon or similarly aggressive species.Hakash then began making barbed remarks about Starfleet computer systems and particularly the humans who designed and engineered them.Lieutenant Matheson took the remark personally and rebuked the Tellarite. 

Seeing trouble brewing, the bartender, a Ferengi named Pex, tried to mollify both customers by offering each a free drink.Hakash responded to Pex's offer by slinging his drink in Lieutenant Matheson's face and laughing.Lieutenant Matheson escalated the fight by shattering the Tellarite's ample hog nose.Pex immediately ran for cover and activated the commlink and hit the emergency call button for the police.A melee soon broke out and sent human and non-human alike scrambling for the nearest exit. 

Ten minutes later, two San Francisco Police hovercars and four riot-geared officers arrived on the scene.After obtaining riot phasers and anagas grenades, the four officers entered the Starway Lounge behind Sergeant David Black Eagle. 

"San Francisco Police!FREEZE!" barked Sergeant Black Eagle.Lieutenant Matheson replied with several colorful expressions, backed up by tossing a bottle at the sergeant.Calmly, the sergeant ducked the glass missile.The shrill pitch of charging riot phasers filled the air.The sergeant set his weapon on wide burst and immediately phasered both combatants into unconsciousness.Once Lieutenant Matheson and Hakash were secured and safely contained in the police unit, Pex came out from his hiding place waving a Ferengi PADD and protesting at the top of his lungs to Sergeant Black Eagle about the damage done to his bar.Pex had a right to protest.The damage done to the Starway Lounge was extensive to say the least.

Lieutenant Matheson woke up in a holding cell in the San Francisco PD lockup.At least she knew she was alive.She shook off the effects of the phaser and tried to make sense of what happened last night.Damned riot phasers pack quite a wallop she ruefully recalled.Things didn't get much better when she noticed the two Starfleet officers and a police sergeant on the other side of the force field.I'm in the shit now.She recognized one of the Starfleet men. One was a young Asian male she recognized was Ensign Harry Kim, the captain's golden boy.Her stomach tightened.The captain was anything but an idiot, and Ensign Kim's presence can only mean one thing: Captain Janeway knows.Oddly enough, she was one of the few officers Lieutenant Matheson genuinely respected in Starfleet, primarily because of her intelligence and education.On the downside, she was also well known for her adherence to regulations, and that part began to fill her with dread.Angering someone like Captain Janeway is just one of about a couple of thousand ways to trash a career in Starfleet.Suddenly, her mind flicked back to the present and she was back to the Captain's Office on Voyager.

Lieutenant Matheson pressed the doorbell button on the Captain's office.The door slid open with a low hiss.As she expected, Captain Janeway was sitting there and didn't look pleasant.Lieutenant Matheson took three steps into the office and snapped to attention.

"Lieutenant Matheson reporting as ordered, Captain."

"At ease, Lieutenant.Please sit down, Lieutenant."Lieutenant Matheson sat in the chair the captain indicated.Captain Janeway's expression suddenly changed from one of anger to one of disappointment. 

"Lieutenant, I have been reviewing your record from both the Academy and from your previous postings.You have a great deal of intelligence, and you are quite creative in finding solutions to difficult problems.There is also the incident a few months ago when you saved the lives of six crewmembers when the transporter's buffers suffered a cascade failure.

"Right now, your performance has been adequate with flashes of real potential.Yes, I am very disappointed that one of my officers had nearly destroyed a bar.However, you also willingly accepted the financial responsibility to repair the damage done to the Starway Lounge.This works in your favor, since the owners of the Starway Lounge have decided not to press charges.However, your conduct is anything but what Starfleet expects from its officer corps.However, I also see an officer in you that can become one Starfleet could become proud of if you seriously address the issues of your impulsiveness and your temper."

"Captain, I realize I made a horrible mistake," she began to say, but Captain Janeway cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I could send you to the brig or even get you kicked out of Starfleet.However, I do not see you as a discipline problem as much as I see a person who needs counseling to solve your internal problems.As a result, I am transferring you into the Utopia Planitia Counseling Center for evaluation.Pending their evaluation, I will not throw you into the brig, but you are being reduced one step in rank to Ensign, effective immediately.Dismissed!"

Jana Matheson couldn't believe what she heard.She got off lightly.Captain Janeway doesn't make idle threats.Her thoughts were now in turmoil.She was just handed probably the only opportunity left to salvage her career.Janeway was right about one thing; my temper has gotten me in more trouble than it was worth.She also felt ashamed.She had disappointed someone whom she had respected, and that hurt her.Despite the fact that Captain Janeway just cut her pay and sent her to the counselor's office, she treated her as a caring mother to an errant child rather than a vindictive captain.As a result, she felt a deep desire to restore the captain's faith in her.A few days later, she was ordered to Karpov Institute.

"Arrival at destination in 30 minutes."The computer announced.Ensign Matheson wished she had a drink, but also realized that that was what got her in trouble in the first place.She sat down in the chair in her cabin and sighed.In about a day from now, she would be at Karpov.

, , ,

A heated debate began in the Demon II between Kallinan and Dr. Devlin.Dr. Devlin ordered the shuttle to dock with Starbase Thirteen despite the fact that it was concluded that the Makar host body could be transported via transporter.Both Dr. Devlin and Dr. Kora Ol'yar, the Chief Medical Officer of Starbase Thirteen advised against it.Arguing the situation with one doctor is difficult at best.When two doctors are involved, it is easier to try to talk the Borg out of assimilating your species.With a disgusted snort, a fuming Lev Kallinan sat down with a plop.Kallinan was afraid that the time involved would be too long. 

The Demon II docked at Portal Three.When the airlock was opened, Dr. Ol'yar was there with his nurse with a gurney.Kallinan and Dr. Devlin lifted their gurney and took the injured Trill engineer and lay him on Dr. Ol'yar's gurney and the foursome ran at nearly breakneck pace to Starbase Thirteen's infirmary.Three minutes later, Pazet Deela arrived.The doctor had already prepared the operating theatre in advance and the patient was placed on the table.Two other assistants stood ready and began to help prepare Deenax for emergency surgery. 

One nurse herded the three miners out of the infirmary and engaged the sterifield.Two crescent-shaped slabs rose out of the table on opposite sides of Makar enclosing the upper part of his body.Another device rose from the head end of the table to rest near the patient's head and started glowing with a faint light.Medical displays on the OR walls activated giving the surgical team up-to-the-second information about their patient.Dr. Ol'yar was not encouraged by what he saw.I'll be lucky if I can save this one. 

"Two cc's of perzanol."Dr. Ol'yar crisply ordered as he began preparations for surgery.The shorter of the two nurses prepared a hypospray and pressed the shiny nozzle against the neck of Deenax and injected the drug. 

, , ,

Ensign Matheson entered Starbase Thirteen's airlock in Docking portal Six totally unaware of the life-and-death drama playing out on the opposite side of the station.Upon arrival, a young Andorian male still in cadet grays escorted her to her temporary quarters.She would be here overnight, then boarding the shuttle to Beta Brahe sometime around 1200 tomorrow.The Andorian fascinated her.She had never seen one before.She loved the deep, sky-blue pigmentation of his species.She smiled at the young cadet as he left. 

At least her room had a view.She could see the beautiful spectrum of colorful gasses and dust that was the Mainstream Nebula.She loved space, and wished she could have a small shuttle or maybe a runabout to go explore the nebula.That can come later, she reflected.Save your career first!Suddenly feeling tired from the long trip, she decided to call it a day.She removed her uniform and stepped into the sonic shower.Fifteen minutes later, she ordered up a glass of apple juice from the replicator and then climbed into the bed.She was asleep in just five minutes.

, , ,

A shrill alarm began crying out its doleful tune.Deenax's condition was deteriorating rapidly.

"Cortical stimulator!"Dr. Ol'yar ordered.Another nurse slapped the device in his hand.Seeing it had little effect, the doctor pressed a button on the operating field.The alarm ceased.

"320 milligrams of cordrazine!"

"Contraindicated, Doctor!"Rena Maona replied."Trill symbionts are usually allergic to serazine-based medications."She ought to know, the doctor reflected, she's a Trill herself and going through medical school.

"Thank you, nurse!400 milligrams of bialoxin hydrate."The nurse loaded another hypospray and injected the drug.The alarm wailed again.The Makar body was dying.The damage was too great.

"Procedure change."The doctor ordered, "I need a stasis box for the symbiont.I hope that we can get a new host here soon.How far away is the Trill homeworld from here?"

"A week at best."Replied the Trill nurse."The symbiont will not survive in stasis more than eighteen hours, a day at the most.We need to find a temporary host."

"Agreed."The stasis box arrived and Dr. Ol'yar gently placed the symbiont in the padded box with the tenderness usually reserved for newborns.Nurse Maona attached a monitoring line and engaged the stasis field. 

"Nurse Maona, go through the medical records here and see if there are any compatible hosts here that can keep the symbiont alive until a new host gets here.I will let you handle that end of it, as well as the symbiont.This is something you need to learn anyway as a physician.Besides, you are probably the best expert here when it comes to Trill symbionts.Nurse Teira, contact Captain Jaworski and I don't care if you ruin his beauty sleep.See if he can get Starfleet off its laurels and see how fast they can get a new host here.Tell him Priority One Medical request on my authorization."

Dr. Ol'yar went to the chair in his office and began to pour through the medical files of the people of Starbase Thirteen.Five minutes later, he fell asleep. 

Nurse Maona entered the office the next morning and found the doctor was still asleep.After briefly checking the life signs of the symbiont, she woke the doctor.A gentle nudge woke the doctor and he woke up with a jolt.

"Any results from your research?"Dr. Ol'yar asked.

"Not good, Doctor.There are only two medically compatible hosts here on Starbase Thirteen.One is Lieutenant Derran Kings of Earth; the other is Ensign Jana Matheson, also of Earth.Lieutenant Kings is stationed here on Starbase Thirteen, Ensign Matheson is on her way to Beta Brahe."

"Order them both in here immediately."

Aye, aye, Doctor."

Dr. Ol'yar now had another difficult task.He had to inform the miners that the Makar host was dead.

, , ,

The two-toned beep kept tugging at her sleepy brain.After a couple of minutes, a sleepy-eyed Ensign Matheson saw that the terminal in her room had an incoming message screen on.She ordered the computer to play the message.The face on the display screen showed an unfamiliar face.She also saw it was 0230. 

"Ensign Matheson here," she groggily retorted, "I was asleep!" 

"My apologies, Ensign Matheson.This is Nurse Maona calling on behalf of Dr. Kora Ol'yar, the Chief Medical Officer here on Starbase Thirteen.Please report to the infirmary immediately."

"Excuse me, but it's 0230...and I would like to get some sleep before I leave."

"Ensign, that is an order.This is a life-or-death medical emergency and we need you."

"Ok already!Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Be here at 0300.Infirmary out."

What kind of medical emergency could require me way out here?She ordered a raktajino from the replicator and sipped the beverage.The powerful jolt of Klingon caffeine began to wake her up from her semi-conscious state.She quickly put on her uniform and once satisfied with her appearance, she instructed the computer to give her directions to the Infirmary.Ensign Matheson could not figure for the life of her why this doctor needed her.She left her quarters and headed to the other side of the starbase.

, , ,

"We have a huge problem, Ensign."Dr. Ol'yar stated.Ensign Matheson noted the weary sadness in his eyes.The kind of weary sadness grown from a lifetime of the responsibility of saving lives.Dr. Ol'yar had been fighting death and disease for a long time, in fact, well over half a century.She wondered what kind of life-or-death emergency required her. 

"Why me?"

"Let me explain."The Doctor spoke, "Unknown to you, a medical emergency occurred on K34 in the mining colony a couple of days ago.Their medical facilities are unable to deal with the injuries the chief engineer suffered in an EPS conduit rupture.That's why he's here."

"Oh, I get it, I must have some rare blood factor or something that can save his life."She said."I would be happy to..."

The doctor cut her off with a gesture."Ensign, I wish it were that simple.The victim was a Trill.Unfortunately, the host body died during emergency surgery.We managed save the symbiont and it is currently in stasis, but will only be alive for about 16 more hours unless we get it into a new host.That means we need a temporary host, and there are only two medically compatible people here on this starbase."

"Now wait just a damned minute here!"Ensign Matheson's eyes grew wide with alarm."Donating a small tissue sample or blood is one thing, but putting an alien being inside my body is something else entirely!"She instinctively knew what he was asking.

"Be quiet a minute!"The doctor commanded."The problem I have is twofold; one is that the Trill homeworld is four days away at maximum warp.Starfleet also has informed me that the soonest they can get a suitable host here is three to four days at maximum warp.The symbiont obviously won't last long.That's where you come in.You can keep the symbiont alive in you for about four days before the joining becomes irreversible.A suitable host will be here by then."

"And the second problem is?"

"You are the only hope left for the Deenax symbiont."The surgeon stated.

"You want to transplant the Trill symbiont in me on a temporary basis then?"She responded with a mix of surprise and amusement."Doc, you better talk to the other candidate.In case you haven't heard, I am on my way to Karpov Psychiatric Institute to get some circuits in my brain fixed."

"I did.His name was Lieutenant Derran Kings, and he flatly refused."

Matheson laughed."Maybe Starfleet ought to send you to Beta Brahe with me."

"Believe me, I would not consider you for this procedure if I had access to another host candidate.I don't have that luxury, and neither does Deenax.Unless you consent to the joining within the next few hours, we will lose the Deenax symbiont as well."

Dr. Ol'yar then began to explain the procedure and risks to Ensign Matheson.As the doctor talked, Ensign Matheson noticed the three miners just outside the doctor's office.They must be friends of the Trill.The three looked exhausted and battle-weary, especially the Bajoran woman.Do they know their friend is dead?Do they even know what I am doing in here?They look awfully confused.They probably wondered what Lieutenant Kings was doing here as well.

"What if I refuse?"

"I will ask Lieutenant Kings again, but I doubt he will change his mind.He cited religious reasons for his refusal.He firmly believes his faith will not allow such a joining.Like it or not, it is his right under Federation law.In all probability, Deenax would die unless you consent.Please also remember Ensign, this only temporary.When the new host gets here, I will remove the symbiont from you and transplant it into the new host."

"Okay, you win.What about Karpov and my orders Doctor?Their shuttle will be here at 1200"

"Let me take care of Karpov and Starfleet.It's amazing what a Priority One Medical emergency can do to streamline Starfleet bureaucracy." he replied with a wicked grin."Go back and get some rest.You will need it and so will I. be here at 1100."

Jana Matheson walked back to her temporary quarters in total amazement at the recent turn of events.She wondered how she was somehow making a habit of always being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

, , ,

Ensign Matheson stood at the anteroom to the infirmary at 1100 as ordered.She was very uneasy about this procedure, yet something inside her compelled her to accept the symbiont to save its life.Jana discovered that she didn't have what it would take to tell Dr. Ol'yar that she refused consent.Though the thought of having an alien mind, let alone the symbiont itself in her body frightened her, she just could not say 'no' to someone in need.Isn't saving lives one of the reasons Starfleet existed?Dr. Ol'yar and another his Trill nurse came into the infirmary.Jana couldn't help but notice the whole scene was like some surreal dream, but only in real life.

"Please come with me, Ensign Matheson," the nurse said as she took her nervous patient into the operating theatre.She saw Dr. Ol'yar was at the ready to begin the procedure.I can't believe that this is happening.Yet, something compels me.It's like a voice inside me says 'this is a good and noble thing you do' and don't worry. Her mind seemed to be a spectator to this, and there was a strange sense of detachment, like looking at a holovid in the LCARS.She continued to see her world from this strange perspective as she was laid down on the table and prepped.She saw the sterifield slabs rising from the table.She then felt cold metal on the right side of her neck followed by a brief hiss.

She woke up feeling totally different now.Deenax is here inside with me.I hear him.Correction: her.I am now a woman.It was interesting to still feel her femininity, but there were also the male experiences of Deenax.It feels so weird; yet, I have to admit I enjoy a sense of calmness and purpose I have never felt before in my life.She began to explore the memories of Makar.Some of the memories were painful.She also felt Deenax's love for a Bajoran woman named Pazet Deela.Deela would be destroyed to see me in a female body.

"Ensign Deenax.Wake up."A slurred voice was reaching through the fog of the anaesthetic.Deenax?Her mind began to realize what was going on. Her eyes finally began to focus and saw the faces of the doctor and the nurse. She also saw the miners. There are my friends Lev and Dr. Devlin.

Pazet stepped out from behind Dr. Ol'yar. Jana gasped. "Deela...!" she began to say, but she stopped when she heard her female voice saying the words.Pazet backed away from her.

"Deela!"A tear fell from Jana's eye.

, , ,

Dr. Ol'yar was making his mid-shift rounds when his commbadge beeped.

"Dr. Ol'yar, you have a priority message in your office."Nurse Teira said.He went into his office and ordered on the LCARS to open the message.

"Please state your name and authorization"

"Kora Ol'yar, authorization eight six sigma one."The Federation crest disappeared from the screen and the face of Captain Jaworski appeared on the screen.

"We have a problem, doctor.Your shipment is delayed."

"Delayed?"Dr. Ol'yar exploded into the comm. "We need to get that new host here yesterday!The temporary host is unsuitable for a permanent joining."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but it's those damned Orion pirates," reported the gray-haired visage of Captain Jaworski, "They attacked and disabled the long-range shuttle with the host.They stole the medical supplies we were sending to Starbase 13.They were without engines for about a day.They are heading here at maximum warp."

"Do you know that temporary host is on her way to Beta Brahe?I need that host here in 48 hours.

"I'm sorry doctor, but the new host will only be a day late," replied Captain Jaworski.

"Computer: end message."

, , ,

Ensign Deenax nearly exploded.This was not the kind of thing she expected.She then calmed down and began crying.Nurse Teira came in with her evening meal.I feel so betrayed, and so trapped.She was now seriously questioning her wisdom.Calm down, the voice of Makar said gently.We will get through this.After nearly devouring her meal, she went back to sleep.

Dr. Ol'yar came back in the next day and informed Jana that the replacement host will arrive tomorrow, leaving a window of 24 hours to remove and transplant the symbiont into the new host.Dr. Ol'yar was not expecting her reply.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Ol'yar, but we must respectfully decline consent.We wish to remain joined," Jana Deenax said with the conviction that left Dr. Ol'yar open-mouthed and aghast.

, , ,

A defeated Dr. Ol'yar sat at his desk.He spent the last two days trying to convince them (is it 'them' or 'her' now?) that to remain joined for another twenty-four hours, the joining becomes irreversible.Nurse Teira had never seen him looking so sad and exhausted.

"Computer, access Chief Medical Officer log, Dr. Kora Ol'yar authorization phi seven one beta.Record entry.Stardate 39981.2-Ensign Jana Matheson voluntarily accepted to be a temporary host for the Deenax symbiont when the critically injured Makar host body begins to fail on 39978.6.Although a suitable host candidate from the Trill homeworld would arrive tonight, the Deenax symbiont declined to be removed.Lt. Derran Kings of Earth, the only other medically (and certainly more psychologically suitable) candidate for the Deenax symbiont than Ensign Matheson was available, he flatly refused to be joined, even for a temporary period.

"I am deeply concerned about this particular joining.I do not think a host that is on her way to the Karpov Institute is a suitable candidate for Deenax.However, both the Deenax symbiont and Ensign Matheson refuse consent to allow the Deenax symbiont to be transplanted, even though there is no danger at this stage to either if the symbiont is transplanted into another host. 

I know I could file a protest of this joining, but it is pointless.Federation and Trill law specifically outlaw nonconsensual surgery.Time is already against me.The two have been joined now for almost three full days now.Unless they consent within the next 20-24 hours, the joining will become irreversible.

"Dr. Kora Ol'yar, Chief Medical Officer, Starbase 13.End recording and store."

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.miniclan.org/tigris/anachronisms.html



	2. The Guardians of Stone

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By Tigris Euphrates,

and Sapph Blackstone

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, Sapph Blackstone and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# 

# Chapter Two

## The Guardians of Stone

San Francisco is one of the few cities on earth where you can still get a feel of what earth was like long before the human race gained the reach of the stars. Some even say that Zefrem Cochrane had friends in the city and he spent a lot of his life there before the third world war. The streets are narrow and lined with rows of tall houses built right up next to one another, some of them over four hundred fifty years old. Its streets are filled with trolleys and cable cars - like some living museum to the history of public transit. On its horizon are the great glass buildings of the Starfleet Academy. The sunlight glinted from those massive structures in beams, filling the city with rainbows.

Aria watched with a distant frown. As she watched her home loom larger and larger before her eyes, her heart was troubled. There was a rush of air as the shuttle's pilot landed her just outside of Starfleet Academy, and the passengers, mostly students, some professors, and any number of civilians began to disembark. Gathering her satchel over her shoulder, she followed suit, stepping into the sunlight. She tossed her raven colored hair with blue highlights in the breeze.

"Aria!" A familiar voice shouted. She looked up to see a young man in a red uniform running to her. Aria smiled for a moment - relived a little, but the feeling was short lived when the memory of what she had learned flooded back over her.

"Hi Jack." She tried to muster a smile, but only succeeded in about half of what she wanted.

The young man, while having before been all smiles, read the look in her eyes, and his smile faded. "What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Oh nothing..." She started to say, but added; "I just learned something that will screw up my thesis."

"Wait a minute! You never even told what your thesis was!" he protested, smiling again. They turned, walking toward the academy.

"Twentieth century earth - that it was the pivotal point in history that changed the destiny of the human race." She explained.

"What did you find?"

"I'll show you later. Let's not talk about it in the open."

He stopped, and gave her a long look. "You're serious."

"Oh now, don't dramatize Jack. This is just a minor setback. I'll have everything ready for term."

"I always knew you would." The young man said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and drawing her close, wanting to touch her light creamy chestnut colored skin. Aria, however, became uncomfortable and pushed him away.

"I've got to go..." she complained, turning and hurrying away into the evening's setting sun.

Jack stood back, dumbfounded.

, , ,

The chronometer on the wall read "02:00", as Aria realized she was getting absolutely no sleep. There was a red light on the comm panel that was blinking, indicating that Jack had left her a message - several perhaps. She simply couldn't think about Jack right now. There was something eating at her that was so shocking she couldn't sleep a wink.

She turned back to the PADD by her bed that held her thesis paper. She went back to it again.

"Just before the outbreak of the Third World War, what was once bitterly referred to as the 'Second Eugenics War,' a world-renowned chemical biologist by the name of Anton Sevarius helped the government of Mordred - what was once the urban cultural center of Saudi Arabia before Colonel Thomas Green's coup - design several races of warriors superior to the average human in many aspects. These biological constructs consisted of the ultra-durable mutate hordes, the dog packs, the Nessan wave-riders, and even the fearsome vat-grown cybernetic Wyverns. The mutates, genetic mixtures of human, various jungle cat strains, vampire bat and electric eel DNA, were the ultimate terror-soldier; as smart as any man, loyal to Green's new world order, fast, able to fly, and stronger than the average human. 

"The dog packs were a different matter. To make them, Sevarius and his subordinates took the typical canine and infused it with a human's genetic structure, thus making a beast with a canine's strength and vicious brutality, while giving it the ability to wield weapons like vibro-blades, edged weapons, and even simple firearms. Clustered in packs of five or more dogs, depending on the situation, they were controlled by a single human leader. Used efficiently, the dog-packs were renowned for their patrolling and anti-rebellion abilities, making it near impossible for resistance cells to form.

"The Nessan wave-riders were the sea-borne destroyers of Green's armada. Quick lightly armored, difficult to hit, and loaded for all manners of bear, these submergible creatures received their slang names from the ancient legend of Loch Ness of Scotland. Equipped with numerous torpedo launchers, rail-gun technology, a crew of ten, and it's own natural attributes, these destroyers ripped through the fleets of the Alliance.

"The genetically-created, cybernetically altered Wyverns of Green's personal armies were, by far, the most frightening of any of Sevarius' creations, however. Nearly half the size of a Defiant-class starship and with natural armor tougher than titanium, alone these creatures were formidable as airborne assault platforms. However, when armed with energy lances and blades larger than the typical Andorian and sharper than a Klingon bat'leth, they would be nigh invulnerable. To make these flying lizards even more dangerous, they were cybernetically enhanced with adrenal stimulants, bionic implants and a virtual arsenal of weaponry. Their weaponry consisted of hand-to-hand weapons; rail guns built into their bone structures, claws half the size of a human laced with titanium, lasers built into their arms, machineguns. They also carried a nearly limitless amount of ammunition.

"Thankfully, all of these genetic monstrosities were expensive to produce, and Green still had to rely heavily on the typical human armed forces. However, these monsters have become synonymous reminders of a past the human race has tried so hard to forget.

"While the Eastern Coalition was undoubtedly the most abusive and territorial of the two sides, the World Alliance was hardly morally perfect. There are documented cases inside various members of the World Alliance of apparently vat-grown creatures comparable in size, ferocity, appearance, and fighting skill to the mutates of the Coalition. But, where the mutates were cold, merciless murderers heedless of all life, the genetic constructs of the Alliance fought with honor, trading their lives for the humans they protected whenever it was required. The Japanese ascribed them to the demi-god guardians of old Shintoism, the British and Americans to angels sent from Heaven. However, there is significantly less evidence that these 'angels' existed, than there is that Sevarius' constructs existed.

"In fact, it has been rumored that Sevarius created the Alliance's angelic defenders, for twice the price that he created the Coalition's Wyverns. It is further rumored that Sevarius' unscrupulous nature led him to design genetic terrors such as viruses, more creatures of legend and the like for private interests, such as self-serving corporate entities and the exceedingly wealthy.

"However, both the Coalition and Alliance discovered Sevarius' treachery and had him terminated by government assassins in relatively short order. However, the repercussions of his work up to that point were well-seen; for the first time since the Romans, Britain was invaded. The United States was wiped off the face of the map by the Wyvern Corps in it's entirety. The Wyvern Corps was obliterated in and of itself in the States' last-ditch attempt to defend itself, by detonating fifty-plus thermonuclear devices at the same time all across the landscape. The countries of the former USSR fell to Green's war machine, as did northern Africa, all the way down to Uganda, Rwanda and Zaire. It was shortly after these events that the Alliance simply gave up and bathed as much of the Coalition's holdings as was possible in nuclear fire. The Coalition, shortly before it was obliterated, launched it's own nuclear cache at the Alliance's holdings, as will be investigated further into this thesis.

"In summation, because of events set in motion by Sevarius' creations, six-hundred million people were swallowed in nuclear fire."

She put down the PADD for a moment, thinking, and then continued.

"If not for this one man's lust for money, the entire confrontation might not have occurred, and humanity might never have really awoken to what it was doing to itself for centuries to come. A background check on this individual reveals very little, but when reviewing some of the news broadcasts of the period, one discovers...."

...and this was where she had ended it. Once more she turned the bedside monitor towards her, and watched the video reel once again.

"This is Travis Marshall reporting to you live from Times Square which appears to have been besieged by... MONSTERS! This shocking footage was shot only moments ago!"

Engrossed, she watched as a shaky amateur photographer caught - for a split second - the strangest sight she had ever seen: a series of large animals with bat-like wings making a beeline out of sight.

She had ordered the computer to replay it several times. However, she stopped now - and turned to the LCARS system. "Computer, how many mentions are there of these creatures in known records for that period of time?"

"Specify time parameters. There is a steady trickle of reports throughout known history until a few years after the initial formation of the Earth Star Alliance."

She stared at the ceiling, holding her arms behind her head. "Speculation - why did the reports stop? People still claim to see the Loch Ness Monster or alligators in the sewers to this very day."

"Unknown."

"That is so strange." She muttered to herself, staring up at the ceiling. Outside her window in the dark she could see the moon, sparkling with the light of millions its millions of inhabitants.

, , ,

Cadet Jack Canmore looked around a little before entering the holodeck. It was dark. There was a little moon overhead - to which he was grateful for as the door closed and vanished behind him. As he looked around, he realized he could hear Aria's voice.

"Can you enhance the image any more?"

"Insufficient visual information." The computer complained in a monotone way.

"Okay... let's assume this thing is as tall as me, that's a good place to start."

Jack walked toward the sound. The floor was black, but in the moonlight he could make out a shape ahead of him. It was like a shadow given form, but he could not determine it's shape.

"Hi Jack." Aria's voice said.

"What did you learn in Paris?"

"Not much." She said, appearing in the moonlight in front of him from what appeared to be fog. Jack rubbed his arms - it was cold in here. "It's what I didn't learn that bothers me the most."

"Why?"

"Anton Sevarius. I went through every historical record, text and video I could find at Federation Headquarters, and do you know how much I found? Dick. He is a name without a past."

Jack was catching her drift. "You'd think a figure like that from our history would be more researched."

"That is why he made the perfect term paper, but there is nothing - NOTHING." She emphasized, waving her hands about.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, nodding to the holodeck.

"I may not have learned anything about Dr. Sevarius, but I found news broadcasts from reputable news organizations claiming large demon-like creatures were living in big cities - even helping people."

"That's ludicrous nonsense."

"Is it? Similar reports go all the way back to the beginning of recorded time. There are mentions from New York, San Francisco, Philadelphia, Paris, London, the list goes on and on. Mass hysteria about the same thing?"

"But that doesn't happen today." Jack retorted.

"That's what is so weird. It all stopped suddenly sometime around the formation of the Earth Star Alliance, after all these thousands of years!"

Jack smiled at her, looking down at the ghostly form that the computer had generated before them. "Looks mean. I'd sure hate to meet one without a phaser."

"They may not be all bad."

"How can you say that? Look at that..."

The young woman looked down at a PADD, and started quoting numbers. "145 people saved from a hotel fire in 2003 in front of a crowd of at least fifty witnesses. A banquet hall full of some 500 people was rescued from a hostage situation when a hostile organization threatened a group that supported these creatures. There is a story of a small city in Japan where the law enforcement was composed of the creatures, and had a nil crime rate in a country which had an enormous crime wave during the years before Japan was sunk into the sea until modern times. They even tell stories of them protecting police officers, capturing criminals..."

Jack was laughing. "All right Aria, but how are you going to prove it?"

"I can't." She said. "Without some solid evidence."

Jack approached her and kissed her forehead once before leaving. He was smiling, but she could tell he didn't believe her. She turned back to the computer-generated apparition. "Shut it off, computer." All at once the familiar lines of the holodeck grin were seen, and Aria sighed in the sense of familiarity it gave her.

"Computer - what is the most recent dated sighting of these things?"

"The last sighting of the creatures known as Gargoyles occurred outside New Sacramento, California heading towards the mountains."

Aria raised and eyebrow. "Which mountains?"

, , ,

With a pair of regulation hiking boots and a small satchel of things on her belt, she hiked up a poorly my trail, following a set of readings on her tricorder. In this century earth was practically paradise - there weren't many places here you had to worry about being hurt, but this was badlands country. She was a little afraid. What student in their right mind would go this far for their thesis? She was willing to bet that very few of the other Starfleet officers went through this much to graduate. Aria stopped and wondered what on earth pushed her inside to become such on over achiever - probably just stubborn. Cursing herself for being out of her mind, her tricorder registered a cave opening along the path she was walking. Amazing, isn't it? This whole land at one time was bathed in nuclear fire, and now it's peaceful and covered with green.

She approached the cave and without a moment's hesitation let herself in. With a handlamp, she searched the walls. Her intuition was screaming there was something here. There HAD to be. She desperately wanted some answers.

Her tricorder was spitting out an analysis of the cave, which consisted of mostly igneous rock - molten magma that had poured out of the San Andreas Fault when the old Sacramento was laid waste with nuclear bombardment. People avoided this area for that reason, although the radioactivity had long since been neutralized - it wasn't exactly picnic ground. The tricorder was also registering signs of recent habitation - THAT puzzled her. She began following these traces. Several hundred meters below her was an underground river and a large network of caves. There were residual radioactivity traces in here, but well below the danger level. There was one firm life sign in here, but it was too vague to attempt...

The ground gave out beneath her. Dust filled the air, and suddenly Aria was flying through space...

, , ,

Water was being poured on her face when she dizzily found herself propped up against one wall. Every possible muscle and bone in her body ached. She was dizzy and it was too dark for her to see anything. The only part of her body that did not hurt was her ears - they worked quite well, all things considered. She could hear something... or someone... moving around in the cave. She felt the person moving her leg, wrapping cloth around it - whoever it was, they were trying to help her.

"Who are you?" she inquired in a shaky voice.

"You're awake - good." A deep masculine voice replied. "It was getting just a little lonely down here."

"Why?" Aria asked, incredulously. "Are you all alone down here?"

"Yes, until you found your way down here."

"Why are you here?"

"I've been basically sealed in here. My grandparents parents sealed us in here, but the radioactivity made them all sterile, and so we've been slowly dying out."

Aria groaned, trying in vain to find a more comfortable position to rest. "I got .to get back to the academy - to sickbay."

"Not while I'm about - you're too bruised up to move and have a broken leg. Coming here was very, very stupid, Cadet."

She snorted. "So I hit a cave-in, big deal. I'll still find what I was looking for if that means coming by later."

The other seemed caught off guard by this, and paused for a moment before saying, "What exactly were you looking for?"

"I'm doing some research on some unexplained phenomena of twenty first century. I want to get to the heart of the matter -it'll look great on my final paper."

The other sighed. "Well, I guess you found something."

All at once her arrogant demeanor vanished. "What... what do you mean?" She felt around for her handlamp, and found that it had been returned to the small satchel at her side.

She turned it on. Her eyes widened. She screamed in terror.

Before her was the most terrifying apparition she had ever seen. It had horns, fangs, claws, and bat-like wings and tail. It's every joint had a barb on it. It took several minutes before she controlled her fear enough to begin to arrest the desire to scream. She had her light trained on his face, and he was shielding his eyes with one paw. She covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the desire to scream any longer, as she drank in his features. Beyond his terrifying exterior he appeared strangely... human. The longer she looked at him, the more human he became. His skin was tinted slightly blue, but otherwise he seemed light medium built man of about her age with sharp elven features and with ears longer and more pointed than a Vulcan. He wore a pair of leather breeches, which were well worn but well washed also. There was a thick belt around his waist with a small cloth satchel on it.

She stumbled a little on her broken leg. Suddenly, the other reached out in concern. "Here, you shouldn't be trying to walk on that." He carefully helped her back down against the wall.

Aria groaned a little. "You're one of those creatures from the news report in 1998."

"News report?"

"May, 1998 - creatures attacked the police tower and an old cathedral in downtown Manhattan. I read the reports."

"I am... related to those involved. That was five generations ago. Only they did not attack, the humans attacked us."

Aria stopped. Reaching into her satchel, she pressed a button on her tricorder.

"Why did they attack you?"

For the next hour and a half, she interviewed her... unusual witness. Part of what he told her was personal experience, and part of it was family history. Eventually, the two were sitting side by side talking like old school buddies.

"After the humans and the aliens created their great alliance, we became afraid of being annihilated without any offspring to carry on our species, and went into hiding. They all died slowly, and then I was alone. I've been alone for many years now. My kind dies with me." Finally, the creature sighed deeply and looked at her leg. He was changing the subject. "I don't know how long I can keep you here."

"Well, I intend to catch the evening shuttle back to the bay."

He looked at her. "It's the middle of the night now."

"Oh." she sighed. "I guess I'll have to use a transporter credit."

"These walls are many meters thick, and even I can't dig out the pile of rubble which I pulled you out of."

"You've never seen a transporter beam have you?" she laughed.

He did not laugh, but fingered something hanging on a leather strip around his neck. "You can take me out of here?"

She pressed her comm badge. "San Francisco control, medical emergency! Transport two immediately to San Francisco general!" She then reached out her hand and grabbed his paw as the world began to swirl and turn blue. She whispered to him in a buddy-buddy way. "...That way I don't have to use a transporter credit."

Out of the swirls came a shriek, and Aria realized that one of the nurses could see her companion. When the materialization sequence ended about two seconds later, she put up a hand. "It's okay! He's my friend!"

They were in a transporter room attached to the hospital emergency wing. Aria was offered a stretcher, but declined, choosing instead to lean on her winged compatriot. In the bright hospital light, Aria wondered at his distinctly light blue shaded leathery skin. He was wincing at the bright light.

The nurse who had screamed relaxed. "Now I've seen just about everything."

"What happened, Cadet?" the duty nurse inquired. 

"Took a fall mountain climbing." It was a half-truth, but her friend said nothing. "Luckily he found me. I think my leg is broken."

The doctor took a device and began to clean and seal the abrasions in her skin. "What's your names?" Aria was laid on a table in the center of the office.

"Cadet Aria Maza, sir." She replied automatically. "Doing some field research for my thesis." The duty nurse turned to the other.

"My kind have no names." He replied sternly.

The nurse nodded, understanding. "What's your thesis, Cadet?"

She smiled conspiratorially at the creature. "Him."

The nurse nodded again. "Good topic. I'd like to read it when you're finished."

"No problem."

"What planet are you from, sir?" The duty officer inquired.

He looked at the nurse inquiringly for a moment. "Here." He winked at Aria.

"I've never heard of anything like your people. It's my job to be trained in many race's medicine."

"I'm not surprised. There aren't many of us." He replied automatically. "We have a problem with infertility."

"Mind if the nurses take a look? We might have a few things for infertility here in San Francisco that your people might not have." Aria suggested.

"Yeah, not a problem." The duty nurse nodded. "When I've got the cadet all patched up. Do you know what caused it?"

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Radiation exposure."

She smiled. "Yep, we can help with that."

"If I may, you humans are very different from the ones my mother told me about." He said conversationally, as the doctor was scanning Aria's leg.

"Hairline fracture of the femur." She reported, changing laser tools.

"Humans have changed a lot since Vulcans first landed here." Aria said. "Humans have learned to get along better with one another, and in harmony with hundreds of other alien races."

One of the other nurses - the one that had screamed - noted; "Once you hear a reassuring voice, it's easier to adapt to someone new."

He nodded.

"Good as new." The duty nurse smiled. "Be a little generous about putting weight on that leg for a few days and be a little more careful next time."

"Yes sir." Aria nodded.

The nurse turned to the blue colored male next to her. "Be so good as to let her lean on you for a while, alright?"

He nodded again. "My pleasure."

The nurse leaned over her patient once more, and looked at Aria, and licked her lips, indicating at the creature with her eyes. Aria blinked once or twice, and giggled like a little girl.

The doctor motioned for him to sit on an adjacent bed against the wall. He seemed nervous, but relaxed as the doctor punched away at her tricorder. She looked at it, puzzled for several minutes.

"What is it?" Aria asked, standing by the bed, sparing her leg.

"His DNA, internal organs, even reproductive system... very similar to humans. A few introns have been activated, but your DNA profile could almost pass for a human male." She paused. Aria and her friend's eyes met. The nurse continued. "Yep, you've been irradiated, but it's not life threatening. Nurse, Hydronolin, 350 cc's. Looks like you were pretty young when this happened."

"I was the youngest it affected. I was the last one conceived."

The doctor touched the spray to his shoulder. "Not if I can help it." She said, determinably. "I'm going to give you a month's supply of this, and I want you to use one of these every night before you go to bed."

"What is it?"

"Hydronolin blocks radioactive residue in your cells and rebuilds your genetic code. You'll be able to impregnate any of your own kind with a few weeks, but I'm keeping you on it for a month to be safe. I want to see you again after that for a checkup. I'd suggest staying away from..." she glanced momentarily at Aria, but tried to hide it. However, he followed the glance. "Interspecies relationships for a few years yet. If you do decide to pursue a relationship of that kind, I suggest you consider artificial insemination. Many I take a genetic sample for my own records?"

He looked Aria, his cheeks flushing a little bit violet colored. "Ummm... perhaps later."

The nurse nodded, and assembled his prescription.

"That's it?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well," the nurse smiled. "I can't provide the female - that's your job. Other than that, you're done here."

Aria laughed. The creature blushed even more. "Lay off a bit, sir - I don't think he's had even a friend in... a long time." She winked at him.

, , ,

Once outside the hospital, he was looking up at the moon in awe.

"Kinda trashy, eh? I mean, last I heard twelve million people live up there."

"I was born in those caves, I've never seen the moon before."

"But you know what a moon is." She deduced.

"Oh yes, my clan taught me science, language - anything they could get their paws on."

"What are your people called?"

"Gargoyles."

"Inaccurate." Aria stated flatly.

"What?"

"A Gargoyle is a rainspout, the more appropriate term in Gothic architecture would be a 'grotesque'. But... if that's the name your people choose, I won't argue. Would you mind if I gave YOU a name?"

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's a gift." She explained.

He nodded his approval. "What name? My kind normally do not use names."

"I got to have something. What name do you want?" she asked, baffled. For the life of her, she could not think of a single name for a Gargoyle.

"I know nothing about names." He protested. "Names are a human tradition."

Aria was silent, unable to think of a reply. They walked through the city streets under the moonlight. The streetlights lit the streets in a pleasant glow.

Finally, she changed the subject. "How long have Gargoyles lived on earth?"

"We were created in the beginning to protect the humans. I was taught that as a hatchling. That was... ten thousand years ago."

She nodded. "Wow. The doctor said you're almost human."

"We too are Terrans, but as brothers we have not learned to get along well through our histories. That is why my people fled during the coming of the aliens."

Aria paused in mid-step. "I've always wondered why only one race evolved from humanity... If what you say is true, revealing you to the world could change the course of human history..."

He nodded. "We have tried over and over to make friends with you humans, but have successively failed."

"Then how can you trust me?" she asked, baffled.

"What other choice have I? I am the last of my kind. Sevarius saw to that four hundred years ago. Without me, my people die. I pray the Goddess placed you in my lap with wisdom."

Aria was stunned. Her jaw fell slightly, as she looked slightly up into his eyes. In the streetlights, she could see his eyes... they were a deep green. The Gargoyle touched her chin with one talon, gently brushing away a lock of her hair.

"Why did that doctor smile at me so?" he inquired.

She found herself laughing a little. "Once she adjusted to seeing you, found you attractive. I can't say I blame her."

They resumed walking. "Do not humans find us terrifying?"

"Some do." She shrugged. "Then we get used to you, and you start seeing the beauty."

The Gargoyle nodded. "Humanity has definitely matured then."

It was Aria's turn to blush. "I can't speak for all humanity..."

Her comment was cut off, and she felt the Gargoyle paused, tugging gently on her sleeve as he did. She stopped and turned to him. She looked at him with a curious look on her features. Slowly, he reached down and kissed her.

Aria was stunned, closed her eyes, hardly daring to move. His lips were so... warm.

He broke after a moment, and smiled.

"Ah... Adam." She barely breathed.

"What?"

"I'll name you Adam." She explained, a little dizzy.

He smiled at this. "I have adjusted to you too, Aria."

"Uh..." she stammered, startled. "Thanks... I think."

"Will you help me?" he asked, softly, taking her hands in his paws.

She took a long breath. "I've never denied anyone who asked me for help."

"Will you help me?" he asked again, slower.

"I just said I would."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled, turning to lead him down the streets.

Her dorm was in a well-kept flat on the outskirts of San Francisco in a three-level house on a block of homes built together like vertical pancakes. "Who is it?" a voice inquired.

"It's Aria."

The door clicked, and she opened it. "That was the computer. It's okay, everyone else is in bed. My family were able to get me this flat before moving to New Tokyo, and so everyone else kinda looks to me as the one in charge of this place."

"Your parents are wealthy?"

"Money doesn't exist anymore, Adam." She explained. "The land belongs to the city of San Francisco, and the building belongs to the Historical District Housing Commission. It's a kinda bureaucratic system, but it sure got rid of poverty. The Federation has plenty of assets to pay for most everything it needs, is democratic in its structure, and exists to serve the people. My parents are just better at dealing with the paperwork than others."

He nodded. "Then who owns me?"

"No one. You're a sentient being. Starfleet is based here in San Francisco because it's the seat of the idea of rights for all sentient beings. The concept was based here about a hundred years ago when the Klingon Empire was on its knees. There are busts on United Nations Plaza of such people like Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., Rosalyne Montgomery, Spock of Vulcan, and Chancellor Gorkon of Q'onos. They were immortalized because of their roles in establishing the idea that all sentient, reasoning beings deserve respect and justice regardless of ethnicity, gender or sexual orientation, or world of origin (respectively)."

"I knew of Dr. King, but once again I am amazed at the progress humans have made."

"Anyhow, I have most of the passwords for this place. I can lock the door to my room and people won't bother you - You did mention you slept days. (I have class tomorrow at 07:00). No one will disturb you."

Touching the key to turn on the light as they entered her room.

"Good. I am very... vulnerable by day. I thank you for the forethought," he paused for a moment, looking at her. She closed the door and locked it. "Are you sure you would help me?"

"Look Adam, there on the table."

There was a medal sitting there in a transparent aluminum case, with her name on the bottom - 'Aria Maza - honorable mention in Sentient Rights'.

"I won that from the Federation council on Sentient Rights for starting my own campaign to collect personal items and volunteers to help out the Bajorans when the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor. I even spent two years there as a volunteer myself. We rebuilt cities, and gave medical help to small beaten children..." she paused, sniffling. Adam noted tears welling up in her eyes. It took a few moments for her to collect herself. "The Galaxy still needs heroes, Adam."

"You are a protector - like myself."

She smiled. "Yes. I would give my life for others."

The Gargoyle noted her serious tone, and considered her for a long moment. He touched her eye to brush away a stray tear that had escaped her attention. She looked directly at him.

"I wish I were like you." She added.

"But... why?" he asked, puzzled.

"I saw the way you picked me up, and the videos from the 1990s, your kind are very strong. You have wings, claws, and fangs... If I were a Gargoyle I'd live to protect and defend people that aren't fortunate to live on a paradise like Earth. It's the least I can do to give back to life which was so kind to me in the first place."

Sighing heavily, he reached into the small satchel on his belt, and withdrew a small object.

"What's that?"

"You gave me two gifts, a name and your oath of help giving life to my kind, it is all I can do in return."

Gently, he placed the object around her neck. It glimmered brightly, seemingly casting a soft green glow. It tingled against her skin.

"Know this, Cadet Aria Maza, and see that you never forget this one thing if you hear nothing else I have said. Gargoyles live to protect - any Gargoyle who does not is corrupt. It is our purpose, our nature."

She nodded. "I will."

This time, it was her that initiated the kiss.

, , ,

She was awoken by the sound of someone ringing her at the door. "Aria? You awake?"

She moaned. "Yeah?"

"We missed you in class today. Having trouble with your thesis?"

She blinked. "No, I was in class yesterday."

"I know, I'm talking about today sweetheart. Did you sleep in?"

She sighed, and sat up. Her whole body felt strange. Managing to pry her eyelids open, she caught a look at chronometer - it was 20:35 hours the late afternoon. She turned to look out the window - the sun was just setting in the west out in the Pacific Ocean. "SHIT! I sure did!" she replied.

Her roommate laughed. "The computer said you brought someone home last night. A man?"

She closed her eyes, and replied in an annoyed tone. "What business is it of yours?"

"Sorry." The voice giggled. "We're having dinner soon, if you feel up to it. I also heard you'd injured yourself last night, so I told the administrators you were staying home for a day to recuperate. They said you were stressed after getting back from Paris, and to make sure you relaxed."

She smiled. "Thanks - you're a real friend Melissa."

"Don't mention it - what are friends for?" The line shut off.

Well, that was enough lounging around, she'd decided. She didn't know why she'd slept for so long, but was certain she'd have to see the nurse at SF General about this weird feeling she was having. He skin felt tingly somehow, she was having trouble feeling one of her finger, and was having strange sensations up and down her back. Maybe it was that fall she took yesterday...or the sex. Yeah, she decided - it was probably the sex. Adam wasn't half bad... for a former virgin - he was slow and gentle...

Without bothering to turn on the light, she stumbled gracelessly to her feet, nearly tripping over herself several times, finally making it to the sink. She pressed the water button on, began to splash water over her face a few times, and then turned the water off again. She began to walk towards the shower, but found herself getting so dizzy she had to close her eyes and lean against the wall for support. She pressed herself into the shower out of pure habit, and start the cycle. She peeled away her torn clothing as the gentle hum of the sonic energy filled her body. The nurse had untied the bandages from her hurt leg the night before, so she felt the need to lean down and caress her thigh, her lower leg, her fetlocks...

Her brain suddenly halted dead in its tracks. Her eyes shot open. Since WHEN did she have fetlocks?

She looked down at her whole body. For the second time in twenty-four hours, she screamed.

"ARIA!!! ARIA!!! ARIA!!! WHAT'S WRONG?!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!! ARIA!!! ARIA!!!" her concerned roommates began to ring at her door.

There was a hiss as the manual override was released, and the cadets who shared the building with her strained to pull the door open on her own. The girl who made it inside first, rushed through the room, searching. When she found Aria in the shower, she too screamed.

Melissa, hearing the two girls making such ear-piercing noise, ran in after them. There, laying atop a heap of torn clothes, was... Aria... wasn't it?

"Oh my God..." she muttered.

She was deep lavender from head to toe, with the same dark black hair and blue highlights. Small two horns jutted from either side of her brow, her ears long and pointed. Her elbows and knees also sported barbed joints. Melissa leaned past the other girl for a closer look. Her eyes were still baby blue, and had those soft eye ridges and Native American features, but she had slanted eyes and bat-like wings with a black velvety lining on the back and three little fingers at their tips. She a long gecko-like tail, her hands were only four fingered, and sharply pointed like talons, same with her toes, except instead of a big toe, she had sharp fetlocks attached to the back of her ankle. She looked frightening, but Aria's face and voice were still there.

In addition, for the second time in twenty-four hours, Aria reappeared in the transporter room at SF general with a blanket thrown over her. Melissa was holding her down was covered in sets of three parallel cuts, most of which were bleeding. The triage nurse from the night before was rushed in and recognized her. The necklace was ripped off, and tossed aside as she was placed under and examining unit and sedated - it no longer shimmered, by was nothing more than a piece of black glass.

"Her genetic code itself has been slightly altered. No sign of contaminant... foreign organism... nothing!" the nurse was saying. "I might be able to reverse it if..."

, , ,

The hospital room was shrouded by darkness. It was a click at the window the roused Aria from her tears. A shadow stood before her, the moonlight providing a backlight.

"Thank God I found you." It was Adam's voice.

"Adam!" she cried softly. "What's happened to me?"

He gently approached her bed, shushed her and placed a paw in hers. "It's all right. I'm here now."

"The doctors tried everything, but they can't reverse it - let alone explain it! Did you do something?"

He sighed. "I may have, and seeing this has happened, therefore I feel a little responsible. I gave you a necklace, remember?" she nodded. "It was a gift-giving stone. It's designed to grant you your greatest desire when you put it on. I had saved it for an emergency, but when I last used that stone nothing happened. I had wished for companionship in my loneliness one night when I was very desperate and depressed. I was crushed when it did not work right away, but then you came, and I figured that I needed to give it to you."

She nodded. "I wanted it more than anything last night. What kind of technology is that?"

"It's magic."

Her jaw opened slightly.

"My family taught me magic as a hatchling, but unfortunately I cannot undo this, magic itself prevents me from doing so. Magic is like a living being, it has a will to survive. You gave it the design, it created the pattern, and now it will prevent anything - science or sorcery - from breaking that pattern." He sighed in explanation.

"I cut Melissa thirty nine times because I would hold onto her too tight as she tried to help me... because my finger are so... sharp." She said in a wallowing, self-loathing tone.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Aria was silent for a moment, looking at her four fingered paws, feeling the movement of them. "It's not your fault, you were trying your best to make a friend and weren't thinking. I understand. I was trying so hard to find out what was going on for my thesis I didn't even think about the dangers that might be involved. At least I'm still alive, I'm not permanently disabled or have to use prosthetic limbs." She sighed, looking up at Adam. "It's my fault too. Besides, life just happens this way sometimes. I'll adapt."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "You truly are a remarkable... woman."

She snorted. "This isn't a fairy tale, Adam, I've got to find a way to tell my parents, my professors at Starfleet Academy, my friends... They're not going to like magic as an answer."

"Then I will claim responsibility for this."

"That won't be necessary, Adam, but I would appreciate your help."

He nodded in affirmation. "So be it, but we must leave here before dawn."

"Why?"

"At dawn, you will see. I suspect you have seen it once already but have not known it."

"What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously.

The male Gargoyle climbed up on a table, to the window he had somehow manually opened. "I know this is asking for a lot after what has happened, but please trust me. I may save your life if you listen to me."

"Okay, if it's that serious, but this room is seventeen stories up."

"This I know." Without flinching, Adam walked out onto the stone ledge astride her window.

Cautiously, Aria swung her legs out of the bed, wrapping a hospital gown around her, but underneath her new wings, tying the two top ends together around her. On the ledge, Adam flared his bat-like wings, and began to explain.

"First you must learn to glide. This is a skill they do not teach you at the academy."

She was very intensely interested now.

"First of all, a Gargoyle cannot fly - we glide. There is not enough strength in our wings to fight the air currents, therefore you must use them."

"Like an old sailing ship." She nodded.

Adam nodded. "Second, your entire body is an instrument for feeling the movement of the air currents."

"I don't have a coat. San Francisco is a cold city, after all."

"Are you cold?"

"Not right now."

"Nor will you. Your body is different, and can withstand great extremes of temperature. Thirdly, you must be careful before you attempt to land. Your chest is now separated by one large bone, which the wing muscles attach to. It is called your keel bone. Your heart is among these muscles, and if you break your keel bone, your risk tearing your heart open."

"Now you tell me all the drawbacks." She sighed.

Adam paused. "There are many more drawbacks, but it is a life that can be rewarding - if you are strong enough of will."

"Do I have any choice now?" she asked.

"Yes, you have one alternative. You can give up."

"I don't accept that."

"Then I will jump first and you follow. If you stay behind and go back into the hospital, then you will have given up."

Adam leapt, sunk below her line of sight, and then spun up again on an unseen current of air. "Your turn."

She leapt... and fell like a stone. She screamed in terror.

"Look up at me!" he told her.

She did, craning her neck. The rest of her invariably followed, and she found herself leveling off. Adam joined her. "You have passed your two gliding lessons. The second was a level glide, the first was having the courage to jump in the first place."

"I never used to scream so much as I have in the last few days. My throat is getting hoarse." 

"You've had much reason to be afraid. I cannot blame you. I too am learning here - I learned to glide in caves and ravines, this is much different."

"The flat is that way."

"Turn your head and your body will follow. You have natural instincts to do the rest. Trust yourself."

Aria's eyes were wide. "I'm flying. I'm not using a single thruster, levitator, or shuttle. I'm gliding on my wings..." Adam smiled a little, listening to her talk to herself. "This is so weird..."

"You get used to the weirdness."

She gave him a look. "How would you know?"

"Here is the flat."

It took several circles around the flat before she gathered the courage.

"It's like diving into water. Do it feet first, your body will do the rest."

She took a deep breath, and flared her wings, placing her feet in front of her. The ground came rushing upon her, and suddenly her body registered the impact, but was startled to discover she was still on her feet. Like a spring, the muscles in her legs had taken all the energy from the landing. Aria was elated but stunned. "I DID IT!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh... your friends are asleep. Yes, you did it perfectly. Your body already knows how, all you needed was to trust those instincts."

Aria smiled largely, and opened the window by her room. There were some plants on the roof that Aria kept, and the sliding window was nice for getting on to the roof. Adam closed the window behind them, finding Aria at the mirror. She had closed the door just in time so that he could not watch, removed the hospital gown, and looked at her new form in the mirror.

Adam took off the panel by the door and began to fiddle with it. With his immense strength, he took a large piece of duranium running track for the door air's glide system, and bent it backward. When a light appeared on the panel that read "ERROR: Mechanism jammed", he smiled in satisfaction. He then did the same at the window. When finished, he smiled at his work.

Aria ran her tongue around the sharp fangs on the top and bottom of her jaw, felt the stiff cartilage of the long Vulcan ears. She touched the large membranes of skin that had carried her atop the wind from the hospital to her flat. She moved her tail from side to side and even touched it's tip to her waist, watching it move like a snake slithering through the air. She wiggled the three toes that she walked with on each of her changed feet, and contemplated how her paws felt like her pinkie finger was somehow attached to her ring finger to create one.

Adam waited on the bed, trying to hide his anxiety level.

Aria slid her paws through several different changes of clothes in her closet. Nothing looked promising. Dressing for wings and a tail was a difficult proposition. Sighing, she looked down at the hospital gown she had shed. A thought crossed her mind. 'That gown had been too large and cumbersome. I can't wear that if I'm going to have to glide again,' she found herself reasoning. 'I can't wear my uniform, obviously, so why not make a compromise?'

"Computer?" Aria inquired. "Do I have credit for a new uniform to replace the one that was lost?"

"Affirmative."

"That was fast. Okay, a few changes - first I need something adjusted for these... changes. My sizes are going to be different." She was thinking aloud now. "I need something that won't interfere with my body's ability to feel the air currents and designed for best airflow. Can you create something like that?"

The computer made a few sounds, and then in the replicator by the sink appeared two articles. She picked them up. The first was a Starfleet style halter-top like she would wear on warm days to play tennis at the academy where uniforms were required at all times. The other was a pair of tight fitting pants that ended just above her barbed knees. Smiling, she pulled the on happily. "Perfect, computer."

Adam was a little startled (to say the least) when Aria reappeared out of the other half of the room dressed in what appeared to be a Starfleet uniform cut for a Gargoyle. He was nodded in approval. "Impressive. Not too difficult to get hold of, I hope?"

"The replicators can bring me just about anything I need instantly. That's another way in which poverty in this world was eliminated. There's more than enough energy collected from the sun every day to feed the people of earth many times over."

"I am again amazed." He nodded approvingly. "Most impressive."

Aria went to the bench next to her bed with her LCARS monitor and the PADD containing her thesis. Her Comm badge was sitting there too, and she placed it on the left breast of her top. "There, I feel like a Starfleet Cadet again."

Adam did not comment on this and quickly changed the subject. "Feeling tired yet?"

"No, actually, and I usually sleep nights."

"You too are now nocturnal as I am. Listen carefully, for time is short." She nodded, biting her lip. "During the daylight we are vulnerable. You and I will sleep upon the rising of the sun, and awaken with the setting of the sun. Gargoyles were created to protect humans from creatures of the night, so we sleep by day. We were supposed to be protected by the humans during daylight, but it never worked out that way. You must always be prepared for the day, someplace safe from..."

He never finished speaking, or Aria never heard the rest. Aria suddenly felt a pleasant, warm sensation flooding throughout her body. She flared her wings, and in one fleeting instant she realized why they were called Gargoyles. Then her world went dark, as her consciousness left her.

She had turned to stone.

, , ,

Aria felt the urge to scream again, but this time it was not the scream of fear and terror, but one of joy and exultation. Suddenly awake again, she stretched her wings and arms, and from her lips came a cry like a panther. She was a little startled by this last part, touching her mouth for a moment in surprise.

Taking stock, of herself, she noted it was now sunset - the chronometer read 20:34. 'Now where the hell did the day go?' she thought to herself. She also discovered she was covered in dust. She took stock of herself. Yep, she was still a Gargoyle. However, she discovered little bits of rock on the floor around where she stood. She crouched down and studied a piece.

Then it all came back to her. SHE had turned to stone. She had felt her body changing to stone - it had felt warm and pleasant - like sleeping. She felt warm and refreshed. Her new clothes were still intact and appeared unchanged - a bit dusty perhaps, but that was quickly remedied.

"Now you understand." Came Adam's voice.

She barely glanced at her Gargoyle companion. "I guess. A Gargoyle is vulnerable during their in-force sleep cycle. At least I don't have to worry about getting a good night's sleep anymore. Well, day sleep..."

"Don't think too hard about it." Adam smiled. "You must always be careful to find a safe place during..."

He was unable to finish his words of wisdom, as the door was suddenly blown inward. Aria shouted, grabbed Adam, and dived to side. As the smoke cleared, Federation troops began to fill her bedroom. Aria was on her feet faster than Adam this time, but found there was little to do but not make any threatening moves.

"What's the meaning of this?" Aria asked, trying to seem as non-threatening as she could in this alien body.

"We're in Admiral, they're both here."

"Take them down, corporal."

Aria did not like where this was going. She suddenly realized that the Federation was no longer on her side, and the idea was the most frightening thing she had ever felt.

, , ,

This time she found herself in a prison. There were duranium walls and a force field. Adam was already awake and pacing the room. When she made signs of stirring, Adam was there to help her up.

"What happened?"

"They stunned us and then I awoke here."

Aria walked to the field. There was one guard in a dark room and someone sitting behind a desk. The only light was the bright one on the ceiling in their cell. "Don't I have the right to find out the charges I'm being held on?" she asked them.

"The force field isn't there to keep you in, but to protect you from the rest of the world. It was so much easier when your kind was hidden for us to protect you from annihilation, but now that you've chosen to re-expose yourself to the world we had to take steps. Gargoyles are too precious a resource to loose."

"Protecting us? From who?" Aria replied.

"Come now, Cadet. You should know the answer to that. I read the thesis you were working on." The officer said, holding up a PADD. He stood, and walked around the room beyond the cell, scrolling through whatever data was on it. "You found every instance of Gargoyles back to the start of recorded time, and documented them. You spent at least three pages on the Angels of the allied forced during the final conflicts before the nuclear holocaust. You have a copy of all the news reports, statistics of lives they saved protecting humans... Let me ask you something." He looked up at them. "What progress did Gargoyles make?"

Adam's brow furrowed. "None. They never accepted us. We died alongside their people, and it was us who were forced into hiding when the Vulcans came - not humans." Adam was becoming angry now.

"Exactly. Ironic - the protectors being protected by those they once protected?"

"This isn't protection." Aria cut in. "This is imprisonment. All sentient beings have the right to..."

"To survive. If you can't survive, none of the rest matters. Besides, the Federation Council has already decided on this one - you are simply going to be relocated elsewhere."

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIVE A PRISONER!" Aria suddenly shouted at the officer.

"The matter is closed." He said conclusively, returning to his seat.

In frustration, Aria punched the wall with her fist, leaving a dent. Her jailer's console began to complain with an alarm. The energy cells the generated the imprisoning force field flickered slightly in brightness. Gratified with these results, she bunched her fists together and smacked the wall there again. The energy cells flickered more this time. There was a small crackling sound somewhere in the cell. Adam was keenly interested in this. Aria was totally enraged, as though something had snapped inside her. Her eyes changed color to a red, which shone throughout the cell. She hit it again. The main EPS power tap was under that wall that powered the cell's force field - she'd learned that in the academy. She hit it again and again, like a thing gone wild. The two men outside knew the power tap was in there too, and that if she kept this up their cell would be compromised. They both took phaser rifles, and took up a stance outside the cell. Unabated, she continued to use her intense strength to bend the thick duranium plating inward. The cell lights flickered and went out. Adam crouched like an animal ready to spring, his eyes also shone - only his were white. Somewhere in the back of Aria's mind she noted it in a cold, scientific way, wondering if this were a sexually dimorphic phenotype of Gargoyles. However, the rest of her was too far-gone to think about it, she was angry and it controlled her.

Suddenly the cells that generated the field began to give off a shower of sparks, the skin of subspace energy which had trapped them vanished, and some of the cells overheated and exploded in a shower of glass and sparks. The Gargoyles were as one, using their wings to deflect the showers of white - hot sparks, they sprung. The room was dark to the two federation men, and never saw them coming, but their eyes were different. Aria raced forward, and spun herself by the two humans, and felt her tail snap the two men off their feet. Each one took a rifle from them. It was Aria who stopped and set it to a higher power level, opened a panel in the back of jailer's console, and opened fire. The controls exploded in a fireball as the two escaped out the door that Adam had just manually opened.

"Where are we?" was the first voice of sentience out of their lips, and the words belonged to Adam.

"I recognize this place." Aria contributed. "It's Starfleet." She paused, and touched a panel on the wall, which lit up at her touch. "Show me the way to a transporter room." She commanded it. A series of lights appeared, pointing the direction. From a doorway someone stepped out with a phaser, but was pounded to the ground by two very angry balls of pure adrenaline before he could fire off a shot. Aria had not specified which transporter room, so the computer pointed to the first one in it's map of the building. The floors were marble, and aside from computer consoles, were hung with pictures and knickknacks from history. The transporter room was a cargo bay. The door was again locked on them. This time it was Aria who peeled the console off the wall, pulled the manual release and tore the locking bar out by sheer strength.

Adam watched her with a moment's fascination. She felt the whole world was against her - she was running from desperation. Adam knew how she felt. Together, both Gargoyles pulled the doors manually open. Phaser fire erupted from within. Someone had known they would try the transporter room. Aria was unabated. They ducked for cover behind metal boxes of things, on either side of the aisle, Aria poked her head up for a split second, and saw the position of the lights. She used her phaser to shoot them out. Light was the human's key weakness in here, and they used it. Plunged into the darkness of night, the two creatures swung around the outer perimeter of the cargo bay, and took them from the sides - quickly separating each man from his weapon. Two of them even ran in terror.

Without stopping to take their weapons, Aria handled the controls while Adam stood guard.

"What are you doing."

"Computers were always my strongpoint. I can't get into the transporter directly, but I can setup a complex algorithm to confuse the computer." Aria then moved to the back of the controller, pulled out the panel and dropped it on the floor. Several isolinear chips later, and the pads on the transporter came online. "Ten seconds!" she shouted, and both Gargoyles leapt up onto the pads.

In the doorway to the cargo bay, their unarmed jailer appeared, covered with burns, chasing them. "Cadet! What are you doing?!!!" he shouted.

As the blue swirls arouse around her and Adam, she shouted in reply. "Everything about the Federation was a lie!!!"

...and within two point five seconds the transport cycle completed.

"Status, Admiral Falcone."

"They're gone. It'll take some time to determine exactly where - God only knows what she planted in the computer." The security man said, looking at the confused display on the transporter controller. "This cadet of yours got an A for repeated semesters in computer science and technology."

"No need, I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough. That's why I only wanted the standard two guards on their cell. Proceed with the next stage of the plan."

"That may be a little hard at this stage - we're not exactly her heroes anymore."

"Oh, she'll go along with us. She'll have to."

, , ,

Aria was cursing to herself. Her things were scattered around the room - they had left no stone unturned. "I am not their enemy! Human or Gargoyle, I'm a sentient being - I have rights!" She tore her commbadge from her left breast, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it. It sparked once and died.

"Agreed." Adam sighed. "But this Starfleet of yours is determined to deny us those rights."

"Bastards! I grew up in the Federation - I have never been so betrayed!"

"Perhaps this is not the time, Aria - but doesn't this whole situation seem a little bit... odd to you?"

She looked at him. "Explain."

"Why only two guards? For two full grown Gargoyles? They MUST have known how dangerous an adult Gargoyle can be." He suggested.

Aria sat down on her ruined bed. "I never stopped to think about it."

"I know you are angry, and I understand that. However, I can't help but point out how... tidy it all is."

"We were set up all along." She whispered, stunned. "I was so angry. I was an animal."

"Yes, you were angry. An angry Gargoyle can be a dangerous thing. Your instincts kicked in. With a little training you'll make a great Gargoyle warrior."

A strangely sad look crossed the lavender girl's features. She reached down and picked up the crushed remains of her comm badge. "Starfleet was my dream. I worked for it all my life. I wanted to fly a starship someday."

A tear found it's way out of her eye, trickling down her cheek. Adam took her shoulder in his arms. "You will always fly, but I know it's not a starship. This is all my fault." He turned her face to his. "You have not exactly inherited a great lineage. We have tried to get humanity to accept us for thousands of years. You could be locked up for study, imprisoned, hunted, gawked at... that's not the kind of life I want for you."

"What are we going to do?" she asked, more tears starting to roll from her eyes now.

For some reason, despite the lavender color Aria's skin had turned, no matter which part of the galaxy you visit, a woman's lips are always the red of roses. Their lips touched gently, and stayed there for a long minute until Aria had stopped blinking tears.

"I have an idea." Aria smiled, and evil grin suddenly brightening her features. "I want to get the word out about us."

, , ,

If you've never been to the academy, there are a lot of small classes and lots of different professors, that way most of the students and teachers are on a first-name basis with their teachers. There are less than twenty students in each particular hour.

Likewise, Cadet Aria Maza was on a first name basis with most of her professors. Some of the students had already taken their seats when the door slid open and Aria walked in. She was still dressed in halter top and short, but she had another PADD under her arm. All chatter in the room suddenly stopped.

No one said anything, but there were definitely a few stares. Melissa's jaw had slackened as she saw Aria walk in. "What are you doing at night classes?"

"I've suddenly had to adopt a nocturnal sleeping pattern."

"Cadet Maza?" the female professor asked, startled.

"Yessir." Aria replied.

"When I heard your voice, I recognized you. Looks like you've been to hell! I'd heard from Ms. Bluestone here that you'd been to the hospital. Sounds like you had one rough weekend." She said in a sociable tone.

"I wouldn't say I've been to hell, but I imagine I look it, sir." She smiled.

"No, really you don't look that bad. They couldn't reverse this... mutation?"

"No sir, it's not something they can explain. It hasn't hampered my ability to do anything, though... except wrought havoc with all my perfectly defined makeup shades." Aria was laughing.

"How is your thesis coming in the days you've been gone from my day class, Cadet?"

"I have changed my topic, sir - I've sort of run into it."

The professor smiled, tossing her red hair. "I look forward to reading it. How is it you're back in class?"

"Are we Starfleet or not, sir? No disrespect sir, but if I came to class with no legs or arms shouldn't make any difference, I'm still a sentient being deserving of your respect. A tail and wings shouldn't make a difference."

"Agreed, Cadet - I'll defend you on that. Which world is this race from?" she asked, referring to Aria's current body.

"Sir, that was the reason for the change in my thesis. These beings evolved on Earth. I found they had fought in the last Eugenics War and discovered they were in hiding. I interviewed one of their descendants."

The professor looked at her with a stony expression. "Please tell me you are joking..."

"No sir, they were Anton Sevarius's model for some of his super-warriors in the First Eugenics War. They saved the lives of RAF pilots in the Second World War. They fought alongside the Scots against the Vikings. I was told that the primary advisor to the great Scottish king Macbeth was one. They're almost as old as humanity itself, but despite their outward strength, they have a multitude of vulnerabilities and have barely clung to life for the last thousand or so years. Humans used to hunt down and kill them in their sleep."

"You have evidence to back up this testimony?"

"Plenty, sir. I have a... personal interest in the topic."

"Nice threads, Aria." One of her male classmates put in.

"Gargoyles are not very affected by temperature for some reason. They also rely on their skin's ability to feel air currents when they glide." She quickly summarized.

"You can really fly?" Melissa asked in a giddy tone.

Aria nodded, grinning. "I flew home from General."

The teacher at this point called the class to order and was ready to give her history lecture.

However, the instructor did not get far before they were interrupted by more of the Federation's shock troopers barraging in the door to the room. Aria inwardly groaned, but true to her word, the instructor defended her.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" she asked in a militaristic tone.

"They're here for me." Aria admitted.

"Why?" Melissa asked, shocked. "What did she do wrong?"

"They want me because I'm different. They want to lock me up for the rest of my life." Aria put in.

"Is that true?" the teacher asked the troopers, who did not reply.

"The Federation Council voted on it in closed session, they want me in jail for the rest of my life. They say it's for my own protection." Aria looked at the floor, anger filling her again. She clenched her fist, and her eyes glowed.

"That's wrong!" Melissa exploded. Her, the classmates and the instructor interposed themselves between the troopers and Aria. The room was tense, and she was very afraid the troopers would open fire on the unarmed cadets. The instructor, while a very large woman, was not a match for them. If there was a fight, it would be bloody.

The troopers were stunned at the reaction and lowered their weapons and shields.

"Sir, we have a problem." One of the troopers reported in.

"Withdraw."

The shock troopers withdrew, but there were two admirals that came into the room in their place. Aria recognized one of them as the jailer from earlier that night. The troopers were right behind them.

"Move aside, all of you, or you risk, being vaporized on the spot." One of them threatened.

"What -- ?!!!" the instructor was shocked.

"You would kill unarmed cadets to imprison an innocent alien? What kind of Starfleet values are these?" Melissa asked in total bewilderment.

"Melissa..." Aria's paw appeared on the girl's shoulder. "Do it."

"But Aria it's not right..."

Aria pressed her way forward, as her shocked companions fell aside.

"You're forgetting one thing." Aria explained. "I now have the blood of a Gargoyle, and so I have to protect the ones I care about." She stared the admirals in the eyes. "It's who I am, or have become - however you choose to look at it."

Aria interposed herself between her class and the two admirals, who were holding phase-compression rifles at her. "Fine - you win." She told them. "Do whatever you have to with me, but don't hurt them. I surrender."

"ARIA!!!" Melissa screamed in fright at her. "Don't!"

"If I keep fighting like this, someone is going to die, and I don't want that on my conscience. My life is to protect the ones I care about. I understand that now." Aria said, a sudden call filling her eyes, her mind suddenly filled with a sense of purpose she'd never felt before.

The admirals lifted their weapons to her. Aria did not oppose them, arms down by her sides.

The weapons discharged, and Aria felt it hit her. Strangely... nothing happened. Aria didn't feel any pain, any dizziness... nothing...

The admirals smiled.

"Congratulations, Ensign. You passed."

, , ,

One of the Admirals, the one called Falcone, handed Aria a commbadge and a rank pip.

"PASSED?" Aria nearly shouted, breaking her calm. "This was all a TEST?" Her jaw fell, as Admirals Falcone pinned the pip on her collar.

"We had to know if you would follow the Gargoyle traditions that were imprinted in your makeup. Besides, after all your years working with charity groups, you never became the object of prejudice or warfare - there were always people on your side." He explained.

"Your psychological profile showed your greatest fear was being in a situation where the whole world was against you. For a few moments you faced that fear head-on, and succeeded in overcoming it." The other admiral explained.

Aria was speechless. "You knew I was going to be transformed into a Gargoyle?"

"No we didn't, but we suspected something might happen when you found the other Gargoyle."

"How is it you knew about him...?" Aria asked in bafflement.

"I told them." Came Adam's voice.

Aria's jaw fell when Adam entered the classroom in similar Starfleet regalia to what she wore, only with a slightly higher rank than she. His top was cut a little more for a male's chest, but cut much the same as hers to expose the skin to the air as the Gargoyle glides.

"Adam...!"

"I told them to come get you from your apartment after you awoke from being changed to make sure you didn't harm yourself."

"We told Adam we had to know if you too would be a protector, and you demonstrated you were willing to do so to the point of laying down your life." The other admiral stated.

"They found my family in those caves long before you found me, and they covered up our existence until a way could be found to repopulate the species. When you changed, that changed everything. They couldn't hide me anymore, because now they had a known Cadet who was also a Gargoyle." Adam explained.

Admiral Falcone took one of her paws in his hand. "Aria Maza, do you swear as a Starfleet Officer to uphold the standards and culture of the Gargoyle race you have joined, so long as you live?"

Adam looked at the two expectantly.

Aria looked at Adam and the admiral for a moment, silently cursing the wish she had made that had gotten her into this. "I swear."

Then Melissa was at Aria's side - Aria felt her hand touch her wing. Melissa seemed pale as a ghost from what had almost happened. Aria threw her arms around her friend, and for some reason the two found themselves laughing. 

Aria paused while putting her various knickknacks into the small case of things she was taking with her. The dorm was being left to Melissa who still had a year in the academy. She stopped and considered the award from the Sentient Rights Council for a long moment. She had suddenly become a key figure and an activist without really wanting to. She thought about everything that had happened since she had discovered Adam, and gently placed the transparent aluminum case in among her things.

Adam was just landing on the roof outside her window when she finished. The Lieutenant j/g. of the clan of Goliath (that was his real name) had taken the name "Adam" legally in her honor. They had a special relationship now, and the two of them were shipping out together.

"All ready?" he asked.

"All set." She replied.

"What did your parents say?" he inquired.

"The admirals had already filled them in out of an old favor. They were still a little surprised when they saw me, but everything went great. My mother said I had always been a rebel without a cause when I was younger, and that I'd make a great Gargoyle."

"A news bulletin was released about us this morning. We're going to have to hurry if we want to avoid the press."

Aria laughed. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

They spread their wings, and dove off into the night.

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.miniclan.org/tigris/anachronisms.html



	3. The Discovery

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By T'Layna MacMathain,

and Tigris Euphrates

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, Sapph Blackstone and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# 

# Chapter Three

## The Discovery

Dengali City is on a small outpost world known as Rockingham's Planet, commonly called "The Rock" by the residents and nearby spacefarers. Life was often interesting on The Rock. Located on the edge of Cardassian space sandwiched between the Federation and the neutral Orion-dominated area near the Mainstream Nebula. An odd mix of aliens lived on this world, mainly humans, a few Vulcan scientists and a considerable number of Bajorans. There was also a tiny minority of the secretive Orions. Cardassians, Romulan traders and an occasional Klingon vessel sometimes stopped by for provisions. Most vessels tended to avoid The Rock simply because of its out of the way location. Others avoided the area because of a combination of Orion smugglers and pirates. The Cardassians once contested the planet, and not too many people in this corner of the Alpha Quadrant were willing to pick fights with the Cardassians with one notable exception: The Maquis.

The Maquis operated from a number of secret bases in the border region of the Federation and the Cardassian Union. The Federation signed a treaty with the Cardassians and allowed them to have rights to these disputed territories. Unfortunately, the Cardassians proved to be more trouble than they were worth for the colonists on a number of worlds. In response, small groups of colonists and sympathizers within Starfleet formed a number of cells and fought the Cardassians in hit-and-run raids and with guerilla tactics on the ground. Needless to say, this prompted the Cardassians to demand protection from the Federation, which reluctantly agreed only because of treaty stipulations. The Maquis were outlawed and fought by both the Federation and the Cardassians as a result. It was in this volatile powder keg that Ensign Deenax found herself stationed at one of the four Vulcan science stations stationed on the Rock.

That all changed after the Dominion War. During the War, the Cardassians managed to destroy the major portion of the Maquis with a lot of help from the Jem'Hadar. The few surviving Maquis tended to hide out and move about from world to world. Many of them settled here on The Rock. The Rock's remote location made it ideal, and there were always shady characters here. Even the Cardassians didn't want The Rock any more. The Jem'Hadar had pretty much destroyed Cardassia Prime during the War in punishment for turning on the Dominion in the closing moments of the War's final battle.

She was a bit miffed at Starfleet for putting her here to fix computer systems that the Vulcans were probably better at than her. Karpov was now five years ago. The reassurance given her by her new symbiont was the only thing that kept her calm. It took some getting used to having two entities sharing a brain and body. She still had a difficult time accepting the two bands of the curlicue markings that appeared when a human and a Trill joined. Still, some of the men in Dengali City found them interesting and one man, Lars Olafson thought they were sexy.

Still, she had to admit that the Deenax symbiont was in no small way responsible for her early release from Karpov faster than anyone expected. I have to prove myself all over again. I wish I could have been stationed back on Voyager, but the Voyager disappeared in the Badlands more than five years ago. Now I am stuck on this rock. Look at the bright side, Makar's voice said inside, at least you got your Lieutenant pip back. Vulcans aren't exactly the party animals of the galaxy. At least she would go off duty in about an hour. Perhaps she could rent a hovercar and explore this rockball. She then returned to her work.

One of the things Jana loved to do was to go out into the woods back home and just spend some time enjoying nature and the surroundings. Oddly enough, this was the first world she actually got a chance to explore. She then noted it was the end of her duty shift and she looked forward to a nice sonic shower and a raktajino before she took off for the weekend on a camping trip with her roommate Ensign Didi Montgomery. It will be nice to get away from the rest of the motley society here in Dengali City.

A soft hiss announced the arrival of her roomie. Didi Montgomery just arrived in Dengali City just three months ago, and the two women became instant friends. Didi just graduated from the Academy just six months ago and this was her first deep-space assignment. She was a nurse who wanted a deep-space assignment into a world that wasn't exactly equipped with the latest in medical technology. Starfleet obliged her by sending her to Dengali City's medical center to work with Dr. B'Rex. Jana admired Didi's patience to work in Starfleet Medical. Deenax's own experiences with Dr. Zimmerman back at Utopia Planitia were enough to last her a lifetime or perhaps two.

Didi Montgomery was blonde with sapphire eyes that many men fell prey to along with her intoxicating smile. At a statuesque 190-cm tall and an athletic 80 kg, Didi was a magnet for men and a number of women in Dengali City. Much to the frustration and disappointment of her many would-be suitors, Didi was happily married to a commander in Starfleet Security. One thing that Jana and Didi shared was a love for the outdoors and an explorer's curiosity. Both women were looking forward to the weekend adventure.

"Got everything packed, Jana?"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n boss lady!" Jana smiled with an evil grin.

"Knock it off, you clown! Let's see, survival packs, medikits, tents, holocam, clothing..."

"All here, Didi. The only things we are not packing are the Cardassians and the Vulcans." Both women laughed. 

"Is your lover coming with us?"

"Lover? What lover?"

"Lars. He still has the hots for you." Didi giggled. Jana responding by throwing a cushion from the sofa in the room at Jana. The two women finished loading their packs and headed out of their quarters to the shuttle bay. Ten minutes and two bars of latinum later, both women loaded their gear into the lander and headed northward.

"You know, Didi, I wish I could take this thing out into deep space. I would love to see the Mainstream Nebula up close," she lamented, "I hate being groundbound."

"Good way to get your carcass blown out of space these days, Jana. If the Cardassians don't get you, the Maquis or Orions will. Remember that Bajoran freighter that got shot up in there? They were transporting medical supplies. No weapons or military stuff, only vaccines and antibiotics. Orion pirates attacked and killed three of the crew and put six more in the hospital. If it wasn't for the chance arrival of one of our own ships, I suspect the whole ship would have been destroyed."

"The Orions never attacked the Bajorans before. They are neutral and often go out of their way to avoid contact. What is going on with them?"

"Nobody knows, but I have heard stories about Orion smuggler cartels and pirates operating around the area of Starbase 13. Criminals are not noted for following the letter of anybody's law except their own. The starbase is very close to the Mainstream Nebula area."

"Sure is, dear. I was there on my way to Karpov when I picked up a hitch-hiker named Deenax along the way." She laughed lightly. She returned her attention to the rolling landscape just a few hundred meters below. Though the vegetation on the planet was sparse overall, the areas where vegetation occurred were rich and dense, particularly on the higher elevations. There was not the mountainous terrain like in the western Americas, but more like the rolling hills of the eastern side of San Francisco Bay. Didi saw the smile on Jana's face. This would be a memorable weekend.

The navicomp system beeped. They were arriving at their selected destination. Their game plan was to disembark from the lander and hike a few kilometers into the woodlands and make camp. The women managed to cover about three kilometers when they decided to make camp for the night. They were too exhausted from their duty to go any further. They engaged in a bit of small talk before retiring to their tents for the night.

After eight hours of sleep, the two women decided to break camp and go on a fifteen-kilometer hike. The two women spent most of the morning hiking and stopped briefly to enjoy a meal. As they finished their meal, the two women planned the next leg of their hike when they discovered trouble. The locator they used for directional guidance suddenly began to deliver erratic readings.

"Jana, what do you make of these bizarre readings? I've never seen anything like this." Didi handed the locator to her friend. Jana's reaction was anything but reassuring.

"Damned if I know. I wished to one of us brought a tricorder. There are three things that I can theorize would cause these weird readings. Kelvanite, and forget that. There is none on this rock. That leaves some unknown mineral that can do what kelvanite does or there is some kind of power source here."

"Why didn't we detect this earlier?" Didi asked. Didi was starting to look a bit alarmed, Jana noted.

"My guess that the interference here is extremely localized and short range. We're probably sitting right on top of whatever is causing this phenomenon. We'd better call this in." Jana tapped her commbadge and got a burst of static in response. Seeing Jana's commbadge failed, Didi tried hers and got the same result. They were cut off from Starfleet and anyone else who could assist them. They were out on their own.

"Well, Jana, you wanted an adventure. Looks like you got one now. Got any ideas?" Didi's voice dripped with sarcasm. We could have done this in a holosuite back in Dengali City!

"Didi, you brought a medikit. The medical tricorder might be able to help us. I can rig it to either break through this interference to either find the lander of call base." Didi immediately dug out the medikit and retrieved the tricorder. As she opened it up, she noted with dismay the same interference that disabled the pointers and commbadges also disabled the medical tricorder as well. With disgust, she flipped the device to her roommate.

"Damn interference! Whatever we are on, the interference is at least three kilometers in any direction. Wait a minute! Head toward that cliff area over there. There is what appears to be a cave about two hundred meters from here. The interference seems to be emanating from that location. By the way, Didi, did you bring a phaser?"

"Why on Earth would I need a phaser? I'm a nurse!" She then noticed Jana digging into her pack and retrieving a standard phaser and holster. She also noted with dismay that Jana set the phaser on maximum stun. That setting can kill at close range! Still, Jana's probably a lot more prepared for this, but not by much. Computer specialists didn't strike her as the type of people who do away missions for a starship, and this is beginning to look a lot like an away mission. She then heard Jana call her and she reluctantly followed her roommate. I hope she knows what she's doing.

As she expected, there was a lot more interference at the cave they found. At least the wrist lights were not affected by the interference. Jana entered first with her hand edging closer to the phaser each meter she entered into the cave. The cave was quiet, much too quiet for Jana's tastes. Danger could be hiding anywhere. She signaled her now very much scared roommate to follow her.

"There's something funny about this cave. I don't know what it is, but somehow, something feels weird" Jana speculated. As she scanned the cave's interior with her wrist light, she noticed some marks on the cave floor. They appeared to be deep scratches, the kind of scratches caused by metal against stone. The scratches angled off to the right. Jana then waived her roommate to follow her in the new direction. The tunnel proceeded for about sixty meters, then came to a dead-end in front of a pile of meter-size boulders.

"Didi, look! Those scratches end right into that pile of rock."

"Probably caved in. Jana, let's get out of here."

"Let me take a close look at the rock pile. If there is nothing there, we will leave."

"Deal!"

Jana climbed the massive rocks, being careful to avoid dislodging any of them. She did move a few of the smaller rocks. As she dug deeper into the pile, she decided to push off one large rock that was almost a large as she was. With supreme effort, the heavy boulder finally gave way and rolled free. This opened up an area about 30 cm in diameter, but when Jana shined her light into the opening, her breath rushed into her lungs with a screech. She didn't see more boulders, but a seam. The seam was perfectly straight and also sported another seam perpendicular to the first.

"Didi, look in here. Tell me if I am seeing things" Didi scrambled up the rock pile and shined her light into the opening. A sharp intake of breath told Jana she was not hallucinating either. Didi's stomach began to churn a little bit. She was not feeling exactly at ease with the developing situation. Still, there was no denying what her eyes saw.

"It's a wall! This sure as hell isn't natural at all! Someone made this wall and buried it with rubble to hide it. Damn, Jana, you have a way of getting into some weird situations. Your Vulcan buddies are going to have a field day with this one."

"Get back, Didi!" Didi saw Jana draw her phaser and change the power setting. Knowing what Jana had in mind, Didi immediately took cover behind a large outcropping. Ten seconds later, she saw a bright flash followed by an explosion. Most of the larger rocks were reduced to small stones and a three-meter area of the wall was exposed. Jana took position and fired again, this time burning a two-meter wide hole in the wall itself. Cautiously both women entered the new doorway Jana made in the wall.

There was a lot of scattered rubble and what appeared to be broken pottery. There were also numerous piles of rock scattered about in semi-neat piles. Jana picked up a piece of shattered stone. 

"Didi, look at this! This stone was carved into statues or sculptures of some sort. Sadness came over her as she realized the piles of stones were really shattered statuary strewn about the chamber. She grew angry as she heaped curses reserved for those that desecrate and defile art. So much could have been learned from whatever race or species that created these works. Perhaps they can be restored. One thing was for sure, the xenohistorians will have a lot of new research to do. As the two women searched the chamber, they soon came across what appeared to be two large ovoid pieces of spotted pottery half buried in rubble about half a meter in diameter.

"Damn damn damn! Horta eggs!" Didi exclaimed. "We're in trouble...most of these eggs are destroyed! The mother Horta's gonna kill both of us!" Jana grabbed her friend and shook the beginnings of panic from Didi.

"Didi! Get a hold of yourself. Horta eggs are only fifteen to twenty centimeters in diameter and spherical. These things are three times that size and ovoid in shape. It's probably only pottery." Jana explained. As Didi turned to light up another section of the chamber, Jana saw the glint of metal. Curious, she approached the shiny object. It was some type of machine, and as she brushed off the layer of dust and rock, she saw the device was still on line.

"Didi, look at this!" Jana nearly yelled in excitement.

"What ever it is, it's still operational. I wonder how old it is?"

"Beats me. We'll let the Vulcans figure it out." As Jana rose, she didn't expect Didi to be right behind her and she lost her balance as she accidentally hit her friend upon rising. As she awkwardly tried to regain her balance, her left foot came down on a rock and her ankle twisted. She fell sideways, cracking her head on the alien machine and shorting it.

Didi could only look in horror as the machine poured energy into her roommate. Thinking quickly, she grabbed one of the large fragments of the ovoid pottery and tossed it at the machine, hoping to shove her friend loose or deactivate the machine. As she pressed the ovoid fragment into the wildly coalescing energy that was crackling inside the chamber, she managed to push Jana free. However, the energy currents soon enveloped her and she screamed weakly as the last ergs of life energy was taken from her. Jana saw with horror as her friend heroically died to save her. Mercifully, she lapsed into unconsciousness.

, , ,

"We're free!" screamed a powerful voice in a rich baritone. As his eyes came to life, he saw two more of his species were present as well. "Were free again!" As he began to stretch the stiffness out of his long, powerful limbs, he noticed the prone form of Jana Deenax on the chamber floor. He also saw the horribly burned body of Didi Montgomery. Sadness at the tragic scene triggered a tear unseen by his companions. So much pain and death in this chamber, he sadly reflected.

"Who do you think she is?" a feminine voice asked from the shadows.

"Unknown. She looks a lot like us, but is somehow different. The strange spots on either side of her head. She is so pale. She is certainly unlike any of our people." Replied another voice that sounded like an old-fashioned opera gruff. "Where did she come from? She looks hurt. Perhaps we can help her. We cannot just leave her here and suffer."

"Agreed." Replied the feminine voice. "She is not like the Outsiders or the evil ones. She is of a different race or clan for all we know."

"Different or not, she is more like one of us more than she is not. We always care for our own." The baritone-voice replied. Baritone-voice carefully and gently picked Jana up with his massive limbs and turned to his companions and said, "Come, we will take her from this place."

, , ,

"Ouch!" Jana moaned. I must be alive she thought. Dead people don't hurt like this. She gingerly touched her forehead and discovered that was a big mistake. I have to learn to quit using my head as a hand sledge! As she collected her thoughts, she found herself lying on a makeshift bed and covered by a Starfleet-issue emergency blanket from her pack. She also noticed a small fire burning nearby. She soon discovered other parts of her body were coming back online and flooding her already sore head with more reports of pain. Moving anything seemed to hurt worse. She decided that the least painful course right now was to relax and rest. Where am I? 

"I wonder how long have I been out?" Jana asked wearily to herself.

"I don't know, lass." A gruff voice replied. "We only found you few minutes ago. A panicked Jana reached toward her phaser only to find it missing. How do I manage to get myself into these situations? The next question was where is she and just who else is here. Whoever they were, they are in the shadows. Jana checked her chronometer. She had been out for nearly three days.

"Three days? I've been out for three days!" she screeched in alarm. Damn! Commander Harrington is going to toss me in the brig for being AWOL! She then remembered Didi. "Didi! Didi!"

"I am afraid your companion was killed." the baritone-voice replied.

"NO!" Jana wailed. She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing. "She was only here three months!"

"Grieve now for the loss of your fallen sister, but feel not the sorrow of her life being wasted." a female voice spoke, deep with understanding. Jana then noticed the soft glow of two red eyes in the flickering light. The source of the voice emerged from the shadows and Jana stared in rapt fascination as a humanoid female figure with azure skin and jet-black hair arranged in a long pair of braids. She walked on legs that ended in three claws. She also had fetlocks rather than human feet. She also noticed spurs on her elbows and knees. As her eyes traveled upward, she also noted the humanoid sported a tail almost two meters long and a pair of wings that resembled those of bats back on Earth. The membranous part of the wings was deep purple in color in contrast the azure of the structural portions. Each wing had a three-digit, hand like claw at the apex joint. The woman-bat's face was also strikingly beautiful even with the two horn-like projections that gave her a demonic, yet somehow very sexy appearance. She also had large, Vulcanoid ears, each one with a pair of hoops pierced in each ear. The wings made her overall height approaching two meters easily. With the gracefulness of lifelong practice, the woman-bat wrapped her wings around her like a cloak and held it closed by interlocking the wing digits. As she approached a fearful Jana, she reached out with her hand and placed it on her shoulder as a sister. "She not only saved your life, but your sister's magnificent sacrifice also freed us. For that, we will forever be grateful."

"Who are you? I am Lieutenant Jana Deenax of Earth. Earth is a member of the United Federation of Planets. I am in their Starfleet as you can tell from my uniform. I come in peace and mean you no harm."

"Earth? We are all of Earth," said the baritone voice. Jana saw two more of the bat-humanoids emerge from the shadows. One was a male well over two meters tall and had to weigh at least one hundred fifty kilos. Unlike the woman, he was a pale green color. His hair was a deep auburn color cut into a Mohawk-like strip cut ending midway down his back. Two rows of rounded cranial ridges flanked the Mohawk. Like his female companion, he too also had the large Vulcanoid ears. To Jana, the cranial ridges were not unlike those of the Klingons. Jana also noticed he has only a single digit at the wing joint.

The last bat-humanoid was more of a gray color and considerably smaller that the other male. He was only a few centimeters taller than Jana, but had an ample belly. His pate was bald, and revealed three rows of cranial ridges. Unlike his larger companion, these ridges were sharper and more like horns than bumps. Unlike the other two, he appeared to be older and sported a number of scars. His ears also had what appeared to be a cut in one ear, and two in the other along with a larger ring of silvery metal in his left ear. He also sported rich, gray, beard with two black stripes. Jana wondered how many battles this old warrior had seen in his lifetime. 

"I hate to break the news to you, but you are a long way from Earth. We're about four hundred light-years from home," Jana spoke. She moaned as she tried to ignore the pain as she tried to sit up.

"Light-years? What kind of calendar is that, lassie? What is the date?" the bearded one asked.

"It is star date 41025." Jana replied.

"Star date?" asked the tall one.

"We just returned from the battle of Falkirk," the bearded one spoke with excitement, "The clans are in great danger! We couldn't fight during the day. We saw only the dead in the evening light"

"Falkirk? As in Falkirk, Scotland?" Jana said, "The Battle of Falkirk was fought over 1,300 years ago."

"You know of Falkirk?" green skin asked, as he eyed her with suspicion, "What clan be ye, lass?"

"Sure do. My family is of Scottish descent, Clan Matheson of Lochalsh, to be exact. I studied Scottish history in my spare time at the Academy.

"I know of Clan Matheson of Lochalsh, and I nae seen one of ye with those spots!" retorted gray-skin with increasing suspicion, "What devil's sorcery is that that made you, lass?"

"It is not sorcery. I am what we call a joined Trill," Jana explained, "My birth name is Jana Matheson, and I was born in San Francisco back on Earth. I became Jana Deenax when the Trill joined with me. Let me explain: inside my body is another living being named Deenax, which we call a symbiont. I am called the host. It is customary to use the host's first name and the symbiont's last name when a Trill is joined. Trill symbionts can live for centuries. We share the same body, but our minds and memories work together and we share all experiences. My symbiont is young, but his experiences in his last host are shared with me. When a host dies, the symbiont will either have to find a new host quickly or die. The symbiont's original host, who was named Makar, was mortally wounded in a mine accident. I was asked to join with the Deenax symbiont to save his life. I accepted. When we join with a Trill symbiont, the spots appear just a few days later."

"A fantastic story, lass," gray-skin commented.

"What of the English?" the female asked, returning to the subject of Falkirk.

"It was the beginning of the end for Sir William Wallace of Elerslie. He was later betrayed and murdered in 1305. The English won and King Edward I took the Stone of Destiny from the Scottish throne and it remained in England for over 700 years." Jana saw their expressions darken as they heard of the outrage committed so long ago.

"As we were betrayed." Gray skin replied with sadness. The others bowed their heads in silence.

"We have since learned to unite and live as one in peace with other people not only on Earth, but other worlds among the stars. Now that I have told you a bit about me, now it is my turn. Who are you?"

"We were once called Gargoyles by your kind, but we have no names." Green skin replied, "Only our leader has a name, and he was among us. He is dead now. The stone rubble in the chamber was our kin. During the day we sleep as stone, and are vulnerable. At night, we return to life. A corrupt prince betrayed our clan. The chamber you found was our rookery. During that Devil's day, the Prince and his minions destroyed our kin while we were stone. An evil wizard cast a spell on us that would turn any surviving eggs into stone along with any of us that survived. I saw the contrivance that killed your sister. It is not of our own fashioning. A devil's toy it is."

"We have names for all of us. I don't think you would like me to call you green skin or whatever."

"Do you have any ideas?" the woman-bat asked.

"For you, Selena. It means 'of the moon'. For the big fellow, I think Titan is appropriate, Titans were mighty beings from ancient myths and he looks like he could demolish a Galaxy-class starship single-handedly. As for the other, I like Greystone. You are obviously the most experienced, and for some reason, you strike me to be a rock-solid pillar of strength." The assembled trio of Gargoyles discussed this briefly, but agreed to her suggestions.

Jana then heard the beeping sound of a commbadge. With extreme reluctance, she tapped it online.

"Deenax here."

"This is Lieutenant Narys. Lieutenant Deenax, we lost your signals. Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a bit banged up. I'm heading back...why don't you beam me back?

"I wish I could, Lieutenant. The same goes for sending a shuttle or another lander. Renegade Orions attacked us last night! You've got one of the only two operational landers. Transporters are off line for at least two days."

"When it rains...I'm about ten kilometers from my lander. It will take me at least a day to get back!"

"Get here as fast as you can! Starfleet out."

"Damn! My home has been attacked and I am a day's hike from my transportation!" Jana fumed.

"Why are ye panicking so, lass?" Greystone spoke, "Ye have wings, as do we all."

"Wings?!" As Jana stood up for the first time, she almost fell. Something was seriously wrong with her feet. She looked down at her feet and saw that her boots were gone and only fetlocks and three-toed feet remained. She also noticed that she had grown elbow and knee spurs. "Oh no!" she screamed. Jana reached into her pack and pulled out mirror and saw the bat wings showing above her shoulders, complete with three digits. "What in the name of stars?" She then remembered the accident. Somehow she had been altered into a Gargoyle! With more information flooding her brain than her brain was willing to process at one time, she sighed and collapsed into a faint.

"Now what do ye suppose brought that on?" commented a very confused Titan.

, , ,

Jana woke up thinking she had just had a nightmare. As she regained her thoughts, she saw the three Gargoyles standing there, the concern etched in the faces of all three. So much for the nightmare theory. She again looked at her three new acquaintances. Titan offered his massive hand to assist their newest sister. As she stood awkwardly on her new feet, she again checked for the wings she saw in the mirror. The wings were there. She also noticed that she was able to control them without much more conscious thought than using an arm or leg. 

"Way to go, Jana!" she whispered to nobody in particular, "One more time, you step in it. ARGH."

"Are ye hurting lass?" Greystone asked.

"I'm all right, but I know that this is going to sound crazy. I was not born a Gargoyle. I was born human."

"Human?" Selena said with disbelief.

"Yes, human. When I entered the chamber, I found an alien machine. I tripped and smashed my head against the control panel. That triggered the energy release that killed Didi and somehow woke you up. Somewhere in that process, I became a Gargoyle. It is the only explanation that fits the facts."

The three Gargoyles looked at each other. A small debate ensued between the three in a dialect that Jana couldn't follow. A minute or two later, Greystone came to Jana. "We will help ye in any way we can."

"I need to get back to my post. My commanding officer's probably mad enough to chew rocks.", Jana spoke with dread. "Uh, I am going to need some flying lessons if these new wings are going to be of any use to me. I'm late enough as it is."

The foursome walked out of the cave into the midday sun of The Rock. The Gargoyles were dumbfounded as they realized that they no longer turned into stone during the daylight hours as they did in the past. Instead, they still remained in their night form. Selena immediately realized the implications and she launched herself into the rising air currents. As she flew with the acrobatic grace of a bird-of-prey, she unleashed an unearthly screech that made Jana's blood run cold.

"Apparently we have another gift from you, Jana." Greystone speculated, "It seems that the sorcery you worked not only made you a Gargoyle, but also freed us from the vulnerability of sleeping as stone. Normally, during the day, we would be stone. This characteristic has allowed the evil ones to destroy most of our clan."

Jana flexed her new wings a couple of times then unfolded them to their full span of nearly four meters. As Titan explained it, all she merely had to do was jump off and the air currents would do the rest. Titan also explained that Gargoyles don't fly, but glide. Titan also explained that if you were not high enough to glide just climb up a building or other tall object and simply launch yourself from a sufficient height to allow your wings to catch enough air to glide. He demonstrated a few times how to launch and simple maneuvers. Jana wasn't too keen on the idea of jumping off a cliff. She again noticed it was about eighty meters straight down from where she was currently perched. Without warning, Titan picked her up and threw her over the side of the cliff at least ten meters. Jana let loose a roar like sounded like a cross between a panther and an eagle. Instinctively, she unfolded her wings and soon found herself in flight. As she leveled off, Titan effortlessly glided alongside Jana explaining how to glide and turn. She soon found herself flying alongside Greystone and Selena. Jana loved the sensation of the wind through her hair. As a little girl, she often dreamed of flying like a bird. Now it was a beautiful reality. 

She soon found a suitable thermal and rose to an altitude of about four hundred meters. Checking her now operational pointer, she turned towards the lander, the other Gargoyles following her lead. A few minutes later, they were over the lander. Jana then watched Greystone change his wing pitch and glide down gently and land just three meters from the lander. Jana followed his lead and landed with all the grace off a lead parakeet. Alarmed, Titan landed beside her and checked on her. She jumped up suddenly and roared at Titan.

"The next time you toss me off a cliff without my permission, I will shred you into confetti!" Jana screamed. Titan and the other Gargoyles saw the blazing red glow in her eyes.

"Calm down, sister" Selena counseled, "Titan meant no harm. It is often how we are taught to use our wings." Jana just glared at her, then relaxed. She had a valid point. Jana was not going to jump. Titan simply forced the issue. Jana walked up to the lander and found it still locked. She said the code and the lander opened up. Jana folded her new wings in the manner she saw Selena do at the cave earlier. The other Gargoyles followed her into the vehicle.

"Sit in whatever way is comfortable.Damn Starfleet engineers never figured these things might have to seat someone with a tail," Jana dryly remarked as she squirmed into the pilot's seat. The trio of Gargoyles seated themselves in the three vacant seats in the lander. Jana then gave them a safety briefing before she headed back to base. As the lander approached Dengali City, she saw the damage done by the Orion raid. When she landed, Commander Harrington was there, waiting for her. Here we go again.

"About damned time you got back here, Lieutenant," Commander Harrington screamed, "What's with the crazy cloaks and masks? Go get your self back in uniform! This isn't a costume party. Who authorized this freak show? Where's Ensign Montgomery?"

"She's dead, sir. She was trying to free me from an energy discharge."

"Dead?!" he roared, "You've gone too far this time, Deenax! I am going to have your hide, then I am going to toss you in the brig, you incompetent..." He never finished the sentence. Selena spread her wings and unleashed a blood-curling screech, eyes aglow with an angry red. The other Gargoyles also repeated Selena's wingspread. Greystone emitted a low growl like a tiger and Titan roared like a lion. The male Gargoyles eyes glowed with an unearthly white light. Commander Harrington stood paralyzed by fear. He immediately realized he had made a huge mistake, and quite possibly his last.

"Commander, take it easy." Jana warned as she raised her hand to stop the Gargoyles, "Though they are a peaceful species, they are protective of me. It is the nature of Gargoyles to protect. I found them in a hidden cave. They have been in some kind of stasis for more than thirteen centuries. Thanks to my clumsiness, I managed to free them. Unfortunately, I was mutated as well." To prove her point, Jana also spread her wings, then folded them back into cloak form.

"Unbelievable!" muttered Commander Harrington. This will add considerably to my migraine collection. First, I am stuck out here on a planet that's a reject from Hell's recycler, then my base gets hammered by the Orions and worst of all, I'm stuck with a rebellious lieutenant that has turned into a bat! Why me?

Jana and her three companions walked out of the landing bay and headed for Jana's quarters. Jana just had an uneasy feeling that Commander Harrington was fixing to cause some serious complications to her already complex life.

, , ,

Admiral Falcone stared in disbelief at the report from Commander Harrington.More Gargoyles had been found on Rockingham's Planet!The Admiral smiled.This could be a good thing.The report also indicated that there were two more females.As he read the report, he also noticed that there was one Gargoyle that was a Starfleet officer.This could be the answer to the complications that Adam and Ensign Maza are causing.As he continued to read the reports that were turned in, his smile turned into a frown when he saw the name of Lieutenant Jana Deenax.There was something about that name that seemed awfully familiar.He ordered the computer to play back Deenax's service record.As he read her file, his stomach soured.

Damn!Why in the Hell did it have to be Jana Deenax?

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.miniclan.org/tigris/anachronisms.html



	4. Section 113

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By Tigris Euphrates,

and Sapph Blackstone

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, Sapph Blackstone and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# 

# Chapter Four

## Section 113

It was the transporter that was used to move the two Gargoyles from the surface to Space Dock.This was an incredibly bad idea.The moment the Gargoyles materialized on the platform, they roared and turned to stone.

Admiral Falcone, who had been selected as their reception committee was started, and checked the chronometer.It was still the middle of the night. He turned to the petty officer at the transporter room.

"Computer, what just happened? It's the middle of the night!"

"It's at least thirteen hours before Space Dock goes behind the earth again." The petty officer noted.

The admiral sighed. "What form of energy, given off by the sun, can pass through a building or even small layers of ground strata, but not through the earth's core?"

"Most bands of energy from Theta to Delta band emissions can produce this effect. Theta band radiation penetrates most forms of cold rock and strata, but cannot penetrate earth's mantle and core."

"Gargoyles absorb this energy in their regenerative cycle. It appears to be something Space Dock's deflectors do not block." the admiral deduced.

"A narrow band of Delta energy between the following Terahertz ranges..."

"Never mind the specifics, program two sub-dermal environmental compensators for me with a twelve hour release." The admiral ordered, and in the replicator, two devices appeared. They were oblong and had a series of controls on them. "And block those frequencies in the transport chamber."

With a crackle of energy, a force field appeared around the transport chamber, and the two Gargoyle's stone skins cracked and fell away - the two young Gargoyles coming to life with a roar.

"What happened?" Aria inquired with a yawn and a stretch of her wings.

"It seems being in orbit without the protection of the Terran night, you went immediately into your sleep state." The admiral advised. He walked through the force field barrier, and walked onto the platform. Placing one of the devices on Aria's arm, and it hissed once. He did the same with Adam.

"What's that?" Adam inquired.

"It's designed to block the frequencies of solar radiation that trigger your sleep cycle. It's sub-dermal - press on it, and it will shut off for twelve hours before reactivating." He instructed them. The two nodded, and stepped successfully out of the transport chamber.

"This is the USS Yorktown, she'll be dropping you off at your first posting." The Admiral explained. As they walked down the halls of the space station, some of the other people stared. Aria and Adam ignored the attention. "Your actual mission orders are top secret."

Outside the viewport was a midsize Galaxy class starship that was moored inside the station. Adam whistled.

Aria however, was turning pale.

"Are you alright, Ensign?" The admiral inquired, concerned.

"I think so. I may have to go see the doctor on board, though." She replied.

"It might be the Delta Emission blocking, you'll get your mission briefing later."

The two nodded, the admiral shook their hands, and they went their separate ways.

As they walked along the gangway to the ship, Adam put a hand on Aria's shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just feeling waves of nausea all of the sudden." She explained.

"I know the layout of the ship, I'll show you the way."

The doctor was a kindly older Deltan man with a bald head. "You aren't feeling this nausea, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Not a thing, sir." He replied.

The man nodded. Aria groaned.

"Have you thrown up yet this evening?"

She nodded. "Before we beamed up from Starfleet."

He closed his tricorder. "Could you step outside for a moment, Lieutenant?"

Adam nodded and did so respectfully.

The Deltan looked at Aria with a serious tone. "When was the last time you menstruated, Ensign?"

"About a week before I was changed. I'm not due for another one for a week or two. Why?"

"Let me rephrase the question." The doctor said. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

, , ,

With a small case under her arm, Aria left sickbay with a flushed look. She felt so... embarrassed. She found Adam in the lounge, looking out the back of the ship at earth. Aria leaned against the railing, looking out the window.

"What did he say?" Adam inquired.

"Eh... it's nothing. I'm learning about... Gargoyle Feminine things." She lied.

"Oh." He replied, and dropped the subject.

Without any sense of movement, the stars shifted, and the earth began to fall away below them. Aria stared out at her home. She hadn't left earth for years, and before it was only for short vacations. Earth was her home. What was it that she was feeling? It was HER home. Protect - yes that was it, she felt protective of it.

The stars rushed faster and faster, as though they were leaving the galaxy in a great rush. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and behind it the stars were moving by at a steady pace - they had gone to warp. Adam was watching the whole thing with fascination. Aria felt guilty about lying to Adam.

"We'll... talk about it later." she told him.

, , ,

Their first post turned out to be guard duty on a fringe world on the border of Borg occupied space. The name of the place was completely lost on Aria. Since the defeat of the Dominion, ships of Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian origin patrolled the Borg lines, afraid the Borg would take advantage of the Federation's reduced number of ships, and try to infiltrate the quadrant. Taking advantage of their previous alliance, they allied against their other common foe.

Thusly, this world had become a hive of warships and starships visiting, refueling, restocking and disappearing into space again. Specialized sensors were erected here to detect and possibly give early warning of Borg conduits. Security risks planetside were at an all time high.

It doesn't really matter when you are planetside if you enlisted as a yellow suit, blue suit, or red suit. If you are menial ranking officer, you do grunt work. Being political trump cards for the Federation, both Gargoyles were not given much choice in their department choice, and were both red suits.

The Borg were an imminent threat here - it was a tension that seemed to be constantly running high in the blood of people there. People were, for the most part, calm, cool, and collected, but very very tense. It wasn't exactly like in the past where some Starfleet sailor were drinking themselves to death in synthahol bars because of the impending doom - far from it, with their newfound allies spirits were riding high - they'd beaten back the Dominion, they could do it again.

However, when left alone in her quarters for a little while, Aria's thoughts prevailed elsewhere. She was staying in a barracks outside the spaceport, and was next door to Adam. For some reason the two of them were in an isolated wing away from the other human Starfleet personnel. It seemed Starfleet was afraid of another outbreak of violence between humans and Gargoyles, and Aria couldn't say she blamed them. Morning after morning she would lock the door after saying goodnight to her friend Adam, and stand in front of the mirror with her uniform off - turning this way and that - wondering if it showed yet. It didn't, of course, but Aria was felt so new still to this body, that she wasn't sure she would know what it looked like even when she saw it. Did Gargoyles have live births, or was she going to lay an egg or something? Did she even want to know at this stage of the game?

There was only one person to ask... and that was the father of her child.

They were assigned to security shifts on the orbital docking platform that served as a shipping and receiving warehouse for supplies being brought to the front lines and then shipping out to the ships that most needed them. There were a lot of disreputable types up there - going in and out, freighter captains, worker grunts of many races, sailors from various races of ships participating in the armada. Unfortunately, Aria and Adam were left to the unholy hours of the morning shift, which meant very few people were about. They would come on duty around midnight, and then go off duty around the time dock workers were starting to come onto shift, leaving them about thirty minutes or so to beam down and get to their apartments for the night before the sun rose. If they were distracted and didn't make it back in time, they usually woke up on an antigrav unit in a storage closet somewhere and would be hounded by someone to clean up the bits of gravel they left behind.

They had been through about two weeks of this when something happened. A rumor began to circulate that one of the lead federation ships, the USS Enterprise, had detected traces of transwarp conduits along the patrol route. Patrols remained unchanged, however, but the movement of goods increased.

About halfway into the third week, Aria's communicator blared to life. Out of habit, she immediately slapped at her left breast. "Maza here."

"This is Falcone - can you and your companion report to my office?"

Aria looked over at Adam. He was in the middle of a row of duranium crates, and their gazes connected. "Uh, sure admiral."

That was how both - an ensign and a lieutenant - wound up in the admiral's office with phaser rifles slung over their shoulders. Aria would have to admit that the thought of blasting the hell out of the admiral was an appealing notion, but she was not - by nature - an aggressive person.

The admiral began by turning to Adam. "You recall that discussion we had before?"

He nodded.

The admiral turned to Aria. "Maza, let's talk." He motioned the Gargoyles to a couple of plush armchairs in front of his desk. Aria was nervous, but did so, laying her sidearm very carefully across her lap, crossing her legs, and settling her wings around her shoulders. "Have you had much chance to loosen your wings while you've been here?" he asked Adam, with an almost sidelong curiosity

Adam nodded. "I have, but Aria hasn't, and she's the one that needs it, unfortunately, as her wings are still so young to life."

"I thought you said she had been given all the skill to use them?" he inquired.

"Habitual skills, yes - but not experience." Adam explained. "If I gave you wings, there would be two parts to learning to use them - the motor and nervous skills which allow you to move them, and second it the experience in how to use them to do what you want."

The admiral nodded in understanding. "Then hopefully you'll be able to write a holodeck program or something to do the same job, because time here is up. I can't wait any longer."

Aria interrupted. "Holodeck? Are we leaving here?"

"Yes, I'm transferring you ship side. I'm trying to see that you're assigned to one of the newer Galaxy class ships - perhaps the USS Gorbachev - but it was heavily damaged in the Dominion war. Adam - do you think you could settle with a Sovereign-class ship? They're harder to get onto, but I think it gives the two of you a higher chance of surviving, numerically."

"Us surviving? What about all the other people on the ship?"

Adam and the admiral exchanged a look. "Let me tell you a story, Ensign Maza. The following is top secret and does not go beyond this room, understood?" Aria nodded. "Let's go back ten years. I was put in charge of a secret project by the Federation High Council, code named Section 113."

"But... there is no section 113..." Aria started to point out, but immediately felt stupid for saying so.

"Precisely, Ensign. The goal was to scour the earth for any information regarding all the reports of Gargoyles in late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries - right in the beginning of the third world war and the eugenics wars. We scoured every possibly nook and cranny of this world, searching for sentient life outside of the oceans. We always found it strange that everywhere we went the only sentient life was human. Could humanity have really killed them all off?"

"Then we found Adam - and not far from us, either - right in the last place we would ever have expected to find a Gargoyle - near New Sacramento. We presented Adam to the High Council, and everything seemed great."

"I was a lab rat for a while, but they eventually got over that." Adam added. Aria said nothing, listening intently.

"We figured Adam was a sentient being and deserved all the rights that the Federation would any other sentient being. He elected to go the academy and study - even become a cadet, but we couldn't risk exposing him to the public - just yet. These last few weeks we have been keeping you isolated to study your effect on everyone else around you. We don't want to control your reentry into society, but we do want to learn as much as we can in the process."

"What is the goal of Section 113 now?" Aria inquired.

"Your protection and the growth of Gargoyles as a race." the admiral replied.

"We might be able to solve that question if we could locate Planet Wyvern." Adam pointed out.

"Adam, we don't even know if Planet Wyvern exists. There are one hundred and forty million unexplored worlds in the Alpha quadrant alone, and what with all the Borg, Dominion and other unknown hostile activity in the past decade alone, you have to admit that the likelihood we'll ever find this...Planet Wyvern...intact is remote."

"The Borg don't own the whole galaxy, Admiral. You know that as well as I. Besides - have you captured any Borg drones with wings and tails?"

"No. Nor have we encountered assimilated Vorta, Hirogen, Kazon, or Vidiians. But they're there. Besides, their grasp of genetic manipulation far exceeds our own abilities. They could easily remove a pair of wings and a tail so they can fit a particular alcove."

"You're forgetting the other half of a Gargoyle's makeup."

"What - magic?!" Admiral Falcone scoffed.

"The energy matrix that is inherent in our every cell is a symbiotic relationship that allows us to rest and regenerate every day - it would fight off any attempts at Borg genetic manipulation, just like any attempt you've made to return Ensign Maza's humanity!"

"All it takes is one Gargoyle for the Borg to assimilate, and they will have all data they need to adapt."

"But they can't assimilate even one - because they don't know how."

"You don't know they haven't already. Who's to say they haven't encountered similar things elsewhere in the galaxy?" Falcone pointed out. "You can speculate all you want. The issue remains - you are the last Terran Gargoyles left." Falcone looked directly at Aria. "We CANNOT afford to lose you. There will always be humans left after the next Borg assault, but we cannot guarantee that there will still be Gargoyles. I STRONGLY recommend that you go back to Earth and take a safer post."

"No!" Aria cut in. "I've worked too long and hard to just hand in my training and take a desk job."

"But a Starship is no place to raise the first rookery of Gargoyles..." Falcone began to protest.

Aria shot up out of her seat. "What?!!! First rookery? Is that what this is all about?"

Falcone looked at Adam. He turned red and looked at his knees. "Admiral, we have not even discussed the possibility..."

"Shut up and stay out of this, Adam." Aria snapped, angrily. "This is absurd! I don't care if it IS the Federation High Council that's saying this, but they need to stay out of my personal life!"

Admiral Falcone gave Aria a stern look. "Ensign Aria Maza, you are the LAST female Terran Gargoyle in existence. A personal life is a luxury you cannot afford."

"If I decide to become pregnant, than it's my own choice - isn't it?!!!" she exclaimed, tightening her fists in anger. "If I found out you've in any way violated my personal privacy, I'm going to take it to the Sentience Rights Commission!"

The admiral shook his head. "How can you possibly be so pig headed when there is so much at stake here? Can't you stop and think of all the lives that are resting on this meeting?"

Aria roared in fury, flaring her wings, her eyes ablaze with an amber hue. Without bothering with the door, she pulled out her phaser and melted a hole several meters wide in the transparent aluminum rear wall, and jumped out. She found herself several stories up, and used her wings to glide away, and into the mountains beyond the spaceport.

"Why won't she listen to reason?" Falcone sighed to Adam.

Adam looked at Falcone. "I warned you - look at her personal history. Let me go after her."

Falcone straightened up, still on his knees, staring slack jawed out the ruined window. He snorted, getting to his feet and brushing off his uniform. "Women," he growled under his breath, tugging on his jacket with finality.

, , ,

Aria caught an updraft, and landed in the hills and mountains outside the city, found a place between some trees that looked like very tall shrubs with four pointed leaves, and sat down, covering herself with her wings to make herself feel more isolated. She had spent much of her youth fighting to see that alien races enjoyed the same benefits as humans. Who would have thought she would have been changed like this? Aria cursed herself, that stupid Admiral had probably already gotten the records from the doctor and knew she was carrying Adam's baby. No, she chastised herself, don't be silly. If he knew about my baby, he'd never let me on a starship near the front lines. He'd lock me up in a cage somewhere and throw away the key. No, she had sworn to uphold the Gargoyle's purpose - to protect, and that included protecting her own kind. That meant - what was it they said in the Bible? "Multiply and replenish the earth"? This was a maddening situation, Aria thought in frustration. She had worked long and hard to fly a starship, and now she was being cornered and tricked into going back home to spend her life being - literally - barefoot and pregnant to a man she barely knew.

"ARIA!" came Adam's voice in the distance. Aria turned to see the bat-like wing span coasting on the nighttime skyline in her direction.

Gargoyles have a kind of infrared vision, so Aria was easy to pick out among the alien shrubbery below. He landed, folded his wings, and sat next to Aria. "I'm sorry about that."

Aria didn't reply. Lying to Adam anymore wouldn't get her anywhere - she knew she had a responsibility to tell him, there was no doubt he was the father - she hadn't had any relations of that kind many months before she found Adam. Keeping him from knowing the truth would get her nowhere.

"Look, I know you're upset at him, Aria - I can understand why - I would be too if I were in your place..." he started to try to explain.

"Adam, I'm pregnant." Aria cut him off.

There was a long silence.

Adam looked her directly in the eyes. "That was what the doctor told you this morning - those were the 'feminine things' you were discussing?"

"Yes." she admitted.

Adam paused again, doing his best to take this as gently and delicately as possible.

"How long?"

"No more than a week. Jack and I haven't had sex in month or two - our relationship was getting very stale, and I left on my trip for Paris. I wasn't pregnant then. The child has to be yours."

Adam nodded. "The child is probably a Gargoyle then. When the fetus is over a certain number of weeks old, the body will still consider the part of the fetus's DNA which comes from you to still be a part of you, and will change it along with rest of your body."

Aria could not face Adam and turned away, but Adam took her chin and turned her face back toward him. "How does this make you feel? Not good, I take it?"

"I feel cornered - trapped. If Admiral Falcone finds out, I'll never be able to fly a starship. Adam, I've worked and studied much of my life away just so I can do that."

"How do you feel about being a mother at the same time?"

Aria sighed, and thought for a long time. Adam did not stir, and patiently waited as the time passed. It was Aria herself that finally broke the silence. "I'm warming to the idea, but slowly. Maybe it will get Admiral Falcone off my back."

"I can assure you, Aria - it will." he smiled.. "But Aria, that's not a reason to have a child. You were right, Aria! Repopulating a species isn't a good enough reason either! You can always see one of the doctors about have the fetus reabsorbed, but in the end this is your choice. That is the Gargoyle way - in the end it is the female's prerogative."

Aria did not reply, but put one paw on her abdomen, sniffling.

Adam did the best thing he knew to do - he reached over and hugged her. Aria responded well - taking his hands in hers. She began to cry in earnest now. "It's okay." he told her. "Let it all out."

For the next half hour Aria fitfully cried, spilling everything she had been feeling since the day she had first met Adam in the form of her tears. Adam held her, watching the little glow-ants crawling around the sandy ground on the mountain path, the eerie and strange sounds the night creatures made, and the tinkling sound of the wind in the bushes on this planet.

"Let me tell you something." Adam finally said. "This isn't your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself. Magic is funny that way, and being a Gargoyle, you must take it into consideration. I doubt it was pure chance that we met, and somehow fate chose you to become a Gargoyle."

"I don't understand, Adam." Aria put in. "What is magic?"

"There's a very old saying that magic is nothing more than far more advanced science from the point of view of someone who does not understand it. It's a complex high level energy field that can be kinetically manipulated and controlled by someone with the correct training and channels. It's formed from basic forms of photonic energy, but takes large amounts of it to do things like change a woman into a Gargoyle. The pendant that caused this... effect... was a highly focused channel for that kind of energy, and was very densely packed with the stuff. It was your thoughts, however, that gave it a form and a purpose, and caused it to transform you. The theta band energy released from stars, for example, is what triggers out natural sleep cycle."

"Can you use it to help protect us?"

"Yes?"

"Including our baby... if I decide to keep it?"

"Especially the child, Aria. A young person can be impressed with protections that will last them their whole lives. It will become a part of them, just like turning to stone is a part of who we are." Adam explained.

Adam was quiet again, trying to gauge if he had said too much. He tried hard to be sensitive to her feelings right now, but he still didn't know Aria, let alone how to read her reactions.

Aria turned her gaze back to her abdomen, as if it were somehow the answer. She had stopped crying now, and she felt like her feelings were finally crystallizing into some semblance of understanding. What was it she was feeling? She couldn't abide the thought of destroying the little life that was growing inside her. Was it because of the Admiral, or her obligation to the Gargoyles as a race? No, it was something deeper. She wanted the child... because she wanted to be a Gargoyle... because she wanted to be a mother. Somehow in her mind the two had become inexorably connected - they had the same meaning for her. Being a Gargoyle meant being a mother of Gargoyles. She didn't know why, but it felt right to her.

"I want to keep my baby." she told him in a low voice. "Not for Admiral Falcone, but for me. I'm having the baby now, then I want to keep my child."

Adam sighed in relief. It had been a gamble, but it had paid off wonderfully. "Thank you, Aria."

They hugged again.

, , ,

As it turned out, they had been assigned to the USS Enterprise, registry NCC-1701-E, flagship of the Fleet. She was a Sovereign-class heavy explorer vessel, armed with all the latest ass-kickers, but that's not what intrigued Aria so much about her. It was the ship's crew. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was at least as giant a figure in starship lore as Captains Benjamin Sisko, Christopher Pike and James Kirk. He was also Starfleet's leading authority on Borg tactics, technology and culture. Aria suspected Admiral Falcone's connections to Section 113 had a lot to do with getting them here. This meant their chances of survival were good.

Best of all, Aria discovered, she was allowed to go back to the department she'd originally trained for - engineering. She was only an Ensign, but she was determined to prove her usefulness as an engineer, and maybe even work up the ladder a little. Adam was still on a security detachment, but he didn't mind that much. However Admiral Falcone did gang up on them in one matter - they made her and Adam wear a special electronic bracelet which each couldn't remove that acted as a homing beacon for the Section 113 people. Terrific. Falcone didn't know about her baby, Adam had revealed to her earlier - and to the best of his knowledge, the Admiral would not violate her privacy by looking up the results of her little medical exam from the Yorktown.

Commander Riker was there to greet them in the transporter room. He gave them the typical 'welcome aboard, if there's anything you need' speech before assigning their quarters and handing them off to a pair of duty officers. "Oh, one more thing," he called after them. "There's a senior staff meeting in the Observation Lounge, at 1200 hours. Captain Picard would like you both there."

"The Observation Lounge definitely was...roomy. They watched the stars, hanging silently against the backdrop of space, sit motionless in space. The Enterprise was currently holding position, on the lookout for Borg transwarp signatures.

A few minutes passed before the senior staff filed in through the door, taking their seats in the large, cushioned chairs. Some of the faces Aria recognized from her small hero worshiping phases, but there were one or two faces she didn't recognize. She knew Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Commander Troi, Commander Data, Chief Engineer Commander LaForge, and Doctor Crusher, but there was a chief petty officer and a security chief whom Aria had never heard of.

The two Gargoyles simply stood, their wings caped around their shoulders. As the officers began filing in, Aria's anxiety level went up, and she unconsciously unfolded her wings. Adam looked over at her, and did the same.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Ensign, Lieutenant. These are my officers, Commander Riker, Commander Troi, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Commander LaForge, Lieutenant Daniels, and Chief Petty Officer Stiles." Captain Picard said amicably, leaning forward and threading his fingers together, resting them on the table before him.

Adam nodded and smiled, adding only a belated, "Sir," that brought out a slight quirk of a smile from Picard. Riker on the other hand shared an amused look with Troi, who simply rolled her eyes, winked, and went back to the two standing officers.

"Ensign, from what I've read, you're straight out of the Academy - is that right?" Riker asked, fixing his gaze squarely on Aria.

"Y... Yes sir."

Riker looked back at Picard briefly, the obvious question passing between them. It was highly irregular for a junior officer fresh from the Academy to be assigned to the flagship of the Federation, while some officers waited for years to be assigned the same posts.

"Forgive me, Ensign, but this is somewhat irregular. Perhaps if you could shed some light on this matter..?" Picard put in, arching an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Aria coughed. "If I may be so bold sir, but I believe I'm up to the challenge. However being posted here is something of a surprise to me too, sir."

LaForge coughed. Loudly. A sharp kick in the shin from Troi shut him up.

Picard, however, seemed at least marginally satisfied with the answer. "Of course, Ensign." He checked the information on his PADD briefly before looking back up at them. "Well, Ensign, Lieutenant - it would seem I have a minor mystery on my hands. It says here that you're classified as...'Gargoyles?'" They both nodded. "But the information on the planet you originate from seems to be classified at the highest levels." He frowned, leaning back and crossing his legs, lacing his fingers over his lap. "I...don't suppose you'd be able to clear up this matter..?"

Adam spoke up, placing a hand on Aria's shoulder restraining her and stepping up next to her. "I'm sorry, sir. Even our clearance doesn't go that high. Perhaps Admiral Falcone could clear it for you, sir." Adam wasn't kidding either - the Admiral had explained that their planet of origin and any information about Section 113 was so secret that the only people who knew were the highest level of Starfleet intelligence, and anyone who was told would have their memories wiped. That was a pretty unnerving thing for them to hear.

Picard's eyes narrowed imperceptibly, and the temperature in the room felt like it just dropped a good ten degrees. "Indeed, Lieutenant. Unfortunately, the Admiral has told me the same." Their gazes locked for a brief moment, and the temperature felt like it dropped again. Picard broke the link abruptly, turning to Crusher and saying cheerily, "Doctor?"

"We've received their medical profiles from Aquilae station, and they do have some special needs. Night shifts only, and shifts should be kept to eight hours a day." Doctor Crusher read from her notes. "They have a metamorphic sleeping process, and are therefore very vulnerable while sleeping." 

"Metamorphic?" asked the Petty Chief Daniels anxiety plain in her voice, "Do you turn to a liquid or something when you sleep?"

"Stone." Adam corrected her. There was a wave of surprise that ran through the officers, but none said anything about it.

"I'd like to witness that process, if I may." the Doctor requested.

Aria looked at Adam. "We should be able to arrange a demonstration."

Crusher checked her PADD again, then shifted her gaze back to Aria. "I notice also that you have another issue which has been marked confidential." Aria flushed red, turning her face a dark-violet color. She had the report on her pregnancy! "Can we discuss that?"

"I'd really... rather not. Not yet." Aria stammered. Crusher nodded, and the issue was dropped.

Picard looked around the table at his officers before nodding, looking back up at the two new officers. "Thank you, Lieutenant, Ensign. That will be all. You will receive your assignments later this evening. Dismissed."

Aria looked about ready to say something else, when Adam swatted her tail surreptitiously with his own. They nodded and exited the way they came.

Picard arched an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair and tugging at his jacket. "Well...impressions?"

Riker cocked his head briefly, looking over at Troi before shifting his gaze to Picard. "She's awfully headstrong. I didn't get much of a read on the other one...uh..." He looked over at Troi, craning his neck. "What was his name?"

"Wyvern, Will. Adam Wyvern." Troi snorted, shaking her head slightly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Right. I didn't get much of a read on him."

Picard nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He turned to Troi. "Counselor?"

She inhaled, frowning slightly. "Ensign Maza definitely is confident in her work - I'd say to the point of being cocky. She may be overcompensating for some personal issues."

"Could've fooled me." LaForge muttered, reaching down to rub his shin. "That HURT, Deanna..."

She shrugged it off, continuing. "Lieutenant Wyvern, on the other hand, was telling the truth. Their clearance doesn't permit them to tell where they're from. But I think both of them are good officers. Strong, and loyal, and exceptionally protective of each other."

Picard nodded, slower this time. "Do you anticipate this to be a problem?"

Troi shook her head. "No. If anything, they draw strength from each other, and I can only view that as a positive right now."

He nodded yet again. Daniels spoke up immediately. "Sir, I have my...misgivings about this 'change' of theirs. It reeks of the Founders..."

"We're at peace, Mr. Daniels." Riker snapped, fixing him with an even gaze.

"Yes sir. Sorry, sir. If Dr. Crusher could have a complete medical profile on them before they take their first duty-shift, though..."

Picard inhaled deeply, mulling it over in his mind. "Doctor?"

"It's something I'd already planned on doing, Captain." Crusher shrugged her shoulders. "Lieutenant Daniels' concern just makes it more prudent."

Picard nodded quickly. "Very well. Report when you're finished, Doctor. Mr. Daniels, Mr. LaForge, assign them as you see fit. Thank you, everyone." He stood, as did the other officers. "That will be all."

, , ,

The Borg struck in the middle of the night - right at the beginning of Aria and Adam's shift. A transwarp conduit opened, spilling forth green light into the blackness of space, and spilling out of space and releasing a small sphere the size of a city block. The Federation ships were the closest, and attacked the cubes were their scientifically advanced warships, sending out the call to their allies down the line.

The Enterprise was on the front, and so met with heavy resistance. With its heavy firepower, and it's captain's experience, began to tear the sphere apart. The Enterprise swooped down like a hawk, took out their primary defense grid, and let the other ships pound them to pieces - giving the Federation ships more than a fighting chance.

Aria had not heard from Adam since the beginning of the attack, and she had to admit she was a little worried. If she knew Adam, though - she knew he found find a way to make it down to engineering to protect her. She knew how that Gargoyle's mind worked.

However, Aria had too many other things on her mind. If there was one thing the Borg were good at, it was making use of the information it assimilates. After having followed their prescribed battle plan for the first half minute or so, the sphere took a direct shot directly at the engineering section of the Enterprise. It left the shield generated toasted and would take a few minutes at least to get it back up and running.

The Borg did not miss their opportunity. The engineering staff, having been on high alert, were all armed using weapons with rotating wavelength and frequency settings based on an algorithm the Borg would take about an hour to deduce, at which point the algorithm could be changed.

The drones materialized around the core first, and the entire staff took cover. The bridge locked out all the controls in the engineering section, so there was nothing left to do here but survive. Aria had a phase compression rifle slung over her shoulder that was given to her at the when the conduit had first appeared and security went on high alert and every standing linesman because a foot soldier. Aria was no exception, but her reaction to the appearance of the drones was very different than other officers.

She attacked. Given over immediately to Gargoyle instincts, she lay down on the floor and opened fire. Between her and several others, the first wave was taken down immediately by phaser fire. However, that was when things got complicated. One of the drones kamikazed herself by running forward, slapping a device on an engineering console, and getting phasered to death. The device caused the engineering console to sputter to life, die, sputter to life, die, and so on.

"They're trying to take control of the computer!" LaForge's voice shouted from the bridge via the intercom. Aria spontaneously changed the computer in her rifle's position in the algorithm just to confuse the enemy, and fired at the device.

That was when one of the staff was hit from behind, and before anyone knew what was happening, they had been nanoprobed. Aria spun her weapon around, but it was to late, a metal tazer from the drone had been struck in that staff member's weapon, and the hive immediately knew the algorithm. Aria curled up behind a console, and put a small isolinear chip into her weapon, and threw it at her buddy staff member. "COVER ME!"

When the other weapons stopped having any effect, her reprogrammed phase compression rifle, kept brining them down. Aria grabbed the top of the console table in the center of the room, and flung herself into the air. Her eyes went red a molten metal, and she screamed like only a panther could. One foot came down on the nearest drone's head, throwing it backwards against the wall and sparking out. Her friend's phaser beam cut down one just behind her. Another one reached up to attack her, but when it turned into a contest of sheer strength, the drone found that it had found a match. Aria twisted the thing's bionic arm to one side and pelted it in the face. Reaching down, she found the phase-compression rifle dropped by their formed comrade, who by now had been shot by phaser fire in an act of mercy. Using it as a club, she turned and beat on her next attacker, first on it's arms, then on it's face.

"They have you cornered!" one of the other engineering staff shouted in warning. It was turning into a mugging. She hadn't been this closed in by attackers since grade school, and this time they wanted her blood. Aria momentarily thought of her unborn baby, and suddenly nothing else mattered. She swung that duranium rifle casing around like a baton, smashed out the face of one, shoved her barbed elbow back into the electronics of another, a phaser beam took out another, but they were transporting in faster than Aria could disable them. Then her cover went down - the friend she had given her reprogrammed rifle to taken down by the drones. She put both hands had been around the head of one, threw herself upwards, and shoved the drone forward into it's accomplices, causing a few of them to fall down like bowling pins. In the seeming clear of the reactor shaft, she grabbed unto one of the upper floors of the reactor shaft, and pulled herself up.

There was already a set of feet there, and there was a th-tock sound. Aria felt a stinging pain in her neck, and all her joints went numb. She felt like she was turning to stone - only that was a warm feeling like feeling sunlight on her skin. She was very cold, like she was turning into ice. She collapsed on the deck, feeling her skin begin to throb.

Security had finally arrived, and another firefight had begun. Their weapons had already uploaded Aria's new sequence. However, Adam was not letting any of the drones stand in his way. The greatest majority of them were gathered on the main deck of the reactor core. Adam threw himself on the wall, and climbed onto the ceiling. Here he forcefully ripped away a panel. A Borg hand reached out of the press below, but her batted it away with the piece of Duranium paneling he had removed. Delicately, he slid a few of the isolinear control chips in the junction he had just exposed.

A very annoying sound reverberated through the cabin - an alarm. "Warning!" exclaimed the computer. "Dry plasma breach in warp core - lockdown in five seconds!"

The security people caught on immediately, and formed a line to force the drones back into the reactor core. As the Borg fell to the new program, they stopped advancing, and held their ground as their bodies began to pile up.

Then Adam heard a snarl - panther-like, but with a familiar voice. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Adam exclaimed, and clawed his way forward along the ceiling and into the reactor shaft. His timing could not have been worse, because the force fields along the core activated, and panels ejected on the top and bottom of the core as all the air was evacuated. The drones were fighting for their lives to hang onto something, but the force of the blast pulled them away into the vastness of space.

Adam dug his claws into the bulkheads, and crawled along, holding his breath. The pressure was starting to force the air from his lungs, and his skin was starting to burn as the outer capillaries began to explode outwards from the lack of air pressure. He found a drone still clinging to some of the railings, and separated the drone's arms from their sockets.

"How long can he stand it in there?" the security chief inquired.

"About 5 seconds before any human starts to black out." one of his aids answered.

"Quick - prepare to pressurize, but wait for my signal. Spread out along the doorway field - prepare to take down any other Borg that may still be clinging to the inside of the shaft. Bridge! I need a sensor sweep of how many Borg life signs are still in the core!"

"I can't have it ready in five seconds!"

"You'd better, mister!!!" threatened the security chief.

Almost as Adam was ready to pass out and let go of his holds in the core, the petty lieutenant on the other side finished his work. Fifteen seconds had gone by, and there was no more wind in the shaft, and with one final effort, Adam de-brained the last Borg he could find.

"I can't reactivate it - sir!" came the underling's report. "He's locked it out somehow!"

"Keep working!"

Adam was crawling on his hands and knees on a catwalk, when he reached an emergency medkit, mounted in the wall. Hoping for a spacesuit, he was disappointed only to find a breathing apparatus. His vision swam as he pulled the device over his mouth, and breathed in.

Arms as powerful as his own wrapped themselves around his neck, forcing the already weak and dying Gargoyle back onto the grate. Startled, Adam turned his head a little, and saw blue and a flash of red eyes. Seemingly without any need for air, she belted him across the face, and stood threateningly over him.

He saw her face - from the injection spot in her neck and spreading outwards, her skin had turned from bluish lavender to pasty white. Adam took in a sharp breath through the breathing unit. She was being assimilated! "ARIA! NO!!!" he shouted through the breather, but the sound did not carry through the vacuum. Aria took his arms and pinned him to the wall. There was the sheen of blood on his skin, from the lack of air pressure, which was beginning to coat Aria's claws.

That was when he noticed the implants. Small silver devices on the left side of her head, cheek, neck, and one on her hand....Her hand! As she slowly drew her fist encrusted with black devices closer to his face, he could see the spines on it.

Out of nowhere came a hand, female with long fingernails, and touched something under the skin of Aria's shoulder. Her eyes suddenly went wide and as her skin crackled, and she turned to stone.

Adam barely had time to make out Dr. Crusher's face before she activated his sleep cycle as well.

, , ,

They awoke on beds in sickbay eight hours later with the usual roar and casting of stone, only this time their awakening roar was followed by Adam belting out a load groan of pain. That's when the med teams stepped in. Assistants began to treat Adam's the few scars that remained from the previous night's encounter. Dr. Crusher, however, and half her team were busy with Aria, who was already sedated again, and laying on the main operating table. Adam glanced around at the other crewmen on beds, and on the floor, most covered partially in blankets, and equipment being scattered all over the place. Adam suddenly realized how tired he was, and drifted back into a peaceful slumber without turning to stone.

When he awoke again, a lot of the other patients had been cleared out, and nearly every one of them had a bed. Aria was still on the main operating table, but no longer in surgical mode. Her wings draped down below the table, and her coloring appeared to be normal with the exception of two small silver patches on her face, one over her left eye, one on her temples on the left side. She appeared to be sleeping without being stone as well.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Adam." Came a voice.

Adam turned his head to find Admiral Falcone hovering over him. Adam sighed in relief. "Admiral - what are you doing here?"

"Watching my two Gargoyles recover from this. How are you feeling?"

"Lousy, obviously, but I think another day's sleep will be just the ticket."

"Those devices for controlling your sleep cycle saved both your lives."

"ARIA!" Adam sat straight up in bed. "HOW IS SHE?"

"WHOA!" Admiral Falcone pushed him back down. "She's going to be just fine. You were right about whatever energy matrix causes your sleep cycle, it fought off the Borg's attempts to assimilate her during her period of stone sleep, just like it fought off every attempt San Francisco General made to return her to her human self."

Adam smiled. "The magic knows the shape it gave her."

"I also noticed one other thing in her physical that she had decided to keep personal." the Admiral smiled a little. "If this were the old days, I'd have been told a long time ago, but even in Starfleet there are a lot more privacy a crewman has. Things like personal computer files, correspondence, sexual preferences, gender orientation, pregnancy..." the Admiral trailed off.

Adam looked at him. "How is the child?"

"The wonders of the placenta - the child was never even touched. It would have taken complete and total assimilation or a direct injection into the womb to hurt the child. Does she know yet about..."

"No she doesn't. I have a little time to talk to her about that still." Adam cut him off. "And please, let me tell her this time."

Aria awoke in a daze. For a moment she could have sworn she saw Borg drones everywhere, and lasers and tubes coming from her own body, but when she blinked, she saw Dr. Crusher's face. Several more blinks assured her the latter image was truth. She moaned sleepily, and touched her face in one paw. Her paw found the little metal patches there, but did not try to remove them.

"How do you feel?" the doctor inquired.

"I can still hear them..."

"Who..."

"The voices..."

The doctor's tricorder was busy, but it couldn't tell her anything helpful. "Aria, you've been altered by the Borg."

"Can't you help me?"

"I'm trying, but they've used some kind of electrochemical bonding on the cellular level I've never seen before. You're going to be fine, Aria - it's just going to take us some time."

With a gentle pat on her shoulder, the doctor went back to her work.

Aria began to cry softly. "Help......"

In the other room, Admiral Falcone and Captain Picard watched.

There was a dark look on the captain's face, as he watched the patient in tears. "Her humanity is slipping away from her, she can feel it." he observed.

"Captain, I don't need to tell what this means." Falcone whispered to him, his back to the Gargoyle woman. "You've read the same report I have."

The captain continued to watch the woman on the table. "They came specifically for the Gargoyles. That was only a small expeditionary force."

"Just as I feared to begin with." the Admiral sighed.

"What is so important about these two that the Borg would sacrifice a ship to get to them?" 

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.miniclan.org/tigris/anachronisms.html



	5. Seeds of Alliance

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By T'Layna MacMathain,

and Tigris Euphrates

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, Sapph Blackstone and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# Chapter Five

## Seeds of Alliance

He was grinning - and that was what infuriated Aria the most. Adam had warned her that he knew about her pregnancy, but did Admiral Falcone really have to be so cocky?

"Ah, glad to see you up and around, Ensign," he said, motioning for her to sit down.

Aria did not trust herself to speak. Some of the Borg implants remained - the doctor was somehow unable to remove them. Her voice still sounded annoyingly drone-like, which made Aria very unwilling to speak.

"There are some things you need to know. First of all, the doctor was able to determine that the remaining implants are still sending out a signal, trying to contact the Collective. You are hardly out of the woods yet."

Aria spoke. "I still see them sometimes in my mind - I don't feel completely human yet. They read my thoughts - they know everything I know."

"They also have a copy of your DNA." Falcone pointed out. "For the safety of your child, I think you should leave the front lines..."

"Never!" she cut him off.

"Wait a moment, let me finished. This won't be a backwater post or a desk job either. Section 113 has discovered something you BOTH are going to be very interested in."

She blinked. "What's that?"

"In a minute. First, I want you and Adam to report to sickbay. I'm having your sleep cycle devices modified in what I hope will be a final version. It has an internal chronometer synchronized with the sunrise and sunset of San Francisco. It will force your bodies to sleep should you be too far from a theta-band radiation source, and lastly it will totally shut down should you happen to be planetside, so you will use their sunrise and sunset pattern."

"Is that all?"

The Admiral shifted a little. "Ensign, I'm very disappointed in you. I should have been informed immediately about your pregnancy."

"What is the phrase they used to use in the military, Admiral? 'Don't ask - Don't tell'?"

"Not when you're trying to repopulate a species." he shook his head.

"I am a member of the Starfleet to be a Starfleet officer, not to repopulate a species. Besides, you're not presently my commanding officer anyway." The admiral sighed, this conversation was going nowhere. He was in too good of a mood to argue 

"We have too many more important things to do without arguing this point. Get ready to leave - the USS Enterprise will arrive at 03:00 to take us to our destination."

"Where are we headed?"

"Rockingham's Planet," the Admiral replied with a grin that Aria could have sworn was the Devil's.

"The ROCK?!!!" Aria exploded. Her eyes looked as though they were on fire. The Admiral was not impressed. The glare in Admiral Falcone's eyes told her that the discussion was OVER. Aria left his office muttering a series of comments about Admiral Falcone's ancestry.

, , ,

Jana was amazed at what she saw in the mirror. She noticed that the changes in her involved more than the wings, joint spurs and the four fangs she felt in her mouth earlier in flight. She still appeared to still look like a joined Trill, but her features were now radically different. Her flaming red hair seemed to be more intense. She also noted her eyes now were red. Still, the most alarming change was the skin color. Prior to this weekend's misadventure, her skin was a reddish color. Now it was a bluish lavender color. The biggest change to her features was the horned ridge that formed over eyes that reminded her of a Klingon bat'telh sword. She also noticed her ears were now Vulcanoid, but much larger and longer. The overall look was demonic, yet very alluring to men and women alike. Jana always wanted to be the femme fatale, and now it looks like she got her wish, but in a Gargoyle sort of way. Lars is going to freak when he sees me. She smiled at the amusing imagery in her mind. The smile turned into a frown. Lars won't be the only one that I know whose going to freak. Unknown to Jana and her three new companions; wheels where already set in motion that would change all their lives forever. 

, , ,

Jana was just starting to wake up when the door to her quarters slid open to reveal Commander Harrington and a squad of security guards. The guards were all armed with phaser rifles and hand phasers, and had their weapons at the ready. They started to flood into Deenax's quarters and taking up positions over the Gargoyles.

"Commander Harrington! What in the Hell do you think you are doing?" Jana demanded.

"Under the authority of Starfleet Command, I have been ordered to place the four of you into protective custody until the USS Enterprise gets here."

"Protective custody?" Jana exploded. Her eyes flared a malevolent red. The three remaining Gargoyles did the same and filled the small quarters with their eerie roars. "Commander, get this goon squad out of here before someone gets killed!"

"Are you threatening me, Lieutenant?" he roared back.

"Hardly, you don't know my friends very well. They will rip you to pieces if they feel you are a danger to me. Back off!", Jana growled. Harrington was determined to fix this upstart once and for all. Deenax had been a constant pain since she was stationed here. He drew his hand phaser and leveled it at Jana. Jana reacted instantly and instinctively. She whirled abruptly and smacked the weapon out of Harrington's hand with a swipe of her tail.

Titan reacted as well by grabbing the rifles from the two guards next to him and crushing both weapons into junk in his powerful paws. Selena roared and pounced on the guard nearest her and slamming him viciously into the wall. Greystone roared and struck a frightening pose as the remaining two security guards took in the tough old warrior's visage and wisely decided that they wanted nothing more to do with him.

Harrington was now trembling in fear. The four decimated a squad of armed guards in all of about five seconds. Deenax was enraged. She grabbed the trembling commander and held his face just centimeters from hers. All he could see was the blazing red eyes and feeling the spreading warmth in his pants as his bladder had had enough.

"Starfleet has no legal right or cause to arrest me or my friends. This violates the Articles of Federation and also that now I am a Trill, this also violates Trill law as well. I fully intend to lodge a complaint with the Trill consulate for this sector and your ass will be on a spit roasting from here to Cardassia Prime!" With that said, the four Gargoyles left the Dengali City Science Institute and disappeared into the day.

Jana went straight to a secure commport at a friend's home in Dengali City. She sent a message to the Trill homeworld and CCed a copy to Ezri Dax on Deep Space Nine. She didn't know much about Dax, but she did know that she was also a fellow Trill and she hoped that she would send the message if Starfleet managed to stop her in Dengali City. Little did anyone know this communication would change the course of Federation history and politics in the Alpha Quadrant forever.

The other three Gargoyles went back to the cave when night fell. Jana was enraged and also very deeply hurt by the recent turn of events. Harrington was an asshole, but he wouldn't have tried to detain me if Starfleet wasn't backing him up. He was too cowardly. She sure as hell attracted or pissed off someone high up. What was this business with the Enterprise? She had a sneaky feeling that her answers lay with the captain of the Enterprise, the near-legendary Jean-Luc Picard.

Jana was fuming. She decided to go for a walk. She borrowed a hooded cloak that was often worn by Orions. She wandered the streets of Dengali City finally settling on a small cantina nestled in one of the seedier parts of Dengali City. She felt like an outcast in a city of outcasts. She ordered a drink from a tough looking barkeep and settled down in a dimly lit corner and sipped her drink.

"Heard you had a bit of a row at the Institute. Maybe we can help you." The voice came from a slender man dressed in black leather pants and gray shirt and a black vest. He was just less than two meters tall and had dirty brown hair. He looked like a pirate or a smuggler. 

"Who says I need help?" Jana replied acidly, "If you're looking for sex with me, I will rip your lungs out!"

"No sex, sweetie. My wife would kill me in ways a lot worse than having my lungs ripped out," he replied pleasantly, "My name is Kendar Dash. I don't exactly have a great deal of love for Starfleet. They let the Cardassians murder my family five years ago. If you come with me, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends." Jana finished her drink and followed the man out the door to a small flat about half a kilometer from the cantina. Dash escorted her in and two very powerful lights suddenly blinded her.

"Please don't be alarmed, Lieutenant Deenax. We mean you no harm, the light is merely a security precaution," the synthesized electronic voice said. "We are understanding of your predicament. Like you, we value our freedom. We believe in the Articles of Federation and sentient rights, but we have serious problems with Starfleet and some of the politicians that mollycoddled the Cardassians and allowed them to destroy our homes and families. We are the New Maquis."

"What do you want with me?"

"We heard about that scrap in the Institute with that asshole Harrington. We wouldn't mind a fighter like you in our ranks. However, that's your choice, but I will tell you this, your fight is with an Admiral Morris Falcone, he is part of Section 113, and he is after you and the other Gargoyles."

"What about the Enterprise? Do you know why they are coming here?" Jana asked, her curiosity piqued.

"They are transporting another pair of Gargoyles here. Admiral Falcone wants to repopulate your species."

"What? Of all the colossal arrogance! This is too scary."

"Falcone is thinking of making your species some kind of super soldier."

"Didn't that asshole study the Eugenics Wars? I'll be damned if he will do that to me or my friends!" Jana's eyes flared red.

"We don't believe in that sort of thing. We will protect you from Starfleet. We also have a contact on the Enterprise. Perhaps we can set up a meeting with Picard. He is an honorable man. Remember the Ba'ku incident? It was Picard who led the insurrection that protected the populace of Ba'ku from Starfleet and the Son'a."

, , ,

It was 1710, and Ezri Dax had just gotten off duty ten minutes ago. Being a Counselor on a large station like DS-9 is a challenging job to be sure. For someone like Ezri, she also had more than two centuries of memories and experiences of the Dax symbiont to draw from. Although Betazoids were considered the best counselors, Dax's knowledge and experiences helped her make up for the lack of empathic communication that comes naturally to Betazoids. 

So much has changed around here since the end of the Dominion War. Miles and Keiko O'Brien moved back to Earth. Colonel Kira now ran the station. Odo had returned to his people, thus realizing a life-long quest. What hurt her the most was the fact that she lost her closest personal friend, Benjamin Sisko. He disappeared on Bajor in the Fire Caves a long time ago and no one has heard from him. Kai Winn and Gul Dukat also disappeared as well. She could accept Ben's death, but the fact he was missing is what drove her insane. She remembered the love that Jadzia had for Worf. Now Worf was an Ambassador representing the Klingon Empire. The only consolation was Julian. Get your mind off the sadness of the past! 

Sighing, she ordered on her LCARS terminal and began scanning through the list of personal correspondence. She paused when she saw the name Jana Deenax on The Rock. Deenax? That's a Trill name for sure! It would be nice to talk to one of my people. Dax hadn't seen another Trill for years. Probably fresh out of the Academy and feeling a bit homesick for one of her own people. She opened up the correspondence, she was amazed to see Deenax's bluish-lavender skin and her face. She also noticed the wings. She looks more like a Shalka beast on Danganmar VII than a Trill. She noticed her spots. Now that's a Trill feature, and only occurs with Terran humans. Very odd. As she listened to the message, her weary expression began to change into anger, and finally pure rage. She copied the message to a PADD and decided to pay Colonel Kira a visit.

Colonel Kira was busy poring over a series of status reports and departure schedules for DS-9. At times, she missed the War. Seems like she spent all her life fighting injustice to become a bureaucrat. She often wondered if this was some kind of price that the Prophets exacted for victory. Still, she was glad the war was over. Her biggest regret was Odo. She was still very much in love with him, but she also knew he had to save his people. For her to deny him that was unconscionable. 

She often stared at the dirty baseball sitting on her desk. Of all the people on Bajor, it was she who spent the most time with the Emissary. She often felt that she was undeserving of such an honor, but she was glad to have known the man none the less. Kira still had her reservations about the Federation, but she deeply admired Sisko. She had even considered naming a child after him, should she ever decide to become a mother, which was very unlikely she reflected. That thought brought a tear to her eye.

As Ezri was busy stomping her way to Kira's office, Julian Bashir came out of the Infirmary door and was almost run over by her. She didn't even say one word to him! He hurriedly followed her to Colonel Kira's office. Julian then looked at her and saw she was very upset about something. 

"Ezri, may I ask what is going on?"

"Julian, I'm in no mood for sweet chit-chat!" she shot back. "Those assholes at Starfleet have gone too far this time!" Dr. Bashir was taken aback by her fiery language. Julian grabbed her and she spun around, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Darling, what is going on?" Dr Bashir spoke in a more commanding tone.

"Get out of my way, Julian, or you will be wearing my footprints! I need to see Colonel Kira." Julian silently followed his enraged girlfriend to Colonel Kira's office.

Colonel Kira read the report in disbelief. Now Dr. Bashir saw what his girlfriend was so enraged about. He also felt the fires of anger building in him as well. Before any discussion began, Colonel Kira reread the PADD. There seemed to be a fire igniting in those widely spaced eyes of Colonel Kira. 

"What are you going to do, Ezri?" Kira inquired.

"I got a few markers and favors I can call in to see if this story is true." She said with a malicious grin. Give me 24 to 48 hours, Colonel. I can assure you I will know what this is all about.

"I smell a rat, specifically a rat named Section 31." Bashir dryly remarked. Ezri shot him a sharp glare. "I wish Miles didn't go back to Earth."

"If half of these charges are true," Colonel Kira declared, "the Bajoran government will have to rethink our association with the Federation." Ezri and Julian both nodded their heads in agreement.

"By the way, Colonel, I am also going to inform my government," Ezri Dax solemnly declared, "This is a violation of Trill law."

"Feel free to use my personal commlink, Counselor Dax," Colonel Kira smiled pleasantly and with a sweeping wave of her arm, pointed to her personal commlink. "I refuse to cover up sentient rights violations."

Thirty minutes later, a series of subspace signals reached more than a dozen destinations, and began to spread. One such signal landed on Q'onos, another on Trill, and one reached the Federation Council President. A week later later, all hell would break loose.

, , ,

The President of the Federation Council looked tired and haggard. Just when it looked like it would be smooth sailing after the victory against the Dominion, here was another problem that promised to make his life a living Hell. He already had a migraine that promised to be the great-granddad of all migraines. Why did I get into politics? I could have been a simple farmer back on Altair. He sighed and returned to the business at hand.

Sitting in his office was a number of key Federation ambassadors. One was Ambassador Bordex from the Trill Federation, Ambassador Lavek Tal from Bajor, Ambassador Worf from the Klingon Empire and Ambassador Deza from Betazed. What should have been a routine trade discussion now boiled over into a major sentient rights discussion in regards to the Deenax situation. Damn that incompetent Falcone!

"I am outraged! Deenax is a citizen of the Trill Federation and our laws protect her! We do not condone nor accept the concept of 'protective custody'," Ambassador Bordex complained, his bitterness barely held in check.

"I must concur with Ambassador Bordex," replied the deep, powerful voice of Ambassador Worf. "She has done no wrong."

"If Gargoyles are exempt from the Articles of Federation with two of them Federation citizens by birth, then what good are the Federation's principles?" Ambassador Deza sadly replied, "Unless the Gargoyles are granted full citizenship under the Articles, I will advise my government to withdraw from the Federation."

"Withdraw from the Federation? Do you realize what you are saying?" the President asked, clearly unnerved by the direction this conversation was going. "You're talking the break-up of the Federation." That will leave our defenses seriously weakened along the Romulan border!

"I must also point out that the government of Bajor is also outraged by this incident and Falcone's seedy schemes," dryly commented Ambassador Lavek. "I also have been instructed by the Kai to deliver the following message: Jana Deenax and all members of the species or peoples called Gargoyles must be granted full sentient rights. Failure to do so will result in the Kai ordering Colonel Kira Nerys to forbid further Federation trade through the Denorios wormhole until such time the Federation Council acquiesces on the Gargoyles/Deenax issue."

"A Federation without honor of its own laws is not worthy of support," Worf defiantly replied. "The Gargoyles are honorable warriors and deserve the protection and respect of law. I must also protest this disgrace to Deenax and the Gargoyles on behalf of Chancellor Martok and the Klingon Empire." With that said, Worf stormed his way out of the President's office.

The President knew the battle was lost. Without Worf's support and the wormhole trade, the Federation could crumble into civil war. The Romulans would have a field day.

, , ,

The Enterprise entered orbit of Rockingham's planet about a week later. Admiral Falcone was uneasy. Aria was off shift, and sitting in her quarters reading news reports. The President of the Federation had, in an open statement, announced that Gargoyles were the property of the Federation, not citizens. After this line was spoken by the Federation President, the Betazed ambassador had announced their government was seceding from the Federation. The Klingon delegation led by Ambassador Worf stood and roared their defiance to the Federation President during his speech in front of the Full Council, the walked out of the proceedings. Worf also said that the Klingon Empire was no longer honoring their treaty with the Federation and promised military assistance to Betazed should the Federation try to change the Betazed government's edict. On orders from the Kai of Bajor, Colonel Kira Nerys had ordered a complete suspension of all trade through the Denorios wormhole, and was re-mining the wormhole with self-replicating mines like during the Dominion war. The Trill Federation had also announced their plans to secede. It was all over someone named Jana Deenax. The name sounded Trill, but Aria had no idea who Jana Deenax was. Whatever it was, it was enough to piss off the entire planet!

Aria folded her wings, and slipped out the door, and down the hall to Adam's quarters. She had a PADD in her paw with the news reports, and Adam rang her in. "Hey Adam, have you read some of these news items?"

"Hello, Aria - come sit down." came the voice of Admiral Falcone. Surprised, she looked up to see the two men sitting in chairs, with drinks in their hands. "I have something for you."

Aria placed the PADD on the glass table. Oh, now what? Aria asked herself. Now the Admiral is fraternizing with his lovely subjects? Admiral Falcone held out his hand to give something to her. Aria accepted with a nod, and found herself holding a small open pip. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant j/g? For nearly getting myself assimilated by the Collective?" she asked, suspicious, trying to control her voice to sound less dronish and artificial, and more like her normal voice.

"For writing that ingenious little computer program that gave us an edge in that battle with our phaser frequency settings. How did you do that?"

Aria smiled, placing the pip on her collar. "Oh, that." she was almost grinning. Adam was smiling too, holding out a hand, inviting her to sit down. "It was based off Beethoven's ninth symphony."

"Beethoven?" the admiral asked, baffled and confused.

"The frequencies of the notes are translated into phaser frequencies distributed through every weapon running the program, as regulated by the central computer. Sometimes the weapons fire repeatedly on the same frequency, other times, it changes wildly. A computer cannot predict the course of a pattern of music, so the Borg cannot adapt. If they somehow adapt to one piece of music, it finds another symphony by any of hundreds of races from across the galaxy, and over and over again. It's programmed to stay ahead of the Borg's ability to adapt. It's like a huge orchestra - only with phasers. When we were assigned to the Enterprise, I started writing it in my spare time,"

Admiral Falcone began to laugh. "Excellent! I'll put that in my report - very ingenious!"

"What's this about the secession of the Trill from the Federation, Admiral?" Aria inquired.

He sighed. "A misunderstanding, that I'm hoping to get cleared up when we arrive at Rockingham's Planet."

Adam looked at the PADD, scanning the article there. The admiral ordered Aria a drink. "Any preference?"

"Chocolate Soldier?"

"Anything else?"

Aria blinked. "I don't know why, but I've been craving jalapeños."

The admiral chuckled. "Pregnancy. I'll never understand it." He replicated the drink, and set it next to Aria. It was on a glass plate with two green jalapeño peppers by it.

"You could always try it." Aria offered. "I'm sure they could work something out."

Adam gave the admiral a look, smiling. "She's got you there."

"I have enough to worry about with you two than having another one."

"My folks loved to cook with them, especially my Dad - Charley Maza." Aria explained, sipping her drink.

Adam went back to the report, and Aria took a sip out of her drink. "Who is this Jana Deenax, Admiral?" Adam inquired, not looking up from the report. "How does she know so much about Gargoyles?"

"Haven't either of you read the rest of the report?" Falcone asked.

Adam put the PADD down, listening.

"I've only skimmed it." Aria replied. "Why not you tell us?"

"I've got a better idea." he retorted. "Why not meet her?"

Aria and Adam glanced at one another. Falcone's commbadge began to beep, and he touched it online.

"Falcone here."

"Admiral, we're approaching Rockingham's planet. Please come to the bridge." Captain Picard's voice echoed back.

He stood up, going for the door, but stopped and looked back at the two Gargoyles. "Coming?"

Aria quickly polished off her drink, and placed the two peppers in her belt for later. Aria and Adam picked up their things for going on duty from Adam's table, and followed the Admiral.

While riding in the turbolift, the admiral started talking again. "I need you two to help me pacify Jana Deenax. I'm borrowing you two for the away mission to find her."

Aria smiled. "Yes sir." she nodded, turning to Adam. "How do I look? I've never met one of these political activists as a Gargoyle, before." she laughed, unfurling her wings for effect.

Adam smiled. "Pregnant." he said, pointing to her girth. Three months had gone by now after they had left Earth, during the tour planetside, and on the Enterprise, and she was starting to show.

The Admiral snickered a little. Aria gave him a nasty look, but wasn't about to be insubordinate by saying something.

"One month to go." Adam nodded.

"One month?" Aria asked, dumbfounded. "Don't you mean Six?"

Adam winced. This was not a great time to bring this up. "Gargoyles do not develop fully inside the mother."

"Between claws, horns, fetlocks, wings, and the works it'd rip up the placenta during delivery," Falcone put in.

"So... what - am I laying an egg?"

Adam nodded.

"Oh." Aria sighed. "Thanks for the advance warning."

Adam covered his eyes with a paw, frustrated. The Admiral gave him a look, but when Adam returned another steely expression that could have melted the deck plating, the admiral didn't say a thing.

The Gargoyles arrived on the bridge, just as the monitor image showed the ship arriving in orbit of a very brown-beige world, backed by a pink gaseous nebulae.

"Is the away team ready?" the admiral asked.

"The escort you requested will meet you in the transporter room." Commander Riker noted.

Captain Picard was looking at the monitor, and slowly turned to face the Admiral. "Just make sure this is a peaceful meeting. I don't want to have to mount a rescue operation."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Captain, to prevent this secession crisis from degenerating into civil war." he replied simply, turning and walking back into the turbolift. Once the two Gargoyles were inside as well, the doors of the turbolift closed and they were on their way to the transporter room.

"Escort?" Adam inquired, suspicious.

"A necessary precaution," Admiral Falcone smoothly assured the two Gargoyles, "Sad but necessary these days.There has been an increase of Maquis and Orion activity in this sector in recent weeks.."

Adam and Aria exchanged an uncomfortable look.

Adam's wings came up from around his shoulders as the doors of the turbolift opened, and A large group of five armed Federation security men stood, waiting, and immediately snapped to attention.

"Admiral!"

Aria scowled. Great - not only were they going someplace where they didn't know if the sun was up or not, but they had a group of armed thugs to watch them. This wasn't pretty.

Aria spoke up. "Is it daylight on the surface?"

"Yes, but don't worry." Falcone replied. "I've planned for that."

The others collected around the chamber, facing outward from the center. The two Gargoyles took up positions, back to back, on the center pad of the transport chamber. They roared, spreading their wings, claws and baring their fangs. Falcone stood on the center pad with his Gargoyles, and commanded. "Energize."

The chamber was immediately filled with a swirling wind of neutrinos, as their bodies were converted to signal. Blue light of the transport sequence faded, Aria caught a glimpse of sunlight before her body was suddenly filled with the stiff, warm sensation and heard the crackling sound of her skin turning to stone.

, , ,

Aria and Adam reawakened with a roar, casting stone pieces in every direction, their eyes ablaze, stretching their wings as high and as far as they could. Aria and Adam looked around. There were plants all around, and they heard the sound of running water.

"They're awake!" Someone announced.

Aria and Adam turned about, and was stunned to see four Gargoyles watching them!!!

"FRIENDS!" A peppered old green skinned warrior male Gargoyle with a Mohawk of red hair, exclaimed - holding his arms wide.

Aria and Adam approached them, smiling. Aria took a good look at all of them. They did not appear to have awoken just now as Aria and Adam had. Aria and Adam exchanged a surprised look. They offered their paws. The old warrior took Adam's wrist in his - the traditional greeting for Gargoyles. "Elder!" Adam nodded gratefully.

Aria's wrist was taken by another female Gargoyle, this one lavender colored with flaming red hair who was very striking, and very sexy. She was a older than Aria, but not by much, with Aria could have sworn were Trill spots running down the sides of her head and neck. She was dressed in Starfleet engineering colors, like Aria and Adam. Aria was stunned.

"I am Lieutenant j/g Jana Deenax, how do you do?"

"Lieutenant j/g Aria Maza, feeling good as new, thank you. You don't turn to stone?"

Another female spoke up, one with deep blue skin and dark black hair. "We have been altered in our awakening so that we regenerate all the time, and sleep little and without turning to stone, good mother." the third female implied, making a reference to her obvious girth which was probably more noticeable on her than it would have been on a human.

"It seems we've all been altered a little then, except for Adam." Aria noted with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Adam of the Clan Wyvern." Adam referred to Aria, introducing her to the others. "This is my mate."

"I am called Greystone, Adam of Wyvern." said the old warrior. "It does my old heart good to see our kind coming to life once more."

"I thought the Castle Wyvern was destroyed two hundred years before I was hatched?"

Adam shook his head. "Some of them survived, trapped in stone. The entire rookery survived as well. They were reawaken from stone in the late twentieth century, and I am their descendant. They were destroyed by the Eugenics Wars - I was the last of the survivors."

"As are we it seems, of the same sorcery." Greystone snarled.

"Except you." Jana said, turning to Aria.

"Pardon me?" she blinked.

"You're not from Scotland, I can tell by your accent - your from my hometown."

Aria smiled. "San Francisco."

"Call it instinct."

"How can you be from San Francisco?"

"I was born Jana Matheson - human. I was joined with Deenax not too long ago, when THIS happened." she explained, spreading her arms wide. "I can tell you used to be human by the way you talk. How did you get changed?"

"Long story."

"Suffice it to say it was sorcery, and accidentally I might add." Adam explained.Aria blushed a little.

"So now we are six. A Clan of the Stars." Selena observed. "With another on the way." she smiled, with a pointed look at Aria's belly.

"I'm very happy for all of you." came Admiral Falcone's voice. "But I need to stop a civil war."

Aria turned, to see the Admiral entering the room from another direction. "Where are we, Admiral?"

"On The Rock. These are the gardens outside of Dengali City." he explained.

"We agreed to meet here to discuss a few things with Admiral Falcone, and to meet his guests - which I presume are you two. We found you two first as stone, and waited for the sun to go down. Hello, Admiral." Jana Deenax explained, nodding to the Admiral, but regarding him with a defiant tone.

Aria folded her wings, turning back to Jana. "You're the Deenax that started this secession crisis?"

Jana's eyebrows narrowed, looking at Aria and folding her arms. "I simply protested when they tried to arrest me purely on the basis of being a Gargoyle."

Aria's eyes widened, and she spun to look at Falcone. "That's a violation of sentient rights! Is this true?"

"Well, yes.Believe me, both of you, ex-Commander Harrington is going to wish he hadn't."

"THAT is something I don't feel any heartburn about!" Jana replied dryly. 

"Listen, I'm here to be your friends, not your enemy. My goal is to help Gargoyles get a good start again as a race. The Federation wants there to be Gargoyles again. That's my job."

Aria was about to say something, but Jana put out her hand. "Really? Then, Admiral - explain this?"

Jana produced a PADD and handed it to the Admiral. The Admiral looked through the text, and his expression visibly soured, then turned into anger. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"I'm an engineer and a computer specialist stuck in a science station full of Vulcan computer specialists. I have learned a few tricks." Jana smiled with the grin of a predatory cat. "I know how to get into computers. One day I decided to hack Harrington's LCARS, and found out all about you and your seedy operations." she turned to the Gargoyles, especially Adam and Aria. "It seems Section 113 is nothing more than an affiliate of Section 31 - a top secret group whose purpose is to eliminate possible alien threats to the Federation before they are allowed to escalate to war, even if it means using genocide."

"WHAT?!" Aria exclaimed, taking the PADD from the Admiral and reading it.

"Section 31 is a rogue organization," Jana continued, "The Maquis claim that one of Section 31's operatives, a human by the name of Sloan, was the devil who engineered the disease that nearly destroyed the Founders and their Great Link. It is also alleged that they infected one of our own people to pass the disease on to the Founders!" Jana explained, her eyes glowing a deep red that seemed to brighten."

"That is outrageous!" Titan exploded. He began to emit a series of low, rumbling sounds like a big lion or tiger.His eyes began to glow in an unearthly yellow-white light.

"One of my Maquis friends in Dengali City tells me that they're using the theta-band radiation that turns you to stone as the basis to design a weapon which emits theta band radiation to paralyze us, then uses a high-yield or even a fusion bomb to blow our stone forms to vapor while we are defenseless." Jana went on to explain.

Aria's eyes began to glow as she read through the PADD. Adam began to read over her shoulder. The guards behind Falcone were starting to get itchy, silently drawing their phasers out of their holsters. The tension was rising.

"At the end are some kind of plans for genetically re-engineering Gargoyles for use as some kind Federation super-soldiers." Jana concluded. "They are even using Anton Sevarius' own notes! Even Krell Moset had more ethics than Sevarius!

"It's a lie! A forgery!" Falcone protested.

"Then explain this, Admiral! It has your authorization number on the bottom! That's top secret - only Adam and I know that." Aria looked at him, eyes glowing. "Hasn't humanity learned ANYTHING from the Eugenics Wars?"

Falcone's eyes narrowed, drawing a phaser from his belt, pointing it at Aria and Jana. "I need to stop a civil war here. I am sworn to defend the Federation!"

"Even if it means participating in genocide or slavery?" Selena hissed, "Have ye no honor?"

"I'm not going to let the two of you stand in the way of my duty! I don't care if I have to kill one of you." Falcone defiantly spoke, waving his phaser for emphasis.

Aria and the others growled. "Falcone...!"

"I mean business here, people. Aria, I'm not going to put up with your stubbornness anymore - I'm drawing the line here."

Aria flared her wings, as if to strike. Falcone raised his phaser to fire at her. "NO!" Adam shouted, and leapt for Aria. Falcone's phaser fired. A brilliant orange beam of energy lanced out and caught Adam squarely in the chest. Adam roared and fell to the floor in an inert heap.

"ADAM!" Aria screamed, dropping to her knees. She began to cry. "Can you hear me? Adam?"

"Falcone!" Jana shouted in rage, leaping for the Admiral. Several more phaser shots were fired, but Jana knocked the Admiral to the ground.

"Restrain her!" he barked.

The security grunts began to pile on top of Jana, forcing her to the ground. Deenax growled fiercely with the blood-chilling sound of a enraged tiger, and threw her attackers backwards against the walls with superhuman strength that surprised even Titan.

On the floor, Aria had pulled out her tricorder, and was desperately trying to get a read on him. She propped his head up into her lap, and was touching his hair. "Adam! Please don't leave me!"

Adam crackled and turned to stone, at night, his wings spread wide across the floor, and his arms spread in an angelic fashion.

Jana spun around, whipping her tail through the legs her remaining human attackers, throwing most of them to the ground. She was rewarded by the sound of muffled cracks and the agonized moans of two security goons incapacitated by their freshly broken legs. Titan and Greystone began mopping up the remainder of the security team and throwing them backwards against the wall like limp dolls. Falcone backed off.

"ADAM!" Aria pleaded, looking up at the other Gargoyles. "What's wrong with him? Why is he asleep?"

The blue female touched Aria's shoulder. The flame in her eyes faded and vanished. "Good mother, he's dead."

Jana took Falcone by his collar, slapping the weapon from his grip. With a final desperate effort, Falcone slapped his commbadge and screamed "Falcone to Enterprise! Energize!"

"How many?" a voice on his commbadge replied.

"I don't care! Get me out of here!"

The transporter beam swirled, and all the Gargoyles and Falcone disappeared. 

, , ,

Back aboard the Enterprise, the Gargoyles all surrounded Jana, holding Falcone, and the stone form of Adam.

"Get Dr. Crusher in here on the double!" Aria shouted in desperation.

"Med. Team and Doctor Crusher, medical emergency in transporter room two!" called out the transporter operator.

"Security! Security!" shouted Falcone.

"SHUT UP!" Jana said, smacking him across the back of the head, and then slamming him against the back of the transport chamber, where he slumped against the floor, unconscious. Now I have done it: I clobbered an Admiral now. So much for my Starfleet career. Jana's eyes finally returned to a somewhat red color rather than flaming red. She reached down, and pulled Aria off of Adam's statuary remains.

The doctor and two nurses appeared with a maglev stretcher, and as the others parted, Jana shook her head. "We've lost Adam. Take Falcone."

Dr. Crusher knelt by Adam, took some readings but shook her head, looking up at his mate. "I'm sorry, not even the energy matrix of his cycle is left." She then checked out the inert form of Admiral Falcone. "Broken ribs, punctured lung, broken jaw, and skull fracture. Emergency beam out to sickbay!" Three seconds later, Falcone was beamed directly to Sickbay.

Aria burst into a fit of hysterical bawling. "No..."

Dr. Crusher looked at the five assembled Gargoyles. All five had a sinister glow in their eyes. At that moment, eight security guards led by Commander Riker entered the already crowded transporter chamber.

"Will!" Dr. Crusher shouted, "Get those security people out of here! That's a Medical Order!" Riker frowned. Still, as the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Crusher had the authority to countermand his orders in a medical emergency. Reluctantly, he ordered away the guards.

"What happened here?" Riker demanded.

"Admiral Falcone is trying to make some kind of super soldier out of us!" Jana roared, "We are a free people! We only defended ourselves."

"What?" Dr. Crusher replied with alarm. 

"Read this and weep," Deenax hissed as she flipped her a PADD.

"Doctor, I am receiving casualty reports form the surface. We have at least four broken legs and arms on the surface. Looks like there was one Hell of a brawl down there." The transporter operator reported. 

The old warrior looked at the transporter operator. "Send the poor lad's body back to the surface in those fine gardens. We will take care of it in the Gargoyle way." The transporter operator glanced over to Riker, and he nodded in agreement. The transporter operator worked the transporter and sent Titan to the surface with the remains of Adam. Much to Greystone's surprise, he saw a tear in the eye of the transporter operator. There's still hope for the humans. At least some are still moved by outrage.

Jana wrapped her wings around the girl, and began to lead her out. "Come on, let's go to your quarters. You need to lay down."

"I will guarantee your safety and freedom on this ship as long as you don't maul any more of my crew." Riker smiled, hoping to defuse the tension. "Anyone who wants to cause you problems will have to deal with me!" 

"Our fight is with Falcone, Commander Riker," Jana firmly said, "Not with you." Riker nodded in agreement. Deenax knew she was taking a risk, but Riker was Picard's first officer, and her new friends in the Maquis said Picard was an honorable man. The three Gargoyle women and Greystone were allowed to leave with Riker leading the way.

Aria was laid down on her sofa, her face and hair soaked with her tears. The others all looked at each other. "We should go."

"I want a word with Starfleet. We'll be back in a few, Aria." Jana put a hand on her shoulder before they left.

, , ,

The three Gargoyles stopped in Adam's quarters and pulled up his LCARS terminal. Jana sent out a few messages, while the others quickly gathered Adam's things.

"What are you sending Jana?" Selena inquired.

"An announcement about Adam's death, and I'm sending it to a secret Maquis communication array and to Ezri Dax at DS-9, and I'm covering my trail. She'll tell everyone."

"You know we could end up killing a lot of people," Selena pointed out. "If this thing breaks out into civil war."

"What choice have we, lass? Do we fight for our right to exist, or do we let them slaughter us like the young Wyvern lad?" Greystone remarked with the sadness of a warrior who has seen too many good people human and Gargoyle alike, die in combat.

Jana roared, her wings snapping taught and eyes aflame. She turned off the terminal, tore it from its mount, and threw it against the wall where it shattered into a mess of plastic and optical fibers. "NEVER!" Deenax roared defiantly. "We are sentient beings! Earth is our home, as much as it is theirs! What about Aria's child? It's a Gargoyle! One of our own kind! Who will raise the child if we are all dead?The likes of Falcone?Never! No Gargoyle will ever be a slave or prisoner!" The three Gargoyles nodded in solemn agreement.

, , ,

Inside her quarters, Aria stared up through the window of her quarters out into the stars. She still remembered the time she had looked down on earth for the first time from space when she had been five. Earth was still her home - the Federation was her home. She would never have believed her own people would have been capable of something like this. She had felt protective of them before, as a Gargoyle should - but it was quickly turning to hate.

Aria felt her paw stray to her belly. Is this the kind of world the Federation was making for her hatchling? Would Star Clan's first rookery find themselves being trained as some kind of Federation supersoldiers? Would they ever know what it's like to grow up? To laugh and be free? Or would the Federation really lock them away in some holographic prison for the rest of their lives? Adam had given his life to free the Gargoyles from the Federation's clutches, and now her child would never know its father. Aria was the only one left to carry on the great heritage of the historical figure known as Goliath. She was the only one left to carry on his quest for the mysterious Planet Wyvern. All of Aria's tears were gone now - she was through crying over Adam's death.

Aria snarled. She wanted revenge.

Aria had laid her paws on the edge a marble table, and was so enraged that her talons sank straight through a little bit the marble, and it crumbled in her paws. "NEVER!" she screamed aloud to no one. She reached up to her collar and yanked the two pips she had worked so hard for off her halter-top and laid them on the rest of the table. She tore off her commbadge, and crushed it in her paws, leaving the pieces with the two pips. She began to pack her possessions.

Aria growling at her was answered in a few minutes by a ring from her door. "ENTER!" she snarled. Jana stood there - her pips and commbadge were missing from her uniform's halter-top as well. Seeing Aria's on the table, Jana reached out and dropped a handful of items on the table next to them. Aria saw Jana's pips and commbadge lying next to the remains of her own.

"The others and I are leaving - and you better come with us. They killed Adam, who knows which of us they'll slaughter next. For the good of the baby, you'll come."

Aria picked up her case carrying as many of her things as she could pack. "I have to speak to Picard before we go."

"I'm coming with you!"

A few minutes later, the door to the ready room slid open, and two very angry female Gargoyles with their wings partially unfurled stormed through the door. Nobody on the bridge watch dared challenge them. They had heard about the damage these Gargoyles did to Falcone and his goons. Scuttlebutt always travels faster than Warp 10. The Captain's face was stern, but Aria and Jana had a look on their faces that wanted blood.

"I just read a report from the Federation Council, Lieutenant Deenax." he said. He threw down the PADD he had been holding, and it landed on his desk with a clatter. "You caused one Hell of an uproar back on Earth that threatens the very existence of the Federation. I certainly understand why you sent that communication. Harrington's stupidity will cost him the rest of his career. I cannot believe the President of the Federation Council could make such an outrageous declaration! Who the Hell is he to decide who is a Federation citizen or not?

"It seems the Trill Federation is considering you as one of their kind," Picard continued, "They're taking several other worlds with them. Ambassador Worf agreed with you too - the Klingon Empire is siding with you as well. The Betazoids, the Deltans, and this New Maquis - all are backing you up. To top it all off, Bajor has cut off further trade through the wormhole near DS-9. Colonel Kira has even been ordered to mine the wormhole! Ezri Dax is also pulling strings all over the Alpha Quadrant."

Aria crushed the mess she held in her paw - it sparkled and fizzed before it died. She dropped the pips and pieces of commbadges on her captain's desk. "We're leaving. But I have a message for Falcone - tell him he can fuck off!"

The captain nodded. "I'll deliver your message." he spun in his chair, stood and faced them. There was a weary sadness in his eyes at the tragic situation of the Gargoyles. "What's going on here is a violation on everything I believe in," Picard declared in a soft voice that reflected the barely controlled outrage of the man. "The Federation has become so desperate between the Cardassians, the Dominion, and the Borg, that they are willing to do anything to gain the advantage, even if that means enslaving all Gargoyles or even killing them. We're on the verge of a Federation civil war over the Gargoyles issue, and whole worlds are taking sides. I would go with you, but someone has to stay behind and fight the problem from the inside."

Jana and Aria's anger faded to a look of surprise - this was not the response they had anticipated.

The Captain looked at them both. "How can I help?"

, , ,

On the planet, several hours later, Selena and the other Scottish Gargoyles helped Aria and Jana move all the boxes they had beamed down with into the house. Aria paused, looking up at the night sky, as the silvery arrow that was the Enterprise sped up, flashed and vanished from view as they left orbit and went into warp. She sighed, feeling her eyes water, and a tear fall from her eyes.

Once inside, the Maquis woman - O'Connor (had that been her name?) reached up and hugged Aria and Jana individually. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry about Adam. I wish you didn't have to sacrifice your Starfleet careers."

Jana and Aria exchanged a look. Neither answered.

Narin - one of the Maquis men looked at all the chests and metal boxes. "What's all this stuff?"

Jana grinned maliciously. "Captain Picard gave us a few parting gifts." She opened a few boxes to demonstrate. They were filled with phaser rifles, phase compression rifles and tetrion pulse launchers, all sparkling new in the dim firelight.

,,,

With their wings hung around their shoulders and their bodies wrapped in cloaks, Aria, Jana, and Selena sat at a small table in a bar sipping at raktajinos. They were making small commentary to one another, usually exchanging their barbs at their whole situation with Starfleet, or at their fellow male Gargoyles. The cloaks were designed to make them look a little less conspicuous - not only as Gargoyles, but also as three former Starfleet officers. Besides, it was a cold night - and they were not the only ones here in coats. A lot of the Maquis who frequented the bar were dressed similarly.

The bar was filled with the noisy voices of men drinking, the clanking of glasses, and the sound of footsteps on the hard floor. The lighting was low, and the air was thick in smoke and the smells of the drinks. The room's noise level got strangely low, however, as young man in Starfleet reds entered the doorway, followed by two other people who remained in the shadows. Most turned away from him, giving him the cold shoulder. The three Gargoyle women at their table looked up at him. The Starfleet man's eyes scanned the room, until they came to rest on the three Gargoyle women.

He walked up to the table and smiled. "Hi Aria, mind if I sit down?" After a cursory glance of approval from the other Starfleet women, he took an empty chair from an adjacent table and sat.

"Hi Jack. Mind telling me how you found us?" Aria said, with a warm voice and an ice-cold smile.

"I'd heard you turned in your badge." Jack explained. "I wanted to find out what happened."

"Section 113, Section 31, the trouble with Jana's symbiont - there's a whole bunch of reasons, Jack."

"I'll bet, if you decided to give up your Starfleet career. I know how much it meant to you."

"Who are they?" Selena inquired, referring to the other two figures in the shadows.

"I brought them to see you, Aria. They've been asking about you for months since your were changed." Jack replied.

"Who? If it's more Starfleet brass, I swear I'm gonna give you a shiner."

He smiled. "I'll bet you could too, I'd hate to get on your bad side. They're your parents, Aria."

Aria's gasped - eyes gone wide. Jack waved the two over and stood, letting Ms. Maza have the chair he had vacated. What Aria seen were the two faces of her parents, aged considerably. For the first time, Charley and Robyn Maza looked upon the changed form of their daughter in person.

"Hi... Mom... Dad." Aria breathed.

Robyn touched her temples and the sides of her face, feeling her skin, and concentrating on the remains her former Borg implants.

"Do these hurt you?" her father asked, indicating to the implants.

"Yes, but they can't get them out without piecing out my skull and parts of my brain." Aria replied with a sneer. "The Borg wanted me pretty badly. I've learned to live with these. Besides, it's more a mental pain than a physical one. Fortunately, nothing the Borg did hurt my baby."

"You have a child?" Robyn inquired, startled.

"Well, yes... I..."

"Boy or a girl?" Charles cut in with growing excitement.

"It's an egg, Daddy."

"A what?" Charles asked, baffled.

"You still have your grandmother's eyes." Robyn noted in a small voice. "If only this hadn't happened to you."

"I'm glad that the change happened." Aria pointed out.

"But you're not our family anymore." Charley observed. "Do you even call yourself a Maza anymore?"

"Yes I do, Dad! How can you say I'm not your family anymore? You're my mother and father!" Aria's voice rose considerably, defensively.

"Honey... what your father is trying to say..."

"Robyn, please. Aria, your mother and I want you to get whatever happened to you undone, and come home and live with us for a while."

Aria was stunned; her jaw fell open slightly. She was momentarily speechless. "How can you SAY that? I can't change this - Starfleet Medical has the some of the best medical people in the quadrant! If they couldn't change me back into a human, or remove the implants, how am I supposed to?"

Charley was unswayed. "Don't talk to me like that, young lady! You just haven't tried hard enough! I'm sure there are places you can go that will help you, but you've been too busy playing games with the Orions and the Maquis and neglecting your real responsibilities. We've made an appointment to get you fixed, with a cosmetic specialist who will be able to return most of your body to something resembling how you looked before."

Exasperated, Aria hung her head, and buried it in her paws. Jana's jaw worked, and she rose from her chair. "I think it's time you left, Mr. and Ms. Maza. Can't you see you are hurting her?"

"I'll talk to Aria however I please, young lady, so keep out of this." Charley spat at Jana.

"Charley!" Robyn protested.

"Keep quiet, Robyn!" Charley snapped back.

Aria began to sniffle and cry, from behind her paws.

Jana's eyes flared. She pulled at the string on her cloak, and it fell to the floor. With a whoosh, Jana spread her wings, folded her arms and glared at Charley Maza. Selena did the same, her wings opening with a snap. They were both still in their Starfleet halter-tops and shorts, but noticeably lacked any badge or insignia.

"Don't threaten me, you two! You're the ones that encouraged her to do this! Without you two encouraging her, our little girl would be home with us, or in the Captain's chair of a starship by now!" Charley raged, as he jumped up from his seat, knocking his chair backwards.

"I was also a human once!" Jana hissed, her eyes taking an ominous red glow, "Aria can no more change back than I can!"

"You disgusting freak! You killed my daughter by turning her into a monster!" Charley screamed. "I will cut your heart out!" He then reached behind him as though to draw a weapon. An unearthly howling screech like the howl of a feline banshee filled the air as Jana leaped for Charley Maza, and knocking him to the floor. She then crashed down on top of him, knocking the knife he drew out of his hand. Charley Maza screamed in terror as Jana raised her right paw as though to rip Charley Maza apart. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar and hissed in his face, her eyes aflame with red fire.

Jack Canmore quickly jumped over, trying to separate the two, but Jana barely shrugged him off, throwing him to one side. Jack hit the wall, which turned out to be very flimsy, and both he and parts of the wall came crashing down. Jana then turned her attentions back to Charley Maza and grabbed both sides of his clothing just below his neck and pulled him up to her face.All Charlie Maza could see was Jana's glowing red eyes and the four fangs that flashed when she spoke.

"It would be an easy thing for me to rip your bigoted heart out of your chest," Jana screeched, "but I will not stoop to your level. How can anyone who call themselves parents abandon their own flesh-and-blood? You sicken me!"Not to be outdone, Selena had also taken on a frightening visage as she came to back up her new sister.

"Ye call yourselves a family, eh?You nae know the meaning of the word!" Selena commented acidly.

Jana then roughly shoved him to the floor. Jana rose from the very frightened Charley Maza as he back-crabbed his way away from the angry Gargoyle. Jana crossed her arms, the contempt raging in her red eyes. "Is this the example you want to set for your daughter?" Jana spat angrily, and Robyn pulled Charley and Jack backward out of the bar. 

"I'll cut you off! You won't get another bar of latinum from me!" Charley spat back at Aria as her was pulled from the room. Jana turned in frustration, and went to comfort Aria. Selena sighed, and reached into her belt pouch. She pulled out a bar of latinum and flicked it with her thumb at the barkeep like she would a brass Scottish penny. It landed with a heavy thunk on the bar, and the barkeep scooped it up. 

"For your wall and your trouble, barkey. Keep de change."

Jack returned a moment later, and glared at Jana and Selena. He pointed a finger at Jana, his other hand hidden carefully behind his back. "They were just trying to have a conversation with their daughter and you attacked them! Don't you... things have any honor?"

Selena snarled at him. "We're not things, and we're nae monsters!"

"That man - HE was the monster!" Jana added, pointing at Charley Maza.

"Not even an ANIMAL would openly attack it's own parents, that's work of an INSECT!" Jack spat.

"Get out of here, Starfleet!" Selena shouted with a sneer, raising a fist. "Or we'll rip ya apart instead!"

From behind his back, Jack pulled out a long black older style hand phaser, and leveled it at the Gargoyles. Immediately the room was filled with clicks and whines as a dozen other weapons were powered up and leveled at Jack Canmore. Each of the bar patrons and even the barkeep himself all had weapons pointed back at him. Selena smiled at Jana. Jana walked slowly up to Jack with a smile, putting a little extra swing in her hips for effect. She walked right up to Jack without any fear of his weapon, grabbed its nose and twisted it right down the middle. Jack shouted in alarm, grabbed the young Starfleet boy around the middle and growled at him. "Next time you pull a phaser on me, I'll rip you in half!" Just to emphasize her point, she left three shallow scratches on his trembling cheek. With that, she slung by his arms into the walls once more and watched the bar walls collapse around him.

Aria was bawling as they left the bar. "Pull as many credits out of your account as you possibly can," Jana was saying. "Before your father completely cuts your throat."

"He's going to tell the media that he was innocent when we attacked him - we're going to become the enemy to eyes of the Federation."

Selena growled to herself. "This world is just as savage as the one we left."

"I can't believe this!" Aria cried, "My own parents!"

"Nay sister," Selena corrected her. "Those were nae your kin - WE are your true clan. All Charles Maza wants is to use ya as a trophy. That is not loving, sister. We are the ones who are there for ya - who are holding ya up now, when you're down. A true family accepts you no matter who ya are - Gargoyle or otherwise. That is what a true family does. That is what a clan does. We are your clan."

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.miniclan.org/tigris/anachronisms.html



	6. Legacies

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By T'Layna MacMathain,

Tigris Euphrates,

and CMage

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, CMage, and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# Chapter Six

## Legacies

Admiral Falcone woke up in an anesthetic fog.It wasn't long before he began to feel the extent of the injuries he sustained on The Rock.He then focused on the nurse that was bringing him his meal.He soon noticed the unfamiliar sick bay he was in.

"I see you are finally awake," Nurse Petersen said with a smile. 

"Oww!"The Admiral grunted as he tried to sit upright."Where am I?"

"Take it easy, sir.Those ribs will be sore for a week." the nurse reprimanded, "As for your location, you are on Rockingham's Planet.If I were you, I would avoid further tangles with the gorilla that mauled you."

"Advice noted," he dryly remarked.Admiral Falcone looked across the sick bay and saw six other people with various injuries he recognized as his escort team for the Gargoyles.He also saw a young cadet in there as well.He was sporting several injuries and three scratches on his cheek.Those scratches look like Gargoyle claw marks.Had this kid tangled with Jana and Company?The young cadet was beginning to regain consciousness.He immediately noticed the Admiral. 

"Cadet, what is your name?What are you in here for, kid?" the Admiral asked.

"Canmore sir, Jack Canmore."Canmore stuttered, "I got into a fight, sir."Why lie to an Admiral about the obvious?Any idiot can he that he gotten the living Hell beaten out of him. 

"What happened?

"I was trying to help my girlfriend talk to her family when this monster attacked her father for no reason. It then attacked me when I came to Mr. Maza's rescue."

"Maza? Charlie Maza?" the Admiral asked, his curiosity deepening.

"You know him?"

"Yes. I know his daughter Aria. 

"Aria is my girlfriend...or was," the anger building in Jack's voice, "First, she is turned into a monster, then the Borg tried to assimilate her and now I hear her baby is really a monster egg!We were only trying to help her get returned to normal, but these two things named Adam and Jana had brainwashed her into thinking she cannot be returned to normal. Next thing I know, I got here somehow with a dislocated shoulder, two cracked ribs and one hell of a knot on my head, sir!" 

"Jana Deenax," the admiral snorted. "She's the reason I wound up in here. I was only trying to help their species, and they turned on me. I tried to have her and her Gargoyle friends moved to a safe place until they could survive on their own. Instead, they attacked the escort and injured them, and then she turned on me. She left me with five broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken jaw and a skull fracture."

"Yikes! Those monsters!" Canmore hissed.

At that moment, a dark-skinned man with close-cropped hair and mustache walked into the sickbay dressed in a civilian suit made of black shimmering material. Admiral Ross of Starfleet and Xerset Lexor, the diplomatic attaché of the Trill Federation flanked him.There were also two Trill security officers.

"Pardon me, which one of you is Admiral Morris Falcone?" he asked.

"I am," the admiral replied warily.

"My name is Muhammad Al-Fayeed, and I am the Undersecretary of Interworld Relations of the United Federation of Planets. It is my sad duty to advise you that you are to be relieved of command and placed under arrest.You are then to be extradition to Trill to face charges for the attempted murder of a Trill citizen and for the unlawful detention of a Trill citizen in accordance to the terms of the Trill-Federation Treaty of 27906."Admiral Falcone's jaw dropped in disbelief.

, , ,

Quark was unhappy.Business was slow.What's with these hew-mans?They win a massive war against the Dominion and the business climate has never been better!Now the whole Federation is taking sides on the Deenax issue.At least four planets have seceded and now his investments in these other worlds would be at risk.There's even talk about Kira mining the wormhole again!That alone will cost me 20% of my income!About ten seconds later, Ezri Dax walked in.

"Give me a double Scotch...no synthahol, either!" she snapped.

"Okay, Lieutenant."Quark replied."What's gotten you so upset?

"Starfleet, the Deenax situation, the increasing hostility and rhetoric.Hell, we just finished a war!"

"You are so right.The Dominion War alone cost me enough latinum to buy this station."Quark droned on, "Do you know what really galls me?Grand Nagus Rom's new "compassionate capitalism."Equal rights for women, free schooling for all, insurance benefits, worker's rights and the list are growing.Only last week Liquidator Brunt said that the sacred text of the Ferengi, The Rules of Acquisition was being rewritten in Grand Nagus Rom's revisionist spirit of the new compassionate capitalism.Whatever happened to survival of the fittest?Now my brother is severing ties with the Federation and siding with only one side?Since when did a Ferengi ever let ethics stand in the way of profit?A real Ferengi would be working both sides!Whatever happened to the profit motive?I tell you Counselor, it is enough to make you cry."

About that moment, Colonel Kira walked into the bar.Quark looked at her disgustedly.It could be worse.He hadn't forgotten when DS-9 was crawling with Dominion forces.At least Kira isn't quite as sneaky as Captain Sisko was.Still, Quark had to admit to himself that he missed Benjamin Sisko.Sisko was the one hew-man that Quark actually respected.Despite the fact Sisko was born without a four-lobed brain and possessed a disturbing code of ethics, he had the cunning instincts of any Ferengi and more lobes than most.Quark and Sisko had been involved in a kind of a political chess game since Sisko first took command of DS-9.He also played a mean game of Tongo.Of all the hew-mans Quark ever came in contact with, he was the most Ferengi of them all.

"Quark, give me a shot of kanar."Quark looked back at the Bajoran colonel with amazement.

"Whatever you say, Colonel."Quark replied with a smile that was a little too fake.He then reached under the counter and poured the colonel a shot.

"Since when did you drink Cardassian liquor, Colonel?"Ezri inquired.

"Today!I am so outraged. Your darling Federation is sending a fleet this way...right through Bajoran space without proper clearance!This is still Bajoran space!Something is going on."

"A fleet?"Ezri inquired, "Why is Starfleet sending a fleet here?"

"Actually, he said they were headed to Rockingham's Planet to deal with an Orion problem."Quark volunteered, "They have had some Orion pirate activity there.According to him, it is not a fleet, just three runabouts."Quark shifted nervously.Kira sensed it immediately. 

"What is going on Quark?" she hissed, " So help me, if you are hiding something, I will send you to the Romulans as a target drone!"

"Take it easy Colonel."Quark smoothly reassured her, "Just some scuttlebutt I heard last night from a Pakled freighter captain.He says that the Civil War problem is almost over."

"Almost over?Its only beginning, Quark."Ezri replied.

"According to the Pakled, two of the runabouts were to deal with an Orion pirate base on The Rock.The third one was on a peace mission to meet Lieutenant Deenax and see if the civil war could be averted."

"In three runabouts? "Dax asked with suspicion.

"Three runabouts for a couple of Orions is overkill.I smell a Cardassian dung slug."Colonel Kira thought aloud. 

"Yes, and I smell a rat."Ezri replied."I heard that Trill issued an arrest warrant for an Admiral Morris Falcone for trying to kill Deenax, but he escaped custody and is missing."

"The Defiant-A is still here, Ezri.Meet me at the docking ring, section gamma at 1800 hours.Bring Dr. Bashir with you."

"What have you got in mind, Colonel?"

"I'll explain later."

, , ,

Lieutenant Nog was on bridge watch.Ever since the end of the Dominion War, the USS Defiant-A lay docked at DS-9's docking ring in a near-mothballed state.At the end of the war, Starfleet Command felt there was no need to keep the Defiant on active status, so Starfleet Command placed the Defiant into training reserve status.The Dominion was no longer a threat.Neither were the Cardassians.The Dominion saw to that at the end of the war.Unlike during the war, the Defiant's systems were mostly offline and her crew reassigned to other posts.Despite the nearly deactivated state of the Defiant, regulations required a small crew for maintenance and security.Most of the crew was gray suits fresh out of the Academy.As a training reserve ship, cadet crews were often trained on reserve ships like the Defiant.The command crews were different, too.Normally, Lieutenant Nog would not be in command of such a vessel.Normally, he would have to be a Commander or better.

It had been an uneventful night thus far.His mind often drifted back to the war.He never forgot the night his leg had been shot off by the Jem'Hadar on a desolate communications array.His whole outlook on life changed that night.He no longer lived for the sake of acquisition and commerce, as did most Ferengi.He was also a respected Ferengi hero, and his family connections were in no way a part of it.He also had a great admiration for his father, the Grand Nagus and his Uncle Quark.

He also remembered that last, do-or-die confrontation near Cardassia Prime.Twelve years earlier, Captain Sisko locked him up and threatened to send him to a penal colony for twenty years.He would have never imagined he would turn out to become a Starfleet officer in command of the mighty Defiant-A.Granted it is a deactivated ship on training reserve, it was still Nog's ship.My first command and I m the first and only Ferengi to command a Federation warship!The beeping of the communications console interrupted his reverie.

"Incoming transmission, Lieutenant Nog."Replied a young Capellan woman in cadet grays.

"On screen!"Nog crisply ordered.Nog was surprised to see the face of his old friend Dr. Bashir.

"Defiant, this is a Priority One Medical Emergency!We need to transport some emergency medical supplies and vaccines to Rockingham's Planet.They've had an outbreak of Saurian encephalitis.We are the only medical facility with the vaccine close enough to do any good!The Defiant is the only ship with sufficient range and speed.I need to depart here in an hour."

"I haven't received any orders from Starfleet.What about Colonel Kira and the Bajorans?She's threatened to impound us over the mess with the secession."Colonel Kira stepped into view.

"Starfleet, Bajorans do not take their displeasure or disputes with your government out on the sick." the Colonel declared, "You are free to depart under the following conditions.There will be two independent observers posted aboard your ship.This is non-negotiable."Nog's mouth started to open.

"Colonel Kira is coming with us along with Counselor Dax."Dr. Bashir sighed, "We have no choice.Time is of the essence, Lieutenant.We have to do it her way and do this now or a lot of sick people are going to die!"

"The Colonel insists on being aboard to make sure we are not violating Bajoran law.You know how she is about that sort of thing.Ezri demanded that she come along as an independent observer.Considering recent events, she insisted her government would insist on it.Face it, Nog, we're outnumbered." 

"That's highly irregular, Doctor."Nog replied hesitatingly."I have to touch base on this one."

"Lieutenant, we don't have the time to play subspace tag with Starfleet Command.People are dying!"He then noticed the personnel of the bridge, such as it was, looking at him for a decision.Well Nog, you're the Ferengi in the center seat and now you have a decision to make.Lieutenant Nog frowned.This can screw up my career if I do this, but if I don't, people die.Lieutenant Nog then wondered what Captain Sisko would have done.He smiled widely.Time to act like a captain!

"Doctor Bashir," Nog reassured, "We can be ready for departure in thirty minutes."

"Excellent, Lieutenant Nog.I knew we could count on you."Dr. Bashir's smiling face was then instantly replaced with the Federation seal.Lieutenant Nog faced his communications officer.

"Contact Ensign Mogus and get him back here!"He sat in the command chair and tapped the comm button.

"All hands, this is the Captain, Green Alert!Prepare for departure in thirty minutes.Captain out."

, , ,

Admiral Falcone was not a very happy man.First was the humiliation of being relieved of duty, then the added insult of being arrested like a common criminal by a couple of Trill security officers!He also remembered the shocked outrage on that young cadet in sickbay that Deenax injured.What was his name?Canmore, that was his name.He might be able to help me in this mess.He certainly has no love lost for Deenax.Perhaps he can be of use to Section 31.

Admiral Falcone looked around his cell.Bare metal walls, the front face of the cell a hard line of bars.'Bars... how degrading...' he thought. Falcone sighed as he mused over the events his life, wondering how a man of his patriotism and his strong character could've ever fallen to such a low series of circumstances.First in his classes in the Academy, a command of his own shortly afterwards - decorations for valor beyond the call of duty.Then the fateful day when he witnessed the destruction of Cirres-12, where the Federation had discovered a secret world full of the entities he came to know as Gargoyles.He had ordered his crew to assist the destroyers, and thanks to his leadership talents, several ships that might have escaped were completely destroyed, leaving only four unaccounted for... and he caught up with the ships later, destroying them as they slept.Section 31 had approached him then, making him one of their own.Promotions came quickly after that, and his control over the press covered up many incidents caused by Section 31 that otherwise would've seen the light of day.

Then along came Aria Maza and Adam, and his routine shifted into warp.

He frowned.'That should have been the end of it, but it got out of control far too rapidly.Then the incidents concerning Jana Deenax and her wretched Star Clan... those Gargoyles will destroy the Federation and everything they touch until they are brought under control.'He sighed.It was a moot point, now.The diplomats would be brought to bear, the truth would come out. 'And those weak-minded, spineless fools will ignore the threat until it is far too late... and I'll be the official scapegoat.Section 31 will disappear like mist in a high wind.Really can't blame them, after all... it's what I'd do.'

Admiral Falcone contacted a special commlink within Section 31 for such emergencies.He knew the wheels would be set in motion to extricate him from this embarrassing mess.One thing was certain; Jana Deenax was going to pay dearly for this! He stood up and looked around, noting the smooth ceiling.'Not even a decent rail to hang myself with...' His thoughts trailed off as he heard a strange hissing sound coming from the rear of the cell.He thought for a moment to call the guard, and then decided not to.If it were some sort of gas leak or other mechanical failure, he wouldn't have to take care of his own life after all.He sat and waited.

Just as the Admiral was ready to lay back down, he saw a young blond male in cadet grays entering the detention unit.He smiled as he recognized the young man.He was pushing a small antigrav stacked with dinner trays for those unfortunates in the brig.The bored guard at the security console watched with disinterest as Jack Canmore made his deliveries to each of the security cells.Canmore came up to the guard at the security console and engaged in some small talk.

"How many Admirals do you get in a dump like this?"Canmore inquired as he jerked a thumb in the direction of Falcone.

"First time.Guess we'll have to designate his cell as the VIP suite," the guard replied with a chuckle.The guard suddenly felt the presence of cold steel against his neck followed by a hiss.The guard felt the effects of the drug almost immediately as his arms and legs seemed to be mired in some kind of viscous fluid.It felt much like trying to swim in jelly.Canmore shoved the guard away from the console as he made a desperate lunge toward the alarm button.The guard landed roughly on his side and he feebly attempted to slap his commbadge on line, but the narcotic was already sapping the last amount of consciousness.When the guard finally slumped over, Canmore relieved the guard of his phaser.Canmore went to the security console, laid the phaser on the console and tapped a few buttons.The force field of Falcone's cell died in a shower of sparkles and a soft hiss.

Jack smiled."No time for re-acquainting now, Sir.We have to get you out of here before the guards are relieved."

"Why, son?You know you just trashed your Starfleet career?" the former admiral declared.

"I know, sir.However, I am not going to allow them to put you in a penal colony over that Deenax creature," Canmore acidly replied, as he tossed Falcone the phaser."I was contacted by a man named Stuart Valdez."Falcone needed no further urging.Valdez was Falcone's liaison with Section 31.

'Maybe my career isn't in the disposal tanks after all.'Admiral Falcone ran through the opening and disappeared with the others."What's going on, son?"

"Many of those who oppose us in Starfleet are being kept busy with other business.We are now in the middle of a coup by the members of Section 31, who are replacing those in power with sleeper agents, 'up-standing' officers who believe in our cause.The Federation President is currently keeping our opponents busy with spurious data and manipulation of the media."

Falcone breathed a sigh of relief."Finally.Stronger minds prevail."

"Exactly.But to complete their plans, Section 31 wants us to find the Star Clan, Deenax and Maza and destroy those monsters once and for all!We can't have people misled by their words and manipulated by their magic."

Admiral Falcone smiled."Sounds to me like you're on board with us, son.I'm surprised at the sincerity of your dedication.How long have you felt this way?"

"Ever since those creatures killed my fiancée.They took away the woman I loved more than life itself...and they'll pay for it.They'll pay for it ALL."

Falcone smiled as he heard Canmore's vow.'Reminds me of myself when I was younger...'

Less than twenty four hours later, Canmore and Falcone were holed up in a safe house about five kilometers from Dengali City awaiting Section 31's rescue.Two days later, a long-range shuttle bound for a secret Section 31 outpost in the Crescent Nebula picked up Canmore and Falcone.

, , ,

The Defiant-A departed DS-9 without incident.As promised, Lieutenant Nog had indeed had his vessel ready for departure in only a half-hour.Not more than ten minutes after the Dr. Bashir had talked with him, his medical team had already appeared at the Docking Ring with the freshly replicated vaccines and other supplies in black and gray cargo modules.In just ten minutes, the cargo was beamed aboard and secured.Colonel Kira and Lieutenant Dax arrived five minutes before departure carrying only standard-issue small travel cases designed for overnight away missions such as conferences.

Lieutenant Nog was in the center seat when the Defiant-A arrived in the Rock's star system.He was discussing the logistics of the transfer of supplies and personnel with Colonel Kira.Dr. Bashir himself was down in Sickbay supervising the medical people under his command.Dax herself felt a deep sense of deja vu when she entered the bridge of the Defiant.Lieutenant Nog saw the look in Dax's eyes.He certainly understood as well.The Defiant had been a significant part of their lives during the war.He watched as she discussed the details of the deployment of Bashir's medics and nurses with his Bolian tactical officer named Ensign Dagalsh.

"Take us into orbit, Ensign," Nog ordered just as the bridge filled with the shrill tone of the proximity alarm.

"Captain, I am showing three Federation runabouts near Dengali City, and they are powering weapons!" the tactical officer reported. 

"Go to yellow alert, Ensign Dagalsh."

"Captain, There's trouble down in sickbay!" the communications officer excitedly said.Nog punched a button on his command chair console.

"What's going on?"Nog demanded.

"We've had an accident here, Lieutenant," replied Dr. Bashir, the irritation very evident in his voice, "One of the sterisol canisters started leaking.I barely got my mask on in time.I can't say the same for your crew.The gas will not harm them per se, but they will be very sick for a day or so.I need to send a couple of nurses to the bridge to get these masks to your bridge crew.The gas may already be in the ventilation system."Nog was so involved with the unfolding drama in sickbay; he was completely unaware of Colonel Kira's presence.

"Sorry, Nog," Kira apologized as she pressed the nozzle of a hypospray to the young Ferengi's neck and injecting him with a sedative."I have no time to explain."She heard the hiss of another hypospray and saw the Bolian tactical officer slumping to the floor, also injected by Lieutenant Dax.The Colonel took the command chair and Dax now occupied the tactical console.The communications officer stood by in absolute terror as she realized her commanding officer and his next in command had suddenly taken ill.

"Dr. Bashir, Nog has taken ill.I think the gas is in the ventilation system here!" the communications officer shouted.A minute later, two of Bashir's Bajoran "nurses" came to the bridge with filter masks.As the navigator and the communications officers were handed masks, the Bajoran nurses each pulled a hypospray and injected both.Seconds later, all four of the Defiant's command crew was unconscious.The "nurses" then assumed command of the communications and navigation consoles.

"Commander Hanor, come about 177 mark 11, red alert!"Colonel Kira ordered.

"Charging weapons and shields are on line, Colonel."Dax replied, the Defiant suddenly coming alive with the blaring note of the klaxons.

, , ,

Phaser fire echoed in the corridor as five sets of hands and feet hurried down the halls.Running on all fours, five Gargoyles were being chased down on the upper floor of Dengali City, plowing past the citizens and aliens with the Federation men in hot pursuit.

Jana beat her arm against the door of some poor fellow's apartment, breaking the door in.Finding no one home, she instructed the Scottish warriors to take the phasers and protect the door."We've got a new problem!Luckily we saw them before dawn, but Aria won't be with us very much longer!"

"We can't leave her here!"Titan put in.

"Can't you keep her from turning to stone?"Selena suggested.

"Can ye stop the sun from rising?"Greystone observed.

Aria pulled out her tricorder."I can set up a dampening field on a specific frequency to block out the theta band radiation, but there's two problems.One, it'll only last for about thirty minutes.Two, when I do, and sunrise comes, my implant will kick in and make me sleep."

"Can you shut it down?"Jana inquired.

Aria keyed the tricorder as fast as she could."It's been locked out!The access code is complex - it'll take me at least ten minutes to crack it."

"We don't HAVE ten minutes!"Jana retorted.

"I know!Adam would never be stupid enough to lock me out of the device, which only means..."

"Falcone."Greystone snarled in frustration, concluding her statement.

Jana began to reprogram her phaser, and pointed it at Aria.

"LASS!"Greystone exclaimed in alarm."WHAT ARE YE DOIN'?"

"Trust me.Grit your teeth, Aria."Jana instructed.

The Scottish warriors watched with horror as Jana opened fire on Aria!

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!"Aria screamed in pain.

Jana softly rubbed Aria's arm where she had shot Aria, tore a strip of cloth from her shorts, and tied it around Aria's arm.Away came the small device, about the size of a walnut."The cut is already cauterized, so it should heal perfectly the next time you regenerate.Set up the dampening field - you don't have much time."

Aria growled a little from the pain, her eyes glowing a little, and she rubbed at her arm a little.However, Aria reprogrammed her tricorder anyway and left it running after she closed it.

Phaser fire erupted in the hallway again."We're pinned down!"Greystone exclaimed.

Aria turned, grabbed Jana's phaser, changed the setting and blasted a hole in the poor fellow's outside windows.A steady morning breeze filled the room."Let's see if they can fly."

"Just a second."Jana said, running her own tricorder for a moment, holding it by the device she had extracted from Aria's body."I want to leave them a surprise."

One by one, the Gargoyles leapt out of the window, flared their wings and flew away from the center of Dengali City.

"TURN AROUND AND COME QUIETLY, OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" came the PA from three runabouts, tailing them fast through the air.

"DIVE!"Aria shouted to the others, and they all plunged towards the ground with their wings tightly held against their bodies at a high rate of speed.The ships followed them, accelerating and firing phaser blasts.

Aria in the lead now, and the others not far behind her, she wove her way in and out of the spires and buildings near the ground.They were slower but far more maneuverable than the runabouts, as the ships had to slow down to make the corners.Feeling them near a particularly strong warm thermal updraft, Aria headed straight for a large tower.Using a sharp angle of attack, she swooped straight up the side of the building, the others followed suit.

The runabouts paused in the air to avoid hitting the tower, waited a moment, and then began to circle around and rise up after them.Aria and the others then leveled off, taking advantage of the time they had gained to put some distance between them.However, the phaser fire began again and they were now outside the city and there was little defense.Greystone fired his phaser back at the shuttle, but the small hand weapon hardly made a dent in its shields, and made him the next target.Greystone was nearly hit, and began to plummet, Jana and Selena catching him neatly, but very slow now as they carried him.

"Now what?"Aria asked Jana.

Another phaser blast filled the air, a heavy repeater - very powerful, firing many quick bursts right past the Gargoyles, and impacting one of the runabouts.The other Gargoyles looked to see the enormous shape of a starship descending in the atmosphere above them.

"DAX!"Jana exclaimed.

The ship, a medium sized warship with heavy weapons, dived beneath the Gargoyles, and came up underneath the runabouts, firing on them.The first runabout was heavily damaged and departed the scene trailing smoke from its port engine.The other two came after the unexpected attacker.As it flew by, Aria had a quick glance at its markings.The Gargoyles gathered around each other, escaping the scene to one side - the ship had a huge, hot wake in the atmosphere as it flew by.

The runabouts tried to take on the warship, but even in the atmosphere the warships was too much for the smaller ships, and were disabled one by one.Then, the ship flew upwards towards the upper atmosphere.The Gargoyles could feel the heat coming off the ship as the atmospheric friction collided with its shields as it went by, and Aria again read it's markings - "USS DEFIANT-A".Once it was out of the atmosphere, its shields were lowered and the Gargoyles each disappeared in the blue swirl of the transporter beam.

, , ,

The Gargoyles just left the infirmary.Aria was resting peacefully and recovering from the recent battle and was currently in stone sleep.Titan insisted that someone stand watch over Aria while she was asleep, and he insisted on first watch.Nobody was willing to challenge that idea, much less try to talk Titan out of it.She would have busy day very soon.Whatever magic Selena and Dr. Bashir will perform will go a long way into helping the Gargoyles survive.Selena decided to lour DS-9 and headed toward the Promenade.Jana was quite tired from the recent battle on The Rock.She just needed to think through the sudden turn of events in her life and went wandering the station alone, her wings folded about her as a cloak.

She had thought about going to browse the shops in the Promenade, but decided she needed to just take a long walk through some of the lesser traveled part of the station.Although there was temporary refuge here on DS-9, she didn't want to stay here.She wasn't sure what she wanted, but all she knew was that she and the other Gargoyles were in great danger.Jana was torn about her loyalties.On one hand, she loved the Federation and its founding principles, and believed in the Articles of Federation and its protection for all sentients.Yet this same Federation was trying to enslave her and the other Gargoyles.The thing that really gnawed at her was the fact that she also was human once, and didn't hate her people.Instead, she still felt very protective of humans, yet she was also a Gargoyle, and Gargoyles always protect their own.

She spotted a small juice bar and coffee shop run by a young Bajoran woman.Feeling hunger pangs and thirsty, she decided to go in.

"Can I help you Commander?" the barista inquired.

"Yeah...sure."Jana replied."Raktajino and a hasperat, please, and none of that mild stuff, either.I want it traditional and hot like they do it in Narbin Valley."At least I can get real Bajoran hasperat here. 

"Just have a seat, Commander.uh?", the Bajoran inquired.

"Deenax, Jana Deenax."

"I will have you a fresh hasperat ready in about ten minutes.I apologize for the delay, but I cook them the traditional way.I don't believe in replicators."Jana smiled and nodded in agreement at the woman's remark then sat herself in a secluded corner.A few minutes later a young Bajoran male delivered her order.She handed him two slips of latinum and told him to keep the change.

Jana took a sip of her raktajino and bit off the corner of the hasperat.Mmmm.This is good stuff.This sure as Hell tastes better than usual replicated crap.A few seconds lather, her eyes began to water.Jana then exhaled sharply and took a sip of raktajino.Jalapenya!This stuff's hot enough to burn holes in duranium, but that's way I like it.As she continued eating, her mind drifted into the recent turmoil of her life.Jana felt so trapped and confused.It was though she was not allowed any choices in this whole thing.Do I really have a choice in this?Jana also felt herself changing mentally as well as physically. 

Although Jana had a quick temper and would throw an occasional punch, she was not one would describe as the warrior type when she was human.Now she was responsible for putting at least twenty people in the hospital.She will probably wind up killing someone soon, assuming she hasn't killed anyone already.She hadn't noticed Greystone approaching.The grizzled old warrior knew something was bothering her.

"Lassie, ye look like ye had a castle dropped on ye."

"Aye!That and a couple of planets," Jana lamented as she motioned Greystone into the empty chair across from her."I am going through so much.So much has changed for me.I'm not even sure I am myself anymore.How much of me is Jana, the Deenax symbiont or Gargoyle?

"Honestly Greystone, I could use some fatherly advice about now.Just a few days ago, I was a bored computer specialist working in a nowhere post wishing for a little more excitement.Who was it that said be careful what you ask for?First I join with a Trill who was injured to save his life, and then I get mutated into a Gargoyle.Now I am on the verge of causing a civil war.Admittedly, I had a violent past, but I oppose violence, and yet when confronted, I attacked with little thought.It was though my whole instincts have changed.It bothers me."Greystone took her hand.

"Lass, ye truly have become a Gargoyle, for the Gargoyle Heart beats within ye." he beamed with a father's pride.

"The Gargoyle Heart?"Jana replied with puzzlement evident on her face.

"A Gargoyle lives to protect," Greystone explained with the patience of an old master teacher, "It is as much a part of a Gargoyle's being as blood, bone, wing and claw."

"That seems to be an awfully violent way to live."Jana commented.

"Sometimes it is, lassie."Greystone sighed, "But always remember that the Gargoyle Heart never forgets those whom they have been forced to hurt to defend their protectorate.A Gargoyle that deliberately hurts for no cause is corrupt and evil."

"Have there ever been such Gargoyles?"Jana asked as she unfolded her wings.

"Aye, there has.I remember a dark and corrupt Gargoyle named Demona.She spent most of her days despising humans claiming humans were a threat to Gargoyles.Sadly, she has killed more of our kind than any human I can remember has.True Gargoyles are not violent by choice lass, but only by our protective instinct.Above all lass, a Gargoyle will defend its clan to its dying breath."

"I think I am beginning to understand now."Jana replied, thoughtfully, "Back on the Rock, I had known Titan and the others only a short time, and Aria even less.Yet I pounced on Admiral Falcone to defend a Gargoyle I had just met only minutes before not out of principle or beliefs in sentient rights, which is core to my beliefs and way of life.but by familial protectiveness.I felt compelled to defend her even though she was a total stranger.I would not have done so in the past except to defend one of my blood relatives."

"Aye!Forming clans is also instinctive to Gargoyles, lass.Every Gargoyle I ever knew would defend other Gargoyles against threats even though they were of different clans.Be forewarned though that these instincts must be tempered with calm, reasoned thought.It is easy for a Gargoyle to become enraged, and though dangerous, an enraged Gargoyle can also be vulnerable and susceptible to errant action.Never lose your patience and always think things through.Never react blindly or follow your rage, for it is the way to yer demise."Jana nodded in solemn agreement.She was certainly willing to fight every human and non-human alike to protect the fledgling Star Clan.

Just as Jana was finishing her hasperat, the last morsel of it tried to go down her throat sideways.A man dressed in a civilian freighter uniform walked into the coffee shop.He was 180cm tall with dirty blond hair and a paunch that plagues some ship captains.She also noticed the man bore the rank of Captain.Now here's where things get interesting.Greystone noticed her expression.

"Do ye have a problem lass?'

"Problem maybe, but no threat.I know the man quite well.He is my brother Scott."

Scott Matheson gave a quick glance over to the two Gargoyles, but paid them little mind.Like most spacefarers, he had long since become accustomed to all kinds of alien species.To him, the Gargoyles were probably some newly discovered alien race that just came through the wormhole.He then ordered some coffee and engaged in some chitchat with the barista.Jana began to wonder if Scott would even recognize her.

While Scott was talking to the barista he glanced over at the two Gargoyles.He shuddered as Greystone shot him a wary glance.Damn!I'd hate to meet that joker in a dark alley.He then studied the female and smiled.The girl's another story...she's hot!She may not be human, but she looks human enough in all the right places.The wings are kinda sexy too.Jana smiled at her daydreaming brother.She had seen that look all too many times when he spotted an attractive woman.Jana decided to have a little fun.Jana went over to her brother's table and smiled at him.

"I noticed you looking at me.Do you find me attractive?" she inquired with a seductively sultry voice.Scott's coffee almost went down the wrong way.He looked up the see the red-haired beauty only a meter away from him.Scott's eyes greedily took in the visage of the winged diva standing there, wings folded about her as a cape.His hungry eyes also dined on a shapely leg coyly peeking out from between the folded wings.Scott's eyes lazily followed her tail weaving a seductive rhythm and pattern. 

"Wow!You can say that again!You're gorgeous!It's kinda funny you know?You bear a remarkable resemblance to my sister Jana, but you are a lot prettier.My name is Scott, by the way.What is your name?"

"What a remarkable coincidence, my name is Jana."

Scott's coffee again tried to go down the wrong pipe, this time succeeding and choking him.Scott then glared at the Gargoyle.He then noticed that aside from the skin color and the wicked-looking ridge over her eyes, the face definitely looked like Jana's.She certainly had his sister's fiery red hair.He also noticed the Trill spots.He had been away for too long.His eyes bulged and jaw opened.

"What in the Hell?Oh my God!Is that really you Jana?"Scott sputtered.

"I never thought I would live to see the day you would finally admit your sister was a hottie."Jana sweetly remarked, "As you can see, I have changed a wee bit.It's a long story."

"I'll bet.I assume those spots mean you're a joined Trill now?"

"Yes, that and a Gargoyle.That's what we call ourselves.My friend over here is Greystone.There are three others here as well.There is something I need to tell you about."

"Jana, do you know what this is going to do to Mom and Dad?They'll die when they find out.Is there any way to change back to at least something resembling a human?"

"Hardly.Get used to this, Scott.There's no going back for me," Jana retorted, "This change is a result of an unfortunate accident."Her gaze turned serious."You are a spacefarer yourself, Scott, we both know that weird things sometimes do happen out here in deep space.It comes with the territory, especially if you are in Starfleet."Jana smiled, "Besides, I love the wings.They add a nice touch, don't you think?"Jana said as she unfolded her wings for effect.

"You can fly with them?"

"Sort of.Actually we don't fly, but glide.Beats the crap out of walking," she replied sweetly.

"This is too freaky for words."Scott muttered as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Scott, there's a lot more," Jana looked in her brother's eyes as she grasped his hand gently, "How long you've been away?"

"Four years mainly in the Beta Quadrant transporting stuff around the Klingon Empire," Scott replied as he felt the claws on her sister's hand or is it paw?"Just got booted out of there.Some kind of political shit's going on between them and the Federation again.They kicked out just about all Federation citizens.I don't speak much Klingon, but when I heard the words 'Rura Penthe', I took the hint.The Alien's Graveyard is not my idea of a retirement home.Some kind of shit involving some Maquis terrorist named Deenax."

"Terrorist?"Jana replied, her eyes taking on an ominous red glow.Scott also noticed the glowing eyes of Greystone.A low growling was heard from Greystone.Jana waved him off.

"What's with the light show?I mean, that is scary.Did I say something wrong?"Scott stammered as he wished he could have brought his phaser.

"That 'light show' as you call it is the Gargoyle answer to a rattlesnake's rattling."Jana explained, "Scott, Deenax is not a terrorist, but a freedom fighter as are all Maquis!Be careful what you say, especially around Gargoyles."Scott looked with dismay at the snarling, fang-laden expression on Greystone's face.Jana continued, "Greystone, like all Gargoyles, is very protective of their clan.It's instinct for the most part, and that includes me, too.He considers Deenax to be a member of the clan, as much as I do you, Mother or the other family members to be mine.Greystone also considers me to be clan.In an odd sort of way, I see him as a father, no disrespect to Dad."

"Lad," Greystone interrupted, "Her human father can teach her what a human must know, but she is Gargoyle now, and he canna teach her what a Gargoyle must know.In a Gargoyle clan, all adults assume responsibility for all the hatchlings.Harm ye but one hatchling, and ye face the wrath of the entire clan.Your sister was in need when we awoke.We helped her, and she in turn has defended us against an Admiral who killed one of our kin."

"You know about this Deenax person?" he asked with surprise.He then noticed the Starfleet halter-top.The insignia on her collar and commbadge were gone.He then noted she had a Bajoran commbadge on and an unusual insignia on her collar where normal Starfleet rank would be.It was a banded gold-colored oval with three angled bands on it.Two silver and one black."Wait a minute!That's rank insignia, but not Starfleet and none of the merchant fleets I know of either.What's with the Bajoran commpin?Are you out of Starfleet?"His eyes bulged out and his jaw opened as he suddenly realized what was going on."You're in the Maquis, aren't you?Girl, you are asking for about a twenty-year tour in New Zealand if Starfleet catches you.I'm honestly surprised you are not already in the brig here."

"Haven't you heard?DS-9 is Bajoran territory, and Colonel Kira is solidly on the side of the Maquis.Scott, things are getting wild here.Bajor has threatened to secede from the Federation.She has helped many a Maquis escape the Cardassians.Starfleet's walking on eggshells in this part of space.The Kai of Bajor has cut off access for the Federation to the wormhole.The economic effects are already wreaking havoc within the Federation.As for the Maquis and I?Yep.I'm a Lieutenant Commander in the Maquis."

"Oh God.Sis, you've gone insane!"Scott exclaimed.He then tried a different tack."This, uh, mutation must be affecting your mind.That's certainly understandable in light of what happened to you.Look, you know Mom and Dad can get this fixed.They got enough latinum to buy this dump and three more like it.Maybe if they can make you human again you can resume your career in Starfleet after some counseling.I'm sure Mom and Dad would be happy to....."

"Scott, I already spent two years at Karpov.As for me becoming Trill, I did it to save the symbiont's life.I was the only medically suitable host available, Scott.What could I do?I admit I was scared and shocked when I was asked to join with Deenax, but I don't have it in me to deliberately let someone die when I have the ability to save that life, especially with no danger to my own.I sure as Hell can't back out of that kind of commitment now.

"This joining has actually been very beneficial for both myself and the symbiont within me.When I was joined, the symbiont made a better officer and me calmer.I thought that was a great trade.He's almost like having a built-in counselor.He lives on and I live better.It's a simple matter of survival.I am proud to be a joined Trill, and I feel good about my decision to join.I also happen to like being a Gargoyle."

"Aye!"Greystone agreed as he glared at the man, "Lad, yer sister's a fine lass.A brave and worthy warrior with honor and just beliefs.Thanks to yer sister, we were freed from a spell that imprisoned us for thirteen centuries.We owe her our lives and our freedom."

"Look, Sis, I am not wigging over the Trill bit.To be honest, I have often wondered what it would be like to join with a symbiont.The Gargoyle thing may take some getting used to."His expression turned hard."As for the Maquis, they are traitors and violent criminals, and from what I heard, this Deenax guy is about the worst of the lot.They are even talking reinstatement of the death penalty for Maquis terrorists.The Cardassians certainly do.Sis, why are you hanging with these people?"

"I believe in freedom for all sentients, Scott!This includes Gargoyles." At that moment, Ezri Dax entered the coffee shop and spotted the two Gargoyles.Jana also spotted her and motioned her to join them.

"Ezri, this is my brother Scott Matheson, and I believe you already know Greystone.Scott, this is Ezri Dax, she is the counselor for this station."

"A counselor, eh?Cool.Maybe you can help get my sister straightened out.She's gotten involved with the Maquis.Do you think her, um, condition might have anything to do with her wanting to get involved with the Maquis?"

"Mr. Matheson, I am a counselor, not a medical doctor.From what I see so far, your sister seems to be perfectly lucid, stable and sane.Admittedly, the issue of the physiological effect of the changes on your sister would be better discussed with Dr. Bashir."Ezri replied."From what little I have heard, your problem with your sister seems to be rooted a difference of opinion regarding political matters, not any medical or psychological problem in the clinical sense.When it comes to politics, please remember I am just a counselor.I don't counsel on political matters."

"Point taken, Counselor Dax," Scott politely replied.He then turned to Jana."Look Sis, I know it is pointless to argue politics with you.You're too damned much of a firebrand and always have been.Look, if you got to hang with those Maquis traitors just avoid terrorists like that Deenax creep.Guys like Deenax will get you killed."Scott looked nervously in Greystone's direction and noticed with dismay that his eyes were aglow along with an expression that displayed his four sharp fangs.A low growl began to fill the air.

"It's OK Greystone.Calm down."Jana calmly said as she turned to face Scott again and whispered, "Damn it, Scott!Be careful!My last CO pissed off Greystone and company.He wound up in the hospital along with five armed security goons.Just be thankful Titan and the others aren't here."

"Deenax is no traitor or a terrorist!"Ezri shot back, "I happen to think she is a very admirable person for her commitment to her cause.Her cause is just and several worlds are already backing Deenax up, including my own homeworld."Scott was taken aback by the fiery reply of Counselor Dax.

"Counselor, do you actually know this Deenax person?"

"I sure do, Mr. Matheson.She is sitting about one meter in front of you."Ezri replied with a knowing smile, "Permit me to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander Jana Deenax of the New Maquis and citizen of Trill."Scott's jaw dropped open in total shock and disbelief.

, , ,

Titan watched with trepidation as Dr. Bashir and Selena prepared the operating theatre to perform what was hoped would free Aria from her stone sleep.Dr. Bashir and Selena had spent the last two days rehearsing the ritual in one of Quark's holosuites.Titan was curious about the procedure and ritual, but he also felt an intense obligation to protect his new clan sister, just as a Gargoyle should, but he never quite got over the idea of her once being a human.The more Titan thought about it, the more he questioned his own trust of humans.Titan hadn't forgotten that horrible day in Scotland thirteen centuries ago when Prince Malcolm and his palace Mage turned on the Gargoyles that had protected the castle and those within for centuries.

That day began typically enough.On the night following the Battle of Falkirk, a clan elder, a female named Morgana had sent Greystone, Titan and Selena on patrol to find out what happened.They found a wounded forest-green Gargoyle with black wings on the battlefield near Falkirk with an arrow that pinned one of his wing struts to his ribs, and rendering the Gargoyle unable to fly.Lying next to injured Gargoyle was the unfortunate archer responsible for the arrow; very much dead by virtue of the broken neck he received from the Gargoyle.The three Gargoyles landed to help.

"Elder!"Selena cried.

"Leave me!" the elder commanded in a weary voice, "I am finished.What clan be ye?"

"We are of the Castle Rayburn," Greystone replied.The wounded Gargoyle forced himself up to a semi-sitting position, the arrow's movements causing excruciating pain.After a brief coughing spell, the wounded Gargoyle spoke each word more strenuous to utter than the last.

"I am Angus of Clan Martin," the elder gasped, "Your Prince Malcolm beds with Devil's own treachery, for he has sold himself to Longshanks to betray Scotland.England wants to use Castle Rayburn as a staging point to garrison its soldiers for Scotland's conquest.The Prince promised to rid his castle of our kind before Longshanks sends his soldiers and heavy horse."With those final words uttered, Angus suddenly stiffened, then turned to stone.

"Angus!"Selena screamed.

"He has left this world, lass.Back to the castle!"Greystone commanded.The three Gargoyles climbed a nearby tree and took to the air, praying that they would not be too late.When they arrived back at Castle Rayburn, it was already in flames.The stone rubble of shattered Gargoyles littering the castle grounds where they had been pushed off their parapets and cornices.

"No!"Greystone screamed.Titan simply roared, his mind swearing vengeance for this outrage.

"The rookery!"Selena wailed, "We must save our hatchlings and eggs!"The males needed no further urging.They crashed into the rookery only to find the Mage and the Prince smashing the stone forms of their clan with morningstars and mace.Silently they retreated, knowing well that the Mage was responsible, and they stood no chance of defeating his magic.Titan could still hear their insane laughter and the unmistakable sound of steel striking stone.When they arrived at the rookery, their hearts rose as they saw the eggs were still there, but there was something was wrong.

"The hatchlings!"Selena yelped, "Where are our hatchlings?"

"Probably dead, lass," Greystone lamented, "Quickly, the secret chamber!We need to hide the eggs!It's their only chance for survival."The three surviving Gargoyles managed to get all but two of the eggs hidden before the Mage and Prince appeared, the Mage with his book of spells open, reciting a spell in Latin.Selena and the others had turned to stone, his last vision of the Prince himself raising a morningstar to smash a defenseless egg.Even as he remembered, the eyes of the winged colossus began to take on an ominous glow, and yet shed a tear for those rookery brothers, sisters and the elders that died all those centuries ago.

Titan was also confused about humans for one other reason: the actions of Jana and Aria.Jana and Aria were not born Gargoyles, yet they behaved in Gargoyle fashion when the Admiral threatened Adam.He had not forgotten how Aria has crouched, ready to pounce.He also saw with slow-motion clarity Jana's pounce on Falcone with no thought of her own safety.She reacted as though she had been hatched and raised among his rookery brothers and sisters.Titan glanced once more at Aria's stone form.Soon, my new sister, you will no longer be vulnerable.

Jana also puzzled Titan.Though she had been a Gargoyle only a few days, she had proven herself to be a natural leader, and even Greystone acquiesced on occasion.If anything, Jana had become a clan leader in her own right.Titan knew Greystone had far more life experience than Jana, but this was Jana's world, not Scotland of the early fourteenth century.Still, he also remembered a time when human and Gargoyle did coexist peacefully.He silently prayed that one day those days would return.It must be strange to be in Jana's body, he thought.One body, three minds.He wasn't so sure he could accept that kind of life.

He also wondered if those eggs were still in the hidden cache in the rookery back on the planet Jana called the Rock.Are they still alive after all these centuries?Perhaps Selena could revive them.That can wait until later, Titan reflected, Aria is more important.He returned his gaze to watch over his new sister.

, , ,

"This is an outrage!" roared the President of the Federation Council to the assembled Ambassadors; "A Bajoran special operations unit hijacked a Federation vessel and used it to attack three Federation vessels!That attack put eleven people in the hospital, three of them seriously.Does Bajor want war with the Federation?"Ambassador Lavek simply smiled back.

"Mr. President, we became aware of a plot against the Gargoyles that were on Rockingham's Planet," Ambassador Lavek protested."As you may recall, the Kai recently declared that any Gargoyle is welcome on Bajor, with full rights as a free people.Furthermore, the Kai himself has declared that all Gargoyles are entitled to refuge from oppression on Bajor.As for war, no, we do not wish for war, but we will fight to uphold our beliefs that all peoples are entitled to freedom.If you do not believe us, just check with the Cardassian Union about our ability to fight."

"Wait just a minute!" the President argued, "This is strictly an internal Federation matter and of no concern to Bajor.Rockingham's is not even Bajoran territory."

"I must disagree, Mr. President," Ambassador Lavek replied acidly.He reached into his pocket and produced a PADD."If you check this treaty document, you will notice that Bajor claimed rights to develop Rockingham's Planet before the Occupation, and the Federation government of that era did not protest the claim.We still claim rights to Rockingham's as in the past, and therefore the Gargoyles are on Bajoran lands, and thus are entitled to the protection of the Bajoran civil law on this issue."The President's jaw dropped open in disbelief and snatched the PADD from Ambassador Lavek.

"This changes nothing!"The President declared flatly.

"The Kai and the Vedek Assembly strongly disagree, as do I, Mr. President," Ambassador Lavek replied sarcastically."It is my sad duty to inform you that the Kai of Bajor has ordered full severance of all ties with the United Federation of Planets until such time as the Gargoyles are granted full civil rights as sentients.Furthermore, all Federation vessels are to withdraw from Bajoran space in a week.Any Federation vessels remaining will be impounded, and should they resist, they will be blown out of space."

"Bajor cannot stop our Starfleet, Mr. Ambassador!"The President threatened loudly.

"However, ours forces can, and will."Ambassador Worf replied with authority."Chancellor Martok has promised military aid to any system who wishes to secede from the Federation.If you send any ships to Bajor, I can assure you that you will find a fleet of our best warriors at the ready."

"I must agree with my colleague from Qo'nos," Ambassador Bordex flatly replied, "One of the Gargoyles in question in the incident was a Trill, and by both Trill and Federation law, she is entitled to full civil liberties.We also protest the escape of Morris Falcone.Even you knew that we had a legally executed extradition order.Our own intelligence service just learned that a Federation Starfleet officer was involved in the breakout and escape of Falcone.Furthermore, I also have also been instructed to deliver the following message on behalf of my world.The Trill Federation hereby secedes from the United Federation of Planets.Get your ships and people out of our space.You have one week, after that, we shoot.We furthermore offer our protection to the freedom fighters known as the Maquis."

Within two weeks, Bajor, Trill, Betazed and Vulcan all seceded from the Federation in angry protest over the Deenax issue.With the Klingons willing to back them up with their fleets of warships, there was little the Federation could do.Even pro-Federation media was beginning to seriously question the leadership of the Federation's government.

, , ,

Aria was resting comfortably in sickbay.She awoke to the worried look in the eyes of Jana, her eyes looking dreary and exhausted from a long vigil of watching over Aria.She also noticed Jana was holding her right paw.Somehow, Aria felt the word hands didn't really reflect the truth.

"Ugh...Let me tell you how much I hate waking up from surgery" Aria joked with a weak voice.The procedure had been a success, as well as incredible experience for all involved.Dr. Bashir and Selena began the procedure and it lasted for more than two hours, punctuated by wild energy discharges and sounds that had a lot of people in the area of the infirmary deeply worried.Station security almost intervened, but orders from Colonel Kira made it clear that anyone who interfered would wind up with their head on a platter.

As Aria was recuperating, she had kept up on the news of the Federation civil war situation.So many people are going to die over just six individuals.She was in turmoil inside.If there was only a peaceful solution to this crisis.Although some reports said there had been some secession, the diplomats and the Federation Council were working feverishly to find a solution.

She also wondered about Jana as well.She knew that had it not been for Jana, she and her unborn child (or is it hatchling?) would not be here in safety.Though she loved Adam, there was also something about the red-haired Gargoyle from San Francisco that she found appealing.At that moment, Greystone walked in to check on her.Dr. Bashir, Titan and a very weary looking Selena also entered the room a few moments later.

"How are ye doin' lass?"Greystone inquired.

"It still hurts a bit, but otherwise I feel fine."

"Doc, do you have any idea why Aria and Adam turned to stone and we don't?Jana inquired.

"You are the reason, Commander Deenax," Dr. Bashir remarked with a smile, "I was doing some of my own research and discovered why your friends don't turn to stone.I did find something unusual in Jana's genetic make-up.It is an extremely rare sequence that somehow changes all of you from your original forms, but at a very subtle level.There is also the unusual energy matrix unique to Gargoyles.Although I don't have any medical records on the three of you, I do have Jana and Aria's records since they entered Starfleet.Until today, Aria was the only one without the unusual gene sequence.Jana was born with the unusual gene, and somehow passed it on to the other Gargoyles on the Rock.The Gargoyle known as Adam did not possess the gene."Jana stared at the doctor in disbelief.

"Our sister has a gift far beyond price."Selena reverently remarked.About that moment, Dr. Bashir's commbadge beeped and he tapped it online.

"Doctor, this is Colonel Kira, Commander Deenax has a priority communication from a Captain Narz."Jana grabbed the LCARS from Aria's bed and tapped it online and spoke her authorization code.The computer quickly decoded the transmission and displayed the message.

"Deenax here," she replied almost mechanically.She saw the scarred face and the rich ebony skin and smooth scalp of Captain Narz and a human aide she didn't recognize.

"We got problems.I have a shuttle, the Joker's Luck II, on the way to pick you and the rest Gargoyles up.It will be there in two days.You need to get out of there.

"What's going on?"Jana asked uneasily.

"The gagh's in the fan, Commander, that's what!Five planets have seceded from the Federation over the Gargoyles and Qo'nos is sending a war fleet to protect the breakaway worlds.The situation's getting uglier by the minute."

"What about the Maquis?"

"As far as the Maquis is concerned, the Gargoyles are our own.The Federation certainly considers you and Lt. Maza to be Maquis.They have issued warrants for your arrest.We also heard that Falcone and some punk named Canmore somehow got a hold of a Meridian-class ship and is now out hunting you.The Joker's Luck will be there, get on it and get the hell out of there."

As promised, the Joker's Luck II arrived at DS-9, the Bajoran Maquis officer immediately asking for a runabout to Bajor after delivering the vessel.Five hours later, the Joker's Luck II departed DS-9.

, , ,

"Everybody hold on!This ride's fixing to get rough."Jana exclaimed.The ship rocked to one aside with another blast."Aria!I need you!"

Aria slipped into the other pilot's seat, as the other three Gargoyles strapped themselves in behind them, looking out the window.A voice sounded on the intercom.

"This is Admiral Falcone!I suggest you come peacefully, or Gargoyles will die forever - here and now!"

Aria punched a key on the console and spoke only three words in reply."Gargoyles always survive." ...and closed the channel.

"New weapons systems only."Jana stated as she brought the ships defenses online.

"You fly, I'll take care of them."Aria stated flatly.Jana nodded.

"Meridian class medium frigate.It's the USS Nimbus."Jana reported as she flew evasive maneuvers to protect their shields.As the Nimbus closed on them, the Joker's Luck II began to return a spray of green fire."Firing tetrion pulse array!"Aria reported, typing commands into the system as fast as she could.

Another blast, the ship began to spin wildly and out of control."I've lost the automatic maneuvering sequencer!I can compensate...switching to evasive pattern beta four."Jana finally regained control of the ship, and came back around to face their attacker.

"They've taken a direct hit to their long range sensors and warp drive, and their shields are severely compromised!"Aria reported."They damaged our pulse array though - switching to the phase compression emitter!"

"DAMN!Coming around!"Jana cursed.

The Nimbus opened fire once more, as did the Joker's Luck II - this time from their deflector array in a blue beam.

"Ineffective!Only minor shield damage aft!Firing again."Aria reported.This time she was met with more success."Damaged their phaser array!"

The Nimbus retaliated with a single blast, which snaked out from its hull, lancing a hole in the fabric of space itself.

"What the...?"Jana exclaimed, "Damn!Isolytic torpedo!"

"Subspace tear!"Aria answered."They're equipped with Isolytic subspace weapons!"

"Bastards!Those weapons were outlawed!"Jana roared.

"Yeah, apparently Falcone thinks he's above the law."Aria snorted.

"It's acting like a magnet to the core!We're being pulled into the tear!"Jana exclaimed.

"I read at the Academy that detonating the warp core in the tear has a chance of closing it."Aria suggested.

"If we don't, we're dead anyway!"

"Computer!Eject the warp core, authorization Maza two-omega-seven!"Aria commanded."The core's gone!"

"Detonating!"Jana announced.A white flash filled the windows, throwing Jana off her chair.

"The rift is sealed, but now we've got two new problems!First, this isn't a starship - we needed the core to power our weapons!Two, if they do that again, we're screwed!"

Jana climbed back up into her chair."That's it!Now I'm pissed!" she snarled eyes aglow."Do we have any torpedoes?"

"Yes, three tricobalt devices, but we can't power up the magnetic accelerators!"

"Divert life support power."

Aria looked up, giving Jana a long look.

"YOU HEARD ME!"Jana exclaimed.

Aria did as she was told."Firing torpedoes.I would guess we have forty minutes of air left."Aria said in a low voice.

Jana said nothing.

"The first blast disabled most of their shields - with those torpedoes, they're on fire now."Aria reported.

"They're firing again!"Jana warned."Hang on!"

"Another subspace tear - directly astern!"Aria shouted.

"Now what, lasses?"Greystone exclaimed.

"The cascade effect is acting like a singularity, I don't have enough power to get out!"Jana reported.

The ship tilted wildly, throwing the occupants around the cabin."We've lost inertial dampeners!"Aria shouted.

"Someone think of something!"Jana pleaded."We'll be torn apart if we fall in the tear!"

"Too late!We're going in!"Aria shouted, as the screaming abyss began to envelop them.In one last, desperate attempt, Selena's voice was heard, casting a spell.

"Deflagrate muri intervalia!!!"

Then, the Joker's Luck II was gone.

[][1]

   [1]: http://www.miniclan.org/tigris/anachronisms.html



	7. Familiar Surroundings

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By T'Layna MacMathain,

Tigris Euphrates,

and CMage

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, CMage, and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# Chapter Seven

## Familiar Surroundings

"Captain's Log: Stardate 51003.6" Captain Kathryn Janeway spoke to her LCARS in her command chair, "The last several weeks have been remarkably quiet and uneventful. Though the efficiency of my crew is still well within my standards, I do realize that the crew is in need of some R&R. Perhaps we will find a suitable planet that's not too far off our course to allow my crew to get off the ship and just enjoy shore leave. My only concern is that there have been indications that a transwarp conduit passed near this area in recent weeks. I hope that the Borg is not too close to detecting us. As a precaution, I have asked Lieutenant Torres to reduce power just to be on the safe side."

The chronometer sounded the end of duty shift two and the third bridge watch was coming to their stations. One of these was Ensign Harry Kim. He also had a strip of flexible plastic in his hand. Sitting in the command chair was Captain Janeway and her First Officer; Commander Chakotay was seated next to her.

"Captain, are you familiar with bumper stickers?" Ensign Kim asked.

"No, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me," she responded with a smile.

"As you know, I am something of a buff of twentieth century history." 'Something of a buff' was very much an understatement when Harry Kim was involved. He approached his hobby with the dedication of a Talmudic scholar. "In the middle-to-late twentieth century, there was a fad that developed among automobile owners. It was called a bumper sticker. Basically, it was an adhesive strip of plastic that bore a simple message. The message was often something that reflected something about the personality of the vehicle's owner. The car owner stuck it on the bumper of their vehicle, thus the name bumper sticker. I have come up with one for this vessel, Captain." Beaming with pride, he unfurled the sticker he had made. It bore the message: Resistance is not as futile as the Collective would like you to believe. Next to the text was a depiction of a Borg cube with a red circle & slash superimposed over it.

"Better not let Seven see that, Ensign," the Captain replied with a broad smile. Captain Janeway and Chakotay both grinned widely. They both had the mental image of Voyager sporting the sticker on the fantail. That would either confuse or infuriate the Borg. Either way, it didn't matter. Unless you were the Kazon or Species 8472, the Borg was going to try to assimilate your species. So far, the Borg was batting zero with the Federation. Their amusement was broken when the proximity alarm went off.

"Captain, sensors have detected a large neutrino burst at 012 mark 11, range 0.002 light years. Could be a wormhole."

"Mr. Paris, set course to those coordinates, warp factor five. Yellow alert!" Captain Janeway crisply ordered. Ensign Paris tapped a few controls and the crew soon felt the slight change in momentum followed by the buzz of Yellow Alert klaxons. Soon the humming of the warp core rising to full power accompanied by the powerful low thrum of the nacelle positioning motors elevating the warp nacelles to warp configuration.

"Shields are up, Captain," reported Mr. Paris. "Warp engines are on line and ready."

"Engage!" The Voyager suddenly accelerated then vanished in a flash. She just hoped any Borg reconnaissance vessels nearby wouldn't detect the energy burst she expended. She was a long way from what appeared to be a very distant transwarp conduit. The Borg should not be able to detect her, but several encounters with the Borg taught Janeway that the Borg were never to be underestimated. Aside from the Q Continuum, Captain Janeway considered the Borg to be the most dangerous species in the galaxy. She commanded the most hunted ship in the Delta quadrant! She turned her mind to the immediate problem.

, , ,

"It worked!" Titan exclaimed. The Joker's Luck II emerged with virtually no power. 

"Would someone please tell me what just happened?" Aria asked, looking around at her black, unlit consoles.

"Lassie, where do ye think we be now?" Greystone asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jana replied. "This tin can is dead in space. We lost our power when we went through whatever it was that Selena created. I guess I should be grateful we are still alive."

A shrill alarm filled the cramped cabin. "Warning! Life support system is off line. Reserve air pressure at 1900 millibar and falling. Estimated time remaining for life support is thirty minutes." The computer replied.

"That puts us in a wee bit of trouble." Greystone commented.

"That's an understatement. I can't believe we survived that battle just to run out of air in the middle of nowhere!" Jana screeched in frustration. Dejectedly, she sat back down in the command chair and sighed. The short and spectacular life of Jana Deenax, the Gargoyle that caused a Federation civil war. 

Aria was working to try to restore power, but was having no luck. Nobody aboard the Joker's Luck II needed any status reports. Aria's language steadily deteriorated, as she became increasingly frustrated. Before anyone could move or do anything about it, the Joker's Luck II began to fade in swirling blue light.

, , ,

As she got closer to the neutrino burst coordinates, she ordered Paris to reduce speed. When the Voyager came within a quarter of a million kilometers, the viewscreen came alive with a circular burst of multicolored light swirling with clouds and gas.

"Wormhole, Captain!" Lieutenant Faumuina exclaimed. Commander Chakotay tapped a few buttons on his screen and analyzed the data.

"Captain, this could be our ticket home."

"It could be Commander, but it could also put us right in the middle of the Dominion or worse, the Borg Collective." Janeway cautioned. "I'm not about to risk this vessel and crew on a wormhole that could put us farther away from home than we are now."

"Captain! Sensors have detected a ship!" Lieutenant Faumuina excitedly cried.

"Red Alert!" Janeway barked. The lights went red and the familiar shrill buzz of the klaxons filled the bridge with the beeping of controls and defenses being brought on line. Lieutenant Faumuina studied the science readouts.

"Captain, vessel is identified as a Federation vessel, the Joker's Luck II, It's a scout ship, but carries the markings of the Maquis!" Chakotay and Janeway looked at each other with surprise. The Maquis survived? "I am reading very little power. Their warp core is missing and life support is offline. Five life-signs aboard. Suggest emergency beam-out, Captain."

"Do it!" Janeway said. A shrill beep sounded from Lieutenant Faumuina's station. He bent over to study the readout screen.

"Captain, the wormhole is becoming unstable! These readings are very unusual. I have never seen anything like it. It's gone." Lieutenant Faumuina sadly declared, his voice laced with disappointment. It was like someone let the air out of the entire bridge crew.

, , ,

Transporter Specialist Second Class Leta Zeedak operated the transporter controls. The five figures she beamed in looked unlike anything she had ever seen before in her life. Five humanoids of different skin colors ranging in size from one-and-a-half to two meters tall, not counting the membranous wings and the claws. As Zeedak scanned the assembled group, she noticed one of them looked vaguely familiar. She also noticed what appeared to be a Starfleet halter-top on two of them. She also noticed the presence of Maquis insignia on the two in Starfleet halter-tops. The spotted one Lieutenant Commander, the other a Lieutenant. This is getting weird.

Aria also was studying the transporter operator. She noticed that her uniform was Starfleet, but the rank insignia on her collar was not the regular round pips that Starfleet used, but the banded oval preferred by the Maquis. Could this be a Maquis ship? When they emerged from the wormhole, they had no power to even detect the vessel. She also noticed Greystone was also eyeing Zeedak. Her reverie was broken when Greystone stepped off the transporter pad.

"NOW where are we?" Aria asked, rubbing her temples with one paw.

"Be this a Maquis vessel, young lass?" Greystone inquired.

"This is the USS Voyager. We're with the United Federation of Planets. I thought the Maquis was destroyed by the Cardassians years ago."

"Some of us are a wee bit harder to kill than most, lass," Greystone replied with a knowing smile.

"Federation?" Selena hissed as she unfurled her wings. Jana held up her hand to stop her.

"Voyager? As in Kathryn Janeway's ship? Well, I'll be a Ferengi's uncle!" Jana replied with surprise. Zeedak nodded affirmatively. As Zeedak studied the five, the spotted one attracted most of her attention. She looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put a handle on it. She tapped her commbadge.

"Captain, this is Specialist 2 Zeedak in transporter room two. You need to get down here. Something weird just happened, and I mean really weird!" Zeedak couldn't help but notice the smug grin on Jana's face. Jana knew that she was about to freak out her old captain. It was no secret on Voyager's crew that Captain Janeway sent her to Beta Brahe. Five minutes later, Captain Janeway entered the transporter room.

"What the...?" Janeway said, the amazement evident in her voice. Jana and Aria both smiled that evil grin that people who were in on the joke would know. Aria loved making Starfleet officers freak especially ship captains. Janeway also noticed the two wearing Starfleet style halter-tops. She also noted the absence of insignia except the Maquis insignia. Chakotay might know these people. There was also the matter of their ship. It was clearly a Maquis vessel, but the Cardassians destroyed the Maquis long ago. Things are not adding up!

Janeway's brain was suddenly going through its catalog of old memories. The spotted one in the middle looked vaguely familiar. I know I have seen that face before! That spot pattern was consistent with the Trill, but the Trill homeworld is nowhere near here, and she knew all her Trill crew. Her memory started to make a connection. Click!

"Jana Matheson?" Captain Janeway asked gently. Jana responded with a huge smile.

"I'm Jana Deenax now. I joined with Deenax some time ago. The rest of this body is the result of an accident. May I introduce my friends? This is Titan, Aria, Selena and finally Greystone. We call ourselves Gargoyles."

, , ,

"My name is Kathryn Janeway, and I am the captain of this vessel," she pleasantly said to the Gargoyles. "I already know Jana from five years ago."

"By the way, Captain lass, where the blazes are we?" Greystone inquired.

"We're in the Delta Quadrant about 30,000 light-years from home."

"WHAT?!!" Aria exclaimed. "How the Hell did we get out that far? You mean we are stuck on this ship for... the next 30 years?"

"I'm afraid so," Janeway sadly recalled, "I gave the order that stranded us out here."

"You have my sympathy, Captain." Jana replied.

"She's a fine lass, Captain," Greystone said, "Thanks to her, we are now free."

"Jana is a true inspiration for all," Selena continued, "Jana's bravery and courage has kept our kind free from those who wish to use us for their own evil ends. She may have been born a human, but her heart and spirit is true Gargoyle." Captain Janeway was honestly impressed. Jana had come far indeed.

"I see you are bearing Maquis rank," commented Captain Janeway, "Is the Maquis still around?"

"Yes it is, Captain. I have been with the Maquis for some time," Jana said with discomfort, "The Cardassians didn't get all of us. I am in the Maquis for a different reason, Captain. I have no real grudge with the Cardassians. Although I am very uncomfortable around Starfleet these days, I still feel that you are a good and honest woman whom I have learned to respect and even admire."

"Half of my crew is Maquis. They have probably done worse things than you have, Commander."

"I have my doubts, Captain," sharply replied Titan.

"What is going on?" Janeway asked, her tone hardening.

"Well, I am in a spot, Captain. I put an Admiral in the hospital." She sweetly said with an evil grin. Captain Janeway was not amused.

"The Federation on the brink of civil war." Aria reported. "We appeared and asked to be treated as citizens of the Federation, which Jana and I are by birth. The Federation denied us those rights, choosing instead to order us locked away for study... and worse."

Janeway's expression was torn. "Civil war?"

"The Klingons have already broken away, Bajor has blocked trade through the Denorios wormhole, the Betazoids, Trill, and the Deltans have also seceded from the Federation. Individuals and vessels who believe in the true meaning of sentient rights are following the flag of the Maquis now."

Janeway slowly lowered herself into a chair, looking away from the table, saying nothing.

"Jana and Aria turned in their commissions with Starfleet when a Starfleet admiral murdered one of our kind to threaten obedience from us." Greystone added.

"We were on our way to meet a friend." Jana concluded. "We were attacked by a Federation ship without provocation, and it used isolytic subspace weapons to try and destroy us. We used our warp core to seal the first breach, but then a second one was opened. I don't know how we got here."

"Jana, I believe I can explain that." Selena spoke up. "When I was trained in magic, I learned the feel of a portal through space and time, and even learned that it was possible to cast such portals and walk through them, and be taken anywhere or any time. When the second tear opened in space, I wondered if I could use my magic to direct it to a place where there was a friendly ship that would help us, and I spoke the spell words."

"Magic?" Janeway inquired. "We detected neutrino burst, and saw your scout emerge from a wormhole fairly close to us."

"Magic is an advanced form of kinetically manipulated energy which the Gargoyles have learned to use. Selena's even taught us some." Jana elaborated for the captain's benefit.

"I simply took an open door in space, and made a portal from it, that would deposit us someplace safe." Selena explained. "Then we landed in your lap, good Captain."

Janeway looked pale, shaking her head in confusion. "And the Dominion?"

"After a costly battle, the combined armada of Federation, Klingon, and Romulan forces forced them to surrender. Losses were great. The Dominion hit Starfleet HQ, the Golden Gate Bridge, most of the people of Cardassia, a good third of the Starfleet, along with a sizable chunk of the Romulan and Klingon forces allied with us...." Jana reiterated. "...and as you can tell from Aria's modifications, the Borg have been making their presence felt."

"We're also being chased by the Borg. Their queen has it in for us, and me in particular. You aren't much safer here." Janeway pointed out.

"Safer than having every Federation ship in the sector hunting you down!" Aria protested.

"The Borg seem to be particularly interested in Gargoyles. We don't know why." Jana observed. "They went to a lot of trouble to attempt and assimilate Aria. They may have had the same idea some Starfleet admirals had in mind for us."

Janeway held her head in her hands. This was NOT what she or her crew needed to hear right now.

, , ,

"You should have seen them, Tom! There were five of them. Each one of them looked like a cross between a Terran bat and a humanoid. They call themselves Gargoyles if you can believe that. Three of them are female and two are male." Transporter Specialist Zeedak was in the mess hall enjoying herself. It was rare that she was the center of attention. "Two of the females were wearing Starfleet issue clothing and Maquis rank. The Maquis is not dead!"

"What was that, Zeedak?", Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres asked as she sat next to her, "Did I just hear you say the Maquis are still alive?"

"I sure did, Lieutenant. The one they called Greystone asked me if this was a Maquis ship. Some of our comrades are still out there! The Cardassians didn't destroy the Maquis," she excitedly said, "That's not all, Lieutenant. One of them I know from my days at Utopia Planitia. Her name was Jana Matheson, but she is called Jana Deenax. Captain Janeway packed her off to Karpov several years ago for demolishing a bar and one Tellarite engineer. She is now a joined Trill, and she is also one of those Gargoyles." A grin that could only be described as predatory spread across Lieutenant Torres' face. Wrecked a bar and a Tellarite engineer? Sounds like something I would have done a few years ago. Deenax sounded like her kind of girl.

"Speaking of the Devil," said Paris, "I think you're old pal is here." Zeedak turned her head and saw the five Gargoyles enter the mess hall. Paris and Kim seemed especially interested in the two females in what used to be Starfleet regalia. Neelix immediately greeted the five.

"Greetings, I am Neelix. I am the Morale Officer here and all-around chef!" he said with a warm smile. "May I get you anything to eat? By the way, what exactly do you eat?" Before anyone could move, Greystone saw a bowl of tasty looking green pods about five centimeters long and about two wide sitting on the counter. A broad smile spread across his face as he grabbed a couple of the green pods.

"Now what manner of tasty delicacy be ye now?" he asked nobody in particular as he chomped down on one of the green pods. Jana groaned inwardly. Greystone's about to learn a lesson about grabbing strange foods. About ten seconds later, Greystone's eyes opened widely and an alarmed expression spread across his scarred features. He instantly realized his mistake.

"Jalapeños!" he yelled. "Agh!"

, , ,

Sitting at dinner in their assigned quarters for the moment, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay sat on the sofa and chairs eating a meal courtesy of Neelix. Aria's egg was due any time now. Unfortunately she had no way of knowing exactly when it would be, because of Adam's death. Aria stumbled into the room with the trays of food as she delivered them, feeling extremely cumbersome with the weight she carried around with her everyplace she went.

"We are grateful to you, Captain for yer timely rescue - lassie Aria 'ere was quickly running low on words to cuss!" he laughed lightly, accepting a tray.

Chakotay smiled at the old warrior's sense of humor. The captain looked up at impending mother's face. "When was the last time you were examined, my dear?"

"A few days ago on DS9 before becoming trapped out here." she replied. "They did a full workup, but they couldn't predict when I was due since they knew so little about gargoyles."

Janeway nodded. "Our doctor has quite a bit of expertise..." she offered.

"Or at least a few good words of advise." Chakotay put in.

"I appreciate that, Captain..." Aria groaned, leaning back in a chair, taking several long, deep breaths, and moaning with her back pain.

"How is it, Ms. Deenax, that you say the Maquis live again?" Chakotay asked Jana.

"Goddess only knows." Jana laughed. "They found us, calling themselves the 'New Maquis'. From what I gathered, they were survivors of the cardassian massacre in federation space, on trade missions and whatnot. They banded together in angry protest on worlds protected from the cardassians. They claimed though they had lost their homes, they would someday get them back. After the decimation of the cardassian homeworld, they began to resettle on their world, and erect greater defenses. Without the Jem Hadar as their lackeys anymore, they stood a chance of building their homes anew."

Chakotay gave a whoop of triumph. Janeway waved him off. "Then this gargoyle rights thing began?"

"Yes, and needless to say we caused quite an uproar." Jana grinned, showing her long pointed canines in a vicious and frightening grin.

Titan humped. "And now?"

Jana leaned back. "I hope they continue without us, but I fear without us there may be nothing left to accomplish. Secret combinations and organizations within Starfleet win out, and gargoyle kind will never be safe in the Alpha Quadrant."

There was depressed silence. They tried to eat for a while, but no one seem hungry.

"SENIOR OFFICERS TO THE BRIDGE, PLEASE." came the PA system announcement to Janeway and Chakotay.

"Mind if we tag along, captain? Otherwise we're a crew sitting around bored." Jana observed, noting that no one seemed really interested in eating anymore.

"We'll find something for you to do. Finish eating - otherwise Neelix's feelings will be hurt." Janeway smiled.

The gargoyles sat there watching after her.

, , ,

"Give it to me, Mister Kim." Janeway snapped as the turbolift doors opened.

"Strange energy readings, unusual gravimetric readings, and an astrophysics phenomena like nothing we've ever seen before!" he reported, fingers dancing across the controls.

"Speculation?"

"Nothing yet, cap. We came upon it while in warp, and the sensors picked it up, and suggested it was worth investigating. We called you, took a look, and take a look at this!" Paris smiled with obvious anticipation. An image appeared on the screen of his command.

There were a series of planetoids in a binary star system on the main view screen, backlit by an incredible nebulae filled with young stars. The stars were so young, in fact, they were born within the last hundred million years or so, according to the sensor readout.

Kim began speaking. "This star system puts a whole new definition to the word weird." As he spoke, the image on the screen adjusted to a diagram of the various planetoid in their orbits around their twin suns. "It appears to be a system of moons without a planet, Captain. They move in orbits, but seemingly with no planet to orbit around. As you can see, the motion of these moons here is completely... completely..."

"Odd." Paris finished, smiling up at Kim. "There's gravity readings consistent with a moderately dense planetoid right in the middle."

Seven spoke, to try and clear up the issue for the captain instead of wasting time with this rhetorical nonsense. "The Borg know of this place. There is a planet cloaked in the midst of those moons, but all Borg ships which attempt to investigate are utterly decimated, yet the Borg continue to go after sources of information to penetrate their shield and assimilate their technology."

"Who lives there?" Chakotay put in.

"Only the queen knows that. The rest of the hive only knows this world is one of their most desired."

"Does it have a name?" Janeway inquired, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"No one has been assimilated into the collective who knew a designation for it other than planet 11409."

"I recommend caution, captain." Chakotay put in. "'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

"'Satisfaction brought him back.'" Seven replied with a 'Gotcha.' smile on her face.

Kim spoke. "We're being scanned. The power range of the scan is far beyond anything we use."

"What power range?" Janeway inquired.

"Fourth power energy beyond our own." Paris replied. "Recommend shields, Captain."

Janeway's memory suddenly took her back to the days of Captain Kirk and the twelfth-power energy field his ship encountered. "Take it easy, Mister Paris. Let's not provoke them. Don't raise shield or arm weapons until we know if we are dealing with friend or foe."

"Uhhhhhh... captain?" Kim stammered. "You aren't going to believe this..."

"Try me, Mister Kim."

"We're being hailed."

Janeway couldn't say she was honestly very surprised. "On screen." What appeared on her screen was far more of a shock.

"Earth vessel, this is the Matriarch of Wyvern. Please state your allegiance and intentions." spoke the voice of an elderly woman with white hair, lavender skin, small bumpy horns...

...and jet black wings.

A gargoyle.

"There's your answer..." Kim whispered to Seven. Who did not reply.

Captain Janeway found her voice. "My name is Captain Katherine Janeway. Our ship is the _USS Voyager_, and we are allied with the United Federation of Planets in the Alpha Quadrant. Our intentions are purely scientific curiosity."

"You are here for a reason, even if you do not yet know what it is." replied the Matriarch. "We have not seen earth vessels in this area for hundreds of years."

"Why have you been looking for earth vessels? Are you gargoyles?" Chakotay began to inquire.

The woman's tone became a little darker. "We are the second of three races that inhabited your world from it's first dawning. If it were not for our kind, mankind would never have survived it's infancy. Yet I see none of our kind among your crew."

Janeway defended her crew. "Gargoyles? They've been extinct since the third world war...?" she remembered from what Jana had explained to her earlier.

"You know of our kind, then?" The Matriarch deduced.

Janeway leaned over to her command console, and tapped a key. "Jana Deenax, could you and your company please report to the bridge? Immediately?"

The matriarch smiled with satisfaction as Jana and company appeared on the bridge of the _USS Voyager_. There was a long silence, in which Jana and the other members of the Starclan gasped with astonishment, Aria especially. "I know that face..." she whispered to Jana.

"Greetings Sisters. Greetings Brothers." said the Matriarch formally to the Starclan. "Welcome to Planet Wyvern." she then turned to Captain Janeway. "I sense your ship needs rest and relaxation."

Janeway blinked. "My crew hasn't had R&R in months. They deserve it, and it's been such a long trip home..." she struggled to explain.

"Then be our guests, and welcome, free to depart when you are ready." the Matriarch nodded, and the image on the viewscreen vanished.

"Captain, LOOK!" Kim exclaimed as an alarm began to sound on his console. "I'm getting energy fluxuations across the board! Massive energy readings!"

"Enough energy to hide a planet?" Chakotay inquired.

"Yes! And it's decloaking!"

Sure enough, on screen, the moons without a planet were displayed. The space between the moons began to shimmer and change as this strange world suddenly came into view.

"Analysis." Chakotay's voice clipped.

"Class M, but it wasn't always that way. Looks like the lifeforms here have only been implanted on the surface for about two hundred years or so, and are limited to basic plantlife. These beings did not evolve here, and I'm willing to be the plantlife didn't either. This planet was a primordial soup that could have become a lifebearing planet on it's own in a few million years, but got hurried along." That raised a few eyebrows. "The source of the tremendous energy readings is on the surface in a network of generators crisscrossing the landscape."

Selena turned to face the captain. "They invited you to land. You should accept their invitation - that would be the honorable thing to do."

"Agreed." Seven added curtly. "I doubt offending them would be wise."

Janeway nodded. "Mister Paris, go to Code Blue - prepare the ship for landing sequence. Inform section supervisors to tell their personnel they have shore leave, but to be cautious and respectful to the planet's natives." 

"With pleasure, Captain!" Paris practically spun in his chair, as the signal klaxons sounded.

"Just think." Kim told Seven. "You are going where no Borg has ever gone before."

"Think of it lasses..." Greystone breathed in wonder. "A planet of gargoyles..."

"May it not be the last." Jana prayed aloud.

, , ,

The ship settled through the atmosphere like a gracefully descending kite, resting softer than a kitten on the ground and without disturbing the land. They were on smooth section of stone ground adjacent a large grass field. The stone was deep strata, supporting the ship perfectly.

Captain Janeway, her officers, and her gargoyle companions beamed to the surface first to make the initial contact. If everything was safe, she'd let her crew beam down. It was night on this part of the world. They were several miles outside the largest population center, and in the distance a great glass and crystal palace could be seen, radiating light from within.

Likewise, a delegation of gargoyles winged their way over, and touched down nearby. They first shook hands with Captain Janeway as introductions were made, then turning to the Starclan. Here, these gargoyles used the old scottish arm-clasp like the scottish natives Selena, Greystone, and Titan were used to. Some of the welcome committee were male, others female, with a plethora of different styles of wings, body types, and colors.

"You are Jana of the Starclan?" one of them asked Jana. He was a large green male with twin forward-facing horns.

"Yes, I am. How did you know I had a name?"

"All will become clear to you shortly. You are Aria of the Maza line?"

Aria blinked. "I am."

"Many bright blessings to you and your child." He nodded to he and her engorged belly.

Similarly, he greeted each of the starclan, before turning to the entire Starfleet assembly. "COME! The Matriarch wishes to meet you."

, , ,

The Matriarch's chamber was grand - a network of small metal flying buttresses and covered in sheets of some kind of transparent crystal sheets. As a result the bright twin suns cast brilliant, dancing colors across the floor so that it was difficult to tell what the true color of the soft material the floor was coated in really was.

Seated on the dais was a very old lavender female in a flowing robe, with an ornate silver crown and greying hair. The Matriarch. She looked at the other Starfleet types for a moment, and motioned the others to sit down in the circle of armchairs spread in a circle before the dais. They were two chairs short, so Jana and Aria spread their wings out under them, and sat on the floor. She spread her arms and wings wide, and began to chant something. Aria did not have a chance to listen to the words, as the world suddenly changed around them, and the vision came...

The radioactive fog was hanging like a dark cloud over the Manhattan sky. There was no longer night or day, just an endless red sky over a ruined waste of a city. Inside the bunker, a low light illuminated the group from the battered lantern hanging over the table. Six Gargoyles and one human were sitting around a large table in the center. They all knew why they were here. No one dared to speak, until Goliath stood up to address the group.

"There once was a time when I dreamed of Gargoyles across the world thriving. However, we no longer have the luxury of dreaming. Humans by the millions are being swallowed in nuclear fire. Humans will no doubt survive this Great War, but we must think about the survival of Gargoyles."

The other Gargoyles muttered their solemn agreement.

"I just wish we didn't have to lose Hudson, Broadway, and Bronx to decide this." Brooklyn added morosely.

"We must make sure their deaths are not forgotten or in vain." Goliath sighed. "We can only do so much to help the humans now."

"You'd be far wiser to think of your own kind, laddie." Macbeth observed from a darkened corner of the table. "I've performed the rite three time, and each time I've seen the same result. No Gargoyle will be left alive on this planet by the time the war comes to a close."

"No!" Demona protested hotly from the other end of the room, her red eyes flashing as she glared angrily at Macbeth. "We MUST survive! If Earth is not safe for our kind, then we must travel beyond it!"

Brooklyn snorted. "What will you do, huh? Cast a spell to take us all to Mars?" Goliath raised his hand to silence his protègè.

"As much as I don't like, much less trust Demona, she the right idea." Lex chimed in as he shot Demona a wary glance, "Khan Noonian Singh plans on conquering space for his 'supermen'. His engineers are building a lot of DY-100 class sleeper ships in what used to be China. We could always borrow one." Lex replied with a wide, impish grin.

"I like it," Demona replied with a predator's smile, "It's agreed then - let General Greene and the humans blow each other up with their atom bombs and war machines - Gargoyles will find a new world to live on in deep space."

"What about Avalon?" Angela proposed.

"Oberon is denying access of Avalon to anyone but you and I - he wants his island isolated from the conflict, and not a refuge." Goliath sighed. "No, we will divide our remaining forces into two groups. One will attempt to depose General Greene and Anton Sevarius once and for all - that should also reduce Singh's power greatly. The other will obtain a DY-100, and then gather rations and seeds from the Guatemalan clan to take with you. I'll command the first party. The other will be led by my mate."

All eyes now turned to the newest Gargoyle at the table. She was dressed in a spandex top that emphasized her Gargoyle muscles and firm but feminine breasts, and denim shorts that showed off her legs. Her hornless face was framed by ebony hair, as she leveled a very serious gaze at her lover. "I can handle it," replied the former detective, Elisa Maza.

"I'm going with you!" Demona told Goliath. Elisa scowled at Demona, growling a little.

"No, Demona." Goliath instructed her. "Now is NOT the time. You are the best one to help Elisa steal the DY-100, because no bullet or laser can kill you." He instructed her. "Likewise, I will work with Macbeth for the same reason."

Demona snarled in protest, but she also realized Goliath's logic was ironclad in its simplicity. These were not the times to argue the point. Survival of Gargoyle kind came first.

After most of the Gargoyles had dispersed, Elisa Maza remained in her seat, morosely studying a pencil in her left paw, and slowly shaving off wood chips from it with her talon. Macbeth pulled up the chair opposite her, and studied her.

"Will we survive this?" Elisa Maza asked in a hushed tone. "Humans, I mean."

"I've already seen a better society that will grow from the ashes of all of this, one that travels the stars, a society of peace." Macbeth reflected on his scryings. "And someday Goliath's dream will come true - Gargoyle hatchlings will play with and go to school with human children."

"I hope so, Macbeth," Elisa sighed, "My cop instinct tells me that this will be a very costly mission for all of us."

"Aye, lass! That it will," Macbeth replied with a weary sadness in his eyes.

, , ,

Khan Singh was angry. The war was not going quite the way he had hoped. The Allied nations had been making life difficult for his plans. He was just handed another stack of reports from a young blond male of about twenty-five. The expression on his face told Khan that the news was not going to get any better.

"Allied forces just sacked our base just outside Damascus. Four hundred troops lost."

"The breeding facility? Our children?" Khan asked with more concern than he normally would show. 

"Our breeding facility was totally destroyed. Two hundred lost, sir. It will take months to replace it."

"What about our secret bases in Kansas and in upstate New York?"

"The Kansas base is still under repair from the damage caused by that new group of terrorists called the Jayhawkers. The base wasn't destroyed, but the damage was considerable. We were betrayed, sir. No question about it. The attack was too well planned and led. Though the weapons depot was the primary target, our genetic research facility there also took considerable damage. Although the nursery was not on line yet, therefore we lost no children, but our timetable will be delayed by three months at a minimum."

"What of New York?"

"Destroyed sir. Some kind of new mutant force of winged beings. They are not anything like we encountered before from the Allied forces. They attacked at night. There were three of them. We managed to drive them off, but not before they planted a powerful bomb. We still haven't ascertained exactly what their objective was. They flew off into the night sky. They don't look like anything Sevarius has made before. In fact, they were purely biological. There was no evidence of genetic engineering whatsoever. We couldn't get much on them, but we did manage to get one of them on a security video before it escaped."

Khan then tapped a button on the console on his ornate desk. The lights in the office dimmed as the video began rolling. Three winged creatures flew across the sky, silhouetted by the moonlight. Each one was man sized, and one was particularly large. The largest one turned and attacked a group of ground troops shooting at the other two creatures. In an impressive display of physical strength, the creature picked up a large piece of debris and threw it at the attackers.The camera caught a glimpse of the creature's face. Khan recognized the creature.

"Aha, the game is afoot, General Greene." Khan commented as a viper's smile crossed his chiseled features, "That is not an Alliance mutate, but a Gargoyle. I remember hearing of them from Anton. That blue one is named Goliath, the brown one is named Brooklyn, and the female is unknown. It appears that we have a new player in the game. I wonder what Goliath has in mind?"

, , ,

The next three weeks were spent in furious preparation for the exodus. Brooklyn and Elisa had made several runs to Guatemala for procurement of supplies while Goliath and Angela had made a special trip to Avalon to visit Oberon. Although Oberon himself refused to become involved in what he deemed was a planet-wide display of human stupidity, Goliath and Angela's plight moved the Gargoyles of Avalon. As a result, sixteen more Gargoyle adults of varying ages and a rookery of forty eggs were to be taken back to earth for the great venture to save Gargoyle kind.

Demona and Lexington teamed together to gather intelligence about the DY-100 base in China. Lexington used his considerable computer savvy to penetrate various computer systems while Demona flew reconnaissance missions with a video camera carefully recording every square millimeter of Khan's spaceport. Although Demona and Lexington had no reason to trust each other, Demona was far more concerned with species survival than her animosity toward Lex. Perhaps if we can get away from these corrupting humans, she reasoned, we could once again become a clan again as it were before the humans ruined everything. Her one and only regret is that she knew that she would never see Goliath alive again, and that thought brought a rarely seen tear to her eyes.

Lexington had plenty of his own reasons to distrust and hate Demona, yet he also knew that Demona's considerable skills would be needed. It pained him to have to remain behind, for every fiber of his being screamed for him to go with the Hyperion, the ship that they had agreed was the best one suited for the mission. Still, he had to remain behind to help Goliath. Goliath desperately needed Lexington's computer savvy for intelligence. Lex was worried about possible sabotage from Demona.

Lex wished Macbeth was going with the Hyperion instead of Demona. He simply didn't trust her, and he also felt Elisa was in great danger from the treacherous Gargoyle. Lex hoped that one day Demona could eventually get over her hate and rejoin the clan, but something deep inside him told him that she was probably too far gone for that.

, , ,

The sky didn't look very different than the way it had looked during much of the war. The sickly reddish glow was less intense than it was during the day, but it was still morbid. Elisa, Demona and a gigantic male Gargoyle from Avalon named Duncan gathered on a hilltop about ten kilometers from Kahn's spaceport. A tough-looking human in battle armor by the name of Major Ellington came up to the assembled Gargoyles.

"Everything's ready," Major Ellington declared, his Aussie accent evident, "My forces are in place and we can create all the diversion you need to steal the Hyperion."

"Excellent!" Elisa exclaimed, "The attack begins at 23:00. Lay down some heavy cover fire. Make Kahn's forces think the armory is the target. Hopefully, you can raise enough ruckus to draw away most of the forces garrisoned at the spaceport."

"We can make them believe we are invaders from outer space if necessary," replied the major. He then smartly saluted and left to rejoin his troops.

"Do you think we can trust this human?" Demona snorted derisively at Elisa.

"Goliath does," Elisa remarked, "Dingo said he was very reliable."

"Dingo?" Demona replied with surprise, "I am surprised you actually trust him after what he did when he was with the Pack. You are too naive and forgiving, even for a human."

"I am not exactly human anymore Demona!" Elisa shot back angrily, her eyes glowing an ominous red color, "No more than you are a Gargoyle any more, Dominique!"

"Why you..." Demona hissed as her eyes glowed bright red as she crouched in preparation for pouncing. If there was one thing Demona could not stand was her shared existence as a human being instead of stone. One day she vowed to get her revenge on the Puck for his cruelty.

"Cease fire!" Duncan roared as he spread his massive forest-green wings to their full six and one half meter span. The two females glared at him angrily, but backed down in the actinic glare of his glowing eyes. Duncan was easily Goliath's size and just as powerful. "We will never survive if you two keep fighting! I am ready to take the eggs and my friends back to Avalon and tell Oberon that he is right to let this planet die! Either way, we as a species lose! Oberon limits our numbers now, and we too, need to explore and colonize suitable uninhabited worlds for Gargoyle kind." 

Both female Gargoyles knew that he would, and neither of them wanted to face the prospect of having to explain the mission failure to Goliath. Both women knew it would destroy him, and they both loved him too much to risk that.

"Demona, Major Ellington also has a good reason to hate Khan," Elisa explained, eyes now a dull red color, "Khan killed the Major's wife three years ago. Revenge is something I am sure you understand quite well, Demona!"

"Very well then," Demona replied as she nodded in agreement. At least her daughter was safe. Angela was at the debarkation area in Australia deep in the outback. She then returned her attention to the gathered Gargoyles as they finalized their preparations.

, , ,

The raid went easier than anyone had expected. Duncan led the attack with a heavy laser and peppered the spaceport defenses with well directed and effective fire. Confusion soon reigned within the spaceport compound as the garrison there quickly mobilized to help their brethren under attack at the armory. Demona and Elisa quickly overpowered the few guards that remained at their posts. Elisa and Demona then powered up the Hyperion and picked up Duncan when Major Ellington's forces withdrew. They then flew at a low altitude to evade Coalition defenses toward the Australian Outback to pick up the rest of the Gargoyles. Much to their surprise, Goliath, Lexington, and Brooklyn were there as well. Macbeth was also there, along with the Xanatos family. It was the final goodbye, and everyone knew it. Three hours later, the Hyperion blasted into space under the cover of darkness.

"The eggs and the rest of the Avalon Gargoyles are safely in the stasis chambers." Demona reported to Elisa.

"Demona, I know in the past we have fought, particularly over Goliath's love. I am willing to let all the pain and hurt of the past go. Like it or not, we both lost Goliath."

"True. He was my first love," Demona sighed. "I was angry when he chose you over me. Why do you still want to make peace with me?"

"We have a common bond, Demona, and that is Angela, " Elisa explained, "Before I left, Goliath asked me to protect her when you could not. She is all I have left of Goliath as well as she is all you have left of him. Granted I was not born a Gargoyle no more than you were born human, but I find myself becoming different somehow. Remember when you were caught in that crossfire from those two plasma laser turrets?"

"Yes. I was surprised to see you come to my aid," Demona reluctantly admitted, "I could have survived. I am immortal."

"What if it had been Macbeth had been in a similar attack? You could have both have been killed simultaneously."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I have changed, Demona," Elisa sighed, "I could have easily left you behind. Most humans would say I should have left you behind for what you have done to me in the past, yet I found it impossible. Granted, I am not forgiving you for the past, yet something is different now. Something inside me said it was wrong for me to leave you to the wolves, and that I must save you. For that brief moment, you were family to me, and I had to save you." Demona was surprised to see a tear in the corner of her archrival's eye.

Demona was also confused as well. She was indeed surprised to be rescued by her archenemy. Oddly enough, her rivalry with Elisa didn't matter as much now. Her life was now filled with a deeper sense of purpose; the purpose of defending their new rookery and clan, as any Gargoyle would. As much as Demona didn't want to, she had to admit that Elisa had indeed become a Gargoyle in spirit as well as body.

"Where do you think we should point the ship?" Elisa asked her rival.

"Duncan gave me these coordinates he brought with him from Avalon" Demona replied as she handed Elisa a paper with a series of numbers written on it. "It is an earthlike world with no people, but abundant animal and plant life. It should be ideal for our rookery." Demona entered the coordinates into the computer and engaged the engines. She returned her gaze to the view screen and watched as the sunlight began to emerge from the edge of the earth. Elisa turned sharply as Demona screamed, severe pain contorting Demona's face. Demona saw Elisa's shocked expression as she tried to rise from the command chair. A crackling noise filled the cabin as Elisa's body was filled with pleasant warmth, her ears filled with the pain-racked screams of Demona. Five seconds later, Elisa Maza had turned to stone.

"What...is happening...to us..." was all that Dominique Destine was able to squeak out weakly before she collapsed in agony, her dreams of a new beginning shattering in her mind's eye.

, , ,

Aria and Jana found themselves blinking and looking at one another as the spell came to an end. That was when the Matriarch sat and began to speak. Seven of Nine pulled out her tricorder, and began taking readings, curious.

"We arrived on this world a hundred years ago. Many of our kind at the time were also born humans like you, Jana and Aria, who were changed by magic, or Sevarius's genetic formulas. You, Aria Maza, are a relative of one of the greatest humans-turned-Gargoyles who ever lived. Four hundred years ago one of your maternal grandmothers was a woman named Beth Maza. Her sister, Elisa Maza, was the mate of Goliath. He gave his life during the war, and Elisa - turned a Gargoyle - took seeds and frozen samples of plants that originated in the Amazon rain forests and transplanted to Avalon for safe keeping, with them on their journey. Except for Demona and Elisa - your relative - all the Gargoyles were put in cryogenic sleep. The ship was secretly launched, computed guided to find an inhabitable world for us. Once it reached the edge of the shadow of the earth, everyone on board turned to stone, save Demona.

"According to the ship's computers, it traveled in deep space for many years before being caught by a freak, naturally occurring wormhole. The ship was thrown about violently, and while the Gargoyles in stasis were protected, Elisa, trapped in sleep, was shattered." The Matriarch paused for a moment, hanging her head and letting a tear fall from her eye. "Upon emerging from the wormhole, the ship had no power, and drifted for many more years, before crashing on this world. Once night fell, we were awakened. Some of our people did not survive the crash, but most did. Although not an ideally hospitable world, we were trapped here, and made do. We planted our seeds and plant cuttings, and discovered that they grew here - thriving plentifully. Our world slowly became a beautiful place."

"You were Angela, weren't you?" Aria asked. "You are colored the same as Jana and I."

The Matriarch smiled, and nodded wordlessly. She went on with her story. "We made this a planet of Gargoyles and began to teach our children the ways of Gargoyles in the past. Our rookeries are once again filled with eggs, and though there was some fighting at first, we were determined to be better than the humans, though we longed to hear from our brethren back home. Using magic we have followed the paths of the others who were left behind. When Adam's parents died, we thought all hope was lost. But then, one of our sages spoke a prophesy, that one day Adam would mate with another, and though Adam himself would later die, his mate, and her child, would be the cause of the reuniting of Gargoyles and humans in peace - once and for all."

Aria's mouth hung open a little, blushing.

"'Tis a grand destiny, lass!" Greystone lauded Aria. "I think we all have had some part in that as well."

"True." Spoke The Matriarch. "The prophesy also spoke of a second female who was part human, part alien, and part Gargoyle combined. She would be the leader of the new clan, and the mother Gargoyle would be her second. It also said you would both be colored like Goliath."

"Guilty as charged." Jana laughed a little. "I guess that's a pretty good description of me."

The Matriarch bowed her head a little to them. "How can we help?"

Seven leaned over to the Captain, whispering. "She has what appears to be Iverson's disease, but it has not progressed, nor is there any evidence of symptoms. The doctor would be amazed." she reported.

Aria and Jana were startled - unsure what to make of all this - and couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Pardon me, Matriarch." Chakotay spoke. "But why did you grant us permission to land?"

The Matriarch nodded. "So long as there remains peace between Gargoyles and humans on Wyvern, then you may stay. I would ask though, Captain, for your ship's computer to provide us with as much information about what has happened with our home planet and fellow humans since our departure. In exchange, we will give you as much information about us as we can."

"Thank you, Matriarch. I look forward to reading about Gargoyles and your history." Janeway inquired. "Do you still have the Hyperion and it's technology?"

"Yes - and more. We built these great cities, did we not?" The Matriarch explained, motioning to the great glass hall around them. We can even travel the stars if we choose, but the Borg began to attack us a few years ago, and we could not defend ourselves against them, in space."

"You have warp drive?" Inquired Chakotay.

"Yes." The Matriarch nodded. "And many techniques of healing which will change human medicine."

"Can you help us fix our ship?" Seven inquired in a mechanical manner.

"Our technology is inclusive of so much magic. It would take years to teach you to use it all."

"How have you held off the Borg?" Jana asked.

"Our technology is a blend of science and sorcery. Our knowledge is greater than the Borg's, and they want it badly."

"THAT'S why they attacked me!" Aria said, touching a paw to her Borg implants.

"They hoped you knew the secret to getting past our cloaking shield and weapons." The Matriarch explained. "We shall also show you the skills of our healers. Come, young Aria Maza." The elderly Gargoyle woman stepped down from her dais, and motioned for them to follow. "We will help silence the Borg voices from your mind."

Aria and Jana leapt to their feet and followed, followed by the Scottish Gargoyles. Janeway motioned to her crew.

"Let them go. Let's return to the ship and tell the crew they have leave, and the kind of people who granted them leave." Janeway suggested. "I'll bet Jana and the others are going to be busy for quite a while."

, , ,

Aria dreamt. She saw the Post-Atomic Horror of 2079 in her dreams, when human beings were ruled by fear and greed. Soldiers for individual groups roamed about occasionally, armored in brown suits, and snorting crack. But slowly... slowly the image faded. She saw a dead world, and it's new inhabitants slowly culturing the water from the mountains and rivers, releasing oxygen into the atmosphere, cooling it slightly, and turning it slowly into a wonderfully lush world filled with plantlife. The lifeforms adapted and began to flourish under the new conditions, living in coexistence with the new winged inhabitants of the world.

She felt for the first time that she was truly one of them. Aria felt like she had been accepted by a small family that truly valued her and her child. A place that loved her for who she was, both as a person and as a gargoyle. For the first time, she felt like she truly belonged.

Jana paced the room nervously. She could feel the distinct feeling that magic was taking place inside the crystalline glass doors. Selena and another Wyvernian gargoyle emerged after about three hours of Jana's anxious waiting. The Wyvernian was a female of about Aria's age, apparently one of the assistants to the Matriarch. She was a light apple-green color with large wings, with single fingers at their apex.

"She'll be fine, sister. They're all done, and cleaning up. Aria will be awake in a few minutes, and they say you can come see her than." Selena explained with tones of comfort.

The Wyvernian woman smiled too, motioning for Jana and Selena to have a seat on the crystal-edged couches. "What's on your mind, sister?" she asked Jana.

Jana rubbed her paws together. "I'm curious. I read the material you gave me, but I still don't understand a few things."

"Ask. Perhaps I can explain." she replied.

Jana knew this gargoyle woman did not have a name, but if she had Jana would have called her by it. "Well... eh, sister... as you know, I am a... unnatural gargoyle, you might say. How do your people look on me?"

She shook her head, laughing. "Many of us are descended from those gargoyles raised from birth in the bodies of human beings - many of them are our greatest heros and leaders. The Maza Family is the most notorious, of which your sister Aria is one of them. Though more distantly related is nonetheless their kin. You are of our blood, and your actions have been hailed by your sister and brothers. Using scrying we have seen your actions from afar, and know of sacrifices you will yet make to see to the rights and protection of gargoyle kind, not only here in the Delta Quadrant, but in the Alpha Quadrant as well."

"Heros?" Jana shook her head, having difficulty swallowing that word.

"Would Heroine suit you better?" she smiled, giggling. Jana gathered this was a joke, and chuckled along with her.

Jana's gaze drifted to the great glass and tripolymer halls they were in. "I've noticed you are mostly an agrarian society, but you build large halls like these. Why?"

"The Goddess gives us all things, and charges us to waste nothing. When She gives us technology and the wisdom to use it, we build what we need and nothing more. There is a water purification plant, power generators, and surface-to-space weapons for defending our world and hiding it from unwelcome outsiders like The Borg and the Kazon. This hall is for the council of Wyvern to meet, in that wing is the hospital. Sometimes the village healers can only do so much, and that is only one of many reason the Goddess gave us access and knowledge of how to heal - both with sorcery and technology. That is why we have made the arcane and the scientific one and the same."

Jana whistled. "I guess that makes sense. Where do you get so many different colors of crystals? Do you grow them?"

She laughed. "Nay - no need!! They grow here in plenty! There are thousands of kilometers of caves in which we can hide if the worst occurs, in which the crystals grow."

"The same with the gems?" Jana nodded, referring to the jeweled throne of the Matriarch back in the council chamber.

She nodded, just as a ringing noise was heard. "Ah, sisters come along now. Aria is awake."

Aria was smiling peacefully, looking up at the ceiling when the others arrives. She saw Jana, and reached out for her. Jana embraced her tightly as Aria lay in the bed. "I had dreams..." Aria informed them.

"That's normal." Said the head Wyvernian doctor, an old grey skinned woman with wings similar to Aria and Jana's, except colored inside with black. "We were doing a lot of magic with your mind to protect and shield it while we carefully remove the Borg infestations. The chemical welding they did into your cerebrum was only possible if the brain were capable of healing while the magic is being applied to remove the welds."

"I saw the earth in the 21st century, after World War III..." Aria recalled. "And the foundation of Planet Wyvern..."

"Those were things your mind linked onto to express what was happening to it. The painful part came first, then the healing." the doctor observed.

Jana touched Aria's cheek, filled with relief. The implants and devices on the side of her head were gone without any trace that they had ever been there in the first place. Jana was so relieved she could almost cry. For some reason she felt so close to Aria... and the rest of her Starclan... she could hardly bear the thought of loosing one, for all her fierce exterior.

The doctor looked up as though he'd forgotten something. "Oh, by the way, Ms. Maza. I'd recommend come in for a check-in with us daily."

Aria nodded. "To check up on the healing process?"

"No..." the doctor smiled. "In anticipation of your delivery. We expect you are only a matter of days away."

Aria groaned and collapsed back on the bed. "I get no peace." Jana and the others all laughed.

, , ,

Night fell, bringing Jana and Aria to explore as much of the hot and humid planet as they could. For nights they met as many of their kind on this world as they possibly could, getting to know their fellow Gargoyles, and learning about them - even learning a little about themselves in the process. No one pointed to the sky and called them "Monsters", "Demons" or "Creatures". Every person they met accepted them. It didn't matter that they were strangers; they were considered one of their own. Selena and the others were a little stigmatized - but not in a bad way. They were looked up to and respected because of their being straight out of Scottish history as a portion of the Wyvernians were.

The emphasis of their exploring changed after a few days. They started laughing a lot more, and talked about home and Starfleet a lot less. Aria couldn't remember when it was, but at one point Jana reached out and took Aria's paw, pointed to a statue on the ground, they talked about it, and Jana kept holding onto Aria's paw. Perhaps it was the fact that Aria was too busy thinking about how much she loved gliding and feeling the wind under her wings. The wind blowing through her air and caressing her face. This was her first vacation in the nine months since her graduation from the academy, or just the friendly acceptance they received in this place, Aria was too distracted to care.

It was the second day before their scheduled departure, and Jana suggested a picnic. Aria was game for the idea - she hadn't been on a picnic since she and Jack had been seeing each other. They packed some Wyvernian food, and a few jalapeños (Aria wondered why she was craving the bloody things!), and found a spot on the grass not far from the Voyager's landing site, where they could be alone. The four Wyvernian moons were hanging in the night sky over them. They laughed a little at themselves and how much they had learned about being Gargoyles since their individual transformations. Once again Jana was holding Aria's paw. Aria assumed that it must have been Jana's former male personality asserting itself and said nothing for a while. However, Aria's curiosity finally got the better of herself.

"Jana..." she began slowly. "Why are we holding hands?"

Jana seemed to go white, and she immediately pulled her hands away. Aria pulled them back. Jana blinked in confusion, and began to try and explain.

"Aria... I..."

"Jana, I think I understand. Aren't we both going through a period of... adjustment?"

Jana started to reach out for Aria's face, but stopped herself. "May I?"

Aria nodded she could. Jana gently caressed Aria's cheek.

"Have you ever touched another woman before?" she asked. Aria shook her head. "Neither have I."

Moving gently, Jana pulled Aria's chin closer to her own, and their lips met. Jana wrapped her wings around her friend, and to caress her hair. One of Jana's paws strayed to Aria's tortuously stretched abdomen, caressing it's surface tenderly, as Aria's paws gently searched all over Jana's body...

It was about that time in which Captain Janeway decided that she could no longer thoughtfully watch from a distance. She smiled a little to herself. So this is what Jana had been up to while they were gone. She thought.

, , ,

The Captain of the USS Voyager found Kim and Paris at the post on shift. The blue lights were on, and many of the consoles were inactive. Kim and Paris were seated, and Janeway only caught a few seconds of their conversation.

"I like Deenax, she's got a great body and I love that fiery red hair." Tom was saying, turned backwards in his chair, sitting with his legs crossed at the ankles propped up against the hand rail. "She's also wild. I like a girl with a little excitement."

"Excitement?" Harry blurted as he rolled his eyes upward, "You don't know the half of Deenax's story. She makes B'Elanna Torres look like Kes! You're going to get a lot more than you bargained for with her." Harry cautioned lightheartedly.

"Really? Last night she told me she wrecked a bar in San Francisco."

"It's true, Tom. I remember that incident." Harry replied with glee, "She got loaded one night and nearly destroyed the Starway Lounge single-handedly and clobbered a Tellarite. Took four cops to subdue her. Captain Janeway sent me to the SFPD lockup to bring her back to the Voyager." Paris laughed. "I was honestly afraid of her then. She is way too wild for me now."

"She even claims to have put an admiral in the hospital. I just hope the admiral she clobbered wasn't my father." Paris said with a huge smile.

"Maza is a real looker, Gargoyle or not - it seems like a genetic characteristic of every female of their race. Selena's hot also, but I like talking to Aria - she's a lot of fun." Harry replied. "She is more down to earth than Jana. Jana and Selena are just too wild for me."

Janeway began to chuckle, leaning on the security console as she regarded them. "You're both hopeless."

The two men looked at their captain with puzzlement - a little embarrassed at being caught at their "guy talk".

"Tom, it looks like you got the Harry Kim Syndrome," Captain Janeway chuckled. It was no secret aboard the Voyager that Ensign Harry Kim had a long track record of falling in love with impossible women. Tal, Seven of Nine, a computer image, just to name a few. "Tom, Harry - off the record, you're both insane. Can I talk to you about something, and it not get around the ship?"

"Sure, Cap." Tom nodded.

"Not only are those two the wrong species for both of you," Janeway sighed. "But those two are lesbians. You'd have better luck trying to ask a rock out on a date."

The two men paled, staring at each other. "Damn!" Tom cursed. The look on their faces was precious. The captain closed herself in her office.

An alarm sounded on Tom's console, cause him to twirl, and bring a sensor display up. "OH SHIT - CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE!!!" he shouted in alarm.

Harry Kim ran to a different console, and looked at the displays. Captain Janeway came back out of her office. "I can't even get a cup off.... what's wrong?"

"Borg transwarp conduit just appeared above the planet." Kim reported. "Borg ship now entering orbit."

"Open up a channel to the Matriarch." Janeway snapped the order almost mechanically.

Paris had the Wyvernian on screen in less than a second. "We see them, Captain." replied a male gargoyle in his prime, speaking in a doleful tone. "This is our prime advantage - just sit back and watch the show."

Then they were gone, and the viewscreen returned to the image of the Borg vessel looming in orbit overhead. Janeway shook her head. "Harry, put systems on automatic if necessary, but I want full power as soon as you can give it to me. If anyone is on the ship, tell them to report to stations immediately. Give me a tone, Mister Paris."

"Aye, cap." Tom nodded, and the Red Alert Klaxons blared.

, , ,

Aria and Jana lay atop the hilltop for many hours in each others arms, with their wings wrapped around one another, kissing and touching one another.

After a while they took a rest, looking up at the stars. "For all the stellar cartography and astrophysics, the stars... really are beautiful, aren't they?"

Aria nodded, nuzzling her companion delicately like a newborn child resting it's head on her mother's breast. "All the new constellations. There's an old style phaser there, and a PADD..."

"Look at that nebulae over there. I wonder what the name of it is. That one over there looks like a Borg ship." Jana laughed.

Aria's smiled twisted to worry as she looked at the latter. "That IS a Borg ship!" she exclaimed with worry.

Jana squinted at it. "I think you're..."

"AAAAAAUGH!!!" Aria suddenly blurted out, clutching her middle.

"Aria!" Jana gasped, in horror. "What's the matter!"

"My... my..." Aria sputtered. "NNNNNNGGGGGAAARRRGGGGH!!!" she growled, her eyes flaming amber colored.

"What is it?!!!" Jana exclaimed with worry, taking Aria's face in her paws - all thoughts of the Borg ship in orbit forgotten.

"Please... take me to the citadel..." Aria panted, a sweat breaking out on her brow. "My water... just broke..."

, , ,

As Captain Janeway struggled to get a sleeping ship up and running, the crew that were nearby heard the sound of the air-raid alarm sounding, and gargoyles racing to various destinations. Piercing beams of light shot up from The Citadel in the darkness of the moonless night, flooding the landscape with a yellow and red light. The borg ship had already lost no time, according to the sensors on the USS Voyager. Firing a beam in the Voyager's direction, but being intercepted by the field that surrounded and protected the planet.

Janeway and her two remaining bridge crew witnessed the shots fired from the surface intersecting the attacking cube and it's electromagnetic shield. They watched the readouts with stunned fascination as the beams literally overpowered their shield and every single shield generator location on the cube, sparking and exploding into a cascade of flames aboard the cube. Now that the shield was down, it was less than a nanosecond before the surface-to-air energy weapon moved on from the overpowered shield, and onto the structure of the cube itself, burning it's way through until it emerged - unobstructed on the other side, leaving a trail of burning Borg and destruction in it's wake.

The beam stopped firing, pausing, waiting to see if the Borg would react. Their beam attempting to pierce the Wyvernian's planetary shield continued unabated, per the Borg ship's decentralized design. Harry Kim reported, "The Borg are still attacking, even though every part of their ship is on fire."

"They want this planet pretty badly to send a full sized ship. They must have reacted when they lost contact with Aria's consciousness signal." Janeway theorized. "How soon can you have main power online?"

"Ten minutes!" Tom reported.

"We don't HAVE ten minutes!" Kim nearly shouted in alarm. "Who knows how long that shield will last, even if it is that powerful?"

"How do they see us if we're cloaked with the planet?" Tom inquired.

"Followed our ion trail."

"In other words, we led them here?"

"Options?"

Paris looked at her. "Recommend we use auxiliary power to fire a phaser blast from our current position."

"What about the shield?" Kim replied.

"It's worth a shot. Fire a shot - if it doesn't work, don't waste auxiliary power." Janeway commanded.

"Now we can honestly say when we get home that we fought the Borg in just about every way possible." Kim muttered.

A wicked red lance traced it's way out from the hull of the peacefully landed starship, intersecting with the Borg vessel - oblivious to the planetary shield. "Looks like we can shoot through it." Paris noted.

"Good. See if you can help break up the pieces."

Another yellow-orange beam from the Wyvernians lanced at the remaining chunk of Borg ship, and between the two beams, the remaining core of Borg exploded into a ball of fire that went into space of impacted harmlessly on the planetary shield. Janeway, Kim, and Paris saw it all on the viewscreen. The shield undulated like a skin of water for a moment as it absorbed the last of the blast, and then the night sky was dark once more except for the twinkling of the stars.

"Voyager, this is Wyvern control."

"Nice job control."

"It was a good show, but your help was quite unnecessary. We didn't even activate more than one beam."

"Just earning our keep, Wyvern control." Janeway smiled, shrugging. 

"Truly you humans are creatures of honor - much more evolved than your ancestors." The gargoyle on the viewscreen smiled approvingly, and the signal ended.

, , ,

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAARGH!!!!!" Aria screamed with fury, eyes blazing angrily, as her paws gripping the arm wrists on the special chair she had been placed in with white knuckles. Thankfully, it was strong titanium mesh. The chair was upright, allowing Aria to stand without putting pressure on her legs, while she stood with her legs spread wide apart. Her clothes had been removed, and her wings and tail were beating painfully behind her.

"Try to calm down, Aria." Selena soothed her, massaging her genitals gently, trying to relax the muscles in the right places.

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN IT FUCKING HURTS?!!!" Aria shouted back, quite unnecessarily.

"Do you want something for the pain?" One of the Wyvernian midwives inquired.

"NO!" Aria answered quickly. "I just scream and rant to... _EEEEERNNNNNNNNNGHHH!!!_ ...make it hurt less..."

Selena smiled. "That is our Aria."

It seemed gargoyles liked to use midwifery, as opposed to the style traditionally used by the Federation. Jana was not present - too nervous. Honestly, Aria could not think of a better place to have her baby... er... egg? Here was a place filled with gargoyle experts and friends - other gargoyles. They had the technology of medicine, and the magic power gargoyles seemed to master. Perhaps fate hate brought them here after all, because Aria did not believe in dumb luck. She even wondered what her mother would think if she were there right now?

However, right now she could only think of the pain in her body. She felt like someone was slicing a hot knife through her insides. Did I do this to my mother when she was born? "GODDAMNIT ADAM!!!" she shouted to the air. "I love you but look what you FUCKING DID TO ME?!!! I HOPE YOU CAN FEEL IT TOO!"

She would REGRET that, later.

Selena just shook her head, turning to the midwives. "She's a first-time mother, so try to explain what your doing..."

"You're doing wonderfully, Aria - just hang in there." One of the midwives, an elderly lady with an athletic frame and a delicate, wiry move to her body, knelt before Aria and used a small instrument to her vagina. "Cervix is fully dilated, and I can see the egg, it's already starting to work it's way through the cervix."

"Is that bad?" Aria asked, panting.

"Breath like I showed you, dear. It's good - it means you're already half done."

"NNNNNNNAAARRRRRRGH!!!!" Aria snarled. "Thank the Goddess for small favors... OOOOWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRNNNNNGH!"

A small hint of white appeared, to Aria's perspective, somewhere down there as she peered down between her breasts. "Keep it up, you're doing great..."

The midwife applied a small plant-based salve to the edges of Aria's vagina to allow it to stretch and prevent it from cracking or bleeding - one of the wonders of the plantlife transplanted here from the long dead rainforests of ancient earth. "OOOOOOOOaaaAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!" Aria roared again, eyes flashing with vivid agony, wrapping her tail around her leg, loosening, wrapping it around the other leg, and starting over again. She struggled to breathe correctly... "NNNNNNNAAARRRRRRGH!!!!"

"You're doing GREAT, Aria Maza. You do your family proud." the midwife comforted her.

Aria took a breath between contractions. "NNNghhh... I'm sure Elisa Maza never passed a FUCKING STARSHIP between her legs!! RRRRnnnnngh....!!!"

Aria couldn't help think about her mother, on earth, going through this same thing with Aria, now a daughter of the stone and wing...

"Almost there, keep it up, just one more..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGH!" Aria screamed in protest.

"You're doing great, Aria."

Aria screamed loud enough to shatter the glass building, when she suddenly felt a sudden freeing of tension in her body, as the egg slipped free, falling a short distance into a bed of soft leaves and reed-down that had been prepared in advance. An attendant came in, and began to apply a thin coat of a watery substance to the white surface of the egg.

"Witness to the Goddess, thus another Gargoyle is born into the world." One of them chanted in a religious tone.

Aria's eyes drifted closed, as she leaned forward in the cradle, and the waiting midwife caught her as she fainted.

Selena sighed for Aria's benefit. "The first time is always rough."

, , ,

The twin Wyvernian stars shone brightly down overhead as the gargoyles slept. That is, all but the Starclan. As the crew of the USS Voyager prepared to go on about it's Voyage across the Delta Quadrant. Jana piloted the Joker's Luck II from the recesses of the Voyager's shuttle bay, landing it near the Voyager's The Citadel. The Voyager was planning on departing tonight after that had bade sufficient farewell to their guests.

The starclan, for whatever reason, had been asked by the Matriarch to remain there. While Aria was still in recovery, she had fared very well in her delivery it appeared. Ah, the wonders of Midwifery. The girl was very weak from having had a very long and stressful past week, and she was sleeping the old fashioned way - just to be safe. As night fell, the gargoyles all bid farewell to the Voyager beneath the great graceful shadows cast by the large duranium-alloy construction in the light of Wyvern's four small moons. Some inside windows on the craft were lit once more, and there was a bright red glow being cast by the buzzard collectors, indicating that the ship's main power was now online and ready to continue on their journey.

"Jana... there's just one thing I don't understand." Captain Janeway asked, as she shook the paw of the familiar gargoyle-trill before her. "Why are you staying?"

Jana sighed. "The Matriarch asked us to, saying that our paths lay across different destinies."

"I wonder if she knows if we'll ever get home."

"I can tell you right now that she knows you will." Jana smiled, comfortingly. "But knowing that will affect the result, so swear to me you will do your very best and keep trying because she never even told me HOW you would get back."

Janeway sighed, nodding. "Of all the places we've visited, this might be one place that I will miss the most. No dark secrets, no mysteries, open and honest people, and not afraid to defend themselves. Yet there is peace here."

Jana, in a moment of emotion, reached out to her former captain and embraced her. Captain Janeway was a little startled at first, but heard the choking sob in Jana's breathing, and realized that there was a lot of emotion at stake for her former ensign. If this had been a formal situation she might have minded, but as a friend...? Katherine Janeway put aside her rank for a moment, as she was so wonderfully good at doing, and returned the hug. "I want to see you again, Jana Deenax."

"I swear it. Even if I have to go to the alpha quadrant in our own starship, someday... I want to see my family again too."

Katherine thought of her husband who had since remarried, and felt that same pang of hot emotion in her heart. She did not reply... she could think of nothing to say.

They broke, and Jana waved as Selena's hand slipped onto her shoulder. She gently touched Jana's face, wiping away the tear that had been birthed there. "What are you feeling?" Selena inquired.

"She... I dunno... was like a great teacher to me."

Selena squeezed Jana's arm gently. "Say no more."

The gargoyles were all waving in their own manner - ever the Wyvernian natives. Their mode of waving was a paw raised in the air above their heads, palm facing the Voyager, and talons spread in the air. The scottish gargoyles did likewise of their own accord. Jana and the Starclan followed the example of the others. As the last groups were selectively beamed aboard, Tom leaned over to Harry one last time, looking at Deenax and Maza as he did. "Too bad they're lesbians..."

"I AM NOT!!!" Jana protested, but that was when the transporter cycle began. At least... not exclusively...

The bright blue glow of the plasma injectors within the warp nacelle manifolds heralded the activation of the warp engines a hot breeze began to fill the night air, but only enough to stir Aria's hair a bit, as the ship lifted into the air. The red impulse ion cells fired a short burst, and like a rocket, the large ship began to accelerate through the atmosphere. Upon reaching the outer limits to the atmosphere, the ship glided unimpeded through the outer planetary shield as though it were made of a skin of water, closing again behind them before so much as a transporter beam could sneak through. To the Voyager's point of the view the planet simply vanished behind them. The vessel crossed the four moons, raised the engines to running position, and vanished in a flash, towards the direction of home.

, , ,

Jana waited in the antechamber for Aria as she was examined. Aria was dubbed perfectly healthy, having recovered unusually quickly for someone who didn't turn to stone like they did. Jana couldn't help but smile. There was a wide smile on Aria's face as she emerged from the examination. Jana instinctively reached out and took Aria into her arms. Aria responded with a warm squeeze and a sigh. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just not sure we made the right decision. I think we should have gone with Voyager."

"We have to trust that the seers and the Matriarch know something we don't."

"True." Jana's lips met Aria's. Aria felt like her knees would buckle, swimming in her new sister's touch. "There's a lot we can learn from them.

Aria gasped a little as they broke, reaching for air. "Come - they'll be expecting us in the throne room."

"Answer me one thing." Jana asked as they walked down the corridor, tails occasionally intertwining, and holding hands the entire distance. "Would you stay here?"

"Definitely." Aria nodded.

"What about your career? Starfleet? Sentience rights?"

"All those things are in capable hands, but my child must now be my first priority. This is the type of world I want my child to be raised on." she added firmly.

Jana sighed. "Wherever you go, I'll follow you. I swear it." She added in a serious tone. Aria nuzzled her sister closely.

"AH! There be the two lasses now!" Came Greystone's familiar scottish baroque as they entered the throne room. "Ye two have become mighty familiar with each other in the last week, ain't ye?"

Jana and Aria glanced at each other and back at Greystone. Aria smiled. "Aye."

The Matriarch seemed unsurprised, but pleased - smiling as she motioned for the Starclan to sit before her. "The time has come for you to return home with your ship."

This caught the others off guard. "Return... home?" Jana stammered. "I thought..."

"They starship Voyager has it's own destiny to face, but that is not the path for you. Now that Aria's egg is safely lain, you must return or else gargoyles will never be accepted by humanity. This is a critical moment, and there is still much work left to do."

Jana began to laugh. "I hope you have a wormhole handy, because thirty-thousand light years..."

The Matriarch raised a hand to Jana, and Jana fell silent. "We have the power to travel there, but only in small amounts. We have more sorcerers trained now than ever before, and we shall endeavor to send you within your ship back home. Such a task could never have been possible with a ship so big as the Voyager. It is everything we could do to give them supplies, trade information, and send them on their way." she explained.

The others nodded.

"How long?" Selena inquired undiplomatically.

"Now. You are to gather your things, and go at once to your ship. The enchanters are already assembling."

True to the Matriarch's word, a group of Shamans had gathered around their small runabout by the time they arrived.

"What do we do now?" Jana protested, a little worried.

"Click your heels together three times and repeat 'There's no place like home'?" Aria suggested. This comment was lost on the three scottish gargoyles who just blinked their eyes in confusion.

"Go aboard." The Matriarch instructed.

"Wait!" Aria exclaimed before they left. "Will we ever see you again, Angela?"

The Matriarch smiled at Aria's use of her given name, and smiled in a youthful manner like she used to frequently, four hundred years before. "I guarantee it."

There were many anxious minutes as the others waited in their restored and operational _Joker's Luck II_. A magic/science reactor core had been installed by the Wyvernians, one capable of producing the same fourth-power energy levels should they need it. Right now, it was just a dim light inside a reactor chamber, as it ran on low power consumption. Jana had repaired her and Aria's new Tetrion Pulse Launcher banks and the phase compression emitter they had built into the deflector array.

All at once a light began to build around the outside of the shuttle, and the scenery outside changed. Jana blinked with surprise. "Scanning." she reported. Aria activated the copilot display. "According to these readings, we're in the alpha quadrant." The others looked at each other, smiling. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle..." Jana couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well? What are you WAITING for, lassies? We've got work to be done!" Greystone exclaimed.

Jana and Aria nodded. Jana entered the coordinates. "Reactor up to 20% power." Aria reported.

"Engaging warp engines." Jana nodded in reply.

With that, the shuttle was nothing more than a streaking ball of light that echoed only a burst of light as it entered warp drive.


	8. Egg Hunt

# 

STAR TREK: ANACRONISMS

By T'Layna MacMathain,

Tigris Euphrates,

and CMage

# 

This is a crossover story is based on the Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry and the Gargoyles universe created by Greg Wiseman and Michael Reeves. All vessels and characters that have appeared in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek Voyager and related movies are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. Gargoyles and related characters are registered trademarks of Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Studios. The stories and characters not described above are original creations of T'Layna MacMathain, Tigris Euphrates, CMage, and Poison Thorns Productions. Copyright (c) 2000 All rights reserved.

# Chapter Eight

## Egg Hunt

Jana sat in the command chair of the _Joker's Luck II_ deep in thought. For the past week, she and Aria had been training Greystone and the others in basic spacecraft ops. Amazingly, all three of the Scottish Gargoyles proved to be amazingly adaptable and had taken to learning the _Joker's Luck II_'s systems like the proverbial duck to water. Greystone in particular had taken to engineering, while Selena and Titan focused on various other systems under the tutelage of Jana and Aria. They were also taught how to use the LCARS system and the three scottish gargoyles read up on the events that they had slept through all those centuries ago.

Jana was also deep in thought about her life as well. For one, she never expected to ever sit in the command chair of a spacecraft, even a bucket like the _Joker's Luck II_. She had entered the Academy primarily to learn computers and information systems. Apparently fate had other ideas and decided that Jana was more suited for wearing the burgundy of command rather than the gold of engineering. The New Maquis certainly considered her command material after the way she had handled herself on the Rock earlier. She fingered the over insignia on her collar with her talons, feeling the three angled bands designating her as Lieutenant Commander. Even the Starclan now looked on her more as a clan leader than just another gargoyle.

She was also thinking about Captain Janeway and all her old friends back on the _USS Voyager_. It was almost like a homecoming of sorts to see her old friends like Leta Zeedak and even Harry Kim, whom she remembered from her days at Utopia Planitia. Part of her wanted to remain behind on Voyager, but she also knew that was wrong. The Starclan needed her, and besides, if Captain Janeway couldn't get _USS Voyager_ back home, nobody could! Like it or not, she had more-or-less become the leader of their fledgling clan. Aria came onto the bridge and sat in the tactical chair next to Jana.

"Something wrong, Jana?" she inquired.

"I'm kind of missing the gang back on _USS Voyager_." Jana replied wistfully, "Voyager was my first posting. Remember the Doctor? I wrote much of his program! I was so amazed at how he had evolved from an emergency hologram to a person. As far as I am concerned, he is no different than us."

Aria smiled. "You sound like a proud parent."

"I guess I do," Jana chuckled at her lover, "I know that I only helped to create him, but he grew and evolved with Voyager's crew. If anyone deserves to be called the doc's mother, it would be Captain Janeway. She is probably the only Starfleet officer I would absolutely trust other than Captain Picard."

"I can see why you respect her. She is the kind of Starfleet officer I hoped to serve before all THIS craziness started." Aria smiled, remembering her days serving under Picard.

"If I was to be a captain, I would want to be like her."

"Perhaps you already are, my love." Aria smiled at Jana's wistful idol worship. "I see her qualities in you."

Jana erupted in laughter. "I doubt very much Captain Janeway would wreck a bar on two different worlds and deck an Admiral!" _Or start a civil war that could destroy the Federation and all I hold dear..._

"That doesn't exactly fit her image, does it?" Aria replied with a smile. "Where are we headed, anyhow?"

"Back to the Rock, of course."

"Back THERE? What in the galaxy for?" Aria yelped, "We're going to get killed there one of these days!"

"Doubtful." Jana replied as she studied a readout on her LCARS terminal. "The Bajorans claimed rights to the Rock seventy years before the Cardassian Occupation, and they declared their space a safe haven for us."

"There's another reason, Jana, I know it." Aria shot back, "We'd be safer on DS-9 - even the Federation wouldn't dare hit DS-9. The Klingons would raise unholy hell and probably pound a few starbases to dust in retaliation. It's an honor thing, and you know how Klingons are about honor. They are already talking about blockades and protecting the breakaway world, and they have the ships and manpower to do it. Jana, I know you too well already. Something's going on in your mind, no what is it?"

Jana sighed heavily. "Titan told me something very disturbing back on Wyvern." Jana muttered angrily as an alarm beeped it's doleful tone. "That damn port stabilizer... acting up again... adjusting phase variance... there. Anyway, he said there may be a clutch of a dozen or so eggs back on the Rock."

"Eggs?" Aria blurted, her eyes taking on an alarmed look, "Gargoyle eggs?"

"Yes. According to Titan, they hid most of the eggs centuries ago when their mage and prince turned on them and destroyed their clan. They got caught trying to hide the last two eggs. The mage turned them to stone cast them to the winds of the universe. Titan even told me as he was turning to stone, the prince - whom he played with as a hatchling while the prince was still a young boy - was smashing an egg with his mace!" Jana's eyes flared and she growled, glancing at Aria to note her eyes had taken on a similar glow. "Titan thinks they are still on the Rock, and believes that maybe Selena or the Wyvernians could return the eggs to life."

"After all these centuries?" Aria asked dubiously.

"I doubt it myself, they're probably dead... but then again, Greystone and the others survived. There is only one way to find out."

"Can we get this tin can to go any faster?" Aria grumbled with anxiety thick in her voice.

"We'll be there in a week. I am already at maximum warp."

"A week my EYE!" Aria shot back as she started to tap a few controls on the engineering board, "we're going to get there sooner even if I have to climb on the hull of this thing and flap my wings!"

The trip back to the Rock was uneventful. The arrival was another story entirely. When their ship entered the sector, the proximity alarm sounded, and Selena immediately awakened Jana and Aria who had been given bridge watch. Jana and Aria took the command and tactical seats and started tapping controls as usual.

"Four warships." Aria reported. "Three Bajoran Resolute-class destroyers and a Trill Defender-class light cruiser." Aria no sooner heard that when another beep sounded. "We're being hailed."

"Weapons status?" Jana inquired.

"Their shields are up, but their main weapons are offline."

"Raise shields, but do not power weapons unless they do." Jana replied as she tapped open a channel to the Trill vessel.

The viewscreen came alive with a handsome, raven-haired Trill male in a Trill Defense Forces uniform. "This is Captain Hodan of the Trill Defense Force. This system is under the protection of Trill and Bajor, and closed to all Federation vessels. Please leave now before we are forced to open fire."

"Captain Hodan, this is Lieutenant Commander Jana Deenax, commander of this vessel and citizen of Trill. This is the _Joker's Luck II_, and we are not, repeat NOT, a Federation vessel. We are on a peaceful mission to Rockingham's Planet."

"The _Joker's Luck II_ disappeared weeks ago without a trace," Captain Hodan stated flatly as he raised an eyebrow under the M-shaped forehead ridge that is characteristic of native Trill hosts.

"Look Captain, I really don't have all day to argue with you," Jana shot back, "How many winged Trill do you know?" She then spread her wings briefly for effect. She then noticed that Captain Hodan muted the channel and discussed something briefly with an older female officer.

"My apologies, Commander Deenax. You are free to enter and we promise full protection to you and your crew. Thank you and welcome back." The four warships redeployed their formation to form a protective cordon around the _Joker's Luck II_ and escort it safely to Rockingham's Planet. Less than four hours later, they had landed the _Joker's Luck II_ on the outskirts of Dengali City.

, , ,

Admiral Ross couldn't believe the reports he had just received. Starfleet Command must be out of its mind! He reread them again and went through the unusual step of verification. Starfleet Command's answer was as brusque as it was simple. They had sent two task forces to Delta and Betazed as a demonstration of the Federations's commitment to maintaining the Federation. At that moment, a young Bolian commander entered his office to deliver some reports. He was not at all pleased to see the look on the Admiral's face.

"Something wrong, Admiral?"

"You're damn right something is wrong!" Admiral Ross shot back derisively, "Those assholes at Starfleet Command went over my head and got a bunch of people killed over this Deenax mess, and there is absolutely no reason for it!"

"What happened?"

"We got our asses kicked, that's what!" Admiral Ross fumed, We deserved it too, I might add! I warned them that the Klingons weren't playing. I ought to know... I fought alongside them during the Dominion War! We lost three ships in Delta, and seven in Betazed. I tried to warn them, but those idiots would not listen.

"How many casualties?"

"Too damned many! Eleven hundred killed and twice that many hospitalized in both engagements. What are you going to do?"

Choke the living SHIT out of Morris Falcone if I ever get my hands on that traitorous asshole! Second on my list is the President of the Federation Council. Those assholes are so afraid of Romulan Conspiracies, the Borg, and the Dominion that they are willing to throw the Articles of the Federation into the recycler tanks! One of these days I am going to tell you why I think those BIGOTS ought to be phasered on sight!"

, , ,

"Comrades!" Narin excitedly called out when the _Joker's Luck II_ opened up to reveal the Starclan. "We heard you had been lost! We heard the _USS Nimbus_ had destroyed you!"

"Not hardly, laddie!" Greystone replied with a wide grin, "We're a wee bit harder to kill than most."

"What's been happening here?" Aria inquired, stretching her wings a bit in the open air.

"The Federation has shoot-to-kill warrants out for all of you, especially you Commander Deenax. Open warfare has broken out! The Federation tried to send two fleets to Betazed and Delta. A combined armada of Trill and Vulcan ships in the Deltan system blasted three of them into vapor before the idiot leading the force realized that the breakaway worlds aren't playing. Wisely, he retreated. The taskforce that went to Betazed fared far worse. They ran into Betazoid and Klingon warships, and the Klingons had five-to-one superiority. Don't be surprised if you wind up encountering a few Vor'cha-class warships in the neighborhood. Chancellor Martok is even backing up the New Maquis."

"Oh GODDESS!" Aria cried out as she went down to her knees and buried her face in her paws crying. "How many just died over the five of us?" At that moment Jana spread her wings to their maximum spread, clenched both her fists, held them partially upraised, and threw back her head, and loosed a terrifying roar - eyes glowing with crimson flame. Titan and Selena followed suit with roars and displays of their own. Oddly enough, Greystone seemed to be the calmest of the gargoyles, placing his arms around Aria in a fatherly way to try and comfort the sensitive girl. Narin and the other New Maquis people had nearly jumped out of their skins. They had never seen an enraged gargoyle before, much less three of them, and now understood for the first time why gargoyles would be formidable and dangerous foes.

"Their deaths will be avenged!" Jana roared defiantly, "Those responsible for this will pay, I swear by the gargoyle blood in my veins they will pay dearly!" Nobody doubted Jana's oath for even a nanosecond. Greystone smiled like a proud father as he stroked his beard with his talons. The wee lass may have been born a human, but she is wholly a gargoyle now. For the first time in centuries, Greystone felt hope.

, , ,

For the first time, Aria had the chance to see where the other members of the Starclan first came to life in this century, and Jana had gained her current... exotic appearance. However, what they found was just a room filled with shards of gargoyles and stone eggs. Aria kept herself scanning the room.

"There's nothing here, Lassie." Greystone sighed in frustration as they scoured through the chamber.

"Over here." Aria motioned to something she had spotted near the floor. On one of the shards of pottery, was a little trace of dark stain - someone had scraped their skin on the sharp egg shard. Aria held the tricorder up to the the blood stain. "It's human. About my age. Male."

Jana growled. "CANMORE. There's nothing more we can do now than pilot the _Joker's Luck II_ after the _USS Nimbus_."

, , ,

"It's all propaganda! The federation would never condone either the murder of innocents, genocide, or genetic engineering! All of those accusations are absolutely preposterous! We learned our lessons years ago in the eugenics wars!" the Federation President's words were quite convincing, and Aria quietly considered them. "I beg you! Think about what you are doing! Think about all the lives you are destroying!"

Jana flicked the LCARS unit off. Aria glanced up at Jana, revealing the tears in Aria's eyes. "Talk to me, Aria."

"As a kid, I was totally into sentience rights. I wanted to save lives. Now I'm destroying them!" Aria went on tearfully. "We're the ones who are responsible for the attack.

"No sis, Morris Falcone is responsible for this, as well as the President of the Federation Council. Those are the ones who sent good people to their deaths in the name of a cause they did not fully understand. It's best to remember that..." Jana began, before being suddenly interrupted by Titan's voice on the intercom.

"We're being hailed. Jana and Aria to the bridge."

The two were on the bridge in moments, Aria's tears momentarily forgotten - pressing matters at hand. Titan read the readout like a cadet fresh out of the academy.

"Uh... looks like a Super-Dreadnought Class starship."

"Fuck." Jana cursed. "Everybody strap in, this could get nasty if they want to play rough."

"I think they do." Aria replied. "They're locking phasers."

"When did you see them?" Jana asked, hurridly. "Raise shields!"

"They just... APPEARED off the starboard side..." Titan struggled. "Shields shields shields..."

The alarm in the _Joker's Luck II_ began to sound. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"FUCK!" Aria echoed Jana's curse, pushing Titan aside, and activating the shields - unfortunately too late. "It registers the _USS Harry Benjamin_, NCC-30285, lost to Starfleet in a Dominion battle..."

"FREEZE!!!" came a voice from behind them. The three gargoyles paused, eyes aglow and growling, and turned to face...

Three gargoyles. Holding large romulan hand phasers at them.

Paws were raised in the air. Greystone and Selena were roused and collected, as their captors deactivated the shields. Greystone was muttering Scottish obscenities under his breath as Aria attempted to comfort Titan, who felt that the entire capture was his fault. She put her arms around his shoulders to console him that it was not his fault as a total of seven armed gargoyles watched them. An eighth gargoyle appeared from the cockpit to the lobby that was now the Starclan's holding area. He tapped a communicator on his weaponsbelt. "Lt. Comm. Aquarius to Harry Benjamin - mission accomplished. Ready to transport crew and engage tractor beam."

"We're gargoyles... you don't need to fear us!"

"Are you?" Lt. Comm. Aquarius asked with a raised eyebrow, a fairly stocky but intelligent looking blue male. "We'll see."

, , ,

The transporter room of their captor's ship looked just like Jana and Aria had expected it to - like a Galaxy Class ship's transporter room. Back during the Borg scare and the Dominion war, many ships had been thrown together for the fighting, such as the _USS Defiant_, but the Super-Dreadnought class was not even a new design - simply a Galaxy Class starship refitted with multiple engine cores, a weapons array on the saucer section supporting two additional warp nacelles. The four warp nacelles and the ship's massively overpowered weapons systems were powered by three warp cores in the saucer, and three in the stardrive section. Such redundancy would have been useful to the Starclan during that episode with the _USS Nimbus_, Aria reasoned.

There was a gargoyle at the transporter controls.

How many gargoyles were on this crew? Where did these gargoyles come from? Jana's mind was reeling. Aria was feeling confrontational. "Who are you? What ship is this? What do you want with us?!!!"

"YOU ARE TO BE OUR GUESTS, PROVIDED YOU BEHAVE." said a new, male voice.

The Starclan turned to find itself facing a yellow ball of light hanging in the air in the transporter room.

"WELCOME TO THE USS HARRY BENJAMIN." the voice continued.

"What do you want done with them, Captain?"

"GENTLY NOW, MR. AQUARIUS. WE WOULDN'T WANT THEM TO FEEL UNWELCOME. SHOW THEM TO THEIR NEW... QUARTERS."

As Jana and Aria expected, those "quarters" turned out to be the brig. Aria had experimented a little before with Duranium. Sometimes it was pliable to gargoyle talons, sometimes now - usually depending on it's reinforcement. For example the outer skin of a ship's hull, like the _Joker's Luck II_, was impervious to a gargoyle's talons... the same as the walls of the brig.

Once inside the brig, the Starclan began to talk amongst themselves. "Who are they?"

"More gargoyles." Aria mused. "For a race officially dead to the federation, they sure seem to be alive to me. Us, Wyvern..."

"...and this nasty little lot." Greystone finished. "Lass, best ye don't mention Wyvern. We don't know who these... creatures are yet, but so far I doubt they are gargoyles."

"They could be some kind of clones... based on us..." Jana mused.

While the others sat, Aria paced the floor - worried about her egg safely stowed away on the _Joker's Luck II_. The other gargoyles outside the brig looked on with their weapons in hand, listening to music from the main computer. Aria recognized a song from her youth she had liked, The Moon Over Rigel VII[[1]][1], and hummed along to try and calm herself.

"YOU HAVE A LOVELY VOICE, LT." Came that voice again. "I WISH YOU WOULD SING A LITTLE LOUDER."

Aria paused, silent, looking around. That ball of light was there again, this time inside the cell. Jana stuck her paw out, and it went right through the ball. A hologram. Nothing more than a ball of photons. The sound, she deduced, was coming from the P.A. system.

"Who are you?" Aria asked, a little hostilely.

"TEMPER TEMPER, MY SWEET. WHATEVER HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH A HARSH TONE?"

"Let's see... Where shall I start? Stopped, boarded, captured, imprisoned...?" Jana began.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT?"

"The others seem to look up to you." Aria observed, referring to the enemy gargoyles.

"THEY CERTAINLY DO, PARTLY BECAUSE I AM THEIR CAPTAIN."

Jana snorted. "A holographic captain? Boy, Doctor Z will love this!"

"I AM GOING TO ASK THIS ONLY ONCE, SO I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN. I NEED TO KNOW YOU ARE INDEED DEENAX AND THE STARCLAN, NOT SOME CLONED IMPOSTORS. RIGHT NOW ME AND MY CREW TRUST NO ONE, SO I WILL ONLY ASK THIS ONCE."

"Ask what?" Selena asked.

"WHO WAS THE EVIL GARGOYLE?"

"There have been many evil gargoyles." Selena observed.

"No." Jana retorted. "He knows that, it's a trick question. He means THE evil gargoyle."

"Lass, you mean...?" Greystone began.

"Demona." Aria finished for him.

"AH, YOUR WISDOM IS MATCHED ONLY BY YOUR BEAUTY, MY DEAR." Aria blushed furiously. "YOUR ANSWER IS CORRECT. ONLY A GARGOYLE WOULD BE PRIVY TO THAT INFORMATION." At that moment, the forcefield vanished. The grunts were standing there, weapons clipped on their belts, waving them out. "GIVE THEM SOME REAL QUARTERS. I EXPECT THEM TO BE TREATED APPROPRIATELY. SHOW THEM THE FILES. AND SEE THAT THE YOUNG BEAUTY HERE IS SHOWN THE LOCATION OF THE ROOKERY."

"Yes, Captain."

"You have a rookery?" Aria inquired.

"OF COURSE."

"How many gargoyles are aboard this ship?" Jana inquired, probing.

"NINE HUNDRED SEVENTY SEX BEFORE THE FIVE OF YOU ARRIVED." The Starclan stopped dead, jaws agape.

"All born gargoyles?!!!" Selena exclaimed in surprise.

"BARELY. SECTION 113 HAS BEEN DOING THEIR DAMNDEST TO DESTROY THEM."

Greystone and the others snorted. "THAT we understand all too well, Captain Lad."

The floating glowing yellow ball followed next to the grunt as they moved down the hall, the Starclan following peacefully.

"When can we get back to our ship?" Jana inquired a little pointedly.

"YOU NEED US. WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU."

"GAH!" Greystone snorted, reminding Jana heavily of a Klingon. "You are federation!"

The grunts, male and female, twirled and growled, eyes glowing crimson and white. "EASY HEMINGWAY, AUSTEN." came the Captain's voice. "WE ARE MOST CERTAIN **NOT** FEDERATION. YOU MIGHT CALL US... PIRATES." The two grunts smiled slightly, continuing down the corridors to a turbolift. With the lift full, the ball hung over their collective heads and wingtips. This is, except the yellow female grunt the Captain had called Austen - she had underarm wings.

"But... this ship..."

"WAS BUILT BY THE FEDERATION, YES. IT WAS APPROPRIATED BY SECTION 113 AFTER IT WAS DISABLED IN A DOMINION SKIRMISH. WE TOOK IT FROM THEM. WE'VE MADE A FEW... SPECIAL MODIFICATIONS."

"No shit." Jana snorted. "To just appear to off our Starboard side like that takes technology the federation doesn't have. It looks like you don't have much against romulan technology... like cloaking devices."

"WELL DONE, LT. THAT IS, HOWEVER, THE BAREST POTENTIAL OF WHAT THE _USS HARRY BENJAMIN_ HAS BEEN DEVELOPING. THERE WILL BE TIME FOR THAT LATER."

The turbolift doors opened, and they were shown to a large double-bedroom suit with five beds already arranged, two in one room, three in the other. Laid out were all of their things - which were not many. Aria's case with her things was there, with her medals, a few pads, some uniforms, a hologram crystal of her family, and her weapons. Aria put one of Captain Picard's tetrion pulse rifles and a tricorder on her belt. Jana and the others did the same.

"THERE, FEELING MORE COMFORTABLE?"

"Where is my ship?" Jana prodded.

"Follow us." Hemingway instructed.

"YOUR SHIP WILL BE AVAILABLE TO YOU, BUT WE ASK THAT YOU REMAIN WITH US. WHEN YOU SEE WHAT WE HAVE LEARNED, WE BELIEVE YOU WILL WANT TO STAY WITH US. FOR NOW, TRUST US THAT OUR INTENTIONS ARE GENUINE."

"Oh, give me a BREAK captain!" Jana blurted out. "You don't trust US, you really expect us to blindly trust YOU?"

"THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE YOUR WEAPONS." Jana was clearly not happy, but did not saying anything more until they reached their next stop.

"This is our rookery." Austen said proudly and militarily, showing the way.

The rookery was a converted cargo bay on Deck 6 near sickbay, which normally stored vital supplies and emergency medical equipment and supplies. The interior was well lit, but the lighting was indirect. There was a heavy amount of moisture in the air, leaving a fair amount of mist in air.

"HERE IS THE FUTURE OF GARGOYLES." boasted the captain.

Austen gently took Aria's paw and led her to a table at the end of the room. Every table - and there were at least twenty - contained a variety of ferns, mosses, and grasses. Buried among their leaves were eggs - maturing gargoyle eggs. The Starclan was once more aghast. Austen led Aria to a table with one egg on it - one that looked suspiciously like...

"MY egg!" Aria exclaimed, caressing it's surface. It had been laid among the evergreens and ferns. Austen gently smiled. Aria considered taking it, but she turned to the floating ball. "Captain... I am going to trust you for now." Aria left the egg where it was. "My baby appears safe enough where it is. Show us this... information."

"HEMINGWAY, AUSTEN - TAKE OUR GUESTS TO THE BRIDGE. I WILL MEET YOU THERE."

"Aye sir." Hemingway nodded automatically.

, , ,

The bridge of the _USS Harry Benjamin_ was pretty large, but still resembled that of a Galaxy Class starship. It was nicely carpeted in blue and almond, and the original Starfleet plaque was still on the wall, reading "USS HARRY BENJAMIN - NCC 30285" and it's commissioning dates. There were a cluster of new gargoyles here.

"Captain on the bridge!" Snapped the watch officer.

"AT EASE, LT. COMM. THOROUGH, MEET LT. MAZA." the Captain said, floating over by Aria's head.

A young male gargoyle stood from the engineering console and approached Aria with trepidation. "Uh... hi! I'm Thorough - you know, like the writer?"

Austen and Hemingway rolled their eyes. "Original." Austen put in.

Thorough blushed. "I've been reading a lot of your theories, and I wanted to say it sure is a pleasure to meet you at last!" he bumbled.

Aria blinked. She... had a fan? Jana and the others could not help but smile a little. "Uhh... thanks... Does everyone here know me?"

"If you are who you claim to be, we're all fans of what you have been doing." Hemingway put in gruffly.

"You didn't think you were the only gargoyles left in existence, did you?" Austen laughed.

Jana made a face, looking at her companions. "There was a time when we wondered."

"As did we." Austen observed.

"What is your story, lads and lassies? Dunna make our curiosity wait a moment more!" Greystone insisted with a lighter mood. Sometimes his experience and level-headedness was sanity saving, Jana mused silently.

Thorough turned to the console, and motioned for Aria to sit down. The chairs had been modified to allow a place for a gargoyle to slide their tail through comfortably and work. The others gathered around Thorough and Aria to watch.

Thorough began to read. "During the wild and glorious days when the famous captain kirk was still a captain and flying the first _enterprise_, the federation knew about a planet of gargoyles, populated by gargoyles flung to the winds of the universe in much the same way as you three." Thorough referred to Selena, Titan, and Greystone, folding his wings around his shoulders. "They were not at that time warp capable, and the federation at that time did not know they were from earth. They assumed them to be just another alien race not yet warp capable, and so therefore bound by the Prime Directive as off-limits to everyone.

"This planet, Cirres-12, called Laicon by it's inhabitants, finally gained warp capacity early this century, and was given the traditional invitation to join the Federation of Planets, and it was revealed they were from earth. The Federation Council clamped down on all knowledge of the planet, fearing societal crisis. Human being have this thing... about fearing what they don't understand... and if it turns out this 'frightening' thing was from earth, well I hope I don't need to paint a picture." Thorough grumbled to himself, as he brought up copies of top secret reports on the screen.

"What happened, laddie?" Greystone pressured.

"Orbital nuclear bombardment. They used primitive fusion bombs to make it looks like Laicon had destroyed themselves. Except for a select few that escaped, the entire population of the planet was killed in seconds."

Jana's head went back, wings wide, and fists clenched once more, roaring furiously at the ceiling. "BASTARDS! When will they LEARN?!!! How many MORE innocents have they slaughtered in this genocide?"

"Too many. One of the ships participating in the bombardment was one with a young captain who I believe you have met."

"Let me guess." Selena snarled. "Morris Falcone."

"Bingo." Thorough echoed her tone. "He was promoted and given a station in Section 31, and eventually leadership of Section 113 when it was first formed to deal with gargoyles specifically."

"Are there any gargoyles left outside of this ship?" Jana asked, carefully being cryptic about hiding the existence of Planet Wyvern.

"Only Planet Wyvern, knowledge of whose existence is limited to the those on this ship." Thorough sighed. "All the rest were hunted down by Section 31 and captured. Most were killed when they refused to comply. When they discovered Adam, Falcone used him very carefully, not wanting to get on his bad side. Then Aria started poking into things she... wasn't supposed to, and found him, and well... I believe you know the story from there."

Aria's head fell, and she began to weep. Jana's arms encircled her lover. "It's okay, sweetheart... it's okay..."

Thorough looked at her, heavy hearted. Austen, Hemingway, and the Captain had left them a while ago. Thorough put a paw on Aria's. "We were all... so upset to hear of Adam's death. Everyone here respects you and puts you on a pedestal in their minds. Falcone has been trying to hunt us down and capture us for years now, and few like - let alone trust - humans..." he glanced at Aria and Jana, "To them you are not human anymore. You have proven yourself more gargoyle than human, especially in your fight for acceptance and equality. That is why we want to support you."

"Fat lot of good your doing us, detaining us." Jana growled a little. "I appreciate your information very much, but..."

"There's more." Thorough cut her off.

Aria was accessing some of the record Thorough had been showing them. "Since they've had trouble getting willing volunteers as subjects for their experiments, they were doing everything possible to manipulate me and Adam into believing they meant well. They did not like it when Jana came along and started mucking up their plans." Aria summarized. Jana smirked coyly. "Without any actual willing victims to work on, they've been doing genetic experiments to try and make a gargoyle out of a human being. It looks like most have been failures except for..."

Aria's monitor suddenly went blanked. She tried tapping the console controls, but it was off. "Computer... restore power to this station."

The power came back on, but try as Aria might to find the file she had been looking at, she could not find it. Thorough was silent as he secretly locked it away.

, , ,

"The captain has given you free access to the ship. We're making some... repairs to the _Joker's Luck II_, it won't quite be running at the moment." Austen told them.

Jana's eyebrows were up. "Oh really? Anything I could do to help?"

Austen nodded. "I imagine. You'd have to ask. You have to understand that we have more R&D labs here on the nimbus currently functioning than you'd believe, and what we're working on here would make many at Starfleet Intelligence green with envy."

"The cloaking device." Jana hypothesized.

"Among others." Hemingway nodded.

"They are increasing it's power output and shield capabilities." Thorough noted.

Aria spoke up. "You hacked our files."

Austen smiled. "Yes... captain's orders. Thorough... is our resident hacker."

"BUT!" Thorough put in. "Captain also said to stay out of personal logs.

"How courteous." Jana mumbled dryly.

"One other word from the captain." Hemingway instructed them. "Stay OUT of Holodeck 3. No questions. Captain's orders."

The Starclan glanced at one another dubiously.

Once back in their assigned quarters, the Starclan was gathered around the table in the livingroom eating dinner from the replicator. The food it replicated was better than most starfleet food dispensaries, much to their surprise. 

"Thank god they had the wisdom to fix the replicators so they can make a decent tasting meal." Selena smiled, setting down a plate in front of Aria, who was still a little teary eyes, and staring out the window into the starfield as starsystems passed by at whatever warp they were traveling at. "Please, eat Aria."

Aria steadfastly refused to move. Jana sighed, trying to comfort her between bites of her replicated Bajoran Lameteses. "Eat Aria."

Aria shook her head. "Too many deaths. If what those files say is true, then millions of gargoyles and at least a thousand or more humans have died because of what Section 113 is doing."

Greystone motioned Jana aside, and sat down beside Aria on the couch. "How is your starving yourself going to change things."

"I need to think. There has to be some way to stop this."

"If you could stop this, what would it accomplish? Fear, prejudice, and media manipulation would continue, and so more deaths would follow. If we carry through with what has started, then there is a chance."

"Only after more people pay the price." Aria put in snidly. "A great human once said, 'There is no avoiding war - it can only be postponed to the advantage of others.'"

Jana snorted. "Niccolo Machiavelli. Fifteenth century earth. Hence the word 'Machiavellian Scheme', which perfectly describes Section 113."

Aria was silent, stood, and left the room.

Selena leaned over to Jana. "I am worried about her. Of all the clan, she is the most vulnerable."

"Aye, she does vulnerable very well." Jana sighed, uncertainly. Then Aria appeared back in the room with a replicated dish of Macaroni and Cheese, and ate in silence. Jana shrugged. It was soft food, but it worked for the moment.

"Doesn't anyone else find it odd that a file just suddenly disappears when I'm looking at it, and they don't even seem concerned."

"That was odd." Jana nodded. "I'm going to see what other information I can pull up." she announced, sitting down with the LCARS. "...It looks like we're going to be here for a while."

Aria sighed. "Selena... I want to go see my baby. Would you come with me?"

Selena nodded. It was not an unusual habit for the sorceress and her young prodigy to take long walks together. It seemed like a prudent move to help Aria clear her head. They never made it to their destination.

Partway to their destination in the turbolift, the lift stopped and opened to reveal three gargoyle officers who stepped on board, and demanded an emergency override to Holodeck 3. Aria and Selena remained in the background as these three officers hurried to some kind of medical emergency.

"Can we help?" Selena inquired.

"I'm Commander Centuarius, first officer of this ship." he introduced himself to the two members of the Starclan. He was a small, but fairly respectably browner tan male of older years. I'd appreciate it if you two would remain out of this and continue on about your business."

The car stopped at Holodeck 3, where medical teams were assembling and rushing inside. Aria and Selena looked at each other once, and followed them slowly. They wanted answers - no more of these half-truths and cryptic answers.

There were gargoyles gathered all around, inside a holographic depiction of serene forested setting. The gargoyles there were mostly medical teams and were assisting a couple of doctors. The rest looked like command figures, who were watching from the sidelines.

"There are just too many bio-toxins in his system! We can't filter them out fast enough!" one of the nurses reported.

That was when the two gargoyles caught sight of who was laying on the table. It was not a gargoyle - nor was it a human. The best word the describe it was deformed. It was like a human, but with skin the color of Bolian cattle dung. It had limp and lifeless wings that looked more like clothes than wings. It's hands looked like someone had tried to twist human hands into a gargoyle shape. It was quite plainly disgusting to look at, but underneath it there was someone - a person who was obvious suffering pains unknown.

He turned to the gargoyle known as Commander Centaurius. "Computer. Turn over all command codes to Commander Centaurius, authorization Blade-Alpha-114."

"The starship _USS Harry Benjamin_ now under the command of Command Centaurius." the computer reported.

"I will be with you, as long as I can." Centaurius held the man's hand. It was obvious he was dying. That was when the man on the table suddenly looked up at the two members of the Starclan. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

It was the Captain. They could tell by his voice.

Several security grunts turned to them, but Selena suddenly shouted. "WAIT! We can help!"

The grunts looked ready to pull the two members of the Starclan out of the room, but the Captain began to laugh - a painful sound. "Sure. They can't make things any worse."

The grunts circled around behind Aria and Selena, supposedly ready to cut the two women to pieces if they so much as looked at them funny. Selena took Aria's paws. "Exactly like I taught you." was all she said. Both gargoyles closed their eyes, and Selena began to chant.

"Am fear a thuit

Sona agus glic!

Tha e 'na shlainte

Laidir! Laidir!"

It was not latin, Aria recognized, but Gaelic. There was something about the natural and simple way it rolled off her tongue that the universal translator choked on. A white glow began to form around the two women as they spread their wings, and began to hover in the air slightly.

"We're losing him!" the nurses continued. "Cortical stimulator! The cancer is overrunning his nervous system, cutting off circulation!"

"There is an increase in hyper photonic energy..." one of the nurses reported... "...like nothing I've ever seen before!"

"LUATH! Dràsda!" Selena continued.

"There's a tremendous energy surge..."

The body of the tortured captain began to glow in a similar manner, and he began to arch his back, screaming. Aria and Selena's eyes opened, radiating a brilliant red light. Streams of energy began to rush between the two sorceresses and the ailing captain. Selena threw her head back. "Cha'n eil!!!" Aria twisted in a sickly manner. "NOOO!!!!"

Centaurius moved forward. "Something's wrong!"

The grunts unsheathed their phasers... only they had been modified with some kind of device. They pressed a button on the phasers, and a beam shot out, but only about a meter long. They held these phaser-swords ready to cut Selena and Aria to pieces.

Something began to form in the air space between the captain's bed and the two sorceresses. It began to coalesce and take form... some kind of half-corporeal creature, as tall as the holodeck itself! It snarled and half-slashed at the grunts, who began to turn towards it.

"KILL IT!!!" Selena and Aria screamed simultaneously, as the white-hot energy around them vanished, and the two sorceresses passed out onto the forest floor. The demon had fully coalesced into physical form now, and picked up one of the gargoyles, growling and roaring as it came...

...but it was too late for the demon. The other gargoyles sounded their battle-cries and with their phaser-swords at the ready cut the beast to pieces.

, , ,

Aria groaned painfully as she stirred back to consciousness. She was laying on an examination bed in sickbay, surrounded by Titan, Greystone, Jana, Thorough, and Centaurius. She blinked her eyes, feeling a strong desire to just fall back to sleep.

"Welcome back to the waking world, my dear." came Centaurius's voice.

"So tired..." Aria muttered. "What happened?"

Centaurius leaned over. "You saved the Captain's life, that's what you and your sister did."

"And excised some kind of demon in the process, it seems - locked it into a physical form, so that the other gargoyles could cut it down." Jana explained.

"The captain... he was one of the experiments... Section 113 was trying to turn him into a gargoyle, weren't they?"

Centaurius nodded. "Captain Blade was in a prison colony in New Zealand when Section 113 found him. They used him for their experiments, but since they could not emulate the magical part of a gargoyle, they could not create one, but instead created the tortured creature you saw who had so many boils and cancerous growths on his skin he could not get out of bed. Yet, in his name, he brought together this crew."

"How is he?"

"See for yourself." Centaurius nodded to an adjacent bed, where a very built blue male gargoyle Aria had never seen before was sitting up, looking particularly relieved.

"A gargoyle?" Aria asked, puzzled. "We were trying to return him to his humanity..." The Captain walked over to Aria's bed, with a medical blanket wrapped around his waist, and his massive wings hung at his shoulders. "I guess we'll have to try again..." Aria began to think aloud.

"No." the Captain said. "Like I always say, don't tempt fate. Besides, at least I fit in with my crew."

Aria chuckled a little, turning to Jana. "We have another mutate..." Jana smiled a little, caressing Aria's hair and horns as she gently drifted back to sleep.

The Captain held a paw up to Jana. "Captain Blade, at your service." Jana blinked, and took his paw, wrist-to-wrist in the gargoyle manner. "If there is anything I can do to repay the service Selena and Aria have done..."

Jana looked at Aria and Selena, resting peacefully on the medical beds, and turned back to the Captain.

"Imagine something, Blade. Six gargoyle eggs." Jana began. Blade nodded. "Now imagine them in the hands of Morris Falcone."

Blade's smiled evaporated. "Tell me you aren't serious."

"That was the mission you... diverted us from."

Blade's eyes blazed white, his wings going wife, and he roared. "BLADE TO CENTAURIUS!" he shouted. "SET A COURSE TO INTERCEPT THE _USS NIMBUS_, MAXIMUM VELOCITY! ENGAGE CLOAK!"

, , ,

"The _Joker's Luck II_ has been refitted with cloak, new Plasma Injectors in the warp nacelles that will allow you to get more speed out of them, and we've repaired your Tetrion Pulse array and Phase Compression Emitters. We've also enhanced your shield grid with metaphasic subspace shielding, which should allow you to fly into the ionosphere of a star if you had to." Hemingway gruffly reported to the assembled crew at the table. The Starclan was seated on the one side, along with The _USS Harry Benjamin_'s command crew on the other. Captain Blade sat at the head of the table, attempting to readjust the collar of his uniform.

"I sure hope you fixed the chairs in there." Jana laughed. Aria was glad to see her mood had picked up. The Clan was starting to feel more at home on this ship, in spite of the shaky start.

Hemingway chuckled, a deep merry sound. "I'll get some engineers on it right away."

"Good." Blade nodded, turning to the Starclan. "Here's the situation." He turned to the monitor, where a starchart came up. "In this debris field is a junkyard of discarded starships. Just about everything is in there, except for possibly Borg and Romulan. Before we captured this ship from Section 113 in a supply raid, we used several smaller ships. As our numbers grew, we needed more and more ships, but the _USS Harry Benjamin_ allowed us all to live together in one large 'castle' as the others put it." The other gargoyles smiled approvingly. "And it gave us the chance to put all our creative efforts into enhancing just one ship which would go with us wherever we traveled. However, there are plenty of other, older warships hidden in that field, and only we know where they are hidden. There are plenty to make a substantial contribution to the war effort, and hundreds more that just need a little work and can be made operational again."

"So what's the problem lad?" Greystone inquired.

"Crew." Centaurius put in. "We are settled and at home in our present castle. We do not have the manpower to run this ship, and a whole different fleet."

"That's where we come in." Jana spoke up. "The New Maquis alliance consists of Trill, Betazed, Deltan, Vulcan, Klingon, Bajoran, and a few other mixed forces mixed in for good measure. They are even some dissenting Federating crewmen who believe the Federation is in the wrong and have joined us." Jana reported, going through a PADD as she spoke. "Why the entire Federation doesn't join us is a little beyond me."

"Arrogance will get you nowhere." Selena laughed.

Jana smiled and continued. "What we lack are ships, but we have crewmen aplenty. I think we can arrange a... mutual alliance."

Captain Blade bowed formally. "I offer our services to the New Maquis Alliance."

Jana nodded. "Give me an encrypted channel and I can contact the necessary people."

"Thorough is our resident Hacker and my security officer. Usually we can cut down on unnecessary violent confrontation through his genius." Blade nodded to Thorough.

Jana nodded. "I have a few ideas I was to share with you."

"I've already been looking at some of Aria's notes." Thorough smiled. "I think we can make a complete crack of the Nimbus's computer before they even know we're there. I recommend running a 'shadow' program until the crack is done, echoing their every move so that even if they do detect us, they will think we are some kind of sensor ghost."

Blade nodded. Aria protested. "HEY! I wrote that program!"

Thorough blushed. "Well... I... made some improvements."

Aria rolled her eyes and sighed. Jana chuckled. "I think we're gonna feel right at home here."

"Captain Blade?" came a voice from the intercom. "We're now approaching the USS Nimbus."

, , ,

[[2]][2]The Meridian Class starship hung on the viewscreen. It was so inviting to just blow it out of the water right now. No, Captain Blade thought. This is a rescue mission, not a search and destroy mission. "How's the hack coming, Thorough?" he inquired, testing the movement of his tail in anticipation.

"One minute captain. Program's still running. They've got about the usual level of Section 113 blocks to get through but with Aria's little contributions we can get it all done a lot faster than it would... AH HAH!" Thorough rubbed his paws together with excitement, and made a little gun out of his right paw, pointing at the console. "GOTCHA!!! Running the first diversion program now, captain."

Captain Blade turned to the Starclan and the other team leaders that had assembled on the bridge at his command. "Okay, first priority here is search and rescue. This mission is right up your guys's alley. Besides I won't give Falcone the easy out - I'm gonna see to it that he rots in prison for decades." Aria and the others nodded succinctly. "Okay, your teams are ready? Good. Unit 1 will deploy here." He made a motion with one talon towards a particular part of the starship on the screen. "2, here, 3... and 4. Remember, we HAVE to get those eggs at ANY COST." He faced his crew very seriously. "We've talked about a day possibly coming when I'd ask you to go to your deaths. This might be that mission for some of you. That's the way life works, but I only make that call when it's worth it."

Captain Blade turned back to the image of the _USS Nimbus_. "These eggs... the youth of gargoyles... are VERY worth it, every one."

The other gargoyles nodded, deadly serious.

Captain Blade turned back to them. "Pierce, Adams, King - demonstrade some of our weapons to our newest crewmembers." he nodded at the Starclan. This time even Jana smiled in acknowledgement. They were finally feeling at home here. "Remember this is a gun fight. No knives." He smiled a little. The gargoyles nodded. "Then go make me proud."

The gargoyles marched, like out of the academy. Their movements were precise, and they followed the Starclan without question. Hemingway was there. Heading down a hallway towards the transporter room, he barked something, and they replied in unison. Aria actually felt a little overwhelmed. She felt like she was leading elite soldiers, and she was green out of the academy! She felt misplaced - a regular fish out of water.

, , ,

"Admiral?"

At the sound of Canmore's voice, the Admiral turned from his introspective pose reading some important documents, and looked up at the young Lieutenant. "Yes?"

"We're getting some odd resonance vibrations in the warp core conduit controllers. Engineering recommend we drop out of warp long enough to investigate the problem." he reported.

The admiral nodded. "But tell them to hurry but still do a good job. I don't want serious problems later, but Section 113 is going to expect us to deliver."

"Aye, yessir." he snapped, typing quickly into the console.

Several long minutes went by, in which the Admiral continued to read his documents, but the time began to drag. After twenty, perhaps thirty minutes, he turned back to his helmsman. "Canmore - are they done yet down there?"

"They're having some difficulty, sir. They replaced the unit, but the new unit is having the same problem, and the old one appears to check out, sir." Canmore reported. "They're looking into some kind of computer glich..."

That was when the lights went down. The running noises a starship normally made stopped. The ship was dead silent. "What's going on...?" The admiral insisted. The viewscreen flickered on. An image of a skull and crossbones appeared, laughing. Then the ship was filled with the sound of a haunting, evil laughter. "What the HELL?!!! Get more teams down there! Get this problem fixed! I want..."

"HELLO, ADMIRAL."

The admiral was silent, stopping dead in his tracks. That voice...

"Oh come now... don't insult me by pretending you don't know who I am."

"Impossible..." Falcone muttered - half to himself - then louder, "Impossible...!"

The image on the viewscreen changed, and Captain Blade appeared. "Hello, Falcone. Remember me?"

"BRIDGE!" one of the Admiral's crewmen's voice came on the speakers. "INTRUDER ALERT!!! We've got intruders on decks five, six, seven, and twenty one! Firefights have broken out on each of those decks! They've got WINGS sir!"

Canmore punched futily at his console, but it remained black and unresponsive. "The computer is DOWN, sir! Somehow it's locked everyone out."

"Computer! Override command lockouts, authorization Falcone, Theta-Kappa-117."

"Unable to comply. Invalid authorization code." the computer replied.

Canmore spoke. "Computer, who is in charge of the ship, then?"

"The _USS Nimbus_ is current under the command of Captain Blade of the _USS Harry Benjamin_."

"WHAT?!!!" Falcone exclaimed, blood vessels in his face practically bursting with apoplexy. He turned back to the built blue gargoyle on the monitor.

"Oh don't look so surprised, CAPTAIN Falcone. I told you I'd be back, didn't I? And I'm not alone. Perhaps you'd recognize their names?" Blade leaned closer in the image. "Selena, Greystone, Titan, Aria Maza..." Canmore's fists clenched. "...and Jana Deenax."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You seem to be using that word a lot for a man who no longer commands his own ship."

"Whatever it is you want, you aren't going to get it!" Falcone returned, eyes filled with fury.

"CAPTAIN!" came a voice on the intercom. "All our weapons have somehow deactivated! Hand to hand combat has broken out... ACK!!!" ...and the voice was gone.

Blade was struggling to hold a straight face. He reminded himself to promote Thorough on this one - he sure had a sense of the melodramatic.

Falcone's reaction was almost automatic. "All crews! Lock down the eggs!"

The second Falcone cut off the signal, Blade turned back to his people. "REPORT!"

"Teams two and three encountering heavy resistance in their engineering and weapons areas."

"MAZA TO THOROUGH!" came Aria's voice on the comm. "I know this isn't the time for bright ideas, but I think you need to hear this one."

"I'm always game, sister." Thorough replied. "What is it?"

"So, I'm punching the lights out of this security officer, right? I swear my head has never been this clear before! I can almost see the schematics in my head! Quadritic power couplings, Thorough! Isolytic subspace weapons use a quadritic power coupler, right?"

Thorough blinked, typing something into the computer. "I hardly think this is the time..."

"I just realized something. In order for a Quadritic power coupler to the EPS system to work, there would have to be a physical secondary power connection to the coupling, right? That second connection would be shunted by computer control, right? GRRRRRR... TO YOUR LEFT! WATCH YOUR HEAD!" Something crashed in the background, and human scream was heard. "So just reverse the flow on one and it should short out, right? Oldest trick in the book!"

Thorough grinned. "Shunt their full engine power through the coupler using the computer and WHOOSH the whole system melts in it's housings! Aria, you're a FUCKING genious!!!"

"Remind me not to come up with good ideas when I'm not trying to -- GRAAAAGH!!! -- beat up humans, next time!"

"Advice noted. Thorough out."

Blade smiled. "Inspiration strikes at the oddest times, doesn't it?"

, , ,

Jana delivered a wicked uppercut to some grunt's upper jaw and brought the tetrion pulse rifle hanging from her shoulder around and fired off three successive shots in the direction of a new cluster of security rats on the hallway to her left. The shots went right into the duranium ceiling, and began to shower the poor fools underneath with fiberoptic cabling and isoliner circutry. Jana's eyes were blazing with rage.

"THIS WAY!" Aria directed, pointing at a large cargo door. She tried the emergency release handle, but it was somehow locked tight. "BLAST IT!"

The Starclanners dropped to a kneeling position and fired off several successive rounds at the cargo door while the other gargoyles stood watch, looking in all direction, and occasionally firing off shots with modified Romulan hand disruptors. The cargo door groaned and complained, teetering in it's housings. Jana gave it one good kick, and it tore apart at the weakpoints the tetrion pulse had put in it. Jana roared, wings spread... only to find an empty cargo bay. Selena swung her tricorder around. "This way!"

As the Starclan filed inside the cargobay in question, as the others watched the doorway, withdrawing to the door to maintain their watch in a defensive posture instead of offensive. Selena's scan swung to the right, stepping through the rows and crates of equipment. Sure enough, she moved to a wall and began to scan it thoroughly. "They sure aren't making this easy." she commented.

Jana, pumped full of adrenaline, shoved her claws into the duranium mesh alloy, and ripped it aside, and was rewarded by a blast of warm wet air. Jana looked down at the table of gargoyle eggs with a puzzled look. "This is too easy. Something's wrong."

Selena looked down at one of the eggs, to pick it up, and it shattered to little peices of empty plastic. "Fake." she reported.

Jana snarled, frustrated. "Now we're screwed."

Aria looked around the room with a look on her face that betrayed an idea. "Not quite yet." She moved to a panel on the far wall, and began moving her paw across it. "Selena?"

Selena touched the wall she was referring to. "Yes, youngling - I feel it too."

"Shall we?" Aria smiled to Jana, and opened fire on the wall in question... to no effect.

"WAIT." Selena instructed. She touched the panel again, and after a few moments it shimmered and turned to dust.

"That was unlike any door I've ever seen." Jana noted.

"Nor I." Selena noted. "But it was made by science. Magic can detect it."

The Starclan filed in through the hole made by the open panel in the wall, and found several a vacuum sealed recess door. Aria contacted Thorough once more, and they hacked it open without the need for phasers, and once inside, they finally found them.

"These are real." Selena smiled without touching them. "Their energy is right."

"Get the others in here. Everyone grab one and file out." Jana ordered. "DEENAX TO BENJAMIN... Prepare to transport...!!!"

, , ,

"We've gained access to the computer control circuitry, captain." Canmore reported. "Access will be restored shortly."

"Excellent!" the Admiral smiled. So much for Blade's strategy. He sat in his chair as the lights came back up again. "Scan for the _USS Harry Benjamin_, and lock Isolytic Torpedoes on target."

"AYESIR!" Canmore and the other bridge crew shared in his energy. They were back in business now!

"I want a full systems status report! What's going on with my ship?"

"Intruders are in four groups, and are beaming out. They appear to be on the run, Admiral!" a female officer replied with a big smile.

"Captain, there appear to be no other ships in the area." reported another, more sensible sounding young male.

"That can't be! Find them!" Canmore put in.

"Open a channel." Falcone ordered. "Perhaps we can flush him out."

The blue gargoyle was there again, hugging what could only be Deenax and Maza. "You wouldn't happen to mind telling me how you've survived all these years, subject 13217?" Falcone asked.

Deenax, Maza, and Blade turned to face the view. "So you DO remember. Wouldn't you like to know?" Blade chuckled.

The view changed, and the enourmous shape of the _USS Harry Benjamin_ flickered into view. Falcone's smiled twisted. "FIRE."

The bridge of the _USS Nimbus_ was suddenly filled with a rain of sparks and the weapons officer was thrown across the room and knocked out cold.

Falcone began to shout and cough in the smoke. "WHAT HAPPENED?!!! DAMAGE REPORT?!!!"

"Isolytic torpedo launch system compromised sir! Some kind of computer feedback error!"

"Have a nice life, Falcone. Pray you never see this face again." Blade's voice came through the air. Falcone did not even look up at the viewscreen, but held his head in his hands.

"They've gone to warp, sir!"

"Track them?" Falcone asked, a royal headache forming.

"Aye sir!"

"SIR!!! Deck Five reports the gargoyle eggs are missing!"

Canmore spoke up. "Impossible! How could they crask the psyionic doorway?"

The female officer spoke up. "Sir, receiving a message from Section 113. They want an update on when we'll be there to deliver the eggs."

Admiral Morris Falcone sighed. "Oh shit..."

, , ,

While the two males of the Starclan were on duty, while the three women tried to control seven miserable hatchlings as three nurses and the doctor of the _USS Harry Benjamin_ tried to give all the hatchlings medical exams. The scene was - to say the least - chaotic. Children were screaming, some crying, and their caregivers... well...

"Well, based on the five of you, I can only guess that..." Doctor "Becky" Allison had to quickly dodge a young male hatchling grabbing for her tricorder. Even as young at they were, they probably could have easily destroyed the medical instrument. She was a matronly young woman with a pleasant smile, green wings, and a pleasant blue complexion. "All of them are healthy. I would recommend you take steps to make sure they're all taken care of, even if it means taking one or more of you off duty until further notice, is that clear?"

"Doctor, take all three of us off duty." Selena requested curtly. "In our clan, all the clan mothers help until the hatchlings are taken care of. It is not only a tradition, it is a biological necessity."

"Besides, we need three just to watch them all and still sleep." Aria nodded, holding her own little orange double‑winged hatchling with her father's horns barely budding on the infant's brow.

The doctor turned her scanner to Selena and Jana. "I see what you mean. Somehow you are each experiencing the hormonal fluxuations that normally accompany post-delivery. Interesting."

Selena and Aria nodded, but Jana looked baffled. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Deenax, that since the hatchlings have all hatched, your body considers them YOUR responsibility, just as much as the others. As a result, your bodies are adjusting your own hormone levels to compensate." She showed the tricorder to the young gargoyle commander. "I bet all my training you start feeling your breasts ache before this week is out."

"But I can't be worrying about this - we've got a WAR to fight! We've got too many ships to refit...!"

"Didn't you hear me, Commander?" the doctor shook her head. "You, Selena, and Aria are off duty until the hatchlings are AT LEAST nursed. Between your prolactate levels, adrenaline surges, and pure estrogen, you aren't going to be clear thinkers on the bridge, let alone with a wielding torch. You will be perfect, however, for taking care of YOUR rookery. Don't make me suspend your rank as well, Deenax. Take care of your new rookery, Deenax - this is a MEDICAL order."

"We're in the middle of a war! Greystone and Titan aren't trained to build the new weapons arrays on all those ships!"

"I know that. Gargoyles are not going to win this war ‑ the rest of the New Marquis will. You've given us the ability, now it's up to us. Right now the most important thing YOU can do is care for those HATCHLINGS! This discussion is OVER!" The doctor paused, returning her eyes to normal. "I know you were born human, but Selena's right - when a gargoyle clan had more hatchlings than it can handle, the women's bodies react. It's not unique to our kind either."

Score one for the doctor.

Jana slumped down on one of the beds, and one of the little male hatchlings crawled up into her lap to play with her hair. The doctor gave each adult gargoyle woman a specimen cup. "When the milk comes, I want a sample for hormone tests, and for replication."

"Replication?" Aria inquired.

"Three women - seven babies. You do the math. That's a lot of baby bottles, lieutenant." The doctor replied. Selena smiled. Score two for the doctor. "Do you have names for them yet?"

Selena blinked. "Gargoyles do not have names."

"I am well aware of that, sister. Captain's request. For the sake of nicety."

Aria spoke up. "Me and Jana kinda got stuck with that task. First, the strawberry colored female by the office is Elena, the dark blue male next to her is Daniel, the emerald green female here is Prosperina, the black male on Jana with the arm wings is Winston, the large yellow female next to Jana is Jennifer, and my hatchling..." Aria lovingly caressed her baby's still‑bald baby head. "...will be Elisa."

, , ,

24 HOURS LATER

"Oh my Goddess!" Jana exclaimed, looking in the mirror. "I'm bloated! I'm lactating! My body is making MILK!"

"Doctor Becky told you so." Aria noted. "Take a sample cup and do like the rest of us." Aria and Selena smiled at each other - enjoying the moment.

Jana returned a moment later from the bathroom to the main room of their quarters. "Fine. My breasts still hurt. Now what?"

Selena scooped up little Prosperina who was squalling and sucking on her tail. "Give to the next generation."

After a little awkward instruction in how to hold the gargoyle child, Jana nursed Prosperina. Aria chuckled a little to herself. "All the vast knowledge of the trill, and you don't know how to be a mother?"

"Hey! My last host was a MAN! Jana never planned on having kids because she was never the 'motherly' type. I've never had any other hosts - my symbiont is too young!"

"Oh..." Selena nodded, understanding. "So this is your first time."

"Worst part is, the doctor examined my symbiont and it looks like it's only compatible with another gargoyle - it can't interface with a human anymore. There's only one adult gargoyle in the Starclan that I can join with if the worst happens." Jana explained, as she watched the little winged girl in her arms suck on her nipple. There was something in Jana's eyes for the first time - the feeling of motherhood filling her. She gently smiled.

"Who's that?" Selena blinked.

"Aria." Jana motioned generally in Aria's direction.

Aria sighed. "Hopefully by the time that happens, one of the hatchlings will be old enough to do it."

Jana found this reaction a little disturbing, and so confronted Aria about it later when Selena had gone off to bed to try and catch some much‑needed sleep. That was one disadvantage to the lack of a stone‑sleep cycle: they didn't get their in‑force naps and had to make time to grab small snatches of sleep between breastfeeding just like human women.

"Oh it's nothing you did, Jana." Aria replied, gently. "I sorta think of you as... a lover..."

Jana's eye dropped. "I didn't want to hurt you, or realize..."

Aria cut her off. "I'm there for you as a person, but I'm not excited to BE you... or loose you..."

Jana hugged her lover tightly.

The doorbell signal rang. "Come in!" Aria and Jana said almost simultaneously, breaking from the hug, and turning to the door.

There stood the blue skinned Captain Blade in all his masculine glory, finally outfitted in a redtop uniform he felt comfortable in. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Unless you count entertaining squalling youngsters, no." Jana sighed, defeatedly.

"Keep it down. They're sleeping - old and the young." Aria whispered.

"Our fleet is almost ready. The ships from Quo'nos, Bajor, and Trill should be arriving inside of a few hours." He sighed, sitting down on the couch. "We'll join up with the Bajoran/Trill taskforce in section nine by next week."

"Perhaps you should drop us off someplace safe." Aria suggested.

Blade reached over and hugged the nursing mother, smiling gently. "Trust me. This is the safest place in the galaxy for you right now. We'll see to that. I swear it."

  


* * *

[][3][1] This song actually exists. It was featured in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. If you want, I can provide an .MP3 of it, or you can find it on the ST5 soundtrack CD, under it's "Earth Title"; The Moon's A Window To Heaven.*grins*

[][4][2] Origonal Title: Jolly Roger

Album Title: Independence Day

Artist: David Arnold

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftnref1
   [4]: #_ftnref2



	9. Genesis Revisited

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Genesis Revisited_**

_July 19, 2075, North Dakota_

The lyrics of In-a-Gadda-da-Vida blasted out from two ramshackle speakers and a patchwork stereo system cobbled together from spare parts in the control room of the abandoned Minuteman missile silo in North Dakota. Dr. Zephrem Cochrane bobbed his head in synch with the acid strains of Erik BrannÕs guitar as he looked over the design of his new warp-capable ship, christened the _New Hope, _ with his chief engineer Maria Nikopolous. Maria stood a statuesque 180 cm tall with long, flowing tresses of raven-colored hair and olive skin. Originally a native of Crete, she had moved to North Dakota with her family when she was still an infant. 

The shipÕs name was appropriate, especially in the minds of the dozen Gargoyles living with Cochrane in his new base in North Dakota. The Gargoyles had little to fear from Cochrane. Though the Eugenics Wars was decades ago, there were still occasional flare-ups and the never-ending raids and attacks from both the Western Alliance and the Eastern Coalition. The five Gargoyle males and the seven Gargoyle females had managed to survive the decades-old turmoil completely undetected by humanity. Like the Gargoyles, Cochrane was also very distrustful of his fellow species. 

Cochrane, an irrepressible free spirit, would jealously guard his privacy, and his personal freedom. Unfortunately for him, fate was not exactly cooperating. A dozen years ago, he was just another nobody scientist working out of a ramshackle refugee camp in Resurrection, Montana around an abandoned missile silo, the birthplace of the _Phoenix_ , humanityÕs first warp vessel. Theta radiation almost ended the mission before it started, but some timely intervention of the _Enterprise-E_ and specifically Dr. Crusher saved them from radiation poisoning. Now he was the most famous human alive: the first human to make contact with an alien species. After a few years of attention, he rapidly became bored of the celebrity status. 

Here in North Dakota, Dr. Cochrane knew he could hide from the never-ending crowds of people who wanted him for some reason or another. It was also safe from the occasional raids and attacks from Eastern Coalition forces Ð the same Eastern Coalition that forced him to flee Montana, and claimed the life of his beloved Lily Sloane. Here in his new base, Dr. Cochrane knew he was probably the most protected human on earth. Dr. Cochrane was going with them, not out of desire to be a colonist with his Gargoyle friends, but his insatiable curiosity about what is out there in deep space, and to get away from the unwanted publicity and fame. 

He glanced briefly at the tall brown Gargoyle with the black wings named Yoshi, who was looking over the ship on a display. Dr. Cochrane saw the grimace on YoshiÕs face as his sensitive Chinese-fan ears rebelled at the decibels. Dr. Cochrane turned off the music and came over and began pointing out some recent modifications. 

ÒThis cargo pod has been fitted to protect your eggs,Ó Cochrane explained, ÒHowever, you may need more living space, so I thought I would make provisions for a growing crew. I added room for two more cargo pods, one of which can be reconfigured into a habitat pod once it is emptied. That still leaves you with five pods for storage of essentials and three more for fuel and parts.Ó 

ÒSeems wastefully excessive, Doctor Cochrane.Ó Yoshi commented. 

ÒDeep space is one helluva large place to go exploring,Ó the scruffy scientist explained, ÒThe nearest star to Sol is would take over four years at Warp One. The _New Hope _ might make the trip in just less than three years. We know there is a habitable planet we can settle in the Alpha Centauri system, the closest one to here. Trust me Yoshi, though my ship is the fastest this side of Vulcan, youÕre still talking about being in deep space for years. If those eggs hatch before you get to wherever youÕre going, youÕre going to need a lot of new space for those hatchlings unless your eggs take twenty years to hatch.Ó 

Yoshi laughed. ÒYou have a point, Dr. Cochrane, and no, our eggs need only a few months to hatch.Ó 

ÒI didnÕt think so,Ó Cochrane sighed, ÒItÕs highly possible your ship could be traveling the stars for decades in search of a new home. Even in space, your hatchlings and eggs would be a lot safer than sitting here.Ó 

ÒThat much I understand all too well. Carry on, Doctor.Ó Yoshi bowed formally and left. 

Amazingly, this clan was actually a group of Gargoyles from different clans gathered together on a remote island in the South Pacific. Though Gargoyle clans within themselves are quite diverse in appearance, wing styles, etc, this clan was even more diverse, with Gargoyles from Guatemala, Japan and England, just to name a few. When the clouds of war gathered, one elder Gargoyle in England deeply worried about their meager numbers, and the safety of their rookeriesÉwhat few there were. When she learned of GoliathÕs clan, she decided to see if there were other Gargoyle clans still surviving. Utilizing a magic oracle, she did indeed learn of other surviving clans and approached each clan she found with her idea to insure Gargoyle survival. 

Though some clans balked at the idea of their eggs and hatchlings being transported off world never to be seen again, however, the idea of having their eggs and hatchlings destroyed in yet another senseless human war was intolerable. With the war approaching, each surviving clan that she had found had agreed to contribute some eggs and one or two of their clan to raise the eggs on wherever their new home would be. They gathered on a remote island in the Pacific and remained there until the end of the Eugenics Wars. When they learned of Dr. CochraneÕs historic flight, they decided to approach him about the idea of constructing a colony ship. Like GoliathÕs clan; they also turned to the stars as the way to insure the survival of their rookeries. Unlike GoliathÕs clan, they would not be using a slower-than-light sleeper ship like the _Hyperion_ . They would have the warp-capable _New Hope_ . 

A few days later, Cochrane and the Gargoyles boarded the _New Hope_ and left earth and established a geo-synchronous orbit. Once in orbit and the ship put on autopilot, Dr. Cochrane and Maria began teaching the new Gargoyle crew ship operations. About an hour later, every Gargoyle on the ship turned to stone. Startled by the sudden onset of sleep, Dr. Cochrane soon realized that the _New Hope_ had crossed over into daytime. He changed course and once his ship had returned to the penumbra, the Gargoyles suddenly awoke. 

ÒWhat happened?Ó a green Gargoyle female named Nora asked, confusion evident in her eyes as she flicked off a stone skin fragment resting on her shoulder. 

ÒSunlight. We crossed over into daylight and your stone sleep cycle was triggered.Ó 

ÒThis jolly well mucks up things a bit,Ó snorted a light-gray Gargoyle named Edward, who resembled a gryphon with brown feather wings, his English accent as thick as a London fog. 

ÓHow does that muck things up a bit?Ó asked a blonde-haired toothpick of a man by the name of Jacques Lyon, who served as MariaÕs backup in engineering. 

ÒThe inverse-square rule is the issue,Ó Dr. Cochrane explained, still deep in thought, ÒObviously, the Gargoyle sleep cycle must be triggered by some component radiation in sunlight. We are going to leave the solar system, and sooner or later, the ship is going to be far enough away that the SunÕs radiation will not be dense enough to trigger the sleep cycle in our winged friends. They would remain awake constantly.Ó 

ÒDamn, I see now.Ó Jacques sighed. 

ÒDoes this mean we cannot leave?Ó Yoshi asked, concern deep in his handsome features. 

ÒI admit that this was certainly an unexpected development,Ó Dr. Cochrane said, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought, ÒWe just need add stasis pods for each of you and your eggs. Additionally, the stasis pods would require fewer resources and we will be traveling a long time.Ó 

ÒWhat about you humans?Ó a rust-colored Gargoyle named Tanya asked to no one in particular. 

ÒEasy enough,Ó Dr. Cochrane said, ÒThere are sixty humans aboard, but the ship can be run by just ten. We can work out a rotating shift where forty-five of us will remain in stasis, and fifteen will remain awake. In two years, we wake up another fifteen, and then put the others in stasis for two years. This also has the advantage of greatly reduces the aging process for all of us.Ó 

ÒWhat about us Gargoyles?Ó Yoshi asked, as he turned to face a human physician by the name of Dr. Juan Emilio Gutierrez, the shipÕs chief doctor. 

ÒPerhaps it would work and perhaps it would be better is all you Gargoyles remained in stasis.Ó Dr. Gutierrez hypothesized aloud, ÒI donÕt like the idea, but we simply donÕt have the time to do a study on the effects of stasis on Gargoyles. We know stasis pods are safe for humans to use repeatedly, but weÕve never used one on a Gargoyle before unless you know more about stasis pod effects on your kind than we do.Ó 

ÒI know of no instance of a Gargoyle even knowing what a stasis pod is, much less being in one.Ó Yoshi replied sadly. The other Gargoyles present nodded in agreement with their leader. 

ÒThe fact is your stone sleep cycle would be disabled,Ó Dr. Gutierrez continued, Òand thus goes your rapid healing process. However, when you are awake, your biological functions are not all that different from a human. I donÕt foresee any problems with your kind being in stasis in your day form.Ó 

ÒCan some of us remain in stasis and some of us remain awake like you?Ó asked Edward. 

ÒItÕs possible,Ó Dr. Gutierrez, replied raising an eyebrow, ÒHowever, I am not sure if it is safe for a Gargoyle to use a stasis pod on a cyclic basis. I wonÕt deny there are risks. The choice is yours, Yoshi.Ó Yoshi consulted with the five other Gargoyles that were present. Their decision was as quick as it was final. 

ÒDoctor, from our point of view we really have no choice,Ó Yoshi spoke with gentle firmness, ÒOur numbers are so few, and if this is the only way we can ensure the our clanÕs survival, so be it. Earth is simply too unsafe for our kind. We would much rather take our chances in space.Ó 

ÒItÕs agreed then,Ó Dr. Cochrane, affirmed, ÒMaria, Jacques we need to get a lot of stasis pods constructed.Ó He then reached up to a control and once again the room was filled with the music of the 20th Century, this time Chuck Berry, bringing grimaces to the faces of Yoshi and Edward, who quickly retreated into the shadows. The Gargoyles and their human companions constructed the pods in just less than six weeks. On November 2nd, the _New Hope_ lifted off and began what all aboard felt would be an epic and historical journey to the stars, and to a new hope for all. 

, , , 

_San Francisco, 24th Century_

George and Tina Matheson lived in a four hundred year old Victorian house in a four kilometer-square historical district known as Old San Francisco. The ancient three-story house on Scott Street looked to have been built only recently thanks to the painstaking efforts of the San Francisco Historical Preservation District Authority. The neighborhood was devoid of modern construction to preserve the effect. Even modern transportation was not allowed, the transportation being served by four-century old Muni buses. Though the buses looked authentic, they were actually replicas with modern propulsion systems. 

By the time the Mathesons bought the house on Scott Street, internal combustion engines had been rendered obsolete for over three centuries by clean, nonpolluting propulsion systems. Nowadays, nobody even wanted to see or hear a diesel or gasoline engine. Operating an internal combustion engine these days would result in a stiff fine and a lecture about ecology from the local environmental authority. It was also a foolproof way to get on the bad side of your neighbors. 

The Mathesons also bought the house for another reason. The house had something of a colorful history as well. Though the house had been built before the Great Depression, the house didn't acquire its unique reputation until late in the 20th Century just prior to the Eugenics Wars. During that period, the house had become a boarding house for a transient population of very colorful people and artists. Due to some peculiar architectural anomalies like doors that open up into brick walls, the house became known as the Mystery House. 

The Mystery House was also hotbed for political activism, and two sentient rights organizations had been founded there. It was rumored that the owner of the Mystery House had saved the life of a famous historical figure of the times. There were even rumors that at least one of the residents of the Mystery House was of alien origin observing humanity discreetly for a more advanced society. The Mystery House certainly had its share of mysteries. Jana Matheson spent her childhood here, and was somewhat fascinated by the bizarre tales and legends. 

The Mathesons were also very excited that their son Scott was finally coming home after four long years. They were glad. They had become deeply concerned for his safety ever since the crisis with the secession began. Jana was also very much on the minds of the Mathesons as well. When they heard about the four worlds seceding from the Federation, the Klingons and Maquis forming an alliance, they feared the worse. Their fear became near hysteria when they heard about the debacles at Betazed and Delta. To the elder Mathesons, it seemed like the universe was conspiring to kill their son and daughter. 

The Mazas were also very much on the mind of the Mathesons as well. Charley Maza was the Applied Cyberbiotics division manager for Garrison Information Systems, the conglomerate that owned Applied Cyberbiotics and the key supplier to Starfleet for various computer items like isolinear chips, databanks, etc. George Matheson was the Technical Support Manager for Garrison Information Systems. They had met at a company management meeting two years ago. They had become fast friends despite the thousands of kilometers separating them. The transportation infrastructure on Earth had made it a matter of transport credits to beam from one side of the planet to the other. Cities as far apart as San Francisco and New Tokyo now were as close as your next-door neighbor. 

Crossing an ocean took only seconds, or minutes for those who preferred shuttlecraft. Despite the transporter grid's excellent safety record for nearly half a century, there were still many millions who preferred more traditional transportation modes like maglevs or shuttlecraft. Tina Matheson was one of those who preferred shuttles. Today's plans was to wait for Scott, then take a shuttle to New Tokyo and spend some time together with Charley and Robyn Maza. 

"Hon, are you about ready?Ó George yelled upstairs to his wife. 

"Almost, dear," she sweetly replied. George smiled. We've been married for more than thirty years, and still her voice makes my heart jump, he reflected with pride. They had been instant sweethearts when they first met when they were in college, and as they say, the rest was history. A few minutes later, his wife came down dressed in a sapphire blue dress made of a sparkling material. 

"Ah, you look radiant, my darling!" George Matheson said with a gleam in his eye. George Matheson looked much younger than his fifty years, though the well-trimmed sideburns of his brown hair were beginning to show just a touch of gray. 

"Oh, you flattering letch, you know I am a sucker for compliments!" she remarked with a giggle as she tossed her long golden locks aside with a deft flick of her head. At that moment, the door chimed. Scott had arrived. 

"Mom! Dad!Ó Scott exclaimed as his mother quickly embraced him in that special warm hug that only a mother can give. Scott then embraced his father with equal warmth. 

"How was the trip?Ó Tina asked her son as he walked over to the replicator and ordered up a soda. "We are very worried about your sister. We haven't heard from Jana in ages, and you know how she always writes us. All this fighting out there! We feared the worst when we heard what happened at Betazed and Vulcan. Starfleet won't tell us a damn thing except that Jana's missing, but her name's not on any of the casualty lists!" 

"It's like the whole damn Federation is going insane, Mom! It got kind of scary at DS-9 as well. The Bajorans are supporting the Maquis and the breakaway worlds. DS-9 is crawling with Maquis now! The Klingons kicked all the Federation people out of their space, me included. They didn't have to ask me twice, and they damn well meant business. I'm also very worried about Jana. I met her at DS-9." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" her mother asked, indignation flashing in her eyes. 

"Mom, Dad, she's in deep shit. She's also, well, uh, changed." 

"Changed?" George asked his son, "What do you mean, son? We know she is a joined Trill now. That's not a problem. As far as we are concerned, Trills are no different than another race of human being. To us, spots on her neck and body are no different than brown, pink or yellow skin." 

"Silly boy," Scott's mother replied with comic surprise, "Jana told us about that five years ago when she was sent to Karpov. George and I are proud of her. I don't know if I could accept a Trill symbiont myself, but I can understand her saving a life. We really don't have a problem with it, and neither should you!" 

"Do you know anything about Gargoyles?" 

"Actually we do, son" Tina replied with deepening concern, "Charley Maza's daughter Aria became one as a result of some mutation caused by another Gargoyle named Adam, at least that's what Charley says. I saw what happened to Aria. It's just awful...first she's turned into some awful demon, and then the Borg tried to assimilate her. Robyn even said she was also pregnant with a monster egg!" Tina sighed, "She was such a pretty girl. I really feel for her. I really pity her...so much for such a young child to suffer." 

"What does this Gargoyle business have to do with Jana?" George asked with puzzlement. 

Scott sighed heavily and tried to avoid eye contact with his parents. "Mom, Dad..." 

"Please Scott, we need to know." Tina implored to her son, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. 

Scott exhaled slowly, and then began to speak. "Mom, Dad, Jana is also one of those Gargoyles now. She got mutated into one while she was stationed at Rockingham's Planet." 

"Dear God!Ó Tina wailed, "It's spreading like a plague!" 

Scott took in a deep breath and exhaled in a heavy sigh, then looked at his parents. "It gets worse." 

"How much worse?" George asked, not quite so sure if he really wanted to know the answer. 

"A lot worse, Dad. That mutation did something to her mind. She's gone totally insane. Jana's quit Starfleet and joined the Maquis! If that isn't enough, she is the key figure in this whole secession mess! The Maquis made her a Lieutenant Commander, and she's already caused quite a ruckus. The Federation has warrants out for her arrest along with her four Gargoyle friends for the attempted murder of a Starfleet admiral and a shitload of other serious charges." The Mathesons looked like they had a sledgehammer hit each. 

George Matheson frowned. Something began tickling his mind and finally he recognized it. "That explains a few things. Tina, remember when those two guys from that said they were classmates of Jana's at the Starfleet Academy came over and grilled us about Jana's childhood for a story project?" 

"Yes, come to think of it, they were a bit odd.Ó Tina replied, cocking her head in puzzlement. 

"They didn't have that air of being a cadet," George remarked, his brain furiously churning, "Jana was nobody special during her time at the Academy. Her grades were mediocre. A dollar gets a doughnut those were Starfleet Intelligence birds. I know damn good and well one of them was a Betazoid, and internal security has a lot of Betazoids and Ullians on their payroll. For all we know that other bird may have been a surgically altered Ullian. We were being interrogated on the sly. I deal with these spook-types all the time at work. Add to the fact that Jana is not on any of the casualty lists for the Betazed and Vulcan battles, yet Starfleet says she is missing. Something is definitely going on, and it's a lot bigger than Jana and this Maquis stuff." A beep sounded. George looked at his chronometer and quickly ended the conversation and prodded his wife and son to get ready. They exited their home and walked towards Haight to catch a bus to the transport tubes. As they turned on Haight to walk to the end of the block where the bus stop was, a Vulcan male dressed in a black suit about ten meters away reached into his coat and drew a Romulan disruptor, and screamed "Traitors! Monster lovers!Ó then immediately opened fire. The first shot caught Tina Matheson squarely in the chest, burning a three-centimeter wide hole in her heart. 

"George..." was all she could say as her life force left her. George immediately rushed to his stricken wife's side. 

"NOOO!" he screamed as he cradled his dying wife's head. 

"I love you," was the last thing he heard, knowing well he that would never have his heart lifted by her voice ever again. The assassin then turned to George, who was in total shock at the turn of events. The assassin fired again, mortally wounding George Matheson. 

Scott had acted instinctively when he saw the disruptor. He fumbled with his belt buckle, and released a disk about ten centimeters wide. He then pressed a concealed button and four vicious, curved blades with saw teeth snapped out from the circumference of the disk and locked in place with a snap. He threw the miniature version of a Capellan _klugat_ at the assassin with a sidearm snap-throw. The disk flew unerringly towards the assassin and struck between fifth and sixth ribs, tearing both the heart and the main pulmonary artery open. The assassin looked dumbly at the four-bladed weapon sticking out of his chest, his pale greenish blood squirting out, staining his hands and clothing. He then fell over, the _klugat_ still lodged in his chest. Scott then dropped to his knees and began to cry. It was then that Scott he heard his father's weakened voice. 

"Son..." George struggled to say, each breath excruciating, "Warn the...Mazas...New Tokyo...warn Janaaa." George Matheson's body went limp, the fire gone from his eyes forever. Scott Matheson slumped down to the ground and began to cry. The two people he loved the most were now gone from his life forever. 

, , , 

Inspector David Black Eagle was driving his hovercar eastbound on Haight. Pedestrian traffic was bad today, for the temperature was a comfortable 22¼ C, and lots of people still flock to the Haight-Ashbury District and had done so for more than 300 years. Though he now was in SFPD Homicide Division and enjoyed his job as a detective, there was many times he missed his days as a beat cop. He glanced at the dashboard chronometer and thought about lunch. There was a nice little place near Fillmore and he was heading that way. He tapped his commbadge. 

"Seven Baker Two requesting a code seven." 

"Acknowledged Seven Baker Two, Code seven, thirty minutes." Just as he heard his control reply, he saw the bodies. "Seven Baker Two, cancel Code Seven. Signal one-eight-seven, I see bodies.Ó He remarked calmly as he tapped the strobes and siren on line. Scott heard the police siren and waved down the police hovercar. 

"Acknowledged, Seven Baker Two." Inspector Black Eagle exited the squad car, phaser drawn. 

"San Francisco Police! FREEZE!" Inspector Black Eagle barked. Scott immediately raised his hands in surrender. 

"Don't shoot! I yield, Officer," Scott cried, ""My parents were just killed!" Scott explained what happened to the Inspector. The inspector looked over to the dead assassin and saw the _klugat_ . 

"You killed this Vulcan?" 

"Yes Inspector. He shot my parents. He called them 'traitors' and 'monster lovers'." 

"Mr. Matheson, you do realize that this weapon is illegal?" 

"Yes, but if I hadn't had it, you would be bagging my body instead of the killer of my parents!" Scott shot back angrily. 

"You got a point.Ó Inspector Black Eagle conceded. 

"I don't know why a Vulcan would want to shoot my parents." Scott wondered aloud. 

The officer then knelt over the assassin, tricorder in hand. He then went over to each of the deceased Mathesons and scanned them as well as the scene. A minute later, he snapped the tricorder closed. "That's no Vulcan, but a Romulan that's been surgically altered to look like a Vulcan. Considering they were once the same species, itÕs not all that hard to do. The Tal Shiar does have some good surgeons on their payroll." 

"A Romulan? Are you saying the Tal Shiar killed my Mom and Dad?" 

"Looks that way, but something's not right," muttered Inspector Black Eagle, more to himself than Scott. 

"Why would the Romulans want to kill my parents?" Scott asked, deep thought evident in his eyes, "It's not like they are important politically or anything like that. I don't even know if my parents ever even met a Romulan before. Why do you think something is wrong about this? I saw that son of a bitch kill both of them!" 

"Call it an old cop's instinct." Inspector Black Eagle ran the tricorder over the disruptor, totally ignoring Scott's speculations. "It's not adding up. Granted the Romulans are not above assassination, but they would not be this clumsy and amateurish. I served with Starfleet Intelligence during the Dominion War, and I also met some Tal Shiar operatives then. I can assure you the Tal Shiar is not this clumsy." The tricorder beeped. "That's odd. The disruptor looks like a standard-issue Romulan disruptor, but it's not of Romulan origin. The energy signature is more like the signature of a Type IIC Starfleet issue hand phaser." He then rescanned each of the Mathesons again. "This clinches it.Ó Inspector Black Eagle declared as he snapped his tricorder closed. "Your parents weren't killed by a Romulan disruptor.Ó He held up the weapon. "This is a Type IIC Starfleet phaser in a Romulan package. The burn wounds in your parents are consistent with a Starfleet phaser. The disruption effect is absent in the tissue surrounding the burns. Phasers tend to burn clean holes; disruptors create a disruption zone around the impact site of the beam, which causes as much damage as the beam itself. This disruption effect is found only in Klingon, Breen and Romulan weaponry." 

"What are you saying, Inspector?Ó Scott asked, one eyebrow cocked. 

"I'm saying that this was no Romulan assassination, but it's supposed to look like one." 

, , , , , 

_January 7, 2076_

The _New Hope_ continued on course to Alpha Centauri when the proximity alarm sounded, rousing Maria from her bored state. She slapped the ÒRed AlertÓ button on the comm panel. Klaxons began blaring all over the ship, rousting Dr. Cochrane from his slumber. Less than a minute later, he was standing on the bridge, looking even more disheveled than normal. Suddenly, a blue-white cloud of swirling gas interspersed with brilliant flashes of red and yellow just appeared in front of them. 

ÒEVASIVE ACTION!Ó Cochrane screamed. 

ÒTOO LATE!Ó Maria yelped, ÓWeÕre way too fuckinÕ close!Ó The ship dove straight into the swirling lights, disappearing in the vortex. Three seconds later, the anomaly vanished as suddenly as it appeared. ÒWhere are we?Ó Maria asked, the view screen nothing more than dancing light and shadows. Dr. Cochrane pulled a small flask of tequila from a pocket in his clothing and took a deep swig. 

ÒYour guess is as good as mine,Ó Cochrane conceded as he coughed. He then began typing something into the computer terminal. ÒSensors havenÕt a clue what is happeningÉÓ Two hours later, they were back in normal space. Dr. Cochrane took another swig of tequila and began typing in new instructions to the computer. 

ÒNow where the heck are we?Ó Maria asked. 

ÒShit and son of a bitch!Ó Cochrane whistled, ÒAccording to the computer, we are near the Cirres system.Ó 

ÒCirres? Where in the Hell is Cirres?Ó 

ÒI just checked it again,Ó Cochrane muttered as he typed, ÒWe are about three light-hours away from the Cirres system. Whatever that was we hit just flicked our hides across four hundred light-years of space in just a couple of hours.Ó 

ÒJust exactly what the Hell did we hit?Ó 

ÒDamn if I know, but is appeared to be some sort of trans-dimensional rift or portal.Ó 

ÒDamn! When you want to get away Doc, you donÕt play!Ó 

ÒIÕm just happy to be here in one piece,Ó Cochrane admitted as he pulled another deep swig from the tequila. 

ÒI have to admit that was one Hell of a scary ride.Ó 

ÒWe saved a lot of time, though.Ó Dr. Cochrane typed in a few more commands and the main view screen displayed a stellar map. Sol was labeled and so were other star systems that humanity and the Vulcans knew about. A cursor then centered on Cirres. He typed in another command, and the map zoomed into a system map of Cirres. ÒFifteen planets, there is one planet that looks promising.Ó Dr. Cochrane zoomed in the map on the twelfth planet. The display showed a lush, green world with four major oceans, two major continents and five lesser continents. ÒNitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, abundant plant, animal and marine lifeÉtectonically stable and weather similar to EarthÉÓ The display also had the single, most important word Dr. Cochrane had hoped to see: _Uninhabited._

ÒShall I change course?Ó Maria asked. 

ÒNot just yet, Maria.Ó Dr. Cochrane commented as he typed, ÒWe still donÕt know if there are hostile aliens there. Humans and Vulcans are not the only spacefaring species. We also donÕt know a lot about that planet and whatever life forms are native. You donÕt have to be sentient to be dangerous. Launch a probe. If we need to skedaddle in a hurry, weÕre safer here, and less likely to hit something like a comet or an uncharted asteroid.Ó 

ÒI canÕt think of any place better to settle down.Ó Maria sighed, ÒThat planet looks so beautifully inviting.Ó 

ÒIt does indeed.Ó 

, , , 

February 12, 2076 

For the last five weeks, the human crew of the _New Hope_ studied the readouts and telemetry from the probe they had launched two months ago. The probeÕs data was very promising indeed. Cirres-12 was a lot like Terra before humanity overpopulated it. Although there were dangerous life forms there, they posed no more of a significant hazard than large predators on Earth. The human crew decided that Cirres-12 would be their new home, and they vectored the _New Hope_ into orbit around Cirres-12. Once they entered the system, the Gargoyles suddenly turned into their stone forms, triggering a discordant symphony of alarms from the stasis pods. Dr. Gutierrez immediately opened the pods and shut them down. With the Gargoyles in natural stone sleep, the stasis pods were unneeded. When the _New Hope_ crossed into Cirres-12Õs shadow, the Gargoyles awoke with a cacophony of roars and scattering stone skin fragments all over the place. 

ÒWelcome back, sleepyheads.Ó Maria quipped. 

ÒWhere are we?Ó Yoshi asked, ÒHow long have we been asleep?Ó 

ÒWeÕre in the Cirres star system, specifically Cirres 12, your possible new home.Ó Maria explained. 

ÒActually, you werenÕt asleep long.Ó Dr. Cochrane continued, ÒOnly two months. We hit some kind of phenomenon that kicked this tin can more than four hundred light-years in a blink of an eye. When we emerged, we could find no trace of whatever that thing was. Apparently it was a one-way deal. Needless to say, there is virtually no chance we can return to Earth, at least with the _New Hope._ This ship was designed with a one-way trip in mind.Ó 

ÒWe spotted this system and Cirres-12 is an ideal world for colonization,Ó Maria then called up the details of Cirres-12 on the main display and the Gargoyles all agreed that Cirres-12 would be an excellent new home. One day later, the Gargoyles all agreed to settle on Cirres-12, and they named their new home Laicon. 

Much to the surprise of the Gargoyles, Dr. Cochrane and the much of the remainder of the humans elected to remain on the _New Hope._ Though concerned at first, the Gargoyles realized that humans were infinitely curious creatures and they felt like exploring the universe at their whim. Dr. Cochrane also felt that the Gargoyles deserved a world of their own, although about a dozen humans elected to settle with their Gargoyle friends. To those new colonists, they were determined to live in harmony, and build a world of wonder and peace. 

Within a few weeks of settling Laicon, the human colonists soon came down with an indigenous virus that decimated their population, but the disease didnÕt seem to affect the Gargoyles. Although the Gargoyles tried everything conceivable to save their human friends, it was a hopeless battle. When the last human died, there was a sadness that pervaded the Gargoyle population. 

For the next 250 years, the colony at Laicon prospered and grew. The planet now supported a population of 120 million Gargoyles. One day, a lone Federation starship commanded by one Captain Morris Falcone, discovered Laicon and its winged inhabitants. 

, , , 

_San Francisco, 24th Century_

Scott Matheson's brain was working furiously. His mind again replayed the murders, and the last thing he heard from his father. He realized that the Mazas and Jana were in great danger. Scott also knew that the cop was quite likely to detain him if he stuck around. He wasn't so much worried about serious charges, but the delay could be deadly for Jana and the Mazas. Scott came to a decision. 

Like most seasoned spacefarers, he had a few aces up his sleeve. One ace was the klugat he killed the Romulan with. Another ace Scott had was in the form of an old Type 1 phaser. Originally designed a century ago, the Type 1 phaser was designed to be easily concealed under the Starfleet uniforms of the day. Though the weapon was small enough to conceal in a closed hand, it packed a punch. In fact, the Type 1 phaser was actually smaller than the old flip-style communicator. 

This allowed away teams visiting other worlds to be armed, but not appear to be armed. This was especially important in first contact scenarios where the presence of visible weapons could lead to disaster. Though outmoded by today's standards, the Type 1 was still ideal for an easily concealed personal weapon. 

While Inspector Black Eagle was busy filling out a report on a PADD, Scott slowly reached behind his coat and drew the phaser. Quickly insuring the phaser was set on heavy stun, he fired. Inspector Black Eagle never knew what hit him. Scott then tapped his commbadge and ordered the transporter operator to beam him to New Tokyo. Less than fifteen minutes seconds later, Scott was ringing the Maza's doorbell. 

"May I help you" the voice of Mrs. Maza replied through the comm panel. 

"It's Scott Matheson. Let me in. It's an emergency!" 

"Who is it, love?" Charley Maza's voice came from the back of the home. 

"It's Scott Matheson. George and Tina's son." 

"You're early. Where are George and Tina?" Charley Maza said as he entered the living room. 

"Dead. A Romulan killed both of them, and I killed the Romulan." Scott then took another deep breath, "We need to get out of here. We are all in great danger." 

"Don't be so melodramatic, dear!" Robyn Maza chided. 

"I'm not kidding. George told me to warn you and my sister Jana." 

"Jana?" Mrs. Maza replied as she cocked her head, "Wasn't Jana the name of that Gargoyle-thing that attacked you?" 

"That was Jana Deenax, not Jana Matheson." Charley corrected. 

"Why are we in danger, Scott?" 

"My sister is the reason. You are also quite wrong, Mr. Maza. My sister Jana IS the infamous Jana Deenax." Charley Maza blanched as though he saw a ghost. 

"She is a Trill and now she is also one of those Gargoyles. I met her on DS-9 recently. She is the key figure in this entire ruckus with the Federation. The Maquis made her a Lieutenant Commander and she is insane! Something weird is going on and it involves some sinister and dangerous people. Dad had some suspicions Starfleet Intelligence was playing games with them. Even the cop said the Romulan was armed with a Type IIC phaser in a Romulan disruptor casing. He does not think the Tal Shiar killed my folks, and he'd be the type to know." 

"My goodness!Ó Robyn blurted, "You're serious." 

"We got to get off this rock and fast. Forget your toothbrush." Scott then tapped his commbadge online. "Matheson to _Hammerhead_ , three to beam up." Seconds later, Scott and the Mazas were in the transporter room; such as it was, on the _FMS Hammerhead_ . The Maza's blood ran cold when they saw the Cardassian transporter operator. Cardassian military types were bad enough, Charley thought, but this one scares the hell out me. 

"Mr. Goret, please show the Mazas to the guest quarters. They get the VIP treatment." 

"Certainly, Captain." Scott then shut down the transporter and then tapped the intercom to the bridge on line. 

"This is the Captain, lay in a course for Bolarus, maximum warp." Ten minutes later, the _Hammerhead_ left the Sol system in a flash of light, the air thick with the smell of burning bridges. 

, , , 

Inspector Black Eagle woke up angry. _Idiot! Of all the bubble-headed, stupid rookie mistakes!_ He was furious at himself for not scanning Scott. He obviously had a concealed phaser. Why would he stun me? Granted killing a cop is an extremely serious offense, but stunning a cop is almost as serious. He shuddered as something else came to mind. He could have just as easily reduced me to ashes. He had no fear of charges...or did he? The inspector's brain began churning furiously. Nothing's adding up or making sense! 

A concerned citizen rushed up to the dazed inspector. He then told Inspector Black Eagle how he saw Scott drew his phaser, checked the setting and then fired_. Checked his phaser setting? Clearly Scott had no intention of killing him._ A criminal wouldn't have cared less about a cop's life. The witness took in a deep breath and then explained to the officer that he had tapped a commbadge and disappeared in the blue swirl of a transporter beam. 

Inspector Black Eagle then called for an evidence unit and the coroner. Once the scene was cleared, Inspector Black Eagle returned to headquarters and spent the better part of the night on his LCARS. During the session, a message dialog appeared and bore only two words: Morris Falcone. Though Inspector Black Eagle sent a trace, he expected no results. There was also something familiar about that name. 

"Computer, person search, Falcone, Morris, species: Human, planet of origin Sol III.Ó 

"Working. Falcone, Morris, Admiral, Starfleet Command, Intelligence Liaison, Section 113, current whereabouts unknown. Wanted by Trill authorities for attempted murder (warrant number QA0123-82899KK-Alpha). Suspect escaped custody on star date." 

"Computer halt playback. State name of Falcone's victim:" 

"Working...Victim named in warrant is Jana Deenax, joined Trill (Terran human host), whereabouts unknown. Last seen on DS-9." 

"State Jana Deenax's pre-joining name and origin." 

"Jana Deenax pre-joining name was Matheson, Jana, species human, planet of origin, Sol III, daughter of George and Tina Matheson of San Francisco." 

"State purpose of Section 113." 

"That data is classified under Starfleet Security Order 231-Gamma." 

"Engage Protocol Eagle four. Authorization Commander Black Eagle, David, Starfleet Intelligence, Kappa Delta prime Zeta. State the purpose of Section 113." 

"Protocol Eagle four engaged." This meant that Inspector Black Eagle was now connected to one of Starfleet Intelligence's LCARS ports under a secret protocol he engineered with the help of a computer specialist named Kodan from the Daystrom Institute. Unbeknownst to Inspector Black Eagle, there was a hidden subroutine in his Eagle Protocol. Originally designed as a diagnostic and debugging system, the data that passed through the protocol was also directed to Kodan at the Daystrom Institute. However, the bugs were long since worked out, the subroutine called Magic Mirror remained active for another reason. Darrah Kodan was also an active member of the New Maquis, and a fervent believer in Gargoyle equality. 

"Working...Section 113's mission is to repopulate the species known as Gargoyles for the possible training and use as enhanced soldiers much in the same way as the Angosians do with some of their citizens." Inspector Black Eagle suppressed a shudder...didn't these assholes learn anything from the Eugenics Wars? 

Two hours later, Inspector Black Eagle shut down his LCARS with a huge grin on his face. 

Bingo! Now everything was beginning to make sense. 

, , , 

USS Harry Benjamin

Aria's wings, feet, and the end of her tail hung out of the conduit as she tinkered around inside. She had a light and various tools, as she attempted to seal the conduit sections to her satisfaction. Selena watched her feet and tail twitch occasionally as she worked, and they talked. "...So if it's possible to cast an open-ended fulfillment spell, why can't I just cast one and wish Section 113 and Admiral Falcone had a heart? Or that my family and ex - boyfriend Canmore would love me again?" Aria spat with bitterness. 

"Those are wishes too great for a fulfillment spell like this. You need a larger, dedicated spell for that. You need much more energy." 

"Why can't we just plug into this plasma conduit here?" 

"Wrong type of energy." 

"I could build a converter." 

"How would you build something to shape the energy into a spell?" 

Aria's sigh echoed in the tube. "You've got a point. I imagine a computer could, but that would take a LOT of work and one helluva computer. The Bynars and the Borg have that kind of computer power, but I doubt that the Bynars could understand magic, and the Borg are just a bit unfriendly." Aria shuddered, then returned to her thoughts, "You know there may not be a whole lot of difference between warp field theory and spell casting. Both involve specifically formed energy fields." 

Selena nodded. "This is true. Only warp fields are to be surfed by starships. Spell casting is meant to make direct changes to the universe." 

"Mind telling me what you two are doing to my ship?" Captain Blade's voice over Selena's shoulder. 

"CAPTAIN!" Aria exclaimed. A thud issued from the tube, followed by a string of cursing. Aria slid out of the plasma conduit, straightened her uniform, and nodded. "I didn't know you were back!" 

"I thought I'd surprise you with something." 

Selena and Aria glanced at each other. The stoic gentleman captain of the starship _USS Harry Benjamin_ looked at them both with raised eyebrows. Selena was wearing her usual loincloths while Aria donned her Starfleet halter-top and spandex shorts, with the rank marking her a Lieutenant Commander, "What might that be, Sir Captain?" Selena inquired. 

He turned to Aria, and handed her a few small objects. "Congratulations - Commander Maza." 

She blinked in confusion as she looked down at the three round pips in her paw. Her jaw fell and her eyes went wide. "C... Commander...?" 

"We had a staff meeting about it and agreed - the senior members of the Star Clan need to hold the rank of Commander in order to serve their proper function on this ship, and I agreed. In any decent fleet, a captain would have given it to you just for surviving against these odds for as long as you have." 

The captain turned to Selena, and handed her a roll of fabric. "Here is yours, Cadet. I expect it to be worn at all time while on duty. You know by now what the rules are." 

Selena did something Aria had never yet seen her do. She stood proudly at attention. "With pleasure, sir!" 

Selena hurried off to the turbolift as the Captain turned back to Aria with a smile. "You still haven't answered my question, Commander Maza. Mind telling me what Selena and my new Chief Engineer are doing to my ship?" 

Commander and Chief Engineer, Aria thought. Aria liked the sound of that. "We're installing what will make this ship the flagship of the New Maquis. Besides our crew, anyway..." 

"Commander." he cut her off. "You have taken one of my matter/antimatter reaction assemblies offline and begun disassembling the plasma transfer conduits, thus doubling the load on the EPS power distribution grid, and the engineering hull's M/A reactor. I am certain you can explain this to my satisfaction or else I would not have given you those pips." 

Aria swallowed. She had been given the rank and was now being asked to live up to it. "Yes sir! The load on the two warp cores we use now is enough to meet all of our needs, yes, but the scenario of an overload is inevitable...especially in combat situations. Assuming a high-consumption scenario, and one core is either down, or has been ejected, there will be insufficient power to deal with the threat and still maintain ship systems - like life support. Therefore a power overhaul is critical. As the assistant to the Chief Engineer of this ship, I am required to deal with these potential situations." 

The Captain nodded, folding his wings. He still needed a little practice at it but he was getting better, Aria noted with pride. "This is true. I want you to know that there was a debate among this crew to make you Chief of Engineering and you got the job - since you are the best technical mind on this ship, second only to your sister Jana Deenax." 

"As of now, sir, I outrank my Commanding Officer." Aria pointed out. 

"Not any more. Mr. Homer is still a lieutenant commander. I have been forced to make judgments on rank based on the somewhat limited knowledge and experience of my existing crew. While I think you need Mr. Homer's experience with this crew and ship, you are the best suited for the job. There will be an Engineering section meeting on this tomorrow morning." 

"Yes sir. The point of this project is to provide a clean, safe substitute to the dilithium reactor system. It will be powerful enough to run this ship and all four warp nacelles in all modes of deployment, on its own, or in series." 

"Impressive. How?" 

"It's a magic/science power generator, system, sir." 

"Explain." 

"It's a larger version of what the Wyvernians installed in the Joker's Luck II, which can alone generate as much power as a M/A reactor system or more. It will be capable of generating the same fourth power energy we encountered there. With what Selena has taught me of sorcery we can not only set it up, but also maintain it. It's safe also. The likelihood of accident is extraordinarily low." 

The Captain smiled. "I'm... impressed. Your doing this all from materials on board?" 

"Anything I can't get on board I can replicate from scans of the one in the _Joker's Luck_ ." she smiled at him. 

"What are you doing with my plasma conduits here?" 

"This room is going to house to reactor chamber, and I'm fitting this modified segment of plasma transfer conduit which connects to the reactor itself, to the EPS power system and those two over there lead directly to the saucer warp nacelles." 

"I don't want to take the M/A reactors out of service, but I'd like to keep them as redundant." 

"I advise against it, Captain. As you know, antimatter is catastrophic should we loose containment for any reason, and the safety of all Gargoyles MUST be assured..." The Captain suddenly looked at the floor, sadly, and Aria stopped. "Captain?" 

He sighed this time. "I keep forgetting this crew isn't human." 

"It gets into your blood after a while. You start being used to living this way..." Aria smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Jana and I both went through this. Your mind has changed Captain. You have the mind of a Gargoyle now, and it regards being a Gargoyle as normal. Perhaps you could talk to Greystone. Jana thinks the world of him, and I see why. Greystone could be a counselor of sorts for emerging mutate Gargoyles like you." 

"You are right of course, this is a ship whose crew cannot be replaced. Just remember that this ship separates, and I need power to use the warp nacelles on that part of the ship in event of an emergency." 

"Yes sir. We could build another in that hull." 

"Yes, but until then, we leave that one operational. When you finish, the dilithium may prove useful elsewhere. At least that way we won't have to make dilithium raids, will we?" 

Aria smiled. "No sir. I would have informed you of the project sooner, but you were gone, and this is an off-duty project of mine and SelenaÕs to keep us busy when we arenÕt sleeping and being milked." Aria snorted. 

"See you at dinner tonight?" 

"Of course!" 

Blade smiled, and walked out into the hall. 

, , , 

, , 

_Later_

"So tell me, Aria?" Captain Blade inquired over dinner. "What were your plans in Starfleet before all this began?" 

Aria smiled, not even thinking about what a good time she was having. "Well, hyperstring theory and subspace physics always interested me - you know, the stuff the universe is really made of - trying to answer the question 'What is our dimension made of?' That was how I got into warp theory and warp engine propulsion. I still have some ideas on faster-than-warp-10 travel, but they're only theories at this point." 

"I don't get it." Jana put in, tossing her flaming red hair to one side. "Why'd you go into engineering then?" 

"I wanted a career in Starfleet and to fly the stars. Figured it'd be a good credential if nothing else. Once I started studying for engineering work at the academy, I kind of fell in love with it." 

"That's why you know so much about warp-field enhanced computers." 

"Precisely!" Aria smiled. 

Captain Blade had been having dinner with his two newest officers, promoting them to Commanders, and the Scottish trio as Ensigns. He had some kind of fascination for his two fellow humans-turned-Gargoyles. He did this often, arranging for other Gargoyles on the ship to care for the Gargoyle hatchlings as he dined with them. It was kind of a tradition. Perhaps he felt more at home among those who shared a common experience with him. 

Jana turned to Captain Blade. "Yeah, I asked her about duotronic computers the other day, and she gave me this completely dumbfounded look." 

The Captain smiled, but didn't reply. The eating generally stopped as the two women's gazes fell on the Captain. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Aria inquired. 

"I'm really glad we met." he sighed. Aria and Jana blinked for a moment. "I mean... there's only so much you can learn from the computer and teach the crew... you have experience in these things." 

"We're here in whatever means you need us, but we can't go on duty yet." Aria replied. The hatchlings were all nursing still, and the doctor's orders were clear." 

Blade sighed. ÒWell... are the hatchlings old enough for you to take shorts absences?Ó 

Jana blinked. ÒSure! WhatÕs up?Ó 

ÒRemember those parts you wanted for some of your more special ÔprojectsÕ? Well, weÕll be making that swing by DS9 you requested in a few days. I need you to make sure the parts are the correct ones. ItÕll only be for a few hours or so here and there while weÕre docked.Ó 

Jana nodded, and smiled at Aria. ÒSounds good.Ó 

, , , 

"MOMMAMOMMA!!!" Prosperina exclaimed, holding her paws out to Selena, begging to be held. Gargoyle hatchlings are very affectionate creatures. It somehow made them better protectors as adults. Selena picked up the hatchling as she began to wail. The hatchlings all seemed to know how to say "Momma" and "Jana" very well by this time, and most had peach fuzz on the heads of those who would someday have hair. The hatchlings bonded together, and the boys were possessive and protective of their rookery sisters, when teasing began in the nursery. The adults discouraged this behavior as much as possible, but it still seemed children were children and had their ways of expressing their own inner emotional inadequacies onto others. 

Selena sighed, rocking the child in her arms. Selena had a guess among her childhood rookery had sired and laid the egg that was the little girl she now held in her arms. However she knew those two were killed at Falkirk. So now she raised the hatchlings, as their parents would have wanted their children raised - as a clan. They would not learn until they were a lot older that their genetic heritage died so long ago, forming bonds instead with her rookery parents and siblings. That was how a Gargoyle clan worked. Jana and Aria, despite having been born human, somehow had been altered even in their mindset by whatever forces had changed them, and their thoughts and feelings were those of a Gargoyle just as much as their bodies were. Aria was a natural mother who loved the little ones greatly, but also believed in sharing her time with the crew, spending eight hours on shift just like Jana. Selena, Titan, and Greystone would have been offered a chance to attend Starfleet Academy in different times, but also would have declined on the basis of remaining with and protecting their clan. They wanted those hatchlings to remember them as being there for them. 

As a result the old Scottish Gargoyles had jobs of their own aboard the ship, but now that Selena and Greystone had been asked to teach, they seemed to have been handed a job much more to their liking. Despite her obvious happiness for them both, Aria seemed saddened by this news, deepening a desire in her to have been born and raised in the form she now bore, to share the pains and sorrows of the race she now shared her life with. But such was not her experience, and it shamed her like a red ÔAÕ emblazoned across her chest. Jana took to it a little better; being a little more used to having multiple lives, but shared some of the same sentiments of her sister. 

Since the laying of Aria's egg she seemed to be going through a period of postpartum depression, leaving Selena to fulfill much of the emotional needs of their young ones. Little Elisa climbed up onto Selena's lap just as she sat down onto the sofa. She cuddled the two hatchlings, who responded by wrapping their little tails around her wrists. "Let me tell you a story." she began. They loved stories, it put them right to sleep. "Back in the days when we lived in a lush, beautiful world, Gargoyles lived out in the great open spaces, and flew freely on the winds..." 

, , , 

_CaptainÕs ready-room_

Jana was busy poring over a series of reports when a young pea-green Gargoyle female with shoulder-length blonde hair by the name of Rice came in with a tray of snacks and a raktajino. Jana glanced up at the young cadet and smiled. 

"I see you got your cadet uniform, Rice." 

"Yes, Ma'am!" the cadet Gargoyle replied, beaming with pride. "I understand you approved my posting. Thank you!" 

"You may not be so thankful later. Being a starship officer isn't easy. Being a cadet is worse. Carry on." 

"Yes Ma'am!" Jana watched the young cadet walk out of the ready room, her forest-green wings closing about her shoulders in cloak mode. Such a green kid, Jana thought. I hope I won't have to order her to her death, but she knew she would someday be ordering people to their deaths. She sighed as she poured herself a cup of raktajino and grabbed a doughnut. Why does the currency for freedom always have to be blood? She picked up the PADD and began reviewing the duty roster. _LetÕs seeÉDumas is sick, I need to reassign someone to cover his shiftÉperhaps Chief Anthony or Ensign BradleyÉ_

The door hissed open and Captain Blade came into the ready room. Jana glanced up and laid the PADD she was studying on the desk. 

ÒDuty roster?Ó Blade inquired. 

ÒYah,Ó Jana replied with a chuckle, ÒThe glamour side of command decision-making.Ó 

"How's my new First Officer?" 

"First Officer? Now wait a darn minute, Captain! Centaurius knows this ship and crew a lot better than I do. I am not qualified!Ó Jana protested. Captain Blade placed an object on the desk. It was a banded oval...the rank insignia of the New Maquis. There were three angled bands on it, all silver, the designation of a full commander. 

"Centaurius disagrees and so do I." Blade insisted, "You are far better trained than all of my officers. We're in a war situation, and you are the only one with formal training and practical experience in combat. I will need you to one day to command one of our ships in battle. Like it or not, Commander, you are destined for the red suit." 

ÒOne battle is hardly what I would call experience.Ó Jana replied sarcastically, ÒFace it, IÕm no Jean-Luc Picard. IÕve never even been a bridge officer beforeÉÓ 

"Bridge to Commander Deenax, we're receiving a Priority Alpha call from Captain Narz of the Maquis." 

"Pipe it here.Ó Jana clipped. The ebony face of Captain Narz appeared. 

"Commander Deenax, I just received a message from one of our people on DS-9, a man claiming to be your brother Scott showed up there just a day ago. He was asking around for you, and said it was an emergency. How fast can you get there?" 

"I can be there in 36 hours." Jana replied as she looked at Blade, who was already nodding his consent. "Deenax to shuttle bay, prepare the _Joker's Luck II_ for immediate launch." 

Less than an hour later, the _Joker's Luck II_ was speeding away to DS-9, cloak engaged and weapons charged. 

, , , , , 

Jana and Aria made it to DS-9 in less than thirty hours. During the flight over, Jana decided to try out the new Wyvernian engines and was quite surprised at their performance. Much to Jana's surprise, the _Joker's Luck II_ had the speed and agility of a Klingon _BÕrel-_ class bird-of-prey, but packed the firepower of a light cruiser. She smiled. Too bad we didn't have this speed and maneuverability when we tangled with the _Nimbus_ . The improved weapons would have been useful as well, she reflected. She soon was vectored to a pylon on the inner docking ring. 

Upon their arrival at DS-9, a young Bajoran ensign in the Maquis immediately come up to Aria, ÒCommander Atuval, I am Ensign Mora Laret. I am here to take you to our supply base at Gamma Ponarys III. Captain Narz already sent your requisition there. ItÕs only about a light year from here, and they have those power converters you were looking for, and I was also told that they have just acquired a Borg distribution node!Ó 

ÒYouÕve got to be kidding?Ó Aria replied, wide-eyed as she looked over the young Bajoran male. _Kind of cute, but heÕs not Blade._

ÒAccording to them, a Borg scout sphere got caught in some kind of random-event gravimetric shear on the Beta Quadrant border and was destroyed. The Pakled, the Ferengi, the Gorn and at least three other species have been scavenging the area for a few days. So have we.Ó He smiled widely. 

ÒJana, what do you think?Ó 

ÒIÕd be careful of that Borg stuff,Ó Jana warned, ÒIf there is any active nanoprobe technology, the stuff could assimilate you or possibly the ship. I heard that Borg equipment could do that, and I donÕt put anything past the CollectiveÕs technology.Ó 

ÒIÕll make sure it is safe.Ó Aria reassured Jana as she hugged her one last time, enveloping Jana in her wings. Aria and Ensign Mora headed toward the docking port while Jana headed over to QuarkÕs. 

Quark saw Jana come into the bar. Quark knew she was the Gargoyle behind the rebellion, and he feared her, yet for some unknown reason he also found her to be attractive. "This is an unexpected surprise, Commander." Quark smiled, his sharp, jagged teeth flashing. "What can I get for you?" 

"A Scotch...make it a double, and none of that synthahol crap, either!" 

"Whatever you say, Commander Deenax." Quark replied with that too-phony smile and faked pleasantry typical of the Ferengi. A minute later, he returned with a bottle of Scotch and poured her a stiff double. She looked around the bar and soon spotted Scott, huddled in a corner of the bar, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Jana asked. 

"Commander Deenax!" came the excited voice of Ezri Dax, accompanied by Colonel Kira, "When did you get here?" 

"About ten minutes ago." Jana replied, turning to Kira, "Scott, this Colonel Kira Nerys, she's the C.O. of DS-9." Scott nodded. "Now what the hell is going on?" 

Scott looked down at the table. Jana knew something was very wrong. She could sense it. Something terrible happened. Scott was crying. "Sis, Mom and Pop are dead." Scott then explained the events and the oddities. Scott then broke down again. Jana and Scott stood up and tightly embraced each other, Jana wrapping her wings around her brother sobbing. 

"Jana! Tell Aria her parents are safe. I smuggled 'em off Earth. Something evil's going on, and Pop thought Starfleet Intelligence was playing games." 

"Section 31, I'll bet" Kira acidly speculated. With that said, Jana released her brother, threw her wings wide and clenched her fists. 

"RREEEEAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!" was all Jana said, the roar shattering glass and scaring everyone in the entire Promenade. Jana's eyes were ablaze in crimson so deep, everyone who saw her expected to see destructive beams of energy blasting from her eyes. "NOW IT'S PERSONAL!" Jana roared, "FALCONE! CANMORE! You are DEAD MEAT! Nobody fucks with this Gargoyle's kin and gets away with it! I swear by my Gargoyle heart, my parents will be avenged!" 

Ezri Dax was almost paralyzed by fear. Despite the many lives lived by Dax, none of Dax's hosts ever seen anything quite as impressive. Ezri understood revenge well, and now was angry that someone who had endured so much already had to be hurt in such a sublime and evil manner. "So young to have suffered so much...Ó Curzon Dax sighed inside Ezri's mind. 

Colonel Kira stood by almost unimpressed, yet a lonely tear trickling down her cheek betrayed her stoic expression. Deep inside she felt Jana's pain and anguish. Kira knew that kind of pain from the Occupation at a very early age_. She could just as easily be Bajoran. Jana and all these Gargoyles have the same strength of spirit as my people_ . Kira smiled despite the tears. _They also well understand the pain of injustice and loss...just like Bajor_ . Small wonder the Kai and the Vedeks embraced the Gargoyles and offered them protection and sanctuary_. May the Prophets protect them!_

Scott froze in terror. Now he began to realize why Gargoyles were so feared. He also remembered his encounter with Greystone earlier. Jana was bad enough when she was a human. He remembered the Starway Lounge, too. Now his sister was a Gargoyle, and a lot nastier. He also relished the thought of Jana destroying those responsible...provided he didn't get to them first. Jana was certainly right about one thing...those responsible for killing his beloved parents are dead meat. 

, , , , , , 

RNS Fire Hawk 

Captain Nolamok was fuming. He was unhappy with his current assignment. Once again, he studied the orders on his computer display in the ready room of _the RNS Fire Hawk. _ Still, there was no questioning of his orders. For one hundred and twenty-three years, Captain Nolamok faithfully served the Romulan Star Empire in the Imperial Starfleet. For one hundred and twenty-three years, he dutifully obeyed his orders without question...until now. He took a sip of _cholet_ , the Romulan equivalent of tea. 

He switched off the display terminal's screen and walked over to the view port watching the stars stream by as his cloaked ship traversed the vast distances between the stars at seventeen times the speed of light. He noticed his reflection. _By the Praetor, I look like I am five centuries old!_ He smiled. _That's better._ Despite his one hundred and sixty years of age, he was still youthfully handsome by Romulan standards, with only a touch of gray betraying his age. 

A decorated veteran of the Dominion War, he was grateful the war was over, and with luck, he would be able to serve the Empire until retirement. In an odd sort of way, he missed the war. There was none of this cloak-and-dagger stuff. Just the kind of straightforward kind of warfare old soldiers like him preferred. You just go out and fight for the greater glory of the Empire. Now he was stuck with a covert mission for the Tal Shiar deep in Federation space, and the commander leading this mission didn't have a very good record against the Federation. In fact, she was responsible for two of the most spectacular failures in Romulan history. He even remembered one occasion where a robot commander defeated her, and he wasn't Borg, but a human construct! His thoughts were interrupted with the beep of the door buzzer. A tall blonde-haired woman entered his ready room with an air of arrogance: The kind of arrogance born of uncontested authority thick with fear. 

"Is everything ready, Captain?" she asked. 

"Everything is ready, Commander. You realize that what you are proposing could very well result in a war with the Federation?" the Romulan commander said to the blond-haired woman in her quarters. 

"Captain Nolamok, you will do your duty as ordered. The Federation will hardly go to war with the Empire during this Civil War of theirs. May I remind you that it is extremely unwise to question orders from the Tal Shiar.Ó Sela coldly replied. 

"I will do my duty, Commander, as I always have.Ó Captain Nolamok replied with equal coldness, "I just hope that this mission is worth the risks we are taking. As senior commander aboard this vessel, it is also my duty to remind you that we are deep in enemy space. Your capture will seriously jeopardize the security of the Empire!" 

"Your concerns are noted, Captain," Sela replied with her viper's smile, "I have been assured that there will be no interference from the Federation." 

"It is not the Federation I am worried about, Commander," Nolamok icily remarked, "I am far more worried about this New Maquis that has inflicted several serious defeats on Starfleet in recent months in that very Civil War you mentioned. I sincerely doubt we engender warm feelings or sympathy within their ranks." 

"The Maquis are merely renegade colonists who are more concerned with the Cardassians than with us." Nolamok raised his eyebrow skeptically. 

"I wish I shared your confidence, Commander," Nolamok dryly remarked, "The Maquis may not feel as bound to the Federation's Prime Directive as Starfleet." 

"Our special guest has guaranteed me that neither Starfleet or this Maquis you worry too much about will interfere with our mission." 

Captain Nolamok wasn't so sure, and he was also wondering about that very same mysterious and shadowy passenger that accompanied Sela. The passenger wore a dark cloak that concealed its features. Captain Nolamok did hear the passenger speak with a feminine voice that was as sultry as it was cold. Too much like Sela, in his opinion. However, he did observe a blue hand for a brief instant. _Probably a Bolian or a possibly an Andorian traitor, he mused. _ Still, he would do as ordered, as an old soldier would. He also noted mentally that Sela was also wrong about one other thing: Questioning the Tal Shiar isn't merely unwise: it is suicide. 

, , , 

"Commander Maza," inquired the young ensign piloting the runabout as it sped on its way back to Bajor, "How did you become a Gargoyle?" 

"It's a long story, Ensign. .uh" 

"Mora, sir, Mora Laret," replied the young Bajoran. 

"Let's just say it was the result of a lot of unusual circumstances, Ensign." Aria replied with a smile. "Actually, I was born human, then became a Gargoyle five years ago when I met another Gargoyle named Adam." 

"Interesting experiences, Commander," he replied, "Commander, I also want to say that it is an honor to be with you. I never met a war hero before, at least not face to face." Aria smiled. 

_A war heroÉhardly!_ If anything, Jana was far more the war hero type as far as Aria was concerned. A lot had changed since the Federation Civil War was now raging on. Aria had spent the last year in hiding with the Maquis. 

Aria, like her mate Jana, was a born spacefarer. She had always felt more at home with deck plating under her feet than ground. Now she was on her way to the edge of Bajoran space, more specifically Gamma Ponarys III. . It seemed strange to be back in Bajoran space and not have to worry about being blasted out of space by her people. As Aria was reflecting on her life, the proximity alarm went off. 

"Commander, we have a ship decloaking! Bearing 221 mark 29, range 200,000 kilometers and closing." 

"Raise shields!" 

"Commander, ship configuration matches that of a Romulan _D'deridex_ -class Warbird." Aria tapped a control to hail them. The Warbird responded by firing a torpedo. Aria transferred helm controls to her console, but knew her tiny runabout was no match for the Warbird. Seconds later, the torpedo impacted the aft shields and several panels within the cramped cockpit exploded in a shower of sparks, the blast knocking both occupants nearly unconscious. 

Mora was the first to recover, and noted with dismay the flashing and blinking confusion about him. Aria awoke in a burst of swearing, shaking off the concussion. Laret almost jumped into the overhead when he saw Aria's eyes brightly aglow and her fangs bared. A snarling roar like an angry tiger filled the small runabout. 

"Commander! I can't get anything to work!Ó Mora screamed, "Some kind of energy dampening weapon." 

"What the..." was all Aria said as she and Mora disappeared in the swirl of Romulan transporters. 

, , , 

Aria and Mora materialized in the Romulans transporter room staring into the business ends of three Romulan disruptor carbines held by three stone-faced Romulan security officers. Aria's eyes were still brightly aglow and were already sizing up a battle plan, but abandoned it. _Mora and I will get fried if I try anything. These guys look like they know what they are all about_ . Aria glanced over at Mora and saw he was also quite angry as his coal black eyes glared back at the Romulans. Despite Mora's blinding rage, he remained calm but vigilant. Aria realized it was a product of decades of resisting the Cardassian Union's militaristic and authoritarian culture during the Occupation, and the spiritual strength and resolve of the Bajoran people. 

Aria noticed three other Romulans near the transporter console. Two were obviously senior officers, the aura of command heavy on the both of them. Aria recognized the male had the rank of Captain, the blond woman the rank of Commander. She also noted with dismay the twin shields and bird-of-prey insignia of the Tal Shiar on the woman. 

"I would advise remaining calm, Commander," Sela said pleasantly. 

"Only a Romulan would ambush an unarmed runabout with a WarbirdÉtalk about overkill!" Aria hissed. 

ÒYou have the _pagh_ of a Cardassian coward!Ó Ensign Mora spat in disgust. 

"Stand down, Ensign! That's an order!Ó Aria barked. 

Sela walked out from behind the transporter controls holding a disruptor pistol. "We really have no need for you, it's the Commander we want." Sela fired the weapon, completely vaporizing the young Bajoran. 

"RRREEEEAAARRGGGHHH!!!" was all Aria was able to say, her eyes pulsating red. 

"Temper, my dear Commander." 

"HE WAS NO THREAT!" Aria cried. _Another innocent life lost because of me! When will it end?_

"Such loyalty. Inspiring, isn't it.Ó Sela sweetly said. Her expression turned hard. "Take her to the brig and destroy that ship!" 

"It will be done, Commander.Ó Captain Nolamok sighed. 

, , , 

Scott, Jana, Dax and Kira spent the next four hours at QuarkÕs catching up on events and the recent activity. Scott was amazed at all the events that his sister had been recently involved in. The quartet left QuarkÕs and as they headed towards the lift in the Promenade, Colonel KiraÕs commbadge beeped. 

ÒOps here, Colonel. Please report to Ops immediately. We have a problem.Ó 

ÒOn my way!Ó Kira replied as she motioned the others to the lift. Less than a minute later, the lift carried the four to Ops. 

ÒColonel, we just received a message from a Bajoran patrol ship, and I donÕt think you are going to like it.Ó 

ÒReport!Ó Colonel Kira spoke as she and the others left the lift. 

ÒThe _BDF Resistance_ was en route back to Bajor when they came across the wreckage of a small spacecraft. The configuration matches that of Ensign MoraÕs shuttle, and they are overdue at Gamma Ponarys III. No survivors.Ó 

ÒOh shit!Ó Jana muttered, her eyes taking on a red glow as her face became a mask of deep concern. ÒColonel Kira, can I get the coordinates? I need to head out there.Ó Less than fifteen minutes later, Jana was back aboard the _JokerÕs Luck II_ heading to the coordinates given to her by Colonel Kira at maximum warp. 

Jana arrived at the coordinates in just a few hours, weapons charged and spoiling for a fight. She immediately detected the debris that was once AriaÕs shuttle. After sweeping the area for possible attackers, she then concentrated on the debris itself. She then beamed aboard a piece of the ship and analyzed it with her tricorder. 

ÒDeenax to _Harry Benjamin._ Ó 

ÒBlade here, what is going on?Ó 

ÒAriaÕs missing.Ó Jana replied, barely keeping her anger in check. 

ÒMissing?Ó 

ÒA Bajoran ship found the wreckage of her shuttle.Ó 

ÒCould it have been an accident?Ó 

ÒNo way in Hell,Ó Jana asserted, ÒI scanned the area, but couldnÕt detect any life signs, nor did I find any DNA traces big enough to indicate casualties. An accident like a reactor breach would leave a lot of radiation and not a whole lot else. There is a debris field here. I did analyze a piece of the wreckage and found residual weapon signatures and a residual energy signature that resembles a transporter signature. The ship was attacked, no doubt about it. The evidence suggests a variant of a Type IV plasma torpedo.Ó 

ÒKlingons?Ó Blade speculated aloud. 

ÒNo way,Ó Jana replied matter-of-factly, ÒKlingon vessels carry ion torpedoes. Rule out the Breen as well. They pulled back into their space after the Dominion War and have basically been behaving themselves. I also donÕt believe their vessels are equipped with Type IV plasma torpedoes. I only know of one species that regularly arms their vessels with plasma torpedoes.Ó 

ÒThe RomulansÓ Blade added, confirming JanaÕs suspicions, ÒThe Tal Shiar certainly is not above mugging a shuttle and beaming aboard its crew. The big question is why?Ó 

ÒYour guess is as good as mine,Ó Jana sighed, ÒWhy now and why grab Aria?Ó Jana was interrupted by a sensor alert. ÒCaptain, my sensors just detected a faint trail of polaron and graviton particles, their pattern leads toward the Beta Quadrant. Romulan ships are powered by artificially produced quantum singularities, and gravitons would be a natural waste product of such a power source. I think it may be the wake of a Romulan vessel.Ó 

ÒReturn to the _Benjamin_ at once.Ó 

ÒCaptain, I can certainly catch those Romulans!Ó Jana growled, ÒThey canÕt be that far, and I have a fast ship.Ó 

ÒPermission denied, Commander.Ó Blade ordered, ÒSomething is terribly wrong here and we need to think this one out. Romulan involvement is the last thing we need now. We dare not underestimate them. I also need you back here.Ó 

ÒWhat about Aria?Ó Jana demanded, her voice and anger rising. 

ÒCommander, do you honestly think you could take on a Warbird or a _DÕdredar_ -class battle cruiser with the _Joker_ ?Ó Blade shot back, ÒI donÕt think so. Now, return to the _Benjamin, _ and thatÕs an order!Ó 

ÒAye, sir!Ó Jana sighed in defeat. As much as she wanted to rescue her lover, she knew the captain was right. The _JokerÕs Luck II_ could handle any destroyer or a light cruiser, but nothing like the _DÕdredar_ or Warbird. They simply packed too much raw firepower; even with its enhanced shields the _Joker_ would be vulnerable to their massive arrays of disruptors and their plasma torpedoes, and what if there was more than one vessel involved? Reluctantly, she set course toward the _Harry Benjamin._

, , , 

_USS Harry Benjamin_

The _JokerÕs Luck II_ landed in the docking bay, Jana leaving the vessel in a very nasty mood. She had spent the last day and a half returning to the _Benjamin_ at maximum warp alternating between swearing, crying and worried sick about her mate. Captain Blade and Centaurius were there to greet her, and both soon saw the still-flaming eyes of the red-haired Gargoyle as she stomped her way across the deck. 

ÒSorry Captain,Ó Jana hissed, ÒIÕll be in Holodeck 2 shooting off some steam. DonÕt get in my way.Ó She ended her warning with a growl. 

ÒI understand,Ó Captain Blade replied with a nod of his head, ÒHowever, there is a staff meeting set for 1600 and you need to be there.Ó Jana nodded in agreement and stormed out of the docking bay to Holodeck 2. Three hours later, Centaurius was walking by Holodeck 2 and heard the sounds of snarling and the clang of steel weapons. _Damn! She is really pissed! _ He heard another roar and what sounded like a Klingon battle cry. Noticing the time, he decided to fetch Jana. When he opened up the holodeck doors, he saw a barren world with many rock outcroppings. His attention was suddenly riveted to the snarl he recognized as that of a female Gargoyle interspersed with some swearing in a language he didnÕt know, followed by the ring of steel weapons clashing. He ran off into the direction of the snarl and much to his dismay, he passed three dead Romulans, each one savagely killed. As he rounded a rock, he saw Jana standing over the prone form of yet another bloody Romulan warrior with her batÕleth raised high. With a frightening howl, she brought the Klingon weapon down with immense force, nearly splitting the Romulan hologram in two. 

ÒRomulan pÕtaQ!Ó Jana hissed as she extracted her batÕleth. Centaurius looked at the enraged Gargoyle female standing there with her batÕleth in both hands, herself and her weapon coated with a green glaze of holographic Romulan blood, heavily breathing, her eyes aglow like twin red suns, and a murderous expression on her face. The next thing he noticed was more than a dozen corpses of Romulan soldiers, each one bearing mute testimony to JanaÕs rage and her skill with a batÕleth. 

ÒCommander Deenax, it is 1530.Ó Noticing Centaurius, she ended the holo-sim she was using, the holodeck returning to the familiar skeleton-like network of holo-emitter arrays. Her eyes returned to their normal color and she nodded. Centaurius and Jana left the holodeck together and headed toward JanaÕs quarters. Twenty minutes later, Jana had emerged from her quarters looking completely like the professional command officer. Centaurius was deeply shaken by the sudden contrast. Though he knew Jana was a warrior, as any Gargoyle is, he was deeply concerned about her rage and anger. 

,, , , , , 

_Conference room_

Captain Blade called the conference to order as his senior staff took their seats. Jana was not all too happy to see Homer sitting in AriaÕs customary seat, but she kept a poker face though she was crying inside. 

ÒMay I have your attention please?Ó Captain Blade said formally, as he activated the main view screen, ÒCaptain Narz has acquired information regarding a secret starbase, code named Delta One that Section 113 has been operating for some time in the general area of the DevilÕs Ring Nebula. ItÕs an older starbase, and much smaller than the typical Federation starbase.Ó The screen then displayed a picture of Section 113Õs starbase. 

ÒLooks a lot like the old K-series starbase.Ó Jana remarked. 

ÒDevilÕs Ring? Sounds very foreboding.Ó Homer noted. 

ÒA well deserved name, I assure you,Ó Blade replied, ÒOriginally the DevilÕs Ring was designated as NR-1172. About fifty years ago, an independent scout entered NR-1172 and his ship was severely damaged by one of the plasma storms that regularly rage in the ring. He barely got out alive, and from that moment on, he referred to NR-1172 as the DevilÕs Ring. So far, he is the only known survivor. According the Starfleet records, there have been more than sixty ships disappearing into the nebula, never to be heard from again.Ó 

ÒSomething tells me that starbase there had a lot to do with the disappearing ships.Ó Centaurius speculated. 

ÒI imagine some ships were either destroyed there by the starbase, or were sent there deliberately by Section 31.Ó Thoreau acidly remarked. 

ÒMakes sense,Ó Jana commented, ÒSection 31 would have the connections to make supply ships and others ÔdisappearÕ in the records. After so many ships ÔvanishingÕ, few spacefarers would dare enter the DevilÕs Ring.Ó 

ÒI agree with you on that, Commander.Ó Blade dryly replied, ÒIt may look like a K-series starbase, but it is better armed and shielded.Ó 

ÒWhat does this starbase have to do with us?Ó Homer asked. 

ÒThat base has a lot to do with our future survival,Ó Blade continued, ÒWe have learned that Section 113 is working on another Genesis device similar to the one used ninety years ago in the Mutara Nebula. Considering Section 113Õs orders come from Section 31, that doesnÕt bode well for anyoneÉespecially us.Ó 

ÒWhatÕs the plan?Ó Austen asked. 

ÒPre-emptive strike. We are going to hit that station and weÕre snagging the Genesis device before those bastards use it on us.Ó Blade continued, ÒAccording to the data weÕve received, they have constructed one working Genesis torpedo, and they can build others. However, we also learned that they have only the one torpedo, and the station is the only place in Starfleet where the Genesis research is taking place. Obviously, Section 113 wants to keep this research totally from the rest of Starfleet and the Federation. If we can steal the Genesis device and destroy the research data, Section 113 will be hard-pressed to cook up another one for quite some time.Ó 

ÒCaptain, may I suggest an idea?Ó Thoreau offered. 

ÒGo ahead, Mr. Thoreau.Ó 

ÒOk, I have no problems with stealing the data,Ó Thoreau said, mind furiously working, Òbut they are going to know we have the device and the data. Also, we need to do something about the researchers. Even if we destroy the data, there will be copies in the minds of the scientists involved. They could build another.Ó 

ÒPoint taken.Ó Blade sighed. 

ÒWe could take them prisoner.Ó Hemingway suggested. 

ÒThat works, but what will we do with them? Execute them?Ó Thoreau asked, not liking the direction this was going. 

ÒExile to a remote, but habitable planet where they will be no threat,Ó Blade mused aloud, ÒI am not going to execute them. We will not stoop to their level!Ó This drew several concerned stares and murmurs among the Gargoyles. 

ÒTis an honorable solution, laddie,Ó Greystone explained, ÒIn our time back in Scotland, Gargoyles who turned against their clan were exiled. In our clan, we swore never to kill another Gargoyle, no matter what evil they did.Ó 

ÒRemember, these are not innocent people we are talking about,Ó Blade emphasized, ÒThese people are willing, active participants in genocide, and would be considered war criminals by any civilization. Greystone is right, exile is probably the most humane way we can keep them away from Section 113 without killing them. IÕm sure Captain Narz knows a few places we could keep them, but we will only allow them enough technology to survive and hunt food. Technology such as archery and such, but nothing they can use to communicate with or build weapons like phasers.Ó The Gargoyles then nodded in agreement. 

ÒWe also learned that this secret starbase is also warp-capable. According to the technical data, the three arms are telescoping and can be retracted to form a much more compact shape. They move this starbase on a regular basis to keep it hidden, but they always seem to remain in the area of the DevilÕs Ring.Ó 

ÒA warp-capable starbase?Ó Homer spoke with skepticism, ÒI find that difficult to believe.Ó 

ÒItÕs been done before,Ó Jana corrected, ÒAfter the Cardassians left Bajor, and they also left behind a severely damaged starbase named Terok Nor in orbit above Bajor. When the Federation and the Bajorans took over the station, the Chief Engineer managed to create a warp field large enough to transport the entire shebang to the Denorios Belt. You now know how DS-9 came to be. The starbase in question is less than half the size of DS-9. 

Blade then turned his gaze towards Jana. 

ÒThis will be a two-phase attack with three strike teams: Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Commander Deenax, you will be leading strike team Alpha, and the mission leader. Your strike team will be shuttled aboard the _IKC NuÕDaq_ , a _KÕVort_ -class heavy cruiser that Chancellor Martok graciously loaned us. Ms. Austen and Mr. Thoreau will also go with Commander Deenax and her strike force. The _Benjamin _ and the _Dingo_ will approach under cloak and watch your backs while the _NuÕDaq _ approaches under cloak. Hopefully, Mr. Thoreau can use his computer sorcery to open a breach in their shields long enough for your strike team to beam aboard. Strike Team AlphaÕs mission is to seize control of Engineering. Once Engineering is under our control, we will lower their shields while crews from the _Benjamin _ and the_ Dingo _ will beam over with anagas canisters and riot phasers. Strike Team Beta, which I will lead, will take over Ops. Strike Team Gamma will be led by Mr. Burns, referring to the average sized, but muscular turquoise male Gargoyle with a beaked face and triple horns seated next to Homer, and your objective will be to seize the Genesis device and the research data.Ó 

ÒEngineering and Ops?Ó Jana asked, looking a bit puzzled. 

ÒWe are going to steal the starbase.Ó Blade said with a wicked grin, ÒAfter all, the damned thing was designed to be moved at will. Why not take advantage of that fact?Ó The Gargoyles looked around at each other, many with shocked expressions. _Steal a starbase?_ The assembled Gargoyles looked at Captain Blade as though he had just lost his sanity. Even the faithful Centaurius had serious doubts about BladeÕs sanity at that moment. 

ÒCaptain laddie,Ó Greystone laughed boisterously, breaking the elevating tension, ÒYou got gumption, and IÕll hand ye that!Ó 

ÒYou know, itÕs possible.Ó Homer speculated aloud. 

ÒIÕll need Titan and Greystone as well.Ó Jana said. 

ÒAgreed. Feel free to choose your team.Ó Blade said as he slid a PADD across the conference table, ÒHereÕs a roster of our best combat personnel.Ó 

ÒWhat about Aria?Ó Jana asked, a stern look on her face. 

ÒI havenÕt forgotten about her, Commander,Ó Blade said calmly, ÒI know all too well how you feel about her. Right now, we have no information as to her whereabouts. When we do, youÕll be the first to know, and we will plan accordingly.Ó 

ÒWhat about Elisa and the hatchlings? What are we going to tell them?Ó 

ÒRight now, we need to hit Section 113 while we have the chance,Ó Blade insisted. ÒThey are the bigger threat, and not just to Aria, but to all of us.Ó 

Jana wasnÕt all too happy about the situation, but she also took some degree of comfort in knowing that she would have the opportunity to deal some serious payback for Section 113Õs assassination of her parents. The next thirty minutes were taken up by various discussions and planning of the raid, then the meeting adjourned. 

As the others left, Centaurius and Jana remained behind. Captain Blade then turned to his new First Officer, gently placing his paw on her shoulder, ÒTell the hatchlings Aria is away on a special mission and will be back in a few weeks.Ó Jana sighed, but nodded her head in agreement, the exited the conference room. 

ÒCaptain, I am deeply concerned about Jana.Ó Centaurius then described the scene he encountered in Holodeck 2. Blade listened intently, then made his decision. 

ÒTake it easy, Centaurius,Ó Blade reassured him, ÒI can understand JanaÕs anger. She just lost her parents, and now Aria. ItÕs no secret that Jana loves her; anyone can see it in JanaÕs eyes. I also care deeply about Aria as well. I know damn well I would be just as enraged than Jana is right now, and probably with a lot less self control. At least she is taking out her frustrations on holograms instead of breakable objects on my ship, or my crew.Ó Centaurius wasnÕt so sure. 

,, , , , , 

_IKC NuÕDaq_

The next four weeks became a period of furious activity as Jana familiarized herself with the operation of the _NuÕDaq_ and combat simulations in the holodeck with her strike teams. Though many of the Klingon crew admired the Gargoyles as warriors, some didnÕt. One day, a disgruntled Klingon officer by the name of Toras decided to challenge Jana in the mess hall. 

ÒThese Gargoyles donÕt look any more of a threat than Ferengi!Ó he loudly declared, ÒYou are too human to be a warrior!Ó Toras circled JanaÕs table continuing, a flagon of bloodwine in hand, ÒShe has no warrior heritage. I heard she has only fought one battle, and ran like a Ferengi coward!Ó He slammed his bloodwine flagon on the steel table. He glared at her as other Klingons watched the unfolding drama. ÒI even heard that she was a human, but becameÉthis. What honor has she earned?Ó 

ÒI have no quarrel with you, Toras,Ó Jana calmly spoke as she arose from her bench, her eyes taking on a menacing glow. ÒHowever, if you insist on insulting me, you will be dispatched to GreÕthor!Ó 

ÒHuman pÕtaQ! Your words will be your death!Ó Toras declared as he drew his dÕktagh, the side blades flicking open like snake fangs. 

ÒOne final warning, TorasÓ Jana said, still surprisingly calm, ÒYou will stand down or I will stick that dÕktagh up your ass!Ó 

One Klingon drew his dÕktagh and offered it to Jana. 

ÒI need no weapon to fight this chaÕquÕ!Ó Jana hissed, referring to a small, noisy bird native to QoÕnos. The remaining Klingons backed away to give the two some room, some of them smiling broadly in anticipation of the imminent battle. Toras loosed a battle cry and charged Jana. She snarled in return and pounced on the Klingon. Less than a half-minute later, Toras lay unconscious missing several teeth, as well as sporting a number of new cuts on various parts of his body, a broken arm, and insultingly, his dÕktagh firmly lodged in his left buttock. The remaining Klingons cheered loudly, raising their bloodwine in honor of JanaÕs barehanded victory against an armed warrior. 

ÒGet that pÕtaQ out of here!Ó Jana snarled, ÒHis presence dishonors us.Ó Two Klingons grabbed the wounded Toras by the arms and feet, dragging him unceremoniously off to sickbay. 

One female officer, named BÕElora stood up, drawing her dÕktagh. Jana turned to face the BÕElora, her eyes still glowing. Much to JanaÕs surprise, BÕElora executed a salute. 

ÒShe is not Klingon in body, but in her body beats a Klingon heart!Ó BÕElora proudly declared as she looked around at her shipmates, ÒGlory and honor to the house of Deenax!Ó She then took her dÕktagh and slashed the palm of her hand. She then offered the weapon to Jana, who in turn slashed her hand, the two females touching palms. 

ÒYour blood is mine, as mine is yours.Ó BÕElora solemnly declared, ÒYou are part of my house as I am part of yours! Qapla!Ó The remaining Klingons roared in boisterous approval. 

,, , , , , 

_DevilÕs Ring Nebula_

The _Benjamin_ and the _Dingo_ entered the DevilÕs Ring, approaching Section 113Õs starbase as stealthy as possible. The _NuÕDaq_ had already entered the ring area, for the primary purpose of reconnaissance. Captain Gortok noticed the periodic emissions of the rotating X-Ray pulsar at the heart of the DevilÕs Ring had a predictable effect on the plasma storms, and the subsequent increase of radiation density in the general region of the plasma storm would make the _NuÕDaq _ extremely difficult to detect. As the other two vessels stayed in their assigned stations under cloak, the _NuÕDaq_ approached the plasma storm using a series of brief commands. Jana couldnÕt help but admire the discipline and navigational skill of GortokÕs helmsman and the rest of the Klingon bridge crew. She glanced over to the computer station where Thoreau and a Klingon female both hard at work trying to hack the starbaseÕs computers. 

ÒAny luck, Thoreau?Ó Jana asked. 

ÒTheir computers are bit harder to hack into than regular Starfleet computer systems,Ó Thoreau explained as he turned to face Jana, ÒTheir security encryption algorithms are much better than standard Starfleet security protocols. Also, IÕm still trying to read Klingon on the fly.Ó Jana sighed. ÒNot to worry, Commander, they are a bit more complex than the ones on the _Nimbus_ . They are learning, but nowhere near good enough to stop me yet. With KÕEleraÕs help, IÕd say ten minutes.Ó He glanced over at the Klingon woman smiling, she in turn responding with a seductively predatory smile. 

ÒCommander, how are we going to beam over in the middle of a plasma storm?Ó Austen asked. 

ÒSelena will take care of that problem.Ó Jana cryptically replied. Austen wasnÕt so sure, but Jana has so far proven to be a capable leader. The harsh buzz of the proximity alarm jolted the Gargoyles, but not the Klingons. 

ÒCaptain, we have a ship approaching!Ó a Klingon barked. 

ÒTactical!Ó The view screen displayed a tactical grid, the triangular cursor locking on to the interloper. A visual panel zoomed in to display the image of the vessel. 

Ò_Meridian_ -class medium frigate,Ó Jana robotically responded as she saw the image, ÒItÕs got to be the _Nimbus_ . How far away?Ó 

ÒRange: 550 million kellicams.Ó The tactical officer barked. About thirty minutes away at full impulse, Jana quickly calculated. _Damn! ThatÕs going to complicate things immensely. My time windowÕs been cut by a third! If Thoreau doesnÕt break into their computer system in the next ten or fifteen minutes, weÕre screwed. I might have a maximum of forty-five minutes, perhaps an hour, to pull off this mission. Should I abort?_ Jana was in agony. She had to make a command decision and it could easily destroy everyone on this ship, and two others as well. _There is also AriaÉ_ Jana silently prayed that Thoreau would get through. Jana then headed toward the transporter room to be with her team. Eleven excruciating minutes later, JanaÕs commbadge beeped. 

ÒThoreau to Deenax! WeÕre in! Program one loaded and running. Shield emitter in section Eta is overloading. IÕm on my way!Ó Two minutes later, Thoreau was standing on the transporter pad with Greystone, Jana, Titan, Austen and Selena. 

KÕEleraÕs voice came though the transporter console: It was time. Selena raised her paws over her head and began chanting in Gaelic once again. Her paws then began to glow and a strange wind began to blow through the transporter chamber and an eerie greenish glow surrounded the away team. 

ÒNow!Ó Selena shouted. 

Òjol DaH!Ó Jana shouted to the transporter operator. The transporter operator immediately tapped the controls, beaming the Gargoyles into the starbaseÕs engineering. 

,, , , , , 

_Starbase Delta One_

Ensign Derek Nicholas was on his usual duty shift in Engineering. It was an easy enough job and though he sometimes wished for a little change of pace, his job was boringly monotonous in nature. His mind was on a woman named Renee back in Paris. When the Dominion War broke out, Renee was just another civilian employee at Starfleet Command, while Derek was a cadet in Starfleet Academy. When the Dominion attacked Starfleet Command, Derek had just arrived to meet her for dinner. I nearly was their last date. They had left just ten minutes earlier when the raid occurred. Fearing the worst, Renee, the daughter of an Admiral in Starfleet Intelligence pulled some strings with her father to keep Derek from the War. A shrill alarm from the panel jolted him out of his daydream. Immediately, he slapped his commbadge online. 

ÒChief Thomas, Ensign Nicholas here, I am reading a power surge in grid three alpha. It is causing an overload in the number three shield generator.Ó A dull thud reverberated through the deck and the sound of a muffled explosion was heard on several decks. ÒDamn! The generator just blew!Ó 

ÒDamage report!Ó Thomas barked. 

ÒThe number three shield is offline. Some kind of feedback loop caused it, it appears to be related to the computer. Some minor damage, but hull integrity is not compromised. ItÕs probably just a glitch. ItÕs an inconvenience, but nothing that will ruin our day.Ó 

ÒJust fix it, Thomas out.Ó 

ÒYour day is ruined a lot worse than you realize.Ó A sweetly seductive voice spoke from behind him. ÒIn fact, it just turned to shit.Ó He swiveled around in his chair and saw Jana standing there with a phaser compression rifle in hand. He also saw the other five Gargoyles, each one standing near the other engineers, compression rifles leveled. He tried to reach his commbadge, but Jana fired, the orange beam striking him in the side. Ensign Nicholas slid out of his chair and landed on the deck in a crumpled heap. Jana pulled out a hypospray and injected a sedative into the unconscious ensign. Thoreau and Greystone plucked the commbadges from the other pair and herded two of the engineers to Jana while Titan carried one back unconscious, unceremoniously dumping him on the deck. 

ÒWhat happened, Titan?Ó Jana asked, ÒDid he resist?Ó 

ÒNo,Ó Titan said with a wide grin, ÒHe fainted. I think I scared him.Ó Jana chuckled, and then injected the remaining engineers, sending them into a deep sleep. The seizure of Engineering had taken only thirty seconds. 

ÒThoreau, seal off engineering and get to work on the shields,Ó Jana ordered, ÒTitan, Greystone, watch that door over there. Selena, help Thoreau. I am going to see if I can find the Genesis device. Austen, youÕre with me.Ó 

,, , , , , 

_USS Nimbus_

Admiral Falcone was fuming. His crew just spent the better part of a month trying to get the _Nimbus_ repaired and under way again. Getting the crap beaten out of him by that miserable Deenax was bad enough, but nothing like the humiliating defeat handed to him by that wretched Blade. The final blow was the loss of the six Gargoyle eggs. Section 31 was not known as an agency that forgave such blunders. As the_ Nimbus_ approached the starbase, Admiral Falcone spent much of his watch in the ready room getting ready to turn in the reports that would almost certainly end his career. The LCARS beeped and the image of Canmore was on the screen. 

ÒAdmiral, sensors have picked up something unusual. The number three shield at the station is offline.Ó 

ÒOffline?Ó Falcone replied, some urgency in his voice, ÒContact the base and see if everything is all right, and sweep the entire ring for anything unusual. Falcone out.Ó 

,, , , , , 

_Starbase Delta One_

Thoreau worked furiously on the Engineering computer controls and studied the Engineering and control circuit subsystems. Jana was also working equally furiously on the LCARS terminal in Engineering trying to locate the Genesis device and the laboratory. Five minutes later, Jana had located the lab four decks up. 

ÒCommander Deenax, I canÕt disable the remaining shields from here. Apparently my hack triggered some sort of safety protocol that had locked me out from most of Ops. It also automatically switched over to a security subroutine that routed all major control and propulsion controls to Ops. I can override it, but it will take some time.Ó 

ÒTime is something we donÕt have,Ó Jana groaned, ÒGot any bright ideas?Ó 

ÒThe only way I see is to manually disengage the EPS relays to divert power from the shield generator grid,Ó Thoreau suggested, irritation rich in his voice, ÒAccording to the computer, we need to manually reroute power at EPS transfer nodes alpha two, beta seven and delta two. Damn, I wish Aria was hereÉshe knows these EPS controls a lot better than I do.Ó 

ÒThen what?Ó 

ÒWe hope for the best. When we do the switch, they are going to know in Ops, and all HellÕs going to break loose.Ó 

ÒDo it.Ó Jana sighed. 

Thoreau then directed Selena to the console and instructed her to execute a series of computer commands on his signal. Thoreau grabbed a tool kit and scrambled up a nearby Jeffries tube. Jana silently prayed that Thoreau could do it. The nearly endless stream of profanities coming out of the Jeffries tube was not encouraging Jana at all. 

Fifteen minutes later, Thoreau finally descended from the Jeffries tube. He was about two meters from the end when he stepped on his wing and lost his footing. Thoreau slid out of the tube swearing loudly and landing squarely on his tail. When he stood, he looked like he had just been on the wrong end a brawl in a Nausicaan bar. 

ÒOuch!Ó Thoreau spat as he was rubbing the part of his tail where he landed on it 

ÒAre you all right?Ó Jana asked. 

ÒDamn these Jeffries tubes!Ó Thoreau spat angrily, eyes aglow with white light, ÒI hate them! All they are good for is snagging wingtips and stepping on your tail and wings!Ó 

ÒAre we ready?Ó Jana asked. 

ÒSelena, engage program Thoreau Two.Ó Thoreau replied as he gingerly rubbed another sore spot near the base of his tail. Jana and Austen gathered up their phaser rifles and left Engineering. 

,, , , , , 

_USS Nimbus_

Ensign Canmore studied the sensor readouts at the science station. He then asked the communications officer to contact the starbase. Ten seconds later, a raven-haired male with graying sideburns dressed in a Starfleet uniform, the four pips on his collar designating him as a captain. Admiral Falcone left the ready room and took the center seat. 

ÒThis is Starbase Delta One, Captain Fred Holland speaking. How may we help you Admiral?Ó 

ÒOur sensors have detected your number three shield offline. Is everything all right?Ó 

ÒSo far, Admiral Falcone. It is nothing serious, just a computer malfunction. Engineering is already working on it.Ó 

ÒComputer malfunction?Ó Falcone repeated, the color in his face draining rapidly. 

ÒAdmiral Falcone!Ó Canmore blurted, ÒSensors have detected a transient anomaly near the plasma storm at one six two mark eleven. It only lasted for a second, but vanished.Ó 

ÒTransient anomaly?Ó 

ÒYes sir, a faint burst of neutrinos,Ó Canmore noted as he studied another readout, ÒIt appears to be a random phenomenon. Nothing threatening, but itÕs never been recorded here before.Ó 

ÒGive me full scans on all sectors! Report anything unusual.Ó 

ÒAnything wrong Admiral Falcone?Ó Captain Holland asked. 

ÒPossibly, Captain Holland,Ó Falcone admitted, ÒI want you to run a full sensor sweep of the entire area. Report to me if you find anything unusual.Ó 

ÒAs you wish, Admiral.Ó 

,, , , , , 

_Starbase Delta One_

Jana and Austen left Engineering, and then proceeded to turboshaft one. Much to the dismay of the two Gargoyles, the turbolift car was occupied with three humans and a tall, dark-skinned humanoid Jana recognized as a Caldonian. Jana and Austen fired immediately, stunning the foursome. Austen then injected them with her hypo. 

ÒI thought they were supposed to be asleep?Ó Austen asked. 

ÒIt will take a while for the anagas to work.Ó Jana replied with far more confidence than she felt, ÒBeware that this anagas is designed to affect Terran humans, and some are resistant. Gargoyles are not likely to be the only species immune from the gas, either.Ó Jana was worried as well. The Caldonian was probably resistant to anagas, but there were three humans with him. 

ÒNow what do we do with them?Ó Austen asked, ÒWe just donÕt leave them here, do we? 

ÒYes we do. I have an idea.Ó Jana then ordered the turbolift to Deck 11, the location of the Genesis lab. She then opened up an access panel in the turbolift car, then rewired the back of the command interface and removed an isolinear chip, breaking it. ÒThat should do it. This will disable this turboshaft for a while and buy us some needed time.Ó Amazingly, Jana and Austen encountered no one else as they approached the lab. Perhaps the gas is working now. 

ÒShouldnÕt we wait for the rest of the strike team?Ó Austen asked nervously. Jana tapped her commbadge. 

ÒDeenax to Blade, IÕm on Deck 11, Section 23 Alpha, near the Genesis lab,Ó Jana reported, ÒWhereÕs Team Gamma?Ó 

ÒWe got a problem,Ó Blade replied, his voice with the edge of exasperation, ÒWe had to beam Strike Team Gamma to Deck 8. ThereÕs some kind of energy dampening field around the lab that makes it impossible to transport anything within two decks of that lab. We also donÕt know how many or the nature of the opposition inside. Sensors are blind in there. Stand by, Commander.Ó Jana heard a background voice briefly, and then Blade returned. ÒThe _Nimbus_ just accelerated suddenly. WeÕre also detecting a lot of coded chatter. I think they are on to us.Ó 

The klaxons began to blare, interspersed with the computer sounding ÒIntruder Alert Deck Eight!Ó every three seconds. 

ÒYeah,Ó Jana snorted sarcastically, ÒI would say theyÕre on to us! What happened?Ó 

ÒGamma Team got surprised by a security patrol,Ó Blade sighed, ÒTheyÕre bogged down in a firefight, ETA unknown.Ó 

ÒNow what do we do?Ó Austen asked, the concern etched deeply in her face. 

ÒWeÕre hitting the lab now. We donÕt have time to wait for the others. We either retrieve or destroy the device, period.Ó 

,, , , , , 

_USS Nimbus_

ÒAdmiral, I have detected two more anomalies, this time on the ringÕs perimeter. They appear to be random.Ó 

ÒOur sensors show nothing, Admiral Falcone.Ó Captain Holland asserted. Suddenly, Captain Holland heard one of his Ops officers swear briefly. He turned to the officer, who then explained something, but Admiral Falcone was unable to discern what the young lieutenant was saying, but the irritation on Captain HollandÕs face wasnÕt encouraging. 

ÒDamn computer is going nuts. We canÕt even engage the navigation arrays to guide you into a docking pod.Ó Captain Holland sighed, then turned to bark at his communications officer, ÒGet Chief Thomas down to Engineering and get the computers fixed.Ó 

ÒWhen did these computer glitches start, Captain?Ó 

ÒToday, less than ten minutes ago.Ó Admiral Falcone turned nearly as white as a ghost. 

ÒAdmiral, the anomaly just reappeared near the plasma storm again. TrackingÉit is on a parallel course with the plasma storm. Shit! It just vanished.Ó Canmore glanced at Falcone and saw the look on his face. A knot began to form in his stomach. He had seen that look beforeÉwhen the _Nimbus_ was attacked. _They wouldnÕt dare!_

ÒSound Red Alert!Ó Falcone screamed, ÒYou have intruders!Ó 

ÒCalm down, Admiral. We would have detected any intruders.Ó Captain Holland confidently assured Admiral Falcone, who was now visibly panicked. Suddenly, the signal flicked off for a split second. The view screen returned to life, with Captain Holland shouting unheard orders to his Ops crew, then the view screen switched back to the view of the starbase. 

ÒLieutenant Greaves, get me an audio channel now!Õ Falcone barked. CanmoreÕs voice again reached his ear, and he turned to face the young ensign. 

ÒAdmiral, two more anomalies, they are moving.Ó 

ÒAudio channel open, Admiral.Ó Replied Lt. Greaves, her English accent evident. 

ÒDamn it, Fred!Ó Falcone nearly screamed, ÒWhat is going on?Ó He didnÕt receive an answer immediately. 

ÒAdmiral, I am reading power surges all over the station!Ó Canmore reported. 

Captain HollandÕs voice came through in bursts. ÒSecure the lab at once!Ó A burst of static, ÒWhat do you mean Engineering is sealed?Ó Another burst of static. Pandemonium now reigned in Ops, and Admiral Falcone had a ringside seat. 

ÒFull impulse!Ó Falcone shouted, ÒRed alert!Ó The corridors of the _Nimbus_ soon filled with the wailing of the alarm klaxons and the flashing of the red light strips indicating battle stations. A few seconds later, visual was restored and showed an exasperated Captain Holland pointing to an unseen Ops station shouting orders over the blare of the stationÕs own klaxons. 

ÒAdmiral Falcone, You were right!Ó Captain Holland yelped, ÒWe are under attack! Some kind of winged aliens! They are in Engineering and in the lab!Ó Captain Holland turned to his left, ÒWhat? What do you mean the security field grid failed? Get those backups on line now! Use the emergency containment fields as well! Move it!Ó Another shout was heard and much to Admiral FalconeÕs dismay, he saw six columns of swirling blue light behind Captain Holland. Two seconds later, the columns of light coalesced into a boarding party of six armed Gargoyles led by a large, blue male whom he immediately recognized as Captain Blade. 

Admiral Falcone watched helplessly as the entire Ops crew, including Captain Holland fell in a withering fire of phasers set on wide burst. After insuring the Ops was secured, Captain Blade put down his phaser rifle and turned to the view screen and recognized who was on the monitor. A handsome Gargoyle male soon filled the view screen on the _Nimbus_ . 

ÒHello Morris, itÕs so nice to see you again.Ó Blade said pleasantly. 

,, , , , , 

_Starbase Delta One_

They had no sooner entered the lab than one of the scientists spotted the Gargoyles, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Three separate hands slapped commbadges, each owner screaming ÒIntruders in the lab!Ó 

A mad scramble ensued in the lab as Jana, Austen and the five scientists scrambled for cover. Austen poked her head above a console and spotted a female scientist armed with a phaser pop up from behind a control console snap firing. The energy beam just missed her head by millimeters, but not before scorching her ear. Austen screamed in pain and ducked again, scrambling to another location while Jana kept two others pinned down with random bursts from her compression rifle. Though there were six scientists in the lab, only three of them were actually fighting. The other three were cowering into tiny cubbyholes under some of the consoles, completely frightened out of their minds and paralyzed by total fear. Jana slapped her commbadge. 

ÒDeenax to Greystone! Were pinned down here in the lab and could use some help.Ó 

ÒNay lassie, weÕve got a wee problem of our own. SomebodyÕs burninÕ their way through the door.Ó Jana then heard TitanÕs roar and the crashing of a large piece of metal hitting the deck plating, followed by phaser fire. 

At that moment, Jana saw a fast-moving figure leap over one of the console snarling. Austen has pounced on one scientist just as he fired his phaser, burning a hole in AustenÕs wing, eliciting another howl of agony from the Gargoyle. As they fell, the beam tracked across her wing, slicing a ten-centimeter long hole in her wing membrane, and slicing through the wing strut. Enraged at what happened to Austen, Jana loosed an hauntingly shrill battle cry and leaped over the console she was hiding behind and landed on the scientist-come-warrior with both feet, the impact dislodging the phaser and knocking the man solidly to the deck, his head hitting the unyielding deck and knocking him unconscious. 

The lone female scientist also opened fire again, missing Jana by mere centimeters. Jana rolled, snap firing, catching the woman squarely in the chest with her phaser. She squawked, and then slowly fell, unconscious. 

ÒBlade to Deenax. Ops is secured.Ó 

ÒGood! Now get me some help down here in the lab! AustenÕs hurt and YYYEEEARGHHHHH!!!!Ó An Andorian scientist had suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere, phaser in hand. The bright orange beam lanced out, scorching JanaÕs arm and causing her to drop her rifle. Instinctively, she leapt for the top of the console and suddenly spun about, her tail catching the Andorian full across the head, snapping his neck instantly. 

Though badly injured, Austen managed to recover her rifle and crawled to another part of the lab and spotted the lone scientist still armed and firing away at Jana. Austen then switched the weapon to sniper mode and carefully aimed. Her aim proved to be true, and the last fighter finally went down, stunned. 

ÒDonÕt shoot! We surrender!Ó Jana and Austen turned to see the trio of surviving scientists meekly come out of their hiding places, hands held high. The scientists trembled at the bloody and enraged Gargoyles, who to them, looked like death incarnate. 

ÒWhereÕs the Genesis device?Ó Jana demanded with a snarl. One of the two scientists nervously pointed to a cylindrical canister standing about a meter tall in a nearby alcove, connected to a number of cables and hoses. Jana tapped her commbadge. 

ÒDeenax to Blade. Lab secured and the torpedo is intact.Ó 

ÒGreat! Help is on the way. How bad was it?Ó 

ÒOne dead, two unconscious and three prisoners. Austen needs a doc, she is hurt bad, but she will make it. Phaser burns. IÕm a bit scorched myself, but OK.Ó A that moment, both Austen and Jana watched with horror as the Genesis device was suddenly enveloped in the familiar blue light of a transporter beam and whisked away. 

ÒDeenax to Blade. Someone just beamed the Genesis device away.Ó Jana could have sworn she heard BladeÕs roar all eleven decks away from Ops. 

,, , , , , 

Thoreau was busy working on the LCARS in engineering when the alarm klaxons activated. Selena had glanced toward the door and noticed a glowing red spot growing into a brilliant yellow, then elongating like a snake. 

ÒThe door! THE DOOR!Ó Selena shouted as she pointed to the door. Greystone and Titan glanced at the door and saw the glowing metal. Greystone sighed and looked at the mammoth green Gargoyle. 

ÒSounds like the lasses have run into a bit of trouble, I suppose,Ó Greystone remarked with a bit of a sigh. He then shrugged his shoulders and then he smiled, his fangs flashing in the light, ÒReady for a scrap, laddie?Ó Titan nodded emphatically, then scrambled off to find some cover. Greystone powered up his compression rifle and assumed a position behind an auxiliary power converter. Jana then called, and he quickly apprised Jana of the situation just as they had burned through, a two-meter wide section of the door falling to the deck with a loud clang. 

Titan responded with a loud roar, and then began firing at the horde of security personnel trying to get into Engineering. Thoreau then heard a series of orders from Blade. He then ordered Selena to cover him as he helped prepare the starbase for warp. 

The battle raged for the next ten minutes as phaser bolts from both Gargoyle and Federation weapons sliced through the air. More than once Thoreau was forced to take cover as phaser bolts came perilously close to his station. Though the Gargoyles were keeping the Federation troops at bay, Titan and Greystone both knew that they were outnumbered and sheer weight of numbers would dictate the outcome of the battle in the FederationÕs favor when their riflesÕ energy cells were depleted. 

At that moment, one Federation trooper appeared with an odd-looking weapon with a box-like end, a compound grenade launcher. Titan spotted him and fired a bolt, missing him by centimeters. The trooper raised his weapon and fired, the weapon making an odd plopping noise. Something hit the wall about a meter above TitanÕs head. He glanced up and saw an odd triangular device attached to the wall with blinking yellow lights and making an odd beeping sound. Two seconds later, it exploded, knocking Titan arse over apex across the deck plating. Titan shook off the effect of the mini-mine, and then roared. He raised his compression rifle to fire, but nothing happened. Two plops, then two clinking thuds caught TitanÕs attention. Two mines landed on either side of Titan, exploding almost simultaneously. Titan collapsed in a heap. 

At that moment, Selena saw the man with the odd weapon taking aim and lobbing several of the mini-mines at Greystone. Selena watched helplessly as three of the bombs detonated near Greystone, knocking him unconscious. SelenaÕs eyes flared to a brilliant red and she leaped from the upper catwalk down to the deck, raising her right paw over her head with her index digit raised. 

ÒFulmenos venite!Ó Selena shouted as she then pointed to the grenadier, a white bolt of energy snaking from her fingertip, striking the grenadier in the chest just as she heard his weapon plop once more. Something metallic hit the deck between her feet, as she glanced down, she saw the blinking and beeping mine. ÒOh noÉÓ Suddenly, a white flash enveloped her world, her ears filled with the sound of a massive explosion. Thoreau heard the explosion and saw Selena collapsed on the deck; her dress scorched in many places and burns all over her body. 

Thoreau saw at least a dozen Federation troops pour into Engineering. He knew his time had come. As he prepared for their final onslaught, he watched in rapt fascination as the Federation troopers suddenly began collapsing, some of the holding their heads. Sixty seconds later, Jana came through the door, helping a wounded Austen hobble in. 

ÒOh Goddess NOOOooooo!Ó Jana cried as she saw the inert forms of the Scottish Gargoyles strewn about Engineering. Jana collapsed to her knees, buried her face in her paws and began crying. _First I lose my parents, then Aria and now Selena and the others; when does it end?_ Thoreau came over and tried to comfort his commander, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. About a minute later, Jana had quit crying, her face now a mask of pure rage and hate. Thoreau stepped back. He had never seen such rage before. 

ÒAre you all right, Commander?Ó He asked with much trepidation. 

ÒYes.Ó Jana replied, now amazingly calm, ÒIÕm all right.Ó 

ÒBlade to Thoreau, is everything ready?Ó 

ÒAye, Captain. You can take her into warp now.Ó Thoreau mechanically replied as he glanced over at Jana. Jana was now tending the wounded and acting as though nothing serious happened. He hoped everything was all right with his commander, but he was very much unnerved by her sudden change in demeanor. 

,, , , , , 

_USS Nimbus_

The taunting smile of Captain Blade filling the view screen of the _Nimbus_ was almost more than Falcone could bear. Ensign Canmore and the rest of the bridge crew fully expected to see plasma jets spouting from the admiralÕs nose and ears. About a minute later, he regained his composure and rushed to get the _Nimbus_ within transporter range and grab the Genesis torpedo before those wretched monsters got it. Once the torpedo was secured, the _Nimbus _ went to warp. Once safely in warp, Admiral Falcone returned to his ready room. 

Admiral Falcone went over to the replicator and ordered up a cup of hot Mizarian tea, then returned to his desk. He sighed as he thought about recent events. At least today he could salvage some degree of victory out of what has so far been a seemingly unending string of disasters. Twenty-five years of perfect service and now this. Still, he had to admit there was a bright side to all this. 

They can keep the damned eggs, Falcone mused. It was a monumental long shot that they could be revived or could be useful in some other way. The Genesis torpedo is another story. That thing could wipe out Earth in one shot and turn it into an ideal monster nest that could endanger the entire Federation, if not the entire galaxy. ItÕs a good thing we recovered it before those creatures could learn its secretsÉor use it on us. He shuddered at the thought, but then Falcone smiled again as he took a sip of his tea. _We still have the torpedo and the brains to make more, and that was the important thing_ . Face it Blade, you lost this round. 

ÒAdmiral to the bridge!Ó Falcone nearly dropped his tea and rushed out to see what was happening. 

ÒReport!Ó 

ÒSomething is going on with Delta One, sir. ItÕs changing configurationÉÓ 

ÒThis canÕt be happening,Ó Falcone muttered as he watched Delta OneÕs docking pods retract into warp configuration. ÒNoÉhow?Ó Admiral Morris Falcone watched in horror as the starbase warp pods began to glow with a familiar blue-white light, and then the entire starbase accelerated, disappearing into a distant flash. 

ÒIt just went into warp sir.Ó Ensign Canmore sighed in defeat. His gaze then turned to Admiral Falcone and he was certain the admiral was going to be sick. 

ÒMr. Canmore, you have the con.Ó Admiral Falcone groaned dejectedly as he headed to the turbolift and headed to sickbay. 


End file.
